Consequences by Bureizu the Vampire
by RepressedMemoriesnCheese
Summary: That was the first thing Marine thought. She had gone completely nuts when she'd found out the... shocking news, and was actually begging for advice to someone who had no clue on what to do, either. RE-UPLOADED STORY, NOT MY ORIGINAL SERIES READ AO AT THE BEGINNING THANKS.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS NOT MY STORY**

**I only felt like this story has been gone for so long and the original author (frhrhrhrh, or whatever) has disappeared. This series belongs to Bureizu the Vampire and no way created by me. None of the story has been edited by me and is left as is with the original author notes and all that jazz. Please don't report I only mean for others to enjoy this story as much as I do, spread the love and all; enjoy.**

**THIS IS NOT MY STORY**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

_Oops_.

That was the first thing Marine thought. She had gone completely nuts when she'd found out the... shocking news, and was actually begging for advice to someone who had no clue on what to do, either.

"Okay, just... calm down," Blaze muttered, resting her hands on the sixteen-year-old's shoulders.

The things was, was that Marine wasn't very sure on how to calm down. Her mind had just gone blank, and she was utterly clueless of what to do.

She knew she'd had to go through many problems in her life. But, this. _This _off all things! Why _this_? WHY?

"You should be careful," Blaze murmured.

"Bit late na, dan't yer think?" Marine muttered, then moaned, "Oh, no..."

"Marine?"

"What?"

Blaze sighed, "Could you tell me this one thing: Who is the father?"

Marine looked at her, and cocked an eyebrow. Blaze didn't need an answer as she had all ready figured out herself.

"Miles Prower..." she muttered, then looked away, "Figures."

**Hi. Yes I have re-edited this chapter, because I think the original sucked. Now, to all of you people who have just started reading this, then I warn you: this was one of my first stories written, so my grammar and use of language won't be perfect. But, as you go past, say, chapter twenty, I should have improved. Also, you'll find that I have been insisting reviews. Just ignore me, okay? One more thing: I have done raccoon with a capital 'R', I don't do this anymore, but the reason I did was because I thought you spelt raccoon like 'raccoon', but because I was English my computer would not accept that spelling. So, I gave raccoon a capital R. **

**So, if you wish to carry on, enjoy yourselves. It's not a mushy fiction, but unfortunately there are a few corny moments. But, I'm not telling you anymore. I'd say it's reasonably enjoyable, so enjoy!**

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Cool and Collected

"Another tissue?" Blaze asked, holding out a clean, white tissue to the Raccoon, whom was in tears.

She took the tissue from her, and blew her nose. Blaze waited patiently for her to finish. Marine then grew into more sobs, and put her hands over her face.

"I'm such an idiot," she cried.

"... Yes, indeed," Blaze muttered, resting her head on her hand.

The two were sitting down at a table, it had been two hours since Marine had revealed who had made her pregnant.

But, after thinking on what the consequences would be, the poor Raccoon had burst into tears.

Blaze sighed.

"Tissue?" she asked, flatly.

Marine sniffed, and shook her head.

All was very quite. Marine still hadn't got changed from two hours before.

"ARGG!" she suddenly exclaimed, jumping out of her seat, making Blaze jump in the process, "TAILS! I HATE YOU!"

"Marine," Blaze said, calmly, she straightened up in her chair, and watched the fuming Raccoon, "what happened?"

She slowly looked at her, and raised an eyebrow.

"You say that as if it's your business," she muttered.

Blaze shrugged.

Marine sighed, and walked out of the room. Blaze quickly followed her.

"Where're you going?" she asked, in a high tone.

"My room," Marine replied.

Blaze followed her, and was about to say something, but the door was slammed in her face. She stared at it for a while, then turned around.

"Right," she whispered.

The princess hung around for a while, waiting patiently for the teenager to come out of her room. Of course, she didn't.

Blaze headed over to the bathroom, no idea why. Just did.

When she went through the door, she heard a _crack_. She looked down.

Her eyes widened when she found a load of pregnancy test sticks on the floor. She stepped back, and closed the door behind her. Blaze stayed there for a while, then shook her head.

_The world is mad. Live with it_, she told herself.

The feline turned around to be face to face with Marine. Her expression was very innocent, and it looked like she had been crying again.

"You saw them?" she croaked.

Blaze sighed, and tried to look calm and level-headed.

"Yes," she replied.

Marine moaned, she walked slowly over to the wall. And, started to bang her head against it.

_Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang-_

"Marine, stop!" Blaze exclaimed, and dragged her friend away from the wall, a picture fell down with a smash.

Marine moaned, and sighed.

"I'm telling yer! When that ruddy two tailed beast comes walking through ma door!" Marine's hands turned into fists, "he'll be a swollen plum."

Blaze raised an eyebrow.

"Oh..." she said, "that's nice. When did you find out you were pregnant?"

"... This morning."

"SO!" Miles Prower, a two tailed fox, who had visited Blaze's world not too long ago, clapped his hands together. Proud of his work. "My cheeseburger, is done."

He sat down, and took the burger in his hands, and took a massive bite of it.

"Aw, that's good. Mmm," he said, with his mouth full.

Suddenly, his mobile phone started to ring. He groaned, rolled his eyes, put his cheeseburger down, and went over to it.

He picked up the phone and spoke into it.

"Myello," he said.

"_Tails...? Is that... you? I... I mean... Hello, you sound different. Blaze, here, by the way_."

Tails smiled, he hadn't seen Blaze since he was ten years of age. He leaned against the table.

"How's it hanging?" Tails asked.

"_Um... not very well. Do you want to speak to Marine?_" Blaze asked, through the phone Tails heard footsteps coming closer.

"Is that a choice?" he asked, quietly.

"_No... brace yourself. She's not a happy bunny, I mean Raccoon. Heh heh_."

"Wait, Blaze-?"

"_...Hello, Miles. It's been a while. Do you think we could talk face-to-face, like... y'know, about... WHAT YOU DID TO ME!"_

Realisation dawned. "Oh... _then_... I was hoping that.. _act_... would have had no consquences..." Tails replied, quite flustered.

"_NO CONSEQUENCE? NO CONSEQUENCE! Yeah, roight, no bladdy consequences! Oh, no... except pregnancy, maybe?_"

Tails was quite surprised by the last comment.

"Y..y'mean... Your pregnant?"

"_Oh, you're quick aren't you. Latch stroight on! OF COURSE I'm pregnant_!"

In contrast to Marine's response, Tails beamed.

"Really? So...so, I'm a daddy?"

"_... That's one response. Why're ya happy! I was in blubbering more than an upset ankle-biter! An' 'ere you're sounding like you're king o' the world, or summat.._." Marine muttered.

Tails' beam got even bigger.

"I am beginning to think I am," he said, gently.

"... _You're having me on, mate?_"

Just at that moment, Sonic entered the kitchen, dumped his sports bag on the floor, and looked at Tails.

"Practicing for the smiling contest, are we?" he said, with a smile.

Tails put his hand over the mouthpiece and whispered to Sonic:

"I'm a dad."

"_TAILS_!" a sudden voice boomed from the phone.

Sonic gave the phone a funny look.

Tails removed his hand, and beamed, passing Sonic the phone, whilst an austrailian accented Raccoon shouted down it:

"_I'll get yer! Yer muddy pup_!" she exclaimed.

"... Marine?" he whispered.

"_I'll mince yer into mincemeat! I'll boil you until yer... Sonic?_"

"Hey, Marine."

The receiver was quiet for a while.

"_...Oh, g'day... mate? Soz, an' all that, mate. I was speaking to Tails, an' I... when did he pass you the phone_?"

"Just before you threatened to 'mince me into mincemeat'."

"_Oh, that's alroight, then_," Marine replied.

"He said he was a dad...?" Sonic laughed.

"_Ah, thait. If he dan't git slaughtered before the nine months is over, that'll probably be roight_."

It took a while for Sonic to take this in. He snorted, then burst out laughing again.

"_Oy, mate? What's funny?_" Marine asked.

"Tails, you rascal!" Sonic laughed, ruffling Tails' hair, who just grinned.

He didn't realise that a new voice had come onto the phone.

"_Well, that's one thing you could call him_."

"B... Blaze? What're you doing there?" Sonic asked, "aren't you supposed to be in one of your royal palaces, or something?"

"_Yes. Until... I got a call from a certain raccon,_" Blaze replied. "_Marine has been in tears for the last two hours_."

"... Oh. Oh, I see," he said, a little guilty, "I didn't upset her, did I?"

"_Y... A little. Tails' response didn't exactly cheer her up either though, mind you. As the two belong to different dimensions, this will be a problem. I hope you appreciate that_."

"Er... Oh, yes. I do."

There was a long silence. Tails' beam had transformed into a look of confusion.

"Shall me and Tails come over?" Sonic suggested.

Tails shook his head madly.

"_Yes. That'd be lovely_!" Blaze said, "_haven't seen you for a while. Be good to catch up on things_." "Humph," Sonic smiled, "Tails has invented a machine that's capable of trans-dimensional travel."

"... _That's a long word for you, Sonic_."

"Tails taught it to me."

"_Oh. Well, see you in a bit, then_."

It was Sonic's turn to beam.

"See you there!" he exclaimed.

He hung up, and grinned at Tails, then raised his eyebrows twice.

"Been getting busy have we, Tails?" he said, through his teeth.

"Ur... A little," Tails replied.

He put on a more serious tone, "Tails, you need to be more careful!" "I know, I know. It just _happened_... please understand," Tails explained.

"I understand. Okay, let's go!" Sonic exclaimed.

He grabbed Tails' hand, and they ran to his workshop.

**Woo! REVIEW!**

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Reunion

"Youshayeldyenumsedy..." was the noise coming from the sixteen-year-old, pregnant, annoyed Raccoon.

"Um... Marine?" her fellow friend was looking at her, with her head to one side, as she watched the depressed Raccoon mutter to herself, her whole face almost collapsing onto the table.

"It ain't gonna help, mate," Marine finally said, her voice clear.

"What isn't?" Blaze asked, calmly.

Marine slowly raised her head to look at her, she raised an eyebrow, yet her expression stayed the same.

"You asking Sonic and Tails round for dinner," she muttered.

"Dinner? I meant-"

"You stupid drongo! You have a clue how bladdy annoyed I am with that fuzz-ball?" she exclaimed, glaring at her now.

Blaze sat down opposite her, calmly.

"Why are you so angry with him?" she asked, her voice getting higher by each word.

"Angry...? Ha! That's a good one, mate," Marine replied, doing a small smile. "Angry... huh."

Blaze stayed silent for a while, then looked at the clock on the wall. She looked back down to Marine, and raised an eyebrow.

"Sonic and Tails are coming in a minute," she said, quietly.

"... And?" "Shouldn't you get changed? I mean, you're still in your pyjamas?" Blaze said, her eyes quickly looking away.

At first, Marine didn't do anything. She watched the feline princess start to get up and move away.

"Yeah. You're probably roight. I'll get ready for his lordship," she muttered, and stood up, "Be back in a tick..." Blaze watched her go to her room, collapsing onto the door, and dragging herself in.

"So, Tails, you looking forward to seeing Marine again?" Sonic teased, giving him a raised eyebrow.

Tails scoffed, and went over to a large glass tube. He stroked the glass, and looked at Sonic.

"At least I've had the experience..." he muttered, making Sonic gape at him.

The blue hedgehog folded his arms.

"At least I've got a proper job," he muttered under his breath.

Tails scrunched up his nose at him, and turned back to the tube. Over the years, Tails' workshop had got messier and messier. There was papers all over the floor, odds and ends of mechanical material on tables, some even on the floor. Really, the place needed a clean up. But, right now, Tails could not be bothered.

In fact, he liked his workshop messy. He thought, if your workshop or office wasn't messy, it wouldn't look like you worked hard. But, that was only _his_ opinion.

Now, the odd machine he was looking at right now, he'd only used once. The last time he'd used it was two or three days ago, he'd almost forgotten, and when he came back, he _really_ didn't want to use it again.

For reasons.

But, he was, and he will.

He smiled to himself about... _that night_. That one night where he had totally ruined _her_ life... well, _after_ that night anyway.

The two-tailed fox turned to Sonic, who was looking at one of his attempts of creating a television.

Sonic was a twenty four year old hedgehog. He now worked as a Sports teacher, for young ones. He taught football, basketball, and every sport you can think of. But, mostly running.

Yes.

Running.

His one talent.

The hedgehog now wore a white polo shirt, and red shorts. All the girls would squeal when they saw him, of course Sonic was completely oblivious. But, his fox friend on the other hand, wasn't _as_ athletic. No. In fact, he really hated sports. He was a professional mechanist, but liked to keep his work to himself. He didn't want his so-called 'fantastic ideas' to spread. Tails was almost seventeen, and he thought it was about time too. He wore a brown shirt, black trousers and a grey apron. He wore that a lot when he was at work.

But, right now, he wasn't wearing it.

The two lived together like brothers. No. Don't get the wrong impression.

"So, Tails. Are we going?" Sonic asked, looking at him.

Tails had been too busy thinking on what would happen if he went into that... regrettable territory. He took a deep breath in.

"Smile, look nice... don't breathe," he whispered to himself.

"What?" Sonic asked, leaning his head closer to him.

Tails didn't answer, there was a square-like control panel beside the glass tube. There were all sorts of buttons on it. He pressed one of them, which Sonic couldn't figure out _which_ one.

Suddenly, the glass door swished open. Tails turned to Sonic.

"Pretty neat," he said, with a cheesy grin.

Sonic rolled his eyes, and walked over to him.

"Good luck," he whispered.

"I'll need it," Tails replied, and the two went in.

Blaze had accidently fallen asleep with her head resting on her hand. She was sitting at the table, and was sleeping very quietly. She didn't realise a certain Raccoon was standing next to her, with a menacing grin. Marine put her head over so it reached Blaze's ear, then took a deep breath-

"NEEGAAA!" she exclaimed.

"AH! Come out, now! I shall pummel you until you're dead. You'll see no mercy from me!" Blaze screamed, jumping up from her seat, and getting into a fighting position, her hands glowing with fire, she then realised Marine was there, "hold on a minute," she said, slowly, sitting down, "this isn't the Army..."

Marine had a confused expression.

"Army?" she asked.

"Yes," Blaze rested her head on her hand again, and she went into dream-land, "I had to go there when I was fifteen. I didn't tell you. Sorry... but, the thing was, I went there because I wanted to see what it was like. Oh, but the guys... wow..."

Marine's eyes had turned wider every second.

"Oh, they were-"

_BOOM!_

Blaze had snapped out of her topless boys imagination, and turned her face to where the noise had come from. Marine looked the same way too. It was coming from outside.

They soon heard footsteps and voices coming closer to the front door.

"I'm telling you, last time I used that... it worked perfectly."

Marine quickly turned around, but was stopped from running by a firm arm around her. She moved her feet faster.

"Mate, I forgot. Need to get sommat," she whispered.

"It can wait," Blaze replied, and dragged Marine to the door.

"Oh, na, mate, it ain't gonna."

"Yes, well, it didn't work well now, did it?" that voice everybody knew, although it was deeper a little bit more.

It was Sonic the hedgehog.

The feline quickly opened the door. And, there they were. Sonic stood there, his lips curled, and forcing a smile. Tails stood next to him, with his mouth in the corner of his face.

"Oh, we meet again," Blaze said, in a dark tone.

"So we do," Sonic replied, giving her a menacing grin.

They all, except for Tails, didn't notice Marine backing away. The fox and Raccoon kept their eyes on each other, and they looked... happy... well, Tails did anyway. Marine looked like she had seen a dinosaur come out of nowhere.

"H..." Tails' voce croaked, "hi, Marine."

Marine stared at Tails' hand, he obviously wanted her to shake it. She ignored it, and straightened up.

"Eh up, mate. Been a whoile. Missed yer. Na, really, mate. Lafe seems so miserable," Marine explained, rolling her eyes.

Tails cleared his throat.

"I've missed you too," he replied, his eyes quickly looking at Blaze and Sonic, "life does seem miserable." "Yeah, it does," Marine retorted.

Sonic and Blaze looked at the two, Marine was giving him a glare to 'back off', she was actually walking backwards very slowly. Tails, on the other hand, tried to look as polite as possible. Giving her a smile, but in his work of trying to look kind, his smile didn't come out very well.

"Really good to see you two again," Blaze broke in, trying to sound jolly, but to no avail, "and, as you can see Marine is very happy too." "Ecstatic," Marine muttered, sarcastically, with no expression. "A mean, it's just ripper to see you, Sonic, mate!"

"Thanks," Sonic replied, with a grin.

"Yeah, cheers," Tails muttered, looking to his right.

Two hours had gone by. Right now, Sonic and Marine were in the lounge. Marine had slumped herself on a settee, as Sonic had collapsed himself on a comfortable looking chair, but, broke it as soon as he sat on it. He blushed, apologised to a Raccoon who hardly seemed bothered, or aware on what was going on.

So, now the blue hedgehog was sitting on another chair, reading the newspaper.

"Where's the Sport's page?" he asked, flicking through the pages.

"Dunno, mate," Marine muttered.

Sonic then found it at the back of the paper.

Footsteps were heard coming towards the door, Sonic's ears perked up and he looked to see who had come. Blaze gave him a twitch of a smile, and sat down herself on another chair. She sighed, and looked around her.

"So," Sonic said, smiling, "any bad things happened whilst I've been away?"

"None at all," Blaze replied, politely.

"Oh, blimey. None a' all," Marine murmured to herself.

During the silent conversation, a two-tailed fox was wandering around the kitchen. He was pacing up and down, biting his nails.

"Okay," he cleared his throat, and straightened himself up, and whispered, "Marine. I know you're mad at me- ah, crap..."

He tried again.

"Marine, it was an accident- urg!

"Marine, I might love you- No, no!

"Marine-grr...

"Look! What happened, shall we just forget about it..?" Tails rolled his eyes, "forget about it..." he collapsed.

_This is impossible_, he thought.

"Tails? What you doing on the floor?"

His eyes widened, and he gasped. He opened his eyes to find Marine looking down on him, kneeling. She had a bored expression on her face, but he could see in her eyes she was angry.

"Thinking," he replied, smiling.

"Thinking, eh? That's good to hear, mate," she replied.

Tails sat up, and they watched each other for a while. Tails gave her an adoring look, asking for forgiveness, but he just got a slap on the face.

"That's for what yer did to me!" she exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Marine, I hardly did anything," Tails replied, his voice high.

"Hardly?"

Tails sighed.

"If you have such a problem with it, then why didn't you say it _then_?" he asked, he couldn't bring himself to look at her.

Marine didn't answer, and looked away. Tails grinned widely. She glared at him.

"Well, you were the one cranking onto me!" she retorted, standing up.

Before Tails could stand up, she had stormed out of the room.

"This really will be impossible..." he muttered.

**Hey, guys. I've found this really cool website that gives me Australian slang. Very good. Just ask me if you want the site.**

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Gardon Places an Order

**You know, I'm really starting to like Tails/Marine. XD**

It was night time. Blaze had gone back to her palace, as she was needed for something. So, that left Marine with Sonic... and _him. _The 'couple' had avoided each other since the last time they spoke, which lead Marine storming out of the kitchen. So, things weren't exactly going brilliantly.

"So, Marine," Sonic started, "how do you feel?" Marine had been busy reading a certain book, her eyes were wide, and her jaw was slightly agape. She looked up at Sonic to reply to his question, quite grateful she was forced out of reading the book.

"Great," she tried to sound convincing, but it didn't work.

Sonic shifted in his seat, so he was lying down on it, although it was very uncomfortable.

"So," he sighed, "how long has it been?"

"Yonks," Marine replied, looking back at her book, although she didn't look at it with her eyes.

"I see," Sonic whispered, he closed his eyes.

They were suddenly opened when he heard a _slam_. He looked to see what was happening, but all he saw was a Raccoon with her arms folded, and a book on the floor. He smiled.

"Something the matter?" he asked, sarcastically.

"Something the matter? I'm as mad as a cut snake! I ain't gonna do this well."

Sonic sat up straight, and cleared his throat.

"You should be happy," he said, he wasn't surprised for Marine to give him a confused look, "c'mon. You're gonna have a kid."

Marine shivered.

"You ain't helping," she replied. "I don't want an ankle-biter... I'm not even a fully-grown Sheila yet!"

Sonic nodded.

"You don't need to be," he said, his tone high.

"Only a fully-grown Sheila can look after an ankle-biter."

They heard a smash coming from the kitchen then a whistling.

The two turned their heads towards the kitchen, then looked back at each other with a raised eyebrow.

"I think yer cobber wants some attention," Marine muttered, looking away.

Sonic bit his lip. He didn't like this fall out Tails and Marine were having. Actually, he didn't like any fall out. But, he thought those two needed to be friends _at least_ again, otherwise God help them.

"How comes you're so angry with him? I mean..." Sonic held back a snigger, "he didn't rape you, did he?"

Marine smirked, and looked at him again.

"Na, mate. It's just..." she stopped mid-sentence, and shook her head, "dan't matter."

"No, tell me," Sonic said, leaning forward in his chair.

"Na warries, mate, 's nothing," Marine replied.

Sonic wasn't convinced. If Marine couldn't bring herself to talk to him about it, he should probably ask Tails. After all, the two were close friends. Or, maybe he should ask Blaze for advice if he should. Sonic had a feeling she'd already asked Tails all ready, but didn't get anything out of it. He then thought if he should just leave the two alone, let them do their thing.

He groaned. Why? Why isn't life simple?

Sonic was suddenly quite surprised to find Tails coming into the room. He must have finally got the courage to join in the conversation. Tails looked at Sonic and smiled, completely ignoring Marine who was sitting down looking deliberately away. Tails sat on the floor, and hugged his legs, he made quick glances towards Marine. Sometimes he was about to start a conversation, but nothing came out. Great. Just great. He plucked up his courage to come to the 'Room Of Death', and couldn't think of anything to say.

"So, Tails," Sonic said, guessing the awkward silence between them, "what happened in the kitchen? We both heard a smash?" "Ur..." Tails looked at Marine, who'd started reading a book, he looked back at Sonic, "I accidently dropped a glass."

Sonic groaned.

"Be careful, Tails," he said, in a fatherly-tone.

"Will do, daddy!" Tails exclaimed, in his childhood tone.

"Marine..." Sonic started.

Marine looked at him, but keeping her eyes away from Tails. She knew what Sonic was trying to do.

"Yeah, mate?" she asked.

Now, it was Sonic's turn for not being sure on what to say. But, fortunately his mobile phone started to ring a tune, which sounded like a load of chipmunks singing. He quickly got it out his pocket and answered it, blushing a little.

"Sonic here," he said.

"_Sonic, it's Blaze. Are you on your own?_" Blaze seemed to be whispering.

"Um... yes... yes, I think it's in there, I'll go and look," Sonic said, and walked out of the room to the kitchen.

"_What?_" Blaze whispered.

"I'm on my own now," Sonic replied.

"_Oh... how are Marine and Tails?"_

"Terrible," Sonic whispered, "they won't speak to each other."

"_Huh, they're so pathetic! Remember when they were ten? Wow. That seems ages ago... they were so happy. And, were typical friends..._" Blaze explained.

"Yeah," Sonic agreed.

Suddenly, there was a click and another voice came along.

"_Hey, there. I'd like a chow mein and prawn_-" a voice said.

"_Gardon?_" Blaze asked.

"_Your Highness? What're you doing in the Chinese restaurant?" Gardon asked, in a high tone._

"_GET OFF THE PHONE!" _Blaze exclaimed.

"_Oops, Sorry, Highness.._" there was a click.

Sonic heard Blaze sigh in annoyance.

"_Have you tried to get a conversation between the two?_" she asked, as if nothing had happened.

"Yep," Sonic replied, he sighed, and sat down, "to no avail."

He heard Blaze sigh in annoyance again.

"_They still like each other. I can tell_," she explained.

"When you say 'like', do you mean like like, or just like?" Sonic asked, he curled his lips.

"_Well, there is some feeling between the two. Anyway, shall I come back to Marine's? I'm finished_," Blaze explained.

"Blaze, please do. I need your help."

"_See you in a bit then_."

"Yep," Sonic hung up, and put his phone down.

He then realised he had a message. He opened it and read it.

_Sonikuu, where r u? _

It was from Amy. He sighed, and replied back saying:

_Business. Back soon_.

He then switched off his phone. He stood up, and walked over to the window. He was going to leave those two until they sort themselves out. He then saw the broken glass by the sink, Tails must have swept up the broken glass on the floor. For extra safety, Sonic put the glass in the bin.

Meanwhile, Tails was fiddling with his hands. His kept on quickly glancing at Marine, who seemed to be doing the same thing.

"Are we just going to carry on not talking to each other?" he asked, his heart racing.

"Yes," Marine replied.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Tails scoffed, and looked away.

"You're an idiot," he said, a little too harshly.

"What's that?" Marine asked him, glaring.

"I said you're a bloody idiot!" Tails retorted, through gritted teeth.

"Idiot? Yeah, I'm an idiot, alrioght," Marine replied, looking away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tails asked, standing up.

Marine's hand turned into a fist.

"And, 'ere I thought you were 'clever'," Marine muttered.

Tails glared at her, then breathed in deep. He then calmed down.

"You are..." he started, "impossible."

Marine then looked at him, with a smirk.

"I try, mate," she replied, surprisingly in a kind tone. But, it was a little teasing.

Something forced Tails to smile at her, he quickly took the smile away from his face, and gave her a face that did not look very happy.

"Which would you prefer?" he asked, glaring, "boy or girl?"

"What would you prefer?"

Tails grunted, annoyed with her not answering the question.

"Don't know!" he retorted, "don't care!"

"Na warries, then, mate!"

Tails shook his head.

"You make me angry," he said, gravely. "You are very, very annoying."

"You weren't saying that then, were yer?" she retorted.

"Then? When's _then_?" Tails exclaimed.

Marine shook with rage.

"That bladdy nioght where ya ruined me!" she retorted.

"I... _I_ ruined _you_! Why do you keep blaming me? You enjoyed it as much, if not more, than I did!" Tails stopped to a halt.

_I didn't say what I think I just said, did I_? he thought.

Marine stared at him, they both stared at each other. There was a very long, uncomfortable silence between the two. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Marine called, so Sonic could hear, she jumped over the arm of the settee, pushed Tails out of the way and headed to the door.

Tails closed his eyes. Then, smacked his forehead.

"I'm such an idiot," he whispered.

**Yep, I got that Gardon bit from 'Shark Tale'. XD. REVIEEEEEEW! Marine's accent is SO hard. Heh, hope she's coming out okay with the accent.**

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Duck!

**Please read: If I need to improve something in this story, you must say! Heh, I kinda need your help.**

"So, what happened?" "Nothing. I mean... I think they had a row."

"What? Well, maybe that would help. Maybe, it will get better."

"You think?"

"I hope so."

Right now, Blaze and Sonic were speaking to each other quietly in the kitchen. They were the only ones still up, as it was nearly midnight. But Marine could hear them well from her room. Her eyes were wide, but she listened carefully.

"Me too," Sonic replied.

Blaze looked to her right, and back to him.

"I'm more interested in how it all started. Why is Marine so angry with Tails?" she muttered.

"No idea," Sonic replied, shaking his head, "obviously something happened that she didn't like."

"Hmm..." Marine could tell Blaze had her hand under her chin, thinking, "so, P.E teacher, then?"

"Yep," Sonic grinned.

Blaze smirked.

"Good for you," she replied.

"Thanks. I'll be going to bed now," Sonic said.

"Wait, Sonic..."

Marine waited for what was going to be said next. But, she didn't hear anything. What was going on? Marine sat up, and looked towards her door. Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming her way. She quickly lay down, and scrunched her eyes closed.

There was a knock.

"Marine? Can I come in?" it was Blaze.

Marine opened her eyes, and looked towards her door.

She sat up.

"Um, sure," she said, a little groggy.

The door opened quietly, and the feline stepped in. She closed the door behind her.

"Would you like to talk about what happened the other night?" she asked, gently.

Marine's eyes widened, but she didn't reply. Instead did a small shrug. Well, at least it looked like a shrug. Blaze hesitated, then sat down on the bed near her.

"Did something happen? I mean..." Blaze rolled her eyes, "apart from... that."

"Why're yer so interested?" Marine asked.

Blaze shrugged.

"It will probably make you better if you talk about it," she explained, "it does for me, and a lot of other people."

"No drama, Sheila! She'll be apples, really. Don't worry about me," Marine explained, giving a small smile.

"I want to help," Blaze said, slowly.

"I don't want any."

Blaze sighed in defeat, and stood up. She went over to the door, and turned back to her.

"If you need any help-" she started.

"I'll come to you," Marine finished.

Blaze nodded, and went out of the room.

**Thirty days Later...**

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap..._

Marine had her head resting on her hand, and was tapping the table with her fingers. Over the twenty-six days, no sign of pregnancy had been seen, which Marine was quite happy about, But, she'd started to get sick, increasingly. Sonic and Tails were still around, and Tails and Marine had been avoiding each other ever since their row. _Twenty six_ days without speaking to each other was not good.

"_Marine? Mate? It's Muzi!"_

Marine looked towards the door, and sighed. She stood up, and opened the door. And, there was her koala friend from the Coconut Crew. He gave her a smile, but it soon faded away when he realised she didn't seem her usual happy self. He cleared his throat.

"You okay, mate?" he asked, "haven't seen yer in forever, mate. Been away."

"Oh."

"Um..." Muzi smirked, "you... ur... well..."

Marine smiled a little.

"Good bye," she said, flatly.

"No! Hold it."

"Don't give such a wobbly! I'm just ripper, mate."

"Oh, hi, Muzi," Sonic's voice came from behind.

Marine rolled her eyes, and looked away. Sonic walked over to the two, and shook hands with the koala.

"Did you hear?" Sonic asked. "Marine's-" "OKAY! Sonic, no need ter yabber..." Marine explained, grabbing Sonic's arm and pulling him back.

Of course, Sonic stayed put and grinned at Muzi.

"No, tell me, mate! What's the secret?" Muzi asked, leaning closer.

"Well, Marine's pregnant-" "Ha ha ha ha!" Marine faked a laugh.

"Holy dooly! Wait till I tell the rest of the crew!" Muzi exclaimed, he turned around and ran off, his guitar banging against him.

There was a long silence. Sonic smirked, which then turned into a grin.

"Sonic..." Marine started, her voice on an edge.

"Yes, Marine?" "Wait here, till I get my cricket bat..." Marine muttered.

"Look, I'm sorry-"

"Sorry? So... ah, forget it..." she said, leaning against the wall, after closing the door.

There was a sudden smash coming from the kitchen, then a whistling.

"Tails!" Marine and Sonic shouted in unison.

Tails came running down the stairs.

"What is it? What is- Whoa!" he fell down the last step, landing in front of Sonic.

"Tails, you need to be more careful," Sonic muttered, folding his arms.

"Too true, too true. What do you want me for anyway?" Tails asked, straightening up.

"Ur... we thought you smashed another glass..." Sonic replied, scratching his head.

Tails had a confused expression.

"Ur... no," he replied.

Marine and Sonic look at each other, then glared at the kitchen.

"BLAZE!" they shouted in unison.

"What is it? What is it?" Blaze asked, showing herself, "I only dropped a glass." "That's two now... in two... or three weeks!" Marine explained, "I've lost count."

Blaze walked over to her, and smirked.

"How's my favourite little man?" she asked.

"Why, good thank you," Sonic replied, smiling.

Blaze looked at him.

"Not you," she retorted.

"Me?" Tails asked, pointing to himself.

"No, not you, Tails," Blaze muttered, "I mean my favourite little man," she said, gesturing to Marine's stomach.

"Could be female, you know?" Sonic said, grinning.

Blaze looked at him.

"Oh, be quiet you!" she replied, and walked back to the kitchen, "sorry about the glass. It slipped out of my hands..."

There was an awkward silence between all of them, until-

"IS IT TRUE?"

"Is Muzi lying? If so, then I'll pummel him."

"Let me see, let me see, mates!"

"C'mon, Marine, open up. Don't be such a grumpy Sheila, now."

Marine, Sonic and Tails stared at the door. The Raccoon started to shake in anger, and she slowly looked at Sonic. He smiled innocently.

"You've got a crowd..." he whispered.

"I know I've gotta a bladdy crad!" she exclaimed.

Tails swivelled round on his heels and tiptoed away.

"And, where do you think you're swanning off to?" Sonic asked him.

Tails turned around, stopping momentarily.

"Must get away while I still can," he replied.

There were several knocks on the door.

"C'mon, mate! We won't 'urt ya,"

Marine sighed, and opened the door, to be face-to-face with a load of koalas, who became silent. Before anything could be said, she slammed the door. Sonic had been posing whilst he had the chance.

"... Excuse me," Marine said, quietly, and turned around.

Sonic stayed put, and watched the door. Then, after half an hour, decided it might be a good idea to turn around.

The day passed, and it was boring. It was night time again, and Marine kept on getting messages and phone calls from the Coconut Crew, of course she ignored them.

Right now, she was lying down on the settee, with one of her legs on her knee. She was making something out of paper, and seemed to be at peace... for now.

Tails walked through the door, he saw her.

"Oh," he said, in a high tone, and turned around.

Marine sat up.

"I'm not gonna stop yer," she said softly.

Tails stopped in the doorway, his hand turned into a fist and he bit his lip.

"Thanks," he said, and slowly sat down on a chair.

There was a very long silence. Marine went back to her paper creation. Tails watched her, and bit his lip harder. He took a deep breath in, and said:

"What you making?" he asked.

"Aeroplane," Marine replied, bluntly, not looking at him.

"It's good..." Tails said.

"Flattery does nothing to me, dear," she replied, "... looks more like a duck."

Tails smiled, but it wasn't much of a smile, as he realised he'd made his lip bleed, he quickly withdrew.

He was about to say something else, but Sonic came through the door.

"How are you two love-birds doing?" he asked, grinning at both of him.

They both looked at him.

"Okay, I'll take that back," he sat next to Marine, making her slightly worried, but went back to her paper, "what's that you making? Looks like a duck."

Marine nodded.

"Cheers," she muttered.

Blaze came in, and saw all of them.

"Oh, why don't we have the entire family in here?" Marine exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry... I'll go," Blaze muttered, "seeing as you don't want to share," and turned around to go.

"No, no. Please come back," Marine said.

Blaze smirked, and raised an eyebrow. She turned around, and sat on a chair.

"Very generous of you," she replied, and looked at a book next to her, she picked it up and opened it.

Marine went back to her paper aeroplane/duck, Sonic closed his eyes in peace. Which left Tails biting his lip again. His heart raced faster, and he started to get warmer and warmer.

Blaze sensed his trouble, and looked at him with a confused expression. He saw her, and smiled. She looked back at the book with the a face saying 'odd-person', and started reading again, although she found this book to be incredibly boring. Tails calmed down, and looked at Sonic who looked as laid back as ever.

_Good for him_ Tails thought.

Suddenly, a white object flew past him, hitting Blaze on the cheek. She flinched, and looked up from her book to see what it was. She found nearby her a paper aeroplane, she slowly looked at Marine who was looking the other way. Blaze grabbed the aeroplane and threw it, so it was aimed at the Raccoon. But, instead it bumped onto Sonic's massive nose. His eyes opened suddenly, and he looked around him. Tails looked at Blaze who was reading her book again, he looked back at Sonic who'd closed his eyes.

Tails leaned back in his chair, and stared at nothing.

"You know-" that voice made everybody jump, Sonic continued either way, "I was thinking about Captain Whisker."

"Didn't know he was yer type of bloke, mate," Marine replied.

Sonic shook his head quickly, and looked at her.

"I don't mean like that!" he replied.

Marine put her hands up to her shoulders in defence.

"Sorry," she apologised, and shrunk down in the settee.

Sonic smirked at her.

"I was just thinking where he went," he finished, leaning back in the settee.

He didn't get any answer. The others looked at each other wondering what Sonic was talking about. The hedgehog shook his head, and closed his eyes again.

"How's the Sceptor doing?" Sonic asked Blaze, who had gone back the book.

She looked at him, then back at the book.

"He's very well, thank you. We call him 'Jim' at the palace..." she replied.

"Ah, good." Sonic replied raising an eyebrow in amusement.

Marine stood up, and left the lounge. Tails watched her go, wondering where she was going. He looked at Sonic who winked at him, and mouthed to him:

"Follow the girl."

Tails gaped at him, but Sonic sniggered, and closed his eyes again. He looked over at Blaze, who was very much oblivious.

He stood up, and slowly went out of the room. He looked around him, and found the front door slightly open. Tails bit his lip, and went over to it. He slightly opened it, but found no one there. His only guess was that she had gone to the Shore. He wasn't sure if he should go, though. She probably wanted time alone, anyway.

But, maybe he could ask her what her problem was. He looked up, and rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Miles," he said to himself, "she's only Marine."

_Exactly_, his thought replied.

Tails went through the door, and closed it behind him. Then, headed towards the shore.

He didn't know that he'd locked himself out.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Chat on the Beach

**I broke my shoulder today... not really. Mad chapter! Especially the ending.**

Tails walked over to the shore, with his head low.

_Okay, why am I doing this? All she's going to do is shout at me, may even slap me again. Ah, what the hell_, Tails thought.

It didn't take him long to get to his destination, the sky was dark, but light blue clouds could be seen. There weren't any stars to be seen, because of the clouds, but Tails couldn't care less.

As soon as he got to the shore, he remembered that day. Yes. That day when Marine apparently 'saved Sonic and Tails' lives'. Tails had to admit she was annoying then... but, she'd changed...

A little.

Speaking of the devil.

He saw Marine throwing pebbles into the sea, skimming the water surface, which Tails found quite amusing. She threw another one, then stopped. Tails stopped too.

"Maybe I should go back," he whispered.

"You come 'ere for a reason?" Marine's voice came.

Tails had turned around, but stopped in his tracks.

"No," he replied, "just... wondering if you were okay."

_Splash!_

Tails quickly turned around, but realised that Marine had thrown a massive stone into the sea. She rolled her eyes and turned to him.

"There's another reason," she replied, smirking. "Something bothering you?"

Tails sighed, and curled his lips.

"Why are you angry with me? I mean... what did I do that could make you _that _angry?" Tails asked.

Marine narrowed her eyes, then looked down.

"You weren't there," she replied, simply.

Tails at first didn't understand, then he did. He bit his lip, and put a hand through his hair.

"I didn't think that would bother you," he explained, stepping back slightly.

"Bother _me_? D'ya use me? You Ghala!" Marine exclaimed.

Tails did a confused face.

"What does Ghala mean?" he asked, bluntly.

Marine rolled her eyes.

"It means fool," she replied, clearly.

"... Oh. Oh, right..." Tails thought about what she had said, then said, "Well I'm here now. I can support you through the remainder of the nine months."

Marine fell silent and turned to the sea.

Sonic was snoring away, with his head back. Blaze sighed in annoyance, she carried her book over to him and slapped her hand against it. Sonic jumped and yawned, whilst Blaze sat down again.

"Yeah, sorry, I was just shutting my eyes for a bit," Sonic muttered, sighing. "Slept like crap last night."

Blaze rolled her eyes, and carried on reading.

There was a little silence, before Sonic interrupted it.

"Where's Tails and Marine?" he asked.

Blaze looked up from her book, to realise they were gone, too. She looked back at Sonic. They stared at each other for a while, then were soon on their feet.

Sonic headed straight to the door, only to realise Blaze was heading to the kitchen. He narrowed his eyes, and followed her.

"Blaze..." he started, "what're you doing?"

When he came into the kitchen, he found Blaze looking in Marine's cupboards. He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes... what _are_ you doing?" he asked again, "putting on some weight..." he looked away, "about time."

"No. Don't be such a radish. I'm looking for..." Blaze walked past him, and Sonic followed her.

The feline went into Marine's room, making Sonic's eyes widen.

"Blaze... what the hell..." he started.

Blaze opened Marine's bedside table, looked in her wardrobe, then looked under her bed pillow.

"Got it," she whispered.

Sonic raised an eyebrow, and leaned against the wall.

"What you get?" he asked, "A book on '_Temper Self Control_'?"

"Better," Blaze replied.

Sonic then saw what Blaze was holding.

It was a blue diary.

Tails sighed, and rolled on the balls of his feet. He twiddled his thumbs, and waited until Marine had had her moment.

"Why're yer still here?" she asked, shrugging.

Tails was taken aback.

"I'm here... because... well," Tails sighed, and closed his eyes, and with the corner of his mouth said, "because you are."

Marine turned around to him, and rolled her eyes.

Tails could have sworn he heard her say: "softy."

"Because of me, eh?" she asked, stepping closer and closer to him.

"Yes..." Tails blushed, and stepped back, "because of you."

The fox suddenly found his back pressed against a palm tree, and realised there was no escape. Marine stepped closer and closer.

His heart raced faster.

What was she going to do to him?

"O.M.G," Sonic muttered, the two were staring into the dairy, and quickly turning the pages, "Ooo, turn back to that page!"

Blaze, with her teeth together, turned back the page. The two then looked at each other, then smiled.

"Hee hee hee hee," they both giggled.

"Oh..." Sonic said, smiling and raising an eyebrow, "girls..."

Blaze glared at him.

"You saying something there?" she asked.

"No. Nothing..." the two got back to reading the book, "Ah, ha! Marine, you..."

Their smile faded, then they looked at each other.

"So, that's how she built the S.S Super Marine," they said together.

"Hmm, go further forward... further... go six years later," Sonic said, grinning.

"What're you looking for?"

Sonic raised an eyebrow at her twice.

"You have a sick mind, Sonic," Blaze whispered.

He grinned.

"Do I?" he asked, a little seductively.

Blaze's eyes widened, and moved away.

Marine suddenly stopped moving, her eyes were wide. Tails stared at her.

"Um... Marine?" he asked.

"I think..." she started, "I'm going home."

She was then running back to her house, when she got there, which didn't really take long, she realised the door was locked.

She knocked on the door, Tails came by, his tails making him faster. Marine saw him, and her eyes widened.

Tails landed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Marine put a hand over her mouth, then gasped. She slammed her fist against the door.

Tails came running to her side.

"You're going to be sick?" he asked, worried.

"Too right!" Marine croaked.

Tails slammed his fist against the door.

"Open up!" he exclaimed, "Marine's gonna throw up!"

But, he was too late.

"Did you hear that?" Blaze asked, looking towards Marine's bedroom door.

"Hmm?" Sonic asked, still having an eyebrow raised at her, "No. No, I didn't."

Blaze stood up, and threw Sonic the diary, which he caught, and straight away turned the pages.

The princess walked out of Marine's room, and opened the front door with ease. Suddenly, she was pushed out of the way. She didn't get to see her encounter, because it had legged itself to the bathroom. There was a sudden _slam_ of the door.

Blaze blinked twice, before calming herself down.

She then saw Tails, who was walking in. He patted her on the shoulder, and walked on.

"Is it me or... is everybody acting weird tonight?" she whispered to herself, before sliding down the wall, and sitting down.

**Please. Please. Pleazzze, can I have some reviews.**

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Inside the Diary

_I wouldn't say it was simple, or a 'piece of cake' or whatever you bludgers want to call it. In fact, I had to be quite the battler. This is what happened..._

_It had been three days since Tails and Sonic had left Southern Island, to go back to their dimension. Everything didn't seem that exciting anymore. Nothing really happened. Until, that day._

_That day, when he came back._

_I opened my heavy eyes, to find the sun beaming through my window. I sighed, and sat up. After a few minutes, my alarm clock went off, making me jump. I rolled my eyes, and turned the bloody thing off. Now, I was going to do something I did every boring day._

_Trying to get out of bed, in a stealthy way._

_Of course, I had tried this lots of time. And, when I mean __lots__, I mean __lots__. One time, I had accidently broken my arm by doing this. But, that was some time ago._

_But, I wanted to do it today. And, I __will_ do it today.

_I got into a pouncing position on my bed, and watched the floor for a while, trying figure out where I was gonna land. I then jumped off. I was aiming to do a forward roll when I hit the ground, and today, I did. Only to bang my feet onto the table nearby. Ouch. It really was a case of ouch._

"_Gah!" I exclaimed, sitting up and holding my feet. _

_Bless me._

"_Oy, mate. What you doing?"_

_I then remembered Daikun was staying at my house, until he __finally__ went back to his. Which, I hoped was quite soon. Apparently, Daikun knew me when I was an ankle-biter.. But, of course, being so young, I couldn't remember him. I mean, c'mon. _

"_Nothing, mate," I replied, quickly standing up, ignoring the pain in my feet, "just... getting out of bed."_

_In reply, I got a sigh from the koala then heard his footsteps fade away. I huffed, but was suddenly jumped off my feet when I heard a loud noise coming from outside._

_After recovering myself, I looked towards my window, then stood up and opened the curtains. My eyes widened, and my heart beat faster, when I saw a bonzor of a ship anchored at the shore line. I could see a ripper view from my house, mates. Still can._

"_Aw, that's ripper!" I exclaimed, and still in my fantastic blue checked pyjamas, ran down the stairs, and was out of the door, before Daikun could ask what the hell was going on._

_I quickly made it to the shore, in slippers, and beamed when I saw the ship. Really, it looked... like a ship. Duh._

_But, my beam faded when I saw a recognisable person or robot come out of the ship._

"_It's fuzzy faced bloke," I whispered._

"_Aye, it be Captain Whisker!" the pirate chirped,I was not amused,"now, if you excuse me, otherwise you'll be seeing to Davy Jones."_

"_... Na," I replied._

_But, Captain Whisker ignored me. He stomped past me, as if I was nothing. I raised an eyebrow, and watched him go._

_I smirked. There were no valuables around, so..._

_I turned back to the ship, and grinned. _

_Why not?_

_At least half an hour had gone by. I was still inside the ship looking at its bits and pieces, taking any scraps of metal that could be unturned to making something else. The place was Ace, mates! I was soon stopped in my tour, when I heard someone coming towards me. I swallowed my gasp, and quickly ran over to a random door. But, of course, it was locked._

"_I'm a no-hoper," I whispered, leaning my forehead against the metal door._

_The footsteps got closer and closer. I groaned in frustration, but was suddenly yanked through the door._

"_Yeoow!" I exclaimed, but a hand was suddenly over my mouth._

"_Shh..." it was another robot. "Be very quiet."_

_I obeyed... for a while._

"_Who're you, mate?" I whispered, although it was slightly muffled._

"_Speak in a minute. Right now, we... or __I__ need to get you out of here. And, it won't be easy. You're such a stupid girl..."_

"_Oy!"_

"_Be quiet!" There was a few minutes silence. I suddenly realised I was in pitch black with this stranger. Although, his voice was annoyingly familiar._

"_Johnny, right?" I asked._

"_Yes," the pirate replied, "what's your name?"_

_"... Marine. __Captain__ Marine."_

_Johnny let his hand go from my mouth._

"_Okay, follow me," he said, "don't ask why I am helping you."_

"_Nut out, mate."_

"_Will you stop talking?" Johnny whispered._

_I buttoned it, with a smug. The collar of my pyjama top was being pulled by the robot, so I knew where he was, and y'know, I really had to keep up, otherwise I'd be skidding across the floor. _

_After what seemed forever, Johnny opened a door, to a brighter room._

"_Okay," he said._

_I looked at him. I then saw his metal skin was rusting away._

"_Mate... what 'appened to yer?" I asked, "you're rusty."_

"_Just don't tell Captain Whisker that I'm on board," Johnny whispered, "now, get out there!"_

_I was pushed into the brighter room, the door behind me was slammed shut making me jump. So much for politeness._

_I then saw I was on deck again. _

_I smirked, and was tempted to go back into the cabins again, then shook my head. _

"_Oi, you! What you be doing on board?" a pirate yelled._

_I quickly turned around from the voice, and hummed to myself innocently. _

_It didn't take me long to have a load of footsteps coming closer. _

"_Urghu!" I exclaimed, and started running too._

_I'm gonna trip. I'm gonna trip__, I thought to myself._

_Fortunately, I didn't. I looked behind me, and saw the pirates giving up on me. Yey!_

"_Ha ha ha haaa..." my laugh had faded away, when I saw more pirates coming after me the exact way I was running, "Ahhh!"_

_I skidded, and turned around, only to trip over immediately. I quickly turned on my back..._

_Pshooo! Bang!_

_A white orb had bounced onto the pirates' metal, making them slow down slightly. The orb had come from me... of course. I put my fist back, and then pushed it forward, making another orb come out of my fist. _

_The pirates growled once it hit them. _

_I scrambled onto my feet, and ran towards the edge of the deck. I turned back to see the pirates gaining on me._

"_Ban ban gooo!" I chorused, jumping of the edge._

_I fell down with a thump, only to be winded badly by the landing. Good sand, though. Nice soft landing... hardly. I had a slight coughing fit, and then stood up. It didn't take me long to find Captain Whisker stomping his way back._

_I quickly hid myself behind a palm tree, watched the pirate go, then what seemed like half an hour, the ship set sail again._

"_She's a beaut," I whispered. "Strewth! That Johnny's a bonzor bloke! He heh."_

_I grinned, whilst taking something out of my pyjama breast pocket. It was a small ruby red gem. I'd found it on Whisker's table in his quarters. How I'd got there. It was rather easy. Most of the crew were on deck, and no one was hardly inside, except for the odd few._

"_They'll be missing this," I said, and slipped it back in my pocket. _

_After a while, I knew why that geezer had gone to me island. He wanted some fish, cause Muzy was selling some for half price. I also found Johnny again. He was in a random island, and he weren't rusty no more. _

_Odd._

_Must've had an adventure of his own._

... Sonic closed the diary, and stood up. Marine didn't really explain much in her writing, but he could sure imagine it. He suddenly sat back down again. He wanted to know why Marine was so angry with Tails. What did he do?

The hedgehog quickly flicked the pages, until something caught his eyes. It was a title saying: _Night at The Pub_.

Sonic grinned, and started reading...

_Fifteen! Now, I could jump into this pub which accepts fifteen to drink. Heh heh. I thought the place would be ace. Na, really. I did. But, I didn't know they'd be a load of pisses here. Almost every geezer was drunk, I stuck close to Kylok who'd invited me with him. I kept my blue coat on when we sat down, this place was so like..._

_Me._

_Dressed in black trousers and a blue, creamy shirt... well, what was wrong with that kind of clothing? I liked it. Kylok had gone to get some drinks, I guessed, from the bar. I took off my coat, and looked out of the window beside me._

"_Hey, you," I heard an american accent beside me._

_I turned to it, and saw a green hawk standing there. He had goggles on his forehead and looked pissed. _

"_What's your name?" he asked._

_Yeah, that certainly gets my anger going. _

"_Asking a Sheila's name, and not saying yer own?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow._

_The hawk watched me for a while, then smirked._

"_Jet," he said, "Jet the Hawk."_

"_Marine," I replied._

"_Australian, huh?" he asked, straightening up. _

_Of course boys were now flirting with me, now with my good looks. _

"_So..." Jet continued._

_He was interrupted when Kylok came. That koala really reminds me of my dad! Although, I barely have a vision of who my dad is._

"_Excuse me," he said, politely._

_Jet looked at him._

"_Humph."_

_Now, if you were a polite, gentle and unpissed guy, you would have walked away. But, if you're a drunken geezer, you would have started a fight._

_Which is what the hawk had just done._

_Kylok held his nose in pain, and I immediately came to his side. No. No. No one, except me, can do that to a member of the Coconut Crew. Na uh. _

"_You gotta problem, mate?" I asked greeny._

_He smiled._

"_Come on, Chick. Come and hang out with me," he said, trying to sound seductive, although his words were slurred._

"_Not on your nelly," I replied, and helped drag Kylok out of the pub._

_O.M.G. This bloke wasn't gonna give up. He suddenly has his hand tightly around my wrist. What's he gonna do? Rape me? Ha!_

_I punched him in the face, making him fall back. Mostly because of how drunk he was._

"_Come on, Baby!"_

_Okay, I nearby burst out laughing there! Na, really. I took Kylok out of the pub, and leaned him against the side of the building._

"_Won't be a tick," I said, "I'll just get the coats."_

_Before dear Kylok could say anything, I was in the pub again._

_Jet was there... then, my heart stopped. A bunch of his drunkers were there beside him too. I gulped, and quickly grabbed my coat, and turned around. I felt their sharp eyes on me the whole time._

_My hand was then caught by someone else's. I rolled my eyes, and was turned around. _

_Jet watched me, then smiled._

"_PWOAH!" he exclaimed, his head bumped onto mine, making us both fall back._

_I then saw who'd attacked him. _

_Tabby stood there, with a broken wine bottle in his hand. He smiled and winked at me. _

"_Hey, Marine," he said._

"_Tabby? What're you doing 'ere, mate?" I asked, standing up._

_He twirled in a circle._

"_What does it look like, buddy? I'm drinking the hook off!" he exclaimed._

_And, that's a good thing?_

_I screamed slightly when someone punched the back of his face, making him fall forward. He looked up at me._

"_I'm ripper," he whispered, before standing up and seeing who his attacker was._

_It was Jet's cobbers. They grinned at him, ready for some pointless fight._

_I do love Americans, but... they can be nasty... like everyone else in the world._

_Tabby turned to me and said, with a grin:_

"_Get out whilst ya can, mate," he whispered._

_I nodded._

"_Too right," and I was soon out of the building._

_A few days later, I heard rumour that a koala had broken both of his arms and his left leg by being in a fight with a load of drunk geezers._

Sonic sighed. Why the hell was Jet in _this_ dimension? Sonic shook his head, and took the pages further. He then found what he was looking for. He leaned against the wall, narrowed his eyes, and read the single paragraph.

_It was true. And, I will never, and can't deny it._

_I love him. I don't know how he did it, but he made me love him. He made me understand. He was such a gentleman. He opened up my heart, and was there for me. I would never want to let him go. Never want to see him holding another girl in his arms again. I wanted that girl to be me. I thought he loved me back..._

_Only to realise the next morning, to find him gone._

_Miles Prower had broken my heart._

Sonic stared at the last line. He read it three times, before he slowly closed the book. Wow. He put a hand through his hair, and sighed. He now knew.

Marine still loved him, but she wished she didn't.

But, did Tails love her back?

**XD Oh! I hope I gave no offence to Americans there. Really, I LOVE YOU ALL. Please accept my apology if I offended you! **

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Leaves, Glorious Leaves!

_I really didn't want to do this. But, I had to. I had to go in a haunted house. Blimey, I am terrified of ghosts! _

_I made my way in. Outside it was very dark, and the Coconut Crew were outside waiting for me, to see if I was chicken or not._

_Humph._

_The house was dark inside, and I only had a torch for light. I was terrified. The place was creepy. The first thing that came up into me mind, was upstairs. I slowly went up them. What the Coconut Crew wanted me to do, was wave to them from the top landing. Aye._

_My hands was shaking like jelly, I hated this. _

_Pshoo!_

_I quickly turned around to find nothing there. I shivered, and turned back around going up the stairs again. I scrunched my eyes, and finally went up the last one. It took me about ten minutes, but give me some credit. The place spooked me out of my socks. _

_Oh, yeah. It stunk of chips too... don't ask._

_I went up to a random room, not seeing much. I ran over to the window, and shone my torch down. I heard the Coconut Crew cheer for me. Okay. Done. Let's leg it._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-WHOA!" I slipped over the stairs landing at the door way, it was funny if you weren't me._

_I heard a sudden odd noise. I couldn't stand up again, because I'd broken my ankle. I could feel it. Heh heh. So, I curled myself into a ball, and waited for my worst fear to come to me..._

"_Marine, mate? You all right?"_

_I looked up slowly, to find Colonel, Muzy, Daikun and Setter lingering over me. I smiled._

"_Ripper," was my reply._

"_Can you get up, mate?" Daikun asked._

"_Ur..." I slowly got up, but fell slightly, but was caught by a strong arm, "No, mate."_

_Setter laughed._

"_You were funny when you were legging it down like that, mate," he explained._

_I rolled my eyes._

_Oh! Oh, yeah. This house was knocked down four months later, funny and ripper to watch. _

_Bang!_ -

"Sonic!"

Sonic's eyes widened, and he quickly closed the diary. He looked up to find Marine there glaring down at him.

"Get atta ma room!" she exclaimed, pointing to the door behind her.

"Sorry," Sonic apologised, quickly getting up, he ran straight out of her room.

Marine slammed the door behind him, and groaned in annoyance. She saw her diary on the floor, and kicked it away. It went sliding under the bed. In such anger, the raccoon accidently kicked the bed.

"Aurgh!" she exclaimed, holding her foot, and sitting down. "Dumb bed! Windmill Village sucks when it comes to beds!"

She suddenly heard a knock at her door.

'Arg! What?" Marine yelled.

The door opened, and in came Blaze. She closed the door behind her, and leaned against the door.

"You all right, Marine?" she asked, sarcastically.

"Huh. Am I all right... Do I look great, mate?" Marine asked, raising an eyebrow.

Blaze opened her mouth, then closed it, she did a small smile.

"How... did it go with you and Tails?" she asked, hesitantly.

"Naffin 'appened," Marine muttered, hugging her knees, "why?"

Blaze sighed, and sat next to her.

"I think..." she started, "you two should speak... alone."

Marine raised her head slightly, and gave Blaze a face saying 'You mad?'.

Blaze cleared her throat, and stood up, she walked over to the door.

"There's lots of leaves outside," she muttered.

This made Marine's face become much, much more active. She jumped up, and grabbed Blaze's hand. The feline was dragged to the door, and the raccoon opened it. In being such a hurry, Marine accidently made the door bang in Blaze's face, making her fall back.

Marine slowly looked down at her.

"Oops. Sorry, mate," she whispered.

"Grr..." Blaze muttered, rubbing her head where she was injured.

"Aw, stop yer blubbering. C'mon!" Marine exclaimed, grabbing Blaze's hand and taking her outside.

"What are you doing?" Blaze asked, impatiently.

Marine let her hand go, and Blaze sighed.

"Teenagers..." she muttered, "What the-?"

A load of leaves had been chucked in Blaze's face. The cat scrunched up her nose, and wiped the wet leaves away from her.

It had obviously been raining the last hour or two.

"Funny. This is your idea of 'fun'?" Blaze asked her.

"Yeah, mate."

"INCOMING!"

Marine turned around to find a massive pile of leaves thrown at her. It certainly was a massive pile. She saw Tabby picking up more leaves with his hands.

"He heh," Marine grinned, and picked some more up herself.

"Hey... hey, Blaze," Sonic said, looking at her, trying to sound seductive again.

"Urg! Go away!" Blaze exclaimed, pushing Sonic away.

The P.E teacher laughed when she did so.

"Ooo, moody princess," he laughed. "Ha ha haaaa..." Sonic's laugh had stopped, and he narrowed his eyes.

He put his hand behind him, and put it down the top of his T-shirt. Someone had put leaves down there. He picked a load out, and grinned, and turned to who had done that.

He saw Tabby and Marine standing next to each other, with an innocent face. They pointed at each other.

Sonic separated the leaves in his hands, then threw both of the piles at them. But, being quite a way back, the leaves separated and blew in the breeze.

"What...?" Sonic asked, "Not fair!"

He heard Blaze sniggering behind him.

"Yeah..." he muttered, he picked up some leaves from the floor, "let's see you laugh at-" he turned around and threw the leaves at her, "THIS!"

_Phoo!_

The leaves burnt to ashes. Sonic stared at them disappear, then slowly looked at Blaze. She had a smug on her face, and her hand was glowing with fire.

"AH!" Sonic screamed, and ran from her.

Blaze sighed, and turned around. Suddenly, loads and loads of leaves were thrown at her. The whole Coconut Crew had come, and were throwing repeated piles of leaves at her.

'Ah! Stop it! Stop throwing them at me!" Blaze exclaimed.

More and more leaves were thrown at her, increasingly. It soon stopped, Blaze snarled and picked a pile herself, but a massive pile was thrown at her again. Blaze pretended to do an upset face, she dropped the leaves in her hand, and pretended to cry by putting her hands over her eyes.

"Aww," Sonic said, coming over to her, "come here, kitty."

He got a slap in the face for that.

"Oi!" he exclaimed, smiling.

Blaze glared at him, she turned around, and walked to the door, nose in the air, only to trip over the doorstep. Sonic laughed, as did some of the others who were watching. Blaze stood up, and without turning around, went into the house.

_Slam_!

"Make sure the door's shut," Marine muttered.

Sonic smiled.

"Lovely girl," he whispered.

"... Let's get Marine!" Muzy exclaimed, "the pregnant one."

"Oi-hey!" Marine was soon in the position Blaze was in.

Because of the wet leaves, mud was on them too. Which, had made Blaze's face muddy, and Marine's too now. She snarled, and glared at them all.

But, they kept throwing more at her, Sonic joining in. He was very quick with it too.

Marine ran over to her door, and looked back at her crew, only to get hit again by more. The door suddenly opened, making her fall back and fall into somebody's arms.

It so happened to be Tails.

Someone did a wolf whistle. Marine saw the arms around her.

"Get off me," she ordered.

"Okay," Tails replied, releasing her.

Marine straightened up, and Tails saw her face which was slightly dirty.

"What happened to you?" he asked, gently.

"Ask 'em!" Marine retorted, and she went into the house.

Tails looked at the crew, who had leaves in their hands. They grinned.

"Let's get her boyfriend..."

"Stupid drongos," Marine muttered, she looked behind her to the door, which she had just slammed shut, leaving Tails out there as The Coconut Crew's newest victim.

The raccoon headed to the bathroom, only to find it locked.

"Blaze... you done yet?" she asked.

"What..? I'm washing the dirt off! Be patient," Blaze ordered.

Marine sighed, and leaned against the wall. She heard the tap run, and then after a while stop.

There was a bit of silence, before Blaze's voice was heard.

"Do you hate Tails?" she asked.

"Wh... What?" Marine asked, straightening up.

"Do you hate Tails?"

Marine's heart raced faster. she was about to scold Blaze for asking such a personal question, but answered:

"No," was her reply.

She waited for Blaze to say something, but just heard the sound of the water draining away. The door suddenly opened, and Blaze stepped out. She looked over at Marine, and smirked.

"No?" she asked, "That's good. Do you like him?"

"I don't wanna talk about this," Marine muttered.

Before Blaze could say anything else, Marine had closed the door.

It was about eleven o' clock at night. The leaf fight had finished, and Tails and Sonic had washed themselves... not together.

Right now, all four were in the lounge. Blaze was reading that book again, Tails was resting as was Sonic, and Marine was fiddling with more paper. She sighed, and put the paper down.

"I'm off now," she muttered getting up.

"Oh, night," Sonic and Blaze said together, then went back to what they were doing.

Marine left the room. Tails thought for a while, then followed her.

He followed her over to her room, until she finally stopped at her door. Tails watched her for a while, until she finally turned to him.

"Want something?" she asked.

"Yes. A few answers," Tails replied, he was actually happy to find his tone sounding wise and serious.

Marine narrowed her eyes.

"Go on," she replied.

"You're never going to forgive me, so that means we're just going to keep avoiding each other."

"Ur... that ain't a question."

"In some ways... it is," Tails stepped closer, "can we be like we used to be. You know, friends?"

Marine glared at him.

"Friends?" she asked, she nodded, and turned to her door.

Tails suddenly grabbed her arms.

"If you don't think of me much... what will happen in the future?" he asked, quietly.

"You can't predict," Marine replied, she nudged his hand off her, and went inside.

Tails sighed, and kept his eyes narrowed.

The fox turned around and went back to the lounge.

**Um, review?**

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Blaze's Evil Side

"Sixty, sixty one, sixty two... sixty... sixty... oh, I can't be bothered..." Blaze threw down a load of papers on the table, and sat back in her chair, folding her arms.

Sonic came through the door, whistling to himself, he saw the papers on the table then Blaze's face. He did a low whistle at her. She looked at him with the corner of her eyes.

"What?" she asked, a little rudely.

Sonic shook his head, and smirked. He sat down at the table, opposite her, and watched her. Blaze stared right back at him, then after a few minutes, got impatient.

"Urgh, what do you want?" she asked, leaning forward.

Sonic sighed, and shook his head. He put his hand on the papers, and stroked them.

"That's a lot," he whispered.

Blaze raised an eyebrow at him.

"No. Really?" she asked, sarcastically, and stood up.

Sonic followed her out of the kitchen and then into the lounge. She stopped to a halt, and looked at him slowly.

"You want something?" she asked.

Sonic grinned at her. "Have you ever been to a gig?" he asked.

She glared at him.

"A gig...? No. No, I have not. And, I don't intend to," she explained, "take Marine. She's most likely to go."

Sonic face lit up, and he clapped his hands together.

"Yeah," he exclaimed, "I'll ask her!"

Blaze nodded, and walked into the lounge.

"I'll hang around with Tails whilst you do," she muttered.

"Sure," Sonic replied, "where is that fox anyway?" Blaze shrugged.

"Outside, I think. Marine's in her bedroom..." she explained.

"Doing what?" Sonic asked.

Blaze sighed, and looked at him.

"What do you think? She's sulking."

_He said such a weird thing to me yesterday. Said that if we keep on avoiding each other, think of what would happen in the future._

_Huh._

_Yeah, right. Him. Still with me in the future? Who the hell does that ba-_

"Hey, Marine," Sonic came through the door.

Marine quickly closed her diary and slipped it under her bed, as she was sitting on the floor. She tried to look normal.

_Define 'normal', please_... she thought.

"You need sommet, mate?" she asked.

"Yes. How would you like to go to a gig with me? Apparently, there's this _real_ rock band coming." Sonic asked.

Marine smirked.

"A gig, eh? Why not, mate?... When?" she asked.

"How about tonight?" Sonic asked.

"Tonoight sounds great," she replied, smiling slightly, then it fell, "who's coming?"

"Just you and me."

"..."

"No. Don't worry, it's not a date," Sonic laughed.

Marine nodded.

"Oh, roight. You had me on for a min there," she replied.

"Cool. So... when you coming out of your room?" Sonic asked, walking backwards.

"Hmm... dunno," Marine replied, her voice sounded slightly annoyed, "I'll get out, when I feel like it."

"Okay," Sonic said, and closed the door.

He skipped straight to the lounge, saw Blaze sitting on a chair, and went over to her and sat on her lap. He looked at her and grinned, innocently.

Blaze's face looked very, very pissed.

"Get the hell off me, you Mona Lisa!" Blaze exclaimed, shoving him off.

Sonic laughed, and got off her. She glared at him, and stuck her face in a random book. After a few minutes, she sighed, and slowly lowered it. There, in front of her, was Sonic's face.

"Ah!" she exclaimed. Sonic grinned.

"Do yourself a favour and get run over! It's what you hedgehogs do best, isn't it?" Blaze exclaimed.

"Oh, mreow to you, too," Sonic teased, moving his hand in a cat-like gesture.

She slammed the book in his face, and stomped out of the room.

Sonic watched her go and sighed.

"Do you have a crush on her?"

Sonic turned to the voice, and found Tails behind him, leaning against the wall. The hedgehog chuckled.

"Maybe... maybe not," he replied.

Tails pursed his lips, and walked over to him.

"Where are you taking Marine tomorrow?" he asked, looking at him closely.

"A gig. Apparently there's this rock band coming tonight," Sonic explained, folding his arms.

"But..." Tails shook with mild anger, he sighed, "that... she's... I..." he took a deep breath in, closing his eyes, and then looked at Sonic calmly, "she's mine, Sonic."

The blue blur grinned.

"I know, buddy," he punched Tails' shoulder lightly, "just to cheer her up, you know? You can hang around with Princess I-Must-Save-The-Sol-Emeralds-and-The-Jeweled-Scept or," Sonic had put on a feminine accent at those last words.

He surprisingly sounded a lot like Blaze.

Tails smirked.

"Hmm... so," he said, "you're going with Marine, and I'm staying with Blaze. Fair enough."

"No, Tails. I have a plan," Sonic replied, the boys leaned in together, "you ask Blaze how she feels about me, and I'll ask Marine how she thinks about you. You and me tell each other after tonight. Okay?"

Tails nodded.

"You're on, bro," he replied, the two put their fists together. "Ow."

"Ow."

"Remember that the cooker can only be put on for two hours, mate. Don't leave front door open, load of gamblers may charge in -Cough-Coconut Crew-cough-. And, also, remember to turn off all the lamps an' all, when you're done with them, mate. They could catch a nasty foir, na we wouldn't want that now, would we, mate? Oh, the fridge needs to have its door open at ten o' clock, A.S.A.P-"

"Marine..."

"Eh up a min, hedgehog. Close all the windows when it gets very dark, and turn off all the taps..." Marine held back a laugh, then straightened herself up, "and, both of you, get ta bed on toime."

"You're not our mother!" Blaze retorted, putting her hands on her hips.

"You ain't mine, neither, mate," Marine retorted back.

Sonic sighed.

"Can we go now?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure. How do we get there?" Marine asked, looking at him.

Sonic grabbed her hand.

"By me," he replied.

Marine raised an eyebrow, but was suddenly being pulled forward by a tremendous speed, by the speed being so fast, she hadn't got her feet on the ground.

"SONIC!"

Blaze and Tails stood at the doorway, with a 'not amused' expression. Blaze sighed, and turned around.

"They'll be back," she muttered.

Tails closed the door.

Sonic had run across the sea for a while, then ended up on an island. He knew exactly where to go, because Muzy had told him all about it. Marine was clinging onto him, worried what would happen if she let go.

_I'm gonna be sick, I'm gonna be sick_... she thought to herself, scrunching her eyes shut.

Finally, Sonic stopped to a halt making Marine go flying past him.

"Ahhh! Ow!" she exclaimed, when she landed in a load of dustbin bags.

She sighed in annoyance, and got out of the pile. Her face was slightly pale, and her bunches in a slight mess. She breathed in and out a few times, and then glared at Sonic, who was waiting patiently for her to recover.

"Hi," he said.

"That is the last time..." she breathed again, "I take that kinda transport."

"Good luck going across the water," Sonic replied, smiling.

"... I'll use a boat, smart ass," she replied, and looked around her, "where're we?"

Sonic scratched his head, and sighed.

"Some island Muzy told me about-" he was interrupted by a load of racket from nearby.

A guitar could be heard, with a load of drums. Marine and Sonic looked that way, to see a building. _That_ was where the music was coming from. A voice could be heard:

"On a cold winter morning, in the time before the light,

In flames of death's eternal reign, we ride towards the fight.

When the darkness has fallen down, and the times are tough all right.

The sound of evil laughter falls around the world tonight."

"Some music..." Marine muttered.

"C'mon!" Sonic exclaimed, and grabbed her hand, and sped off.

"Sonic, no!"

"Let's go for a walk," Blaze said, putting down her book.

Tails had been resting in the lounge, he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Sure," he replied.

The two got up, and went out of the house.

Tails followed wherever Blaze was going, you couldn't really walk far in Windmill Village, as it was such a small island. Tails then realised how small it was.

It was certainly small.

He then saw they had just walked to Seagull Beach. She stopped. He turned around, and could still see Marine's house.

"Some walk," he muttered.

"Stop complaining," Blaze replied.

"Why're we out here?" Tails asked.

The feline turned to him, with a smirk.

"I'm gonna be a bully," was her reply.

Tails raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"You what?" he asked.

"I'm gonna be a bully, so I know what it was like... for the bullies who bullied me, when I was a younger person. Because... I just feel like it," Blaze explained, in a tone which did not sound like Blaze.

Tails had a look of confusion on his face, he blinked twice at her.

"Wha..?" he asked, in a high tone.

Blaze suddenly threw a stone at him, and snarled.

"I'm mean," she said.

"... That's it, I'm going," Tails replied, and flew off.

"Come back, you flying pig!" "FOX!"

Tails flew up into a palm tree, and looked down at her. He still had a confused expression. Blaze made an evil grin.

"Why're you doing this?" he asked.

"I've explained already: I want to be a bully for once," she replied as she started to build her hand up with fire.

"What's the point?" Tails asked.

Blaze didn't answer, but threw the ball of fire at him. Tails' eyes widened, and took off just before the ball of fire hit the tree. He didn't land, however, but flew back to the house.

The fox ran into the house and closed the door behind him. He then heard a knock on the door. He turned around and opened it, only to find Blaze there grinning at him, with her hand still on fire.

"Hey, Tails," she said, smoothly.

Tails slammed the door.

Blaze's grin faded, then she looked at her hand, and said,

"What am I doing? I'm supposed to be a _princess_, not a bully. And to _Tails_ of all people..."

**I won't be updating for a week, because I will be going on holiday! Sorry. I may update tomorrow, I'm not sure.**

**BUT, that doesn't mean you still can't review.**

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Disco Inferno

**Ha. I'm so cold! My feet are freezing, and I think my toe is gonna fall off. And, my finger is NUMB! Oh, yeah. I'm back from holiday XD.**

**What did I miss?**

There was a screech, as if something was coming to a halt nearby. Then, there was the noise of somebody sighing, as if the guy was happy with himself. Also, there was a frustrated groan not long after, and then a voice which was so loud, it could smash through windows. Fortunately, there weren't many windows nearby. So, some survived.

"SONIC! THAT IS THE LAST TIME I HANG AROUNG WITH A GEEZER LIKE YOU! YOU-"

The yelling was suddenly stopped. Well, actually the noise just turned into muffled noises. There was a chuckling too.

"Honestly, Marine. I thought you liked adventure. Or, more, _loved_, adventure. Whatever happened to my favourite little raccoon?" a calm, deep-ish voice explained.

There was an annoyed sigh.

"Huh. Favourite? Yeah, roight, mate. I'm the only bladdy raccoon ya've seen!" now, this voice was not a calm deep-ish voice.

No.

It was more like an annoyed, angry and _very_ moody voice. Completely the opposite.

There was a chuckle, obviously not coming from the last person who spoke.

"Shall we go in?" he asked.

"Humph." The doors flapped open.

_Bang!_

That was the noise from a tired, old bloke, who'd just bumped his knee on a desk in surprise. He groaned, and looked up to find a small non-human couple: a blue hedgehog dressed in short and trousers, who was smiling kindly at him; and, a brown-orangish raccoon behind him, dressed in a white long sleeved shirt, and a pair of black baggy trousers, she had a face which was anything but smiling, or any other face close to that.

The old man, who so happened to be human, stood up from his desk. The noise of a few loud singing voices could be heard from behind him, and a load of rock.

The blue hedgehog leaned against the table with his elbow, and looked as laid back as ever.

"Hey," he said, grinning a cheesy smile.

The man nodded his head a little, and smoothed back his white hair with his hand.

"Fancy seeing a guy like you here," the blue hedgehog carried on, his hand gesturing to the man.

The raccoon was silent, but she never stopped glaring at the back of the hedgehog. The man sighed, and cleared his throat.

"Three pounds for an hour, son. Fifteen until midnight," he explained, folding his arms.

Sonic straightened up, still looking as calm as ever.

"Um, can under eighteens go free?" he asked, gesturing at Marine, who was now looking the other way.

The old man sat down.

"No. Otherwise, a sign would have been put up saying that," he explained, smiling.

Marine got incredibly impatient, she pushed Sonic out of the way, making him trip over his shoe lace, and slammed two notes onto the desk.

"There ya go, mate. Thir'y," she said, putting her hands in her pockets.

Sonic straightened up, and saw the man take the money. He counted the two notes.

"Tenner, and a twenty. That good enough for ya?" Marine asked, raising an eyebrow.

The man looked at her, and nodded.

"You may go through," he replied, quietly.

Suddenly, a door was opened behind him.

"Finally," Marine whispered, and made her way in.

Sonic was about to follow her, but the old man got got his hand. Sonic looked up at him, he had a curious face.

"Don't let your pregnant girlfriend wander off on her own _here_," he explained.

Sonic didn't say anything. His heart leaped when the man gave him a wink. Suddenly, there was nothing there in front of the man but a blue blur.

Sonic ran through the doors, and they slammed behind him. He jumped slightly, then looked around for Marine. She was nowhere to be found.

"Oh, great," he muttered, taking a breath out, "she's worse when she was when she was ten!"

"... Thanks."

Sonic slowly turned around, with a smile. He was face-to-face with Marine, who just stood there. Uninterested.

"Marine!" he said, slowly.

"What?" she asked, rudely.

Sonic's smile faded quickly. He put on an angry face.

"I didn't know where you went. You stay with me, young lady!" he ordered, pointing a finger at her.

"Sonic, I'm only a few years younger than yer. Yer dan't need to teat me lak an ankle-biter," she explained.

Sonic sighed and shook his head, he then turned around. The place seemed to be a hall. There were different coloured lights around the room, making the place alien-like. There were _lots_ of people everywhere - human and non-human. Some were having drinks in the corner, laughing away. Some were dancing and having a good time with the music, some were just standing there doing nothing.

Marine and Sonic were two of them. There was a stage right at the front, with five people on it. There was somebody playing the drums, two playing a guitar, and two vocals who were screaming into the microphone. Sonic sniggered, and looked back at Marine.

She wasn't there.

"Oh, for the love of-" he kicked the wall, "Ow!"

"So, I was telling him about that time in that dodgy jungle. It was very, very warm there-"

"Excuse me! Soz an' all... Move!"

"Hey!"

"Oi!"

"... Oi to you too, pip squeek. Na get atta ma way before I pound yer all!"

Finally, Marine got some room through the crowd.

_Now, where's the food..._ she thought, looking around.

But, all she saw was heads... and more heads, and lights.

"Hmm..." she murmured, thinking deeply.

She turned around and looked up very high to see a big, fat bloke standing there. He had short legs, but the rest of him was very big. His blue shirt was too small for him, and it did look big anyway.

"Can I help you?" the man asked.

"Yeah... Where's the food?" Marine asked.

"Humph!" the fat bloke's angry face suddenly went confused, "what...?" "The _food_! Yer know?"

"This is a disco. There is no food here," the bloke explained, calmly.

"But... I'm hungry."

"Don't look at me," and the fat geezer turned around and left her.

Alone.

"... I'll..." she slammed her fist in her palm, "get you, Tails..."

"MARINE! MARINE!" Sonic exclaimed, making a few people look at him in a confused way.

"Is he mad?" one voice said.

"Must have been in the war..." another said.

"Poor bloighter... wait," the person thought about what Sonic had said, "... Marine's me... SONIC!"

Sonic's ear twitched to his left. He turned to the left, and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"MARINE!" he yelled.

"... SONIC!"

Sonic blinked, he then took another deep breath in.

"MARINE!" he yelled.

"YEAH, ALROIGHT, I HEARD YA! COME OVER 'ERE, YER IDIOT!"

"WHERE ARE YER!" Sonic exclaimed, he had craned his head back, so it looked like he was yelling at the ceiling.

Marine was about to yell something back at him, then stopped. She looked at the stage, which still had the people yelling down the microphone.

"Hmm..."

"MARINE!" Sonic called, looking around, "MARINE!"

There was suddenly a piercing sound of feedback coming from the microphone from stage. The music still carried on, and only one voice was singing, the other was not singing:

"Sonic! Over 'ere, mate!" Marine exclaimed through the microphone.

Sonic turned to the stage, to find Marine there. She was waving madly at him, the human who was previously singing there was standing behind her, glaring. He gritted his teeth.

"I'm coming to you," Marine said, calmly down the mike.

Sonic nodded, and put his arms up and gave her a thumbs up.

"Sure!" he yelled.

"You owe me big."

Marine turned around to the singer, and shook his hand. The human didn't expect this, and her being so small, he had to bend his back forward.

"Yeah, na worries. I'll give yer the dosh by the end of the week," she promised, smirking.

"Fine. You'd better," he muttered.

"Oy, mate. Where's the food?" Marine asked him.

"I've gotta a job to do. But, if you are _that _hungry, there's a romantic restaurant nearby..."

"That'll do!"

Marine let his hand go, and the human looked at his hand in pain.

"Ow..." he whispered.

"G'day, mate!" Marine exclaimed, and jumped off the stage.

A few people screamed when she landed. "Hold yer 'orses! I'm not THAT scary, am oi?" Marine asked, and then went off without waiting for answer.

"Marine... Marine?" Sonic muttered, looking around him.

_Bump_!

Sonic quickly jumped up and looked at whoever he'd bumped into.

"Oh... Marine," he said, and knelt down to her.

The raccoon seemed to have been winded by his sudden approach. She rolled onto her front, and breathed heavily.

"Sonic..." she croaked.

"Are you all right?" Sonic asked, "are _both_ of you all right? Tails will kill me!"

"Oh, I'm all roight. I'm pretty sure junior-here is too," Marine explained gesturing to her stomach.

"... I wonder if he's a boy... or a girl."

"Ya have nine months... or eight months to think about it. Now, c'mon, I need food! You're gonna dinner wi' me. And, yer paying too, 'cause I'm outta dosh," she explained.

"Sure. It's not that expensive restaurant down the road, is it?" Sonic asked, as the two got up.

"Yeah."

"But, Marine-" "Urgh! C'MON!"

_Knock, knock_.

"Tails... look... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... I mean... I only meant to... I mean..." Blaze sniffed, "I'm sorry."

The front door opened, Tails looked down slightly to look at Blaze, who had a very innocent face. He raised an eyebrow at her, and sighed.

"Don't worry about it," he replied, leaning against the door.

"H... Really?" Blaze asked, smiling a little.

"Yes. Really."

"Thanks."

There was a long silence, Blaze cleared her throat.

"Shall we go to the lounge?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied.

Blaze walked past him, inside, towards the lounge.

Tails put a hand to his forehead. It was certainly odd what Blaze had turned into that night. He, too, cleared his throat and followed her.

Suddenly, an idea came up to his mind.

"Blaze!" he called.

The princess sighed, and turned to him.

"Yes?" she asked, flatly.

"How would you like to meet Cream again?" Tails asked, walking up to her.

"Cream?" Blaze asked, smiling a little, "Cream? I... I..."

"You want to?" Tails asked, his voice getting higher by each word.

"Sure I do!" Blaze exclaimed. "It'd be great to see her again!"

"... Cool. Let's go and see her then!" Tails exclaimed, he grabbed her hand.

"But, I wanna go in the lounge!" she complained.

The fox brought the cat to a glass, circular object.

"What in the world-?" Blaze started.

"Just get inside," Tails interrupted, and pushed her in, followed her in, then shook his head, "cats..."

"I heard that!" Blaze retorted, "how many cats do you know anyway?"

Tails thought for a moment. "Two," he answered.

"Exactly, so you can't just-" Blaze thought for a second, "who's the other cat?"

"His name's Big. He's quite a bit different to you... in attitude and shape..." Tails explained, he pressed a button from the inside.

Tails saw that Blaze's hands were trembling, and she was looking around the small area again, and gently touched her hands.

"Blaze..." he rolled his eyes, "I thought you were tough." "... Ur... Tails, I thought seeing as... er... Marine is pregnant... er... I thought you'd only be like this with her..." she explained, hesitantly,

Tails rolled his eyes, "Can't a guy be nice to a girl without being accused of flirting with her?"

"Um..."

Tails let her hands go, and turned to the button he'd just pressed.

"Odd..." he whispered, "It should have-"

_PSHOO!_

"AHHH! OH!" Blaze exclaimed, looking down, seeing the massive drop, "AH! TAILS! AH!" "Blaze, Blaze, Blaze," Tails shook his head, "it will be over in a minute..."

Blaze, without knowing, grabbed his hand, making him look at her. He raised an eyebrow, as her hand got tighter around his.

It got tighter and tighter.

"Ow..." he complained. "Blaze..." She didn't seem to notice.

"Blaze," he said, more clearly.

"Hmm?" she looked at him, with a worried expression.

Tails gestured his head to their hands. She looked at them, and quickly let his go, and tucked both of her hands in her pockets. But, when she looked down...

"AH!" she exclaimed, and grabbed Tails again, her arms wrapped around his neck.

_God, if I wasn't with Marine... this would be one hell of a starting point... Wait. What am I thinking?_ Tails thought, and allowed her to hold onto him, he would have preferred less screams, though.

"Cheese... whatever happened to you? We were friends for so long, then you had to go off with that other chao... oh, how I miss you... it's been three days now..."

_BANG!_

"Cheese? Is that you?" Cream put her head up to find a load of smoke, "I guess not."

Amid the smoke, Cream heard two muffled voices:

"Oh... you okay?"

"Do I LOOK okay?"

"... Just asking..."

"Yeah, just get me outta here before I faint..."

"Okay. Up you go-"

"Tails! No...! I can walk you know."

Cream was able to see a figure in the smoke, it became more and more clear to reveal Tails standing there, grinning, holding a rather flustered Blaze.

"Hey, Tails!" Cream exclaimed. Hearing Cream, Tails quickly dropped Blaze.

"Er.. hi..." he replied.

Blaze got up, and glared at him, then turned around to see who the person Tails had spoken to was.

"Cream?"

"Blaze?"

**Hope you enjoyed it. And, no. I am not a Tails/Blaze fan. Heh heh. Please review. **

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Oh, Crumbs

"Mmm, nice door."

"Um... yeah, the doors are great. It's just..."

"What...? Oh. _Oh_."

Marine finally pushed the door open, with Sonic following. Footsteps were heard coming towards them, but they were too shocked by the whole area to notice. A horse-like creature, dressed in perfectly-fitting tuxedo, came over to the two with a cheerful smile. He cleared his throat and waited for them to see him. They still didn't notice him, so he decided to tap the raccoon on the shoulder.

Marine swiftly turned around. "'Old your 'orses, mate. I'm-" she noticed the species of the waiter, "Oh, sorry, mate. Jast a figure o' speech-like..."

The horse did well to show no emotion. He smirked slightly, and nodded his head.

"Two?" he asked, his voice polite and modest.

Sonic nodded, grinning.

"Yep," he replied.

"I have just the table. Follow me," the horse explained, he picked two menus from the side and took them to a table by the back window.

The horse made sure that they were sat down, then said:

"We'll be with you shortly," and gave them the menus.

"Huh."

The horse left them quickly, but quite elegantly. Marine opened the menu quickly and her eyes scanned the words.

"Main courses only. Drinks if you must," Sonic explained, a tad worried.

"Yeah, alrioght."

Sonic didn't bother looking at his menu. Too much money. Instead, he looked around at all the happy couples everywhere. Some were giving each other quick looks and blushing, some were holding hands, others were doing nothing - Marine and Sonic were two of them. He sighed, and looked at Marine, who was still gazing at the menu.

"It'd help if it wasn't in Italian!" she muttered, now glaring at the menu.

Sonic smirked, and looked at a menu himself.

"I can read Italian," he said, slowly.

"Really? You're a fair dinkum genius!"

"Only a little, though." Marine rolled her eyes.

"Me and my big mouth," she muttered, and looked at the menu again, she then sighed, and whispered to him, "I've got another drongo to feed 'ere. Help me out, mate."

"Oh!" Sonic quickly read as much as he could, "lasagne?"

Marine nodded her head repeatedly.

"Yeah, great!" she replied. She then thought about it, "...what is 'lasagne'?"

Sonic replied, "It's basically pasta, with cheese and mince sauce."

"What, mince as in mince pies at Crimbo?"

Sonic rolled his eyes, "No, no, minced meat... You'll like it."

"Oright, I'll 'ave one o' them then."

He clicked his fingers, expecting a waiter to just come. But, no one came. He clicked them again.

"Waiter," he said, poshly.

No one came. He sighed, and looked around for his horse waiter. He saw him serving another table, Sonic clicked his fingers in annoyance.

"Sorry, Marine," he apologised.

"... Y'ave ta be a little patient in these places. Even _oi _know that!"

"How?"

Marine mumbled something under her breath, and looked down slightly. She fiddled with her fork, and Sonic was sure he saw her blushing a little.

He grinned, and leaned back on the settee, he sighed.

"Tell me, Marine..." he started.

She looked at him, with a raised eyebrow.

"How did it get started? Y'know? You and Tails...? How did it start?" he asked.

Marine glared at him, but had a very shocked face. She blushed heavily.

"W... why?" she asked, looking away.

Sonic leaned forward.

"Just wondering," he replied, "c'mon... what happened?"

She looked at him, with a worried expression.

"W... we kissed. That's all you will know," she explained, she folded her arms and looked away again.

"Look, Marine-"

"Yeah, I know 'e's ya cobber an' all that, but this is _ma_ business!" Marine retorted.

"Hmm..." Sonic murmured and sighed.

Suddenly, the horse showed up at the table, with a pen and paper in hand.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked, politely.

"Yes," Sonic replied, "a lasagne and.. garlic bread please."

"No drinks?"

"No," Sonic laughed politely.

The horse nodded.

"Very well," he said, he took the menus and left them.

Sonic leaned back in the settee again, and Marine started fiddling with her fork again.

"So-" Sonic started.

"Be quiet."

"..." Sonic watched her, "but, Marine-"

"Stop!" Marine interrupted once more, holding up her hand at him, "Ye ain't gonna know anything else about then, alrioght?"

"Okey-doke," Sonic sighed, and leaned his head on his hand.

"Cream?"

"Blaze?"

The two stared at each other for what seemed a lifetime. Finally, the two blinked twice, and cleared their throats.

"It's been a while," Cream said, her voice wasn't _as_ high, but it was still ear splitting, "how are things?"

"Terrible..." Blaze muttered, "and good!"

"Oh, good."

Tails stood there shuffling his feet, he bit his lip and looked down. Blaze looked around.

"Where's Cheese?" she asked, now looking back at the rabbit.

"Oh, _him. _Huh. He went off with another chao... a _female_ one," Cream explained, folding her arms.

"Oh... must be mating season."

"Ur... Blaze?" Tails said from behind.

Blaze turned to him, with a raised eyebrow.

"It's Autumn," he said, clearly.

"Yeah... well, chaos'... mating season might be... Autumn," she said, trying to defend herself, she looked at Cream who was shaking her head.

"So, where've you been, Tails? I mean... you've been gone almost a month," Cream explained, pointing at him.

"Oh, I have, haven't I?" Tails said, putting a finger to his bottom lip, he raised his eyebrows, "time flies."

"Wait..." Cream started, Tails looked at her, "you've been with that girl, haven't you?"

Tails coughed and blushed.

"Which girl might this be?" he asked, shrugging.

Cream smiled.

"I've been hearing things," she said, with a grin.

"Oh... what exactly have you been hearing...? And, who from?"

"Hmm..." Cream thought for a while, then answered, "I heard it mostly from Sonic. He told me, through text messages, that you've been getting..." she grinned slyly, "busy."

Tails' bottom lip trembled.

"Sonic..." he whimpered, "how could you turn me in?"

"So, it's true?"

"Of course it's true! Shall we change the subject?"

"Who is she?"

"Noticed a certain person I've come along with," Tails explained, pointing with both of his fingers towards the feline who stood there, with her hands behind her back, looking down, and paying very little attention, until she realised she was being pointed at.

"_Her_?" Cream scoffed, "But... Blaze? I never would have guessed..."

"Eh? What?" Blaze asked, looking very confused.

"You and Tails-"

"WHAT?" Blaze's voice broke higher, "No. It's this girl called Marine!"

Tails gritted his teeth at her.

"We weren't gonna mention the name," he muttered.

"Well, you never told me that," Blaze said, smoothly, looking at him.

Cream opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again. There was a long silence. Tails coughed loudly, deliberately.

"Cream! How are things with you?" he asked, smiling.

"Ha ha. Great... no actually it's not very good at all..." she looked down, upset, "now that Cheese has left."

"You've got me," Blaze said, in a childish tone.

Cream forced a smile.

"Yeah. I do," she replied, her tone sounded quite dumb. "So, tell me about this Marine girl then?"

"Well-" Tails started.

"Is she pretty?"

"Well-"

"Is she kind?"

"Well-"

"Do you still like her?"

"Now-"

"Are you getting married?"

"Wha-"

"Can I be the bride's maid?"

"Where did that come from?" Tails asked, cocking his head back slightly.

"Well, can I?" Cream asked, her hands clapping together, her face very excited.

"... Ur, sure. If Marine doesn't mind," Tails replied.

Blaze held up her hand, "Hold on a second. Hold on a second... Who said anything about a wedding?"

"Well... as she's... rather tied up, shall we say... it would only be right and proper to do that, otherwise her offspring will be a b-"

"Offspring? Tails! This is new!" Cream exclaimed. "Ooo! Can I be a God-Mother!"

"One thing at a time! One thing a time!" Tails exclaimed, sweating slightly.

"Can I organise the wedding?" Cream asked, jumping up and down... like a rabbit.

"Um..." Tails started, "you mean you're not jealous?"

"... Jealous? Tails, that is supercilious of you!" Cream exclaimed, folding her arms and looking away.

"Wha... What does 'super... whatever' mean?" Tails asked, putting a hand to his forehead.

Cream's face brightened and she laughed, and pointed at him.

"Ha! I know a word that you don't!" she laughed.

Blaze sniggered slightly. Tails smirked, pleased to change Cream's expression.

"You want to come back with us?" he asked, gesturing to his machine, which was now visible in the smoke.

"Ur... sure. I'll just go and get Amy!" Cream said, smiling.

"A... Ah! Amy?" Tails exclaimed, he turned to Blaze, "Sonic will not be pleased."

Tails and Blaze watched each other for a while, then looked at where Cream... was.

"CREAM?"

"YUM!"

"Right, well. _Bon Appetit_," the waiter said, smiling.

He left them. Marine dug into the golden square she had been given.

"Ow! It's hot!" Marine exclaimed, dropping her fork.

Sonic rolled his eyes, but laughed.

"Well, what do you expect?" he asked.

"Guess you're rioght. How's the bread?" she asked, looking at the meal Sonic had been given.

"Can they make it any fancier?" he asked, sarcastically.

"Huh."

"Eat from the edge. More cooler there... like me," Sonic explained, grinning.

"Sonic... I ain't interested! Besides, I've gotta a little thing making sure o' tha'," gesturing to her stomach once again, "I ain't going through any stuff like tha' again!"

"What? But, I...? What?" Sonic asked, in a high tone.

"Never mind..." Marine muttered, and turned once again to the lasagne.

Sonic took a big bite out of his bread, causing crumbs to fly everywhere. Marine cocked back her head when the crumbs flew in her face.

"Sonic, d'ya mind? This is a posh restaurant!" she exclaimed, pointing her fork at him.

Sonic wiped his crumby mouth.

"Sorry," he apologised, quietly.

A few people were staring at the odd couple. They quickly returned to their meal.

Marine rolled her eyes, and cut off a square of lasagne, before eating it. She put her nose in the air.

"This is quite... exquisite," she said, trying to sound posh.

"Marine... just because this is a posh restaurant doesn't mean you have to act posh," Sonic explained, taking another bite of his bread. But, carefully.

"Just trying ta fit in, mate," Marine replied, her expression back to how her expression usually was, "Huh..."

"So, how's the Coconut Crew going?" Sonic asked, grinning.

Marine swallowed her food, and looked up at him.

"Sonic, you've been stayin' with me for nearly a month, but this is tha first toime you've mentioned anything to do with the Coconut Crew... Except that leaf foight..." Marine pointed out.

"Well, I want to talk,"

"Yeah, well I wanna eat. Oi've got two mouths to feed," she concluded, before resuming her meal.

"You said you want to fit in, well look around you - everyone's _talking,_"

Marine looked around, "Well tha' couple over there ain't," she said pointing to a happy couple in the far corner.

Sonic rolled his eyes, "... That's not the point. Usually, when eating, you talk."

"I've talked a lot in ma life, am giving ma mouth a rest... well, except when I'm eating," Marine explained.

"When I need you to talk then any other time before... remember when you were ten?"

"I try not to. Of course I remember when I was bladdy ten! What type of memory d'ya think I have? A fish's?"

"Um, not really, no. Just trying to start a conversation... you kept on wandering off all the time. Har har." Sonic laughed.

"I ain't gonna wander off this toime. Dan't warry 'bout that," Marine replied, "now, stop chin waggling and let me eat!"

"Yes, Cap'n."

Marine gave him a look, then carried on.

"Oh, wow!"

Blaze and Tails looked at each other, with a worried expression.

"Just say she came out of nowhere," Tails said, quickly.

"Tails! You and this Marine girl! Wow! Tell me, tell me!" Amy exclaimed, jumping over to them, "oh, hey, Blaze!"

"Yeah, let's talk about this on the other side," Tails suggested.

"Other side?" Amy asked.

Cream came over to them and said, "hi."

"Yeah, hi, Cream. I meant as in... the other dimension. Y'know: Blaze's universe..."

"Oh, yeah!" Amy said, giggling, "can I be a bride's maid too?" Tails slapped his head.

"Marine's gonna kill me."

The two had finished their meal, and the waiter had to clean a lot of bread crumbs. Sonic rather grumpily paid the waiter a substantial twenty pounds. Outside, it was darker and a lot colder. Marine's eyes widened by the sudden cold air.

"Whoa..." she said, suddenly.

"Huh..." Marine looked at Sonic who looked very happy with just his shorts and T-shirt on.

"Take me home, mate," she said.

Sonic looked at her and grinned.

"Sure!" he replied, "hold on."

"To what?"

"My hand."

"Oh- WHOA!"

About three minutes went by, and Sonic finally stopped to a halt. He looked over at Marine, whose eyes were very droopy.

"Oh, are you okay?" he asked, holding back a laugh.

"Humph. Yeah, just tired," Marine replied, giving him a reassuring smile.

Sonic nodded. The two went over to her home, and opened the door-

"MARINE! You don't know me, but my name's Amy!"

"I'm Cream!"

"Can we be your bride's maids?" the girls asked in unison.

Marine blinked twice, and almost fell into Sonic's arms. She blinked again, then looked straight at her 'partner'. He waved at her, and forced a grinny smile.

"Hey, dear," he said.

Marine fumed.

"Tails... may I speak to you in _private_?"

Tails gulped.

**Hee hee. Hope you liked that. Please review.**

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Decisions, Decisions, Decisions

**We'll now be switching from the two main characters' (I think) point of view. Enjoy, darlings!**

_**Blaze**_

Huh. It was funny to watch if you weren't Marine or Tails. I mean, even _I_ had to hold back a snigger. I saw Sonic bursting out laughing, causing echoes through the whole house. Cream and Amy were still standing there, quite stunned by Marine's reply, which was to Tails. And, I was sitting down normally. I still found those two, (especially Marine) to be incredibly pathetic! I mean, they were all over each other...

Weren't they?

Okay. Maybe they're weren't, but I knew there was something there between the two. I watched Tails gulp after Marine had said her sentence: "Tails... May I speak to you in _private_?"

I saw Marine shoot a few glares at Amy and Cream, but the two still stood there. I stood up, and walked over to be near them, but I tried to stay out of this matter as much as possible.

And, a silly matter at that.

"Tails..." Marine murmured, her eyes... they were getting angry.

I smirked, and looked away.

"O... okay," Tails trembled, he grinned again - and just as pathetically.

Marine barged her way through the two girls, who watched her every move. Marine gave me a look of disgust. Pfft!

I waved at her, hoping I could increase her anger.

Marine grabbed Tails' shocked hand, and dragged him out of the room, towards the kitchen. She threw Tails in, and turned to all of us.

"Dan't worry. I'll keep him alive... just."

And, she locked the door.

_**Marine**_

Grr! That... fox! Who does that geezer think he is? Marriage? Since _when,_ for crying out loud? I locked the door, and turned to him. My heart was hammering against my chest, I hoped he wouldn't hear it. I saw him trembling and almost in tears.

Good.

"Tails!" I exclaimed, "what is ya game? I come 'ome, to _MY_ 'ome, and see two gals asking if they can my bladdy broide's maid! Urgh! Explain yaself!"

Tails stepped forward, making me flinch back. He was starting to get angry too.

"I didn't!" he started, "they _insisted_! Besides, the child - _our_ child - will be a ba... will be illegitimate if we don't," the geezer was starting to blush.

Oh, God! So was I!

"For that reason, if you don't wish to use any other, we _need_ to get married," he shrugged.

I stared at him. But, I still had lots of anger still inside me. I started to shake with fury...

"Hold still," I said, I was glad how calm I sounded.

_**Blaze**_

_Bang!_

What was that?

_**Marine**_

I hoped that hurt him! I... had banged his head against the wall.

"Owwww..." he moaned, holding his head, he looked at me, "Marine..."

"What?" I spat.

"That hurt," he said, politely and innocently.

"It better, mate!"

Okay. Maybe, I had gone a bit _too_ far. But, I should've done it ages ago. He deserved it. After what... he did.

And, now he was asking me to _marry_ him?

Wait.

Hold on.

Let me think.

_**Blaze**_

It's rather quiet. Cream and Amy were dawdling in the doorway still, and Sonic was looking at himself in a mirror. Yes... right.

The last thing we'd all heard was Marine... obviously. And, that was it.

That was it.

I turned my head to the door they'd just gone through.

"Shut UP!"

Yep. That's Marine, all right.

The door was suddenly slammed open, and I saw Marine snarling. The raccoon walked past me and all the others, and stomped off to her bedroom.

_Slam_!

Nice. I turned to Tails.

And, this was really weird. He was smiling. And, blushing. Had I missed something? I turned to look at Sonic, who was grinning at Tails.

"What happened, bro?" he asked, with a wink.

I looked back at Tails, who was still smiling.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," he replied, calmly.

"So, how comes she just walked off like that?"

I turned to Cream's voice. I'd forgotten those two were there. Still.

"Because I was right, and she was wrong!" Tails said, and then laughed.

Sonic and me looked at each other. We really didn't get the fox's point.

... Ur...

"Is the wedding still on?" Amy asked, almost making me jump.

Tails gave her the thumbs up. I guessed that meant 'yes'.

"So, when are you going to propose to her?" I asked, folding my arms.

"Well... I'll have to wait until she accepts being wrong... then I'll need to get a ring..." he explained, he put a hand on his forehead.

"A ring?" Sonic burst out, "Can I help? Please!"

Tails looked at him, with a raised eyebrow.

"No. I don't mean those golden rings that can be collected throughout the world. Besides, they wouldn't fit her finger," he muttered.

"... Oh..." Sonic's face dropped. Idiot. "But, can I still help?" I looked at Tails who shrugged.

"Dunno how you're gonna help, but sure," he replied.

"Cool."

I sensed Cream and Amy fidgeting and _still_ in the doorway.

"Don't worry. I'm sure when she's calmed down she'll think about it. What do you think of her, anyway?" Tails asked the two girls.

I rolled my eyes.

"... Um..." Amy and Cream looked at each other for help, they then looked at me.

Well, I dunno!

_**Marine**_

I kicked the bed.

"Ow..." I whispered.

After I'd recovered, which didn't take very long. I grabbed my diary which was lying on my bed and started writing.

_It seems dearest Miles has finally taught some sense into me... If I don't marry him within my pregnancy, my kid'll be illegitimate... that's what he said anyway... I'll need to think long and hard on this subject. It's the most challenging yet!_

I had accidently put a hole through the page on 'yet'. Oops.

I threw my diary to the side, and lay down. This was gonna be a long night ahead of me.

My head was spinning over the last few events...

_**Blaze**_

The two were still looking at me. Eager to break the silence. Amy finally noticed Sonic still looking at himself in the mirror, even winking at himself! I quickly turned the other way with a snort.

"SONIC!" That sudden voice made Cream slip over onto her back, Tails to slam against the wall behind him, Sonic to fall into the mirror and me to burst into flames.

We all looked at Amy.

She grinned at Sonic. Not through him. At him. Right at him.

"Hey, Sonic..." she said softly.

"Ur... hello, Amy. Shall we all go into the lounge?" Sonic asked, rubbing his head where he had injured himself slightly.

Tails nodded.

"Aw, Soniku, did you get hurt?" Amy asked, sweetly, walking over to him, "let me kiss it better."

I was holding laughter, with great difficulty. The laughter was caused by Sonic's expression, which was one of great distaste.

"Er... so, the lounge?" he suggested.

"What a great idea!" Tails exclaimed, pointing his finger up.

Sonic was out of the room before Amy could make another step. Cream skipped past me, into the lounge. Skipping? That's new...

Well, mind you... it was Cream, wasn't it?

Tails smiled smugly, and turned around to the door... well, at least he thought it was the door.

"Oh..." he said, and turned to his right... and went to go through the door. He turned to me, "you coming, Blaze?"

The front door was suddenly opened behind me. The door opened inwards, so that meant I was being squashed into the wall.

"Your Highness!... Um... Your Highness?"

I gritted my teeth.

"My name is _BLAZE_!" I retorted, "now, close the door." Gardon looked around him, and then saw me.

"Oh! I'm so sorry... Your... Blazeness?" Gardon quickly closed the door, and I straightened myself up.

Moron!

"Highness..." Gardon coughed, "Blaze. I must speak with you."

"Well, speak then!"

"Oh, yes. Um... the guards! They're drunk!" Gardon exclaimed.

I recoiled.

"I thought _you_ were head of the guards..." I folded my arms, and gave him a look only a princess can make.

Ha!

He scratched his head, and looked around him.

"Ah... very good, ma'am," he muttered, blushing a little, "I'll see to it at once."

He took off his hat and bowed to me, whilst walking backwards to the door. Only to bump into the doorframe. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry," he croaked, grinning and ran out of the door, but turned back to me, "Farewell, Your-"

I slammed the door in his face.

I turned to Tails, who had been there during the incident, and Gardon had surprisingly not noticed.

"Come on, then Tails," I said, and followed him into the lounge.

_**Marine**_

I opened my eyes, and sat up. I had made up my mind. I had decided the fate of the baby inside me...

End of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Inside Thoughts and a Pair of Silly Gals

**Hi, guys. I've been to the dentist and they drilled me up 0_0! Now my whole mouth is NUMB! AHHH!**

_**Blaze**_

_The Army. It was certainly big. There were tents everywhere, big tents. I could also see Tanks on the ground, and other vehicles. And, so on. But, I didn't care about those things. No, no. _

_The guys._

_Wow..._

_One time, I had been sitting down, with my head leaning against my hand, and I was staring at a group of boys, with my mouth slightly open._

_They were good looking for sure. Heh heh. I couldn't get tired of staring at them, dreamily. I mean, I've met a few guys... but, none of them are as good looking as __**him**_.

_He was a black hedgehog, with red highlights in his hair. His eyes were a ruby red, and whenever he looked at me, I fainted or burst into flames. _

"So, when's Marine coming back?"

I opened my eyes, and realised I had been having flashbacks.

Great.

I closed my eyes again, and tried to think of the hedgehog. But, to no bloody avail. I sighed, and looked at the people around me. Cream and Amy were chatting along with each other, the pink hedgehog was giving quick glances at the snoring blue hedgehog, who was sitting next to me. He had his hands behind his head, and was leaning slightly towards me. He certainly was a loud snorer.

My eyes darted towards where Tails was. He was pacing back and forth across the room, his hands behind his back and his head low. His two tails were waving up and down, in a nervous movement.

He was probably thinking of Marine.

... Of course.

_His name was 'Shadow'. Wow! Shadow. It's a good name for a guy like him. Oh, yes... I wasn't in __**my**__ dimension. I was in Sonic's, but just for the while. I was sent back two days later. But, I'd had a good time. _

_A good time._

_Yes, indeed._

_There was one time, when I'd actually spoken to this 'Shadow' boy, well... sorta. He saw me coming his way, (he had no top on! Ahhh!) and he smiled. __**Smiled**__? At me? _

_Don't push your luck, Blaze..._

_I was about to smile back, but I suddenly saw two men walk past me. Shadow put his arm around the two, and the trio walked away. _

_Sh- I mean, __**damn**__!_

_The day came when I had to leave, all the boys had blown me sweet kisses... don't think I'll ever forget that, and some even gave me a tight hug. I survived them, though. _

_Then, something happened._

_**Something's always happening...**_

_Shadow had come through the crowd of men, and passed me a single rose flower. He'd obviously been told to do this by other people, yet my heart was fluttering and he took my breath away._

_I'm not kidding. He __**literally**__ did! _

"_Breathe," he told me through an amazing voice._

_It was deep and... really... deep._

_I nodded, absently and I took the flower. He turned his back away from me, and got a few pats-on-the-back by a few of his soldiers. And, that was the last I saw of him._

_The last I saw of Shadow..._

_Hee hee hee..._

"Hee hee..."

I hadn't realised I'd been giggling to myself, I opened my eyes quickly to find Cream, Amy and Tails staring at me with a confused expression, their gaze then went to Sonic who was snoring just as loudly as before.

He's the loudest hedgehog in the whole world, I'll give you that. But, the fastest... maybe.

I could run fast too, y'know?

_**Marine**_

Those two gals weren't still at my home, were they? I sighed, and opened my door. I took a few steps forwards to the lounge. I heard Sonic's loud snoring. Whoa! He was loud, all right!

I opened the door, and peeked through. No one. Meaning, I didn't see anyone. I fully opened the door. This was my place, I could act like it was. No question.

Pinky and the rabbit saw me, they looked at each other and smiled. Tails then saw me, his eyes weren't angry, happy nor sad. In fact, they had an emotion I had seen before, but I hadn't been able to put my finger on it. I saw Blaze watch me through the corner of her eyes, and she raised her head slightly.

Pinky and the rabbit gave me a look, which looked like 'please-please-please-please-please-please-please- can-we-be-your-bride's-maids?'.

Well, I had decided on the fate of my child... and, I knew what I was doing.

_**Blaze**_

Two seconds went by...

_**Marine**_

Three seconds went by...

_**Blaze**_

Well?

_**Marine**_

_Maybe, I should speak to Tails in private, first, _I thought. I looked at him.

"Tails," I said, my voice was good and calm, "can I speak with you alone?"

He watched me for a while, then nodded with a small smile. I nodded slightly and turned towards the kitchen door, I knew he was right behind me all the time.

He closed the lounge door, and I turned to him.

"You're roight," I muttered, my eyes avoiding his face.

I couldn't look at him.

"What's your decision?" he asked me, his voice seemed happy and worried at the same time.

I shrugged.

"I have no choice," I replied.

He wanted me to say more. What more was there to say?

"I... I'll... marry you," I stuttered the last two words out, but it came out a bit too emotionally.

Tails twitched a smile, and then he beamed at me. Then, nodded.

"That's right," he said, gently, "don't worry. Everything'll be fine."

You know... I really, really wanted to believe him.

I had closed my eyes for a while, then they opened suddenly. He was hugging me. I was so shocked, I stopped breathing. To be in his warm arms again was something else, and I then realised how much he meant to me.

_**Blaze**_

... My mind was blank for the next half hour. Well, it seemed like that anyway. I looked over at Sonic, who was just waking up.

"Good evening, Mr. Hedgehog," I greeted him, in a posh tone.

I didn't speak posh much. I only did when I needed to, and I _hated_ those times.

"Evening, Your Grace," he replied, in a more posher tone then me.

"Hey, So-" Cream was interrupted by... well, who do you think?

"Sonic! It's been so lonely when you've been asleep!" She exclaimed, and wrapped her pink arms around his neck. _Sure, girl. _I thought.

Did I just feel a ping of jealousy? Oh! No. It's just a little cramp in my stomach...

Ow. Oh, ow!

"Ahow," I moaned quietly, and wrapped my arms around my skinny frame.

"You all right?" that was Sonic.

I looked at him, with a pained look on my face, and nodded.

God, I hated cramps!

"Sonic, your students have been missing you. They've got Knuckles teaching them now, but he's not as good as you. One time Knuckles actually flattened two balls... accidently," Amy explained, now looking at him in the face.

"I'm sure he did," Sonic muttered, twitching his nose.

Knuckles and Sonic? They were _both_ P.E teachers? Huh!

_**Marine**_

How long had it been? Oh, I didn't care. It felt so great in his arms, but weird. Now, I just needed to move away from him, but... I couldn't be bring myself to do so.

But, it still made me slightly uncomfortable. Okay, maybe a little more than _slightly_.

"Tails..." I started.

He was strong, let me tell yer! So, I couldn't get away with my own two hands.

"Mmm-Hmm?" he murmured.

"Um... you can let me go now," I muttered.

"Hmm?" he asked, his head rising slightly.

Is this guy even listening to me?

"Let. Me. Go. Please," I said, very clearly.

"Oh... _oh_! Sorry," he whispered, and his arms released me.

I smiled a little, but couldn't get to see his face.

"Hey," he said, his voice sounded childish. "Brighten up."

"B.. Brighten _up_?" I asked him, now looking at him in the face.

He was smiling.

Good for him.

"Yes. Smile," he said clearly.

I watched him, with a crooked smile.

"That good enough, mate?" I asked.

"Better," he said. "Now, let's join the others."

I had completely forgotten about the gals... and boy in there. Tails smiled his smile, and turned towards the door.

"Um... Tails!" I burst out.

Why did I do that?

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Um..." I started.

He moved closer.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Um... I..."

My heart thudded against my chest.

TELL HIM!

"Yes...?" he asked, he was very close to me now.

"I..." I watched his waiting face, "I..."

... Love you?

"Yes, Marine?" he asked, I felt his breath on my face.

I looked down.

There was a long silence. Yeah, I've really screwed up! Well, done, Captain...

"You're blushing," he pointed out.

I glared at him.

"I am not!" I spat.

He laughed, which just made my anger dissolve into nothingness. Maybe, I should just walk away, or just grab the collar of his shirt and kiss him like I've never done before...

Actually, that'd be impossible.

That thought made me blush more, I smirked a little at him, with my eyes scrunched closed.

I opened my right eye, so it looked like I was winking at him.

"What were you going to say before?" he asked, smiling.

I looked up at him, and opened my mouth to say something.

"Um..." that was all that came out.

He rolled his eyes playfully.

"Tell me later," he whispered.

And, then...

He...

He... kissed me on the cheek.

I stared at nothing, stupidly. I blushed uncontrollably. He looked at me in the face, and smiled at my expression. I'd forgotten how to smile.

"Shall we go back now?" he asked, politely.

"Sure," I sighed, "okay..."

He opened the lounge door, and went through.

I stood there quite stunned still.

_**Blaze**_

I saw Tails go through the door, he looked very cheerful Indeed. Marine was missing though. I gave him a raised eyebrow, and he just smiled wider at me. I flinched when Sonic's arm quickly wrapped around my shoulders. I looked towards his face, and he's looking right back at me. I quickly looked forwards.

_I hate him now. _I thought.

Because he made me blush.

**Yey! My numbness left me three hours later XD REVIEW! Please. Love ya all!**

End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Ring a Ring of Roses

This was... _horrible. _It was vile! I was so SMALL compared to any other geezer out there. And, being so slim didn't help that much, either. But, the vile part was the gals. Pinky and... was it Cream? Oh, hell. Well, Tails had blurted out that I was gonna bladdy marry 'im! Stupid boy.

Well, you can guess what Pinky and Cream did. They straight away... the next morning, took me to the shops to get a... eh... a...

Wedding dress.

Oh, God.

"This one."

"No. This one."

"Na. Too big. This one looks-"

"Crap. Try this..."

"No, Amy! This one."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Shat the hell up! Stop ear bashing, will yer? It's a pain in the backside!" I exclaimed, the two gals watched me, then smiled.

"C'mon, Marine," Pinky exclaimed, "help. It's fun."

W... what?

"Fun? Ha... that's a good one, mate," I laughed, but my sarcasm did nothing, as the two Shelias had grabbed me and pushed me into the changing kinda room you find in a shop, and threw me a dress.

This was the last time I went through any kind of relationship like this, mate!

_**Blaze**_

He's unbelievable. I'd rather be in Marine's shoes... well, actually, maybe not. But, this was still a pain! Tails had gone to buy a ring, with Sonic's help, and they needed my help!

Well, what in Sol's name would I do?

"Hmm..." Tails was looking inside the window at the rings.

Huh. He's sure getting into this, wasn't he?

Sonic looked with him, and I stayed behind them, sighing impatiently. Sonic turned to me, grinning.

"You never know, Blaze. You might have to do this one day... no, wait. It'd already be done for you..." his eyebrows raised, "oh, well."

I folded my arms.

"Hey, hey, hey!" a voice called from behind.

I suddenly found a load of arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"How's it hanging, mate?"

"How's Marine doing with this new stuff?"

"It's gonna be ripper."

"You're coming, right, mate?"

The Coconut Crew had unfortunately come with us. I sighed, and put a hand on my forehead.

"Shouldn't all you be getting suits like you said you would?" Tails asked, now looking at them.

The crew looked at each other in the faces, then grinned.

"You take good care of our leader," Muzi said, the others nodded, still grinning.

"Leader?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

"That's roight, lav. She's been leader since she was an ankle-biter," Tabby explained, his hand gesturing how small Marine was, he then sniffed, "she's growing up now."

I raised an eyebrow, as Tabby went into quiet sobs, his crew patting him on the back.

"So sweet!" he wailed.

"Alroight, mate. Alroight."

I looked at Tails who'd just rolled his eyes, Sonic was waving at me. I waved back, absently.

"I'm going in. Blaze, I need you," Tails explained, walking into the brown coloured shop.

I cleared my throat, and the dears let me go. I walked towards the door, but Sonic stood in my way.

"Sonic..." me and Tails mumbled together.

He looked down at me, and smiled a little.

"Let me ask..." he said, "have you got... a boyfriend?"

I blinked twice.

"Um... no," I replied, politely as possible.

"Oh... ur..."

"SONIC!" Tails exclaimed.

"Whoa, easy, bro! Be fair will ya! You got your girl-"

My eyes widened as I realised what he was getting at.

"No. No, no! No one ever said that Sonic was gonna ask me out!" I exclaimed, glaring at Tails.

The fox folded his arms, and gritted his teeth.

"Your Highness," he muttered, through his teeth.

"Blaze... I wasn't," Sonic said, in a very high voice.

"Huh, keep telling yourself that, bluey," I retorted, and walked past him, into the shop.

You know, that felt good.

_**Marine**_

Kill me now. Please. Kill me now, before they see me. I scrunched my eyes closed. I had actually put the dress on. But, it wasn't me. I shook my head, and took it off. (I still wore my clothes on, underneath.)

I opened the door to the changing room, and threw the dress in Pinky's face. She squealed slightly, and Cream laughed at her.

"Haw haw."

"Can I choose..." I made my voice calmer, "a dress by maself?"

"Sure!" Cream chirped, "I'd thought you'd never ask."

I sighed, and walked past the two. This certainly was a 'Wedding Dress' shop. I went out of the room, and banged my head on the door frame deliberately. This was torture.

But, I needed to get going until Pinky found out what I was doing. I opened my eyes and quickly scanned the shop.

!

_**Blaze**_

I only had to open the door, to find a massive crowd around me.

"Princess Blaze!"

"Can... can I have an autograph?"

"Wow. It's... oh, my God. It's you-"

"Don't be stupid. Of course it's not the _real_ Blaze. This girl just looks like her."

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, I doubt that."

"Excuse me!" I turned to that voice.

He's always there! Even when some guy coughs, he's just _there_!

"Who are you?" one of the crowd said.

"I am Princess Blaze's personal bodyguard. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog," Sonic explained triumphantly.

I slapped my forehead.

"No, Sonic..." I murmured.

"Look, Blaze," he whispered, "I'm just trying to fit in."

"Well, _don't_," I retorted.

Tails came through the small crowd and glared at me. Ha! His face, when he's angry...

Har har har har!

"What are you doing?" he asked, pointing at me.

"Excuse me. You must address Blaze as 'Your Majesty'-"

"Sonic, cut it out!" I interrupted the hedgehog.

"I don't have any scissors."

"Urgh!" I exclaimed, and went out of the shop.

I wonder what the shopkeeper's face looked like. I couldn't see anyway, as more people came along towards me. There were even a few flashes of cameras which just made me...

Angry.

"No. Pictures." I snarled at a little boy, who had a tiny camera in his hands.

_**Marine**_

Yes. This one was great. But, I'm not a dress kinda girl. I remembered I used to wear, most of the time, my green tank top. I wondered where it was. Must be... somewhere.

Somewhere where my S.S Super Marine would be. Blimey. That tiny midget was in scraps now. But, I've improved. I once built myself a _proper_ ship... but...

It didn't work now.

Oh well, this looked like it would be the best I could get. Anyway, I wanted to get out of this shop... and quick!

I got out of the damn thing, and when I was dressed properly, I opened the door and chucked the dress at Pinky, who was beaming.

"Oi!" she exclaimed.

I huffed, and sat on the bench, and put my green shoe on.

"Hmm..." I looked up to see Cream watching me.

"You gotta problem, mate?" I asked, dully.

She nodded, and pointed to my shoes.

"You need some shoes," she replied, smiling.

"I've got some bladdy shoes," I retorted, gesturing, with my free hand, my shoe.

"I meant for the wedding, you scavenger. Now, come. Let's get that dress," Cream explained, she grabbed the dress from Pinky, who had just pulled it off her.

I ain't explaining what the dress looked like, to yer.

The dress was sold quickly, Cream being mistaken for the bride, and I was soon being tugged out of the shop.

_**Blaze**_

"EVERYBODY, STEP BACK BEFORE I-"

"Sonic! Shut up," I said, as level-headed as possible.

He looked at me, with an annoyed look.

"Just trying to help," he muttered, his hands pointing towards my crowd.

A few notebooks and pens were being pointed my way.

"No. NO autographs!" I exclaimed to them.

There were a few disappointed groans.

"God, some help you guys were," I heard Tails voice from nearby, "I've got the ring. Hope it's the correct fit, though."

"You mean you just bought the damn thing like-" I clicked my fingers "-that?"

"Of course," Tails replied, in a tone saying 'well, duh!'

"Well, if you're done, I'm going!" I exclaimed, and quickly ran out of the... wherever it was.

I soon found Sonic running with me, he had his hands behind his back, and was grinning at me like this was an everyday thing.

Show off.

I looked away from him, with my eyes shut.

My foolishness made me collide into a lamp post.

_Clang_!

_**Marine**_

I have no clue on what to say from here. But, I knew I was in another nightmare. But, this was real. I was a girl from a random island in the middle of nowhere. I haven't seen these kind of buildings before. Sure, Southern Island may have a few... but, they were nothing.

I was standing in front of a MASSIVE shoe shop called 'The Big Shoe Shop'.

Very imaginative name.

"This place," Pinky gasped, "is the best! You can get _any_ kind of shoe here."

I looked at her, uninterested.

"I couldn't have put it better maself, mate," I muttered, unenthusiastically.

Pinky smirked at me. Cream wasn't looking, she was more bothered at looking at the building.

"So, Marine," Pinky started, circling me, I followed her every movement, "You and Tails, hmm?" she looked me up and down, my hands turned into fists. I _can_ be pretty powerful, when I want to be, and not just with my mouth, "I guess he wasn't all that bad with the choosing," she giggled.

My eye twitched.

She giggled again, Cream didn't seem to notice.

"He likes you, then?" she asked, teasingly.

I rolled my eyes.

"Interesting. I wonder what he sees in you," Amy muttered.

Grr... this girl was getting on my nerves.

"More than you'll ever know..." I muttered.

"What?"

"Okay! Let's go!" Cream exclaimed, wrapping her arms around me and Pinky.

We all went into the shop, me trying to pull back. But, I didn't stand a chance.

When we came into the swishy doors we were greeted by some random geezer, he smiled at us.

"Hello, ladies," he said, trying to sound good-looking, he was a bull... literally he was, "what shoes would you be looking for?"

Cream and Pinky looked at each other with a smile.

"Wow, we get our own guide," they chorused together.

What a bunch of drongos!

Pinky and Cream turned to the bull again, and nodded their heads, then gestured to me. I looked to the floor.

"We need some white shoes... sort of for a wedding for Marine, here."

I don't think I have ever blushed so hard.

_**Blaze**_

Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow...

What the hell just happened?

"Blaze...? Blaze, please be okay." I recognised that voice as Sonic's. But, my eyes refused on opening. My head _really_ hurt.

"Blaze," that was Tails, for sure, "can you hear us?"

"Yes," I croaked, my voice just about coming through my mouth.

I heard the two boys sigh with relief.

"God, Blaze. You bumped straight into a lamp post," Sonic explained.

I could tell he was grinning. My eyes finally fluttered open, and I saw Tails and Sonic lingering over me. Sonic _was_ grinning, yet he had worry in his eyes. Tails was just looking down at me as if I was a piece of technology he'd never seen before.

I sat up, to realise we weren't in town anymore. My head still hurt though.

"Ow..." I groaned, stroking my forehead, "where am I?"

"Marine's," Sonic replied, gently, "Tails, go get a wet flannel."

Tails left in a second. It was just me and Sonic in the room. My eyes were closed by the pain, but I opened them to find Sonic watching me.

"Maybe, you should not run in town," he explained, smirking.

"I run a lot, you know? I don't need you to tell me what to do or not," I retorted.

He laughed gently. I didn't see what was so funny.

Then, I suddenly flinched. His hand gently brushed my head where it was injured, it trailed down to my cheek, and his fingers brushed my cheek.

Is it me or... did my eyes just close?

I opened my eyes quickly and saw Tails coming towards me. I saw I was sitting on a sofa in Marine's lounge. I looked outside and saw it was dark. Seeing Sonic stroking my cheek, Tails said:

"Well! If you wanted to be alone that bad, you just needed to ask," Sonic quickly removed his hand upon hearing Tails.

He handed me the cold flannel. I took it from him, and held it where my slight bump was on the head.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, my voice clear.

"Quite a while," Tails replied, "about an hour. You should have seen Sonic, he had put you in his arms and was running back here."

"Tails..." Sonic groaned, and looked down.

"Huh. Knight in shining armour," I muttered, smirking.

"Quite so," Tails laughed.

We all then heard the door open, and two girls' voices coming closer.

"I hope Tails won't mind."

"Tails? It's more Marine I'm worried about."

"Don't you think they are cute together?" Because I had such amazing hearing, I heard that whisper.

"Dunno."

Then, they showed themselves. Amy and Cream stood there with a very happy face. Tails got to his feet, I looked down, holding the flannel closer to my head.

"Where's Marine?" he asked, looking at the two.

"Some way away. The guy who gave us a lift here was really cool," Amy explained, "Sonic!"

"Nooooooo!" Sonic wailed, his head banging against the sofa arm.

"Ow!"

I then realised that wasn't coming from Sonic. I sighed.

"Marine..." I murmured.

"WHAT?"

"'Old your 'orses for a second, mate!" footsteps were heard coming to the lounge door.

There stood Kylok and the raccoon herself. She glared at the floor.

"I just saved Marine, here, from the shoe shop, Tails. Maybe, the gal should stay 'ere from now on," he explained.

Marine's head then looked at him, but still glaring.

"I'm not an..." she started calmly, "ANKLE-biter."

"Yeah. But, you're a moody teenager," Kylok replied, "no need to kick yer doors, either."

"Humph!" Marine looked away from him, eyes closed.

I looked over at Tails to see his expression. He was smiling, and looked down at the floor with his eyes.

Amy and Cream were leaning against the wall together, they exchanged glances.

I looked at Sonic, who slowly looked at me with his eyes, we quickly looked away.

"I'll go," Kylok said, gently, and left.

There was a long silence. Suddenly, Tails clapped his hands together making me and Marine jump in surprise.

_**Marine**_

He almost gave me a heart attack! Anyway...

"I know when the wedding is," Tails said, looking right at me.

I looked away, blushing. I heard Cream and Amy giggle.

"Well, when is it? How do you know?" Blaze asked, her voice accusing.

"Well," Tails said, proudly, "I met up with an old friend... or enemy, and we've settled an agreement. The wedding's tomorrow."

Whoa!

I slipped over, and banged the back of my head into the door.

"Ow," I muttered, I looked at him, he was looking right at me, "Tomorrow? No."

"Yes," he replied, grinning.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes... I mean, no!"

"You said 'yes'," Tails concluded.

"Did not!" I retorted, childishly.

"Did too," Tails replied, laughing.

"Did three," Sonic said.

Everyone looked at him.

"It's supposed to be funny," his voice cracked on 'funny'.

I saw Blaze give him a pathetic expression.

"What time?" Pinky asked, her voice made me shiver.

"Ten. Sharp," Tails said, folding his arms.

"Who is this geezer you settled with then?" I asked.

"Captain Whisker."

"Captain Whisker?" I shrieked, "you mean the fuzzy-faced bloke?"

"Who's Captain Whisker?" Pinky and Cream asked together.

"Long story," Sonic replied, he looked at Tails. "I'll be your best man."

"... Thanks. I knew you were gonna say that sometime," Tails muttered, he then looked at me.

"... I must be getting to bed na," I said, quickly before he could say anymore, "I'm rather sleepy."

_**Blaze**_

I watched the young raccoon leave the room. My eyes then went to Tails, he was still smiling. He turned to all of us and whispered:

"Make sure you're all up very early the next morning. I have an idea."

_The next morning_

We'd done as Tails had asked: we were up and out before Marine: I had been quite amazed at how long she slept nowadays, but mind you, she _was_ a teenager, and a pregnant one at that - when she was ten, she woke up at the crack of dawn and yell 'Wake up, you drongos!' until the whole island was awake. How Setter had managed to survive long enough for us to see him remains a mystery to me...

Anyway, Tails (obviously), Sonic, the Coconut crew (by Tails' request), and I were standing outside. Oh, don't forget Cream and Amy! Tails had made sure everything for the wedding was ready - I was quite amazed by his organisation skills. I said to him:

"You really want this to work, don't you?"

"... You have no idea..." was his reply. He turned to the crowd as a whole. "Right, well thank you for your help today. I guess I should propose to the girl!" he said, rather jokingly, yet I could sense his worry.

In reaction to his speech, me and the Coconut Crew laughed (through politeness on my part); whereas Sonic, Amy and Cream burst into tears. Noticing their emotion, I asked:

"What's wrong?"

Sonic turned to me, "Our little boy is growing up..." he explained, rather shakily.

Tails turned to make his way into the house, wearing his suit he had recently bought, when the Coconut Crew stopped him with a 'Hoi, mate!'. He turned.

"Good luck mate, and oo tha'!" Tabby exclaimed.

Tails nodded, then replied with a 'Shhh!'. He opened the door to the house, and went inside.

_**Marine**_

Morning already?

I feel so tired, I groaned, and pulled my quilt higher up me. Then, I heard my door open. Must have been the wind. I closed my eyes.

Hold on. When is there ever wind in Southern Island? Never.

"Marine..."

That was Tails. I groaned.

"Go away," I muttered.

He laughed.

"No," he said, "please can you get up?"

"Mmmphh."

I heard the guy sigh, then suddenly the quilt was ripped away from me.

"H... hey!" I exclaimed.

YES, I wear pyjamas. I glared at him, but suddenly my glare faded away when I saw his face and what he was wearing. My mouth fell slightly open, and my heart started to beat uncontrollably.

I sat up, slowly, and looked down, shyly.

I've never been shy before in my life. Then, I knew what it was like.

It's a tough corner.

"Marine..." he started.

I felt an odd emotion sweep through me, I'd felt it before. It was when he came last time. I had that really new and unusual feeling. It felt cold and warm, and it made me feel sick.

I looked up at Tails, to see he was having trouble on what to say. Suddenly, he was only on one knee.

"Oh, no," I whispered.

He took my limp hand, and I gritted my teeth and looked away.

"Marine..." he started, I couldn't breathe, "will you marry me?"

That guy knew! Why was he asking me again?

"Yes..." I whispered after what seemed ages.

I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I felt quite ashamed. But, I then felt something cool on my fourth finger on my left hand.

"Thanks," he whispered.

I then realised he had given me a ring. I quickly looked at him, and then at my left hand he was still holding. I then noticed the ring: it was golden set with a small sapphire. It was a beaut.

He stood up and smiled down at me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't make this corny, mate!" I muttered.

He smirked.

"I'm not. Just doing what I must," he replied. "I'll see you in a bit, then."

I was about to reply with an 'oh', but my lips couldn't be used. I gasped when his lips were pressed against mine, it only lasted for three or four seconds.

To my annoyance, I wanted it longer. I wanted him to stay.

Wait. What is the matter with me?

His face then moved away from mine, and he was soon gone.

It took me quite a while to open my eyes again.

**WOW! Please review.**

End of Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Mrs Prower, Part I

_**Blaze**_

It had been at least an hour since Tails had proposed to Marine. Sonic and him were not on the island anymore, and they hadn't told me what they were doing. Cream and Amy were getting into their dresses and grabbing their bouquets. I wasn't sure what Marine was doing, though.

Right now, I was in her home, standing by the doorway. I looked towards the stairs, and went up them, almost tripping over the last one, accidently...

I headed right and knocked on the raccoon's door. There was no answer. I knocked again.

"Marine?" I asked, tapping my foot.

"Yeah? Oh. Sorry. Yeah?" her voice sounded trembly and worried.

"May I come in?" I asked.

There was a few seconds until she answered with a croaky 'yes'. I stepped in.

I looked around the room, then found her by the window, facing away from me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Turn around," I said, smoothly.

Marine cocked back her head, and turned towards me. I'm not really a person to use the word 'cute' or 'pretty', but when I saw her in that dress, cute and pretty were the exact words I'd give her.

Marine was blushing in embarrassment. Her dress was white (obviously), and the dress went down to her ankles, if not slightly lower. It was hard to see the pattern on the dress, which was just around her waist and upwards, her sleeves were long and they almost seemed too big for her, as the sleeves went over her hands. The dress certainly showed how thin she was. Usually, she'd wear baggy clothing, so I didn't know what shape she was, until now.

"Say it: I look stupid," she muttered.

I shook my head, and smiled slightly. "No. You look great. Tails will certainly like you like this, if not he will love it," I explained, trying to make my voice sound convincing.

"Ah, don't, mate... Blaze?"

She wouldn't really call me much with my name. Or, wouldn't start a question like that. Interesting.

"Yes?" I replied.

"I don't think... I'm ready," Marine said, shrugging a little.

I hesitated, trying to think of a wise reply to give her. But, I couldn't really think of anything. I smiled, almost surprising myself.

"Oh, I doubt that..." I suddenly then realised Marine was worried. When does she ever get worried? Never, "there's nothing to worry about. I mean, a wedding's nothing to be anxious about. You'll be fine."

She twitched a smile at me. Suddenly, the door was opened from behind. Cream and Amy stepped through, both in white dresses too. Amy's was rather girly, no surprise, it had those sort of puffy shoulders on, and Cream's... well, there was nothing interesting about hers. She probably didn't want to show herself up _too_ much.

The two girls beamed at Marine, who looked rather shy.

"You look great!" they exclaimed together.

"... Thanks," Marine muttered, slight sarcasm in her voice.

"It's ten minutes to ten. I think Tails will be at the church by now," Amy explained, "Me and Cream will go ahead."

"How're you going to get there?" I asked.

Surely they'd need a boat to go across the sea... wouldn't they? I saw Marine, with the corner of my eye, about to say something, but her mouth closed.

"The church is on the island," Amy replied to me, bluntly.

"Oh..."

Cream raised her eyebrows, and went through the door.

"See you in a bit, Blaze and Marine," she said.

Amy quickly followed her. I turned to Marine.

"You ready?" I asked.

She watched me for a while.

Then nodded.

_**Tails (Oh!)**_

I rubbed my palms together, and wrapped my arms around me. It was getting quite nippy as I saw the clouds make the sun invisible. I sighed, and looked over at my best friend, Sonic. He was dressed in a suit just like mine, although he had his top button undone.

The church the two of us were standing in front of was quite small, but very cosy inside. I was surprised myself when I heard there was a church in Windmill Village. It must be quite old and very unused. I sighed, and brushed back my hair with my hand. I was excited. Getting married was a new experience to me, definitely. When I was younger, I always imagined me being a hero and falling in love with a damsel-in-distress. Maybe, the hero part was correct. But, one thing's for sure, Marine wasn't a damsel-in-distress. More like, a distressing damsel, um... heh, I didn't mean that in any rude way. The way I felt about her was a mixture emotion. It was confusing, and I'm not so sure on how to put it. But... maybe...

"So, who have you invited?" I asked Sonic.

He looked at me and grinned, winking.

"A few people. You wanna know how I took them here, don't you?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Well," he straightened up, and cleared his throat, "I got the Coconut Crew with me. We used your 'travelling machine', and fitted as much people at a time as we could. Of course we told them what was going on, but almost everybody who we know wanted to come-" I interrupted him.

"You didn't mention that this person who I am marrying is pregnant, did you?" I asked, biting my lip.

He shrugged.

"Maybe. Anyway, the Coconut Crew and I gave all the people a place to stay in Windmill Village. It was great, you know? Lots of laughs. We did it whilst you, Cream, Amy, Marine..." he winked at me, "and Blaze-" he twitched a smile, "were asleep. Very confusing. But, long story, short, bud. Sorry I can't explain better than that," he explained, smiling fully at me now.

I kind of knew what he was saying. He must have stayed up pretty late last night, and rather sneaky of him too, especially as _I_ was being sneaky at that time.

"When are they coming?" I asked him.

"Um..." Sonic pointed forward, I followed his finger.

Suddenly, I had a mob around me. I looked at who I could see: Knuckles, Rouge, Big and Froggy, Shadow and GOD I couldn't be bothered to say who else was there. I saw Vector dressed in a white suit, he didn't seem to have noticed me, and had stepped right into the church.

"So," Rouge said, stepping closer to me, "congratulations, honey," she nudged me in the side, "Sonic, here, told us."

"Where is she?" Knuckles asked me, I looked towards him.

"Ur... who, Marine?" I asked, shrugging.

"Oh, that's her name. Yeah. I would like to see her," Knuckles continued.

Rouge replied for me.

"Usually the bride doesn't see the groom before the wedding. It's bad luck," she explained, putting her hands on her hips.

"..." Knuckles was quiet for a while.

I sighed.

I hoped Marine wouldn't do anything... that she would do.

_**Blaze**_

The ten minutes had gone. I was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Marine.

"Marine!" I called, "come on! You're gonna be late!"

"Ha! Late? Ain't it good lak, mate, if the broide is late?" she asked me from the top.

I sighed.

"Maybe... but, hurry up!"

"Alrioght! Sheesh! Have I mentioned you could talk the leg off a teapot?" she asked me.

I growled.

"Hurry up, woman! Otherwise I'll burn you to ashes!" I threatened her.

"Alrioght!" I saw her run out of her room, and run down the stairs, she looked at me, and grinned, "let's go!"

She grabbed my hand, and we were out too quickly for me to see.

_**Marine**_

It was weird to run in a dress, I was worried I'd trip over it. Now, _that_ would be funny. I certainly knew where the church was, and I didn't want any dumb transport every other geezer has at a wedding. Me and Blaze stopped outside the church. I saw Kylok wave at me, enthusiastically.

"Well, I guess that's one form of transport," I muttered.

I looked at Blaze, who was staring at the building.

"You ain't wearing anything special!" I exclaimed to her.

"You mean to say I'm not wearing anything special now? I'm a _princess_. I always wear special clothes. Anyway, you should be grateful I'm here. Not everybody gets to have their princess at _their_ wedding," she explained, folding her arms.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah... no one said you _had_ to come," I retorted.

She curled her lips.

"Shut up. Go inside."

I obeyed her. Then, stopped. I heard Blaze skid to a halt, almost bumping into me.

"What now?" she asked, her voice irritated.

"... Okay. Urgh! Roight. Stay calm, be nice, don't breathe... just look at... what should I look at?" I asked Blaze.

"Tails."

"Thanks. Helps."

Kylok came over to me, and grinned.

"You ready?" he asked.

"No."

"Okay, go then!" Kylok pushed me into the building.

I was straight away being pulled forward by Cream and Pinky. I suddenly couldn't breathe. Oh, great.

"Stop," I whispered.

"No," Pinky said, and I was put in front of a doorway which was shut. I gritted my teeth and scrunched my eyes closed.

I felt a too warm hand on my shoulder.

"Just do it."

"If I live through this: remind me to help you at your wedding," I muttered, "if yer have one."

"Yeah, shut up. Now, be very calm, and think of the one guy you love more than anybody else," she whispered in my ear.

"Who's that, mate?" I asked.

"Whodja think?" her whisper was a little squeaky, "the guy you're marrying!..." suddenly Blaze gasped, "Sh... Sh..."

"I know, mate. Yer have to be quiet," I whispered to her.

She wasn't about to say a swear word was she?

"Shad-"

"Okay, let's go!" Kylok said from behind, I was suddenly chucked a bouquet in my hands.

I stared at the flowers...

The door was swished open.

_**Blaze**_

He was there! I saw him through a window in the room I was in. He was sitting at the back row, on the right-hand side. Shadow! Shadow! Shadow! Okay, calm down. I walked gracefully in, following the bride and her bride's maids - or so I thought. At the front of the church were Tails, who was still in his suit, Sonic, who was just behind him; and at the very front, Captain Whisker, of all people. He was dressed as a vicar, with a dog-collar around his neck. I noticed that Tails' friends were sat on the right-hand side; and Marine's friends were sat on the left-hand side. Marine's friends consisted of the Coconut Crew... and a small raccoon who I had never seen before. As the raccoon was facing the front of the church, I couldn't see any features of him or her. Tails' friends consisted of Rouge, Knuckles, a rather large cat (must be 'Big' Tails was referring to), a crocodile, a... chameleon? A... bee, and many more people I had never seen before. Nearer the back rows, I noticed to my great surprise: Dr. Eggman and Dr. Eggman-Nega, who were speaking to Vanilla. I decided to sit next to them. They looked at me.

"Oh, hello... Blaze," Vanilla said, rather absently, "nice to see you again."

Nega and Eggman stared at me, then they both smiled.

"Lovely to see you, dear," they said together.

"And you," I replied.

"Sit between us. Nice to catch up on things," Eggman said.

"Um, okay."

I sat between the two oversized scientists, and believe it or not, it was quite comfortable. I looked at Vanilla and smiled. I then looked over at Tails, I saw Sonic standing behind him with his hands behind his back. I then realised Tails had just turned his head to see Marine walk up... his jaw dropped to the floor.

So to speak.

Eggman and Nega started to sniff. I looked at them, and noticed they were sobbing into pink handkerchiefs, I then looked away. Um...

_**Marine**_

I straight away looked down to the floor, holding back a laugh. I could hear Cream and Pinky giggling quietly behind me. I was holding back a laugh because of Tails' priceless expression: one of amazement. I blushed. Oh, great, now I'm 'the blushing bride'. Not good. Oh. I was so close to him now. Just a few more steps. Then, I realised the person standing behind him.

"It's the fuzzy-faced bloke," I whispered.

Tails still had his shocked expression when I reached him.

"You look amazing..." he whispered.

I blushed much, much more heavier, and he smiled.

"You look perfect now," he teased.

"D'arr, yes! That be true!" that voice made me jump.

I stared at him. His metal was very well polished, and he seemed to be happier than he was previously. I guessed he enjoyed his new job.

"What made yer want to be a priest?"

"Arr, that be a fine question, lassy. As me skills as a scurvy seadog were fruitless, I decided being a vicar was the best route for me," he explained, "now then, ye'd best not be pullin' me fine whiskers today! We have a wedding to be a-getting on with," he cleared his throat, then addressed the whole congregation, "We be gathered here today in the presence of God, as friends and family to witness the marriage of-" he looked at me and said, "what be yer full name, lassy?"

"Er... I don't know..." I replied, quite truthfully.

"D'arr! Yes, Marine... er... the Raccoon!-" I slapped my forehead, and Tails sniggered, actually I think that was Sonic, "-and Miles Prower and to ask God to bless them..."

He carried on with the lines, and I quickly lost concentration...

"-Marine! Marine!" Tails whispered, nudging me gently, I looked up and saw Tails, Whisker, and the rest of the church looking at me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Do yer take this man... well fox... to be yer lawful wedded husband?" Whisker repeated, slightly flustered by having to repeat a line.

"Er.. I do," I replied.

Ha! I'd been daydreaming during the wedding! Not very good practice. I rolled my eyes at myself.

Whisker babbled on about a load of other stuff, until I was off in my other world again. I was soon being nudged again. I opened my eyes, and looked to who had nudged me.

"Can you stay awake for this part... please?" Tails begged me.

"Sorry, sorry," I murmured as Whisker carried on.

Tails shook his head.

"I should have guessed you'd go off in another one of you weird worlds," he whispered.

I smirked.

_The guy knows me_! I thought.

"... I pronounce ye man... well, fox... and wife. Ye may kiss," Whisker announced.

It took me a while to take this in. Then, my eyes widened a little. Tails was _mine_. I looked up into his face and before I could see his expression, he had quickly pressed his lips against mine. This caused applause from the congregation, which just made me blush even harder.

He kissed me again for a slight second then let me go. Once again, I stared at nothing stupidly.

"Thanks for staying awake that part," Tails said, laughing a little, "Mrs. Prower."

I flinched, and glared at him.

"Don't call me that," I whispered.

"That _is_ your name now," he replied, still smiling.

Suddenly, it dawned on me.

Marine Prower.

Hey, kinda catchy, isn't it?

A few, or maybe more than a few, came up to us two and gave us a load of hugs and congratulations and all that blubber.

Suddenly, I was being embraced by someone whom I had least expected: Princess Blaze, herself.

Hot tears came down her cheeks as she hugged me. Very hot tears.

"You did great, Marine. I can't believe you daydreamed during it, though!" she exclaimed, her voice trembly, "you... ah, what the hell."

I shrugged.

"Well, it was getting kinda boring so-"

"Kinda boring?" Blaze repeated me with a disgust in her voice, she looked at me, then rolled her watery eyes, "oh, never mind. Enjoy the party and honeymoon."

My heart stopped.

"WHAT?" I exclaimed.

"... You mean Tails didn't tell you?" she asked me.

Before I could answer she was taken away by the crowd, and Kylok and the rest of the crew came up to hug me.

"You did ripper, Marine!" Tabby exclaimed to me.

Much to my amazement, all of my crew were in tears!

"Where's your stiff upper lip, crew?" I asked them, although I felt like I'd go into tears myself, "stop crying! You'll make me cry, mates!"

They smiled at me, then fell into more frenzied sobs. I rolled my eyes, and then Pinky and Cream came up to me.

"Congratulations, Marine!" Cream exclaimed, giving me a quick hug.

"Congrats," Pinky smiled, and gave me a hug too.

My eyes were wide the whole while. When they let me go, I was patted on the back by a strong hand, almost making me fall forward, and found it was Sonic.

I looked up at him, and he smiled his everyday smile.

"Well done, Marine. You did good," he explained, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Good?" I asked, folding my arms, "ah, I couldn't care less, mate."

"Tails is very happy, you know?" he said, grinning.

I raised an eyebrow at him, then smiled.

"Are you?" he asked.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder suddenly. I turned to who it was. Tails stood there with a very happy face. He was about to say something, but I couldn't hear him because of the noise.

"What?" I asked.

"I...you," that was all I heard, until he too got a crowd of his own.

End of Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Mrs Prower, Part II

_**Blaze**_

You know, I still couldn't believe I had been in tears. I mean, _me_ in _tears_? Also, they were _happy_ tears... okay, that was the last time I went to a wedding! Make no mistake about that.

It didn't take me long to wipe away any evidence that I had been crying, and I then looked around the church, which was slowly being emptied. What an odd morning. And, this was only the beginning of it all. I wondered how long it would go on.

All day?

Anyway, Tails had told me he'd set up this party. But, I didn't know where. And, apparently, Marine didn't know until I came along. She didn't even know about the honeymoon. I slapped my forehead. Since when have I made a mistake like this?

Suddenly, I felt a sudden pinch at my waist. And, it hurt in an annoying way. I jumped when the pain hit me, and then I suddenly had someone's arms around me.

"Happy little ending, wasn't it?"

I narrowed my eyes. How dare he touch me like I'm his... urgh!

I ripped his arms away from me and turned to glare at him. Sonic stood there, with his tie now undone. He smiled at me.

"Hey, Blaze. I saw you in tears," he explained.

I was silenced. Evil, annoying, blue, stupidly fast hedgehog! With the big nose, too!

"You can't touch me or hold me like you did just then... understand?" I asked him, I hoped my face looked scary.

He laughed slightly.

"Sure, sure," the way he said those two words just made me want to kill him.

But, I'd probably regret it the next day. I sighed and kept myself as level-headed as possible. You know, I'm really getting the hang of that job.

"Neuyarra!"

I turned to the odd noise, and saw a young raccoon running up to me. I then recognised the raccoon as the one in the congregation. The raccoon was dressed in denim dungarees and a blue polo shirt. He had big braces in his mouth and almost coming out, and large blue coloured glasses. The raccoon had blonde brownish fur, and the raccoon actually looked rather cute.

I realised the the raccoon was a he, and he certainly looked like the type which was just asking to be bullied. I'd know all about that.

One thing I wasn't expecting was the young boy to wrap his arms around my waist and squeeze me into a tight hug. He didn't seem to let go.

I stared down at him, quite surprised.

"Hey, Benny," Sonic said, gently and it sounded patronising to me, but the boy was young. About six I thought.

The raccoon opened his eyes and looked over at Sonic, then beamed.

"Unca Zonic!" he exclaimed, in his cute tone.

The boy let me go and ran over to Sonic, who just simply seemed to adore the raccoon. Benny embraced Sonic into a tight hug, as Sonic ruffled up the boy's short hair.

"How're you doing, buddy?" he asked, smiling.

Benny grinned.

"I sawed Mawine an' Dails kiss... eurgh!" the boy stuck out his tongue in disgust.

I smiled slightly.

"Ha ha!" Sonic laughed, "of course you would."

I looked over at the front of the church to find Tails walking over to us. I realised only Captain Whisker, Tails, me, Sonic, Benny and Marine were still in the church.

"Dook! Dits Mawine!" the young raccoon exclaimed, letting go of Sonic and running towards Marine, who didn't seem to notice him... yet. "MAWINE!"

"Yer what?" Marine murmured not paying any attention, she then saw Benny running up to him.

At first her eyes widened, then her mouth slightly went agape, then she took a few steps back.

"Benny? I thought... you were with... the crew," she explained, her tone worried.

The boy ran over to her, and quickly embraced her.

"Gah! Get off!" Marine exclaimed, trying to push Benny off her.

He had a firm grip though. Marine finally gave up, and folded her arms.

"Annoying ankle-biter," she muttered.

"Are you two related?" I asked her.

She looked at me, then nodded, and she didn't look grateful.

"'Fraid so, mate," she then mouthed to me 'he is very annoying'.

"How are you two related?" Tails asked her, smiling.

"He's... he's my cousin," Marine muttered.

"Unca Dails!" it didn't take long for Benny to have his arms around the shocked fox. "when I get bigger, dike you, I wanna be a mekaneec."

Tails chuckled, and stroked his hair a bit.

"Sure," he said, "you'll be great."

I heard Marine snort out of laughter. Captain Whisker walked past us all, after saying:

"Arr, that be a fine service. I'll be a-seeing you, scally wags."

We all nodded at him, and he left us.

"So, Tails," Marine started, her voice seemed threateningly angry.

Tails looked up from Benny to look at her.

"Blaze 'ere said you had organised a bladdy-" I interrupted her.

"It just came out. Honestly... I didn't know that she didn't know," I explained.

Tails smiled at me, then looked at Marine, still with the smile on his face.

"It was meant to be a surprise. But, seeing as you know, I guess it isn't..." he explained.

_**Marine**_

He's unbelievable, and amazing at the same time. How could he have organised so much? Or, did he plan this a long time ago. Did he know we were going to get... married?

I stared at him for a while, until the annoying rodent came over to me.

"Cake, cake, cake!" he exclaimed, jumping up and down.

Cake? Oh, God! The whole cutting the cake thing.

"There's a book we need to sign too," Tails explained, as if he was having a conversation with my thoughts, I looked at him, and rolled my eyes.

"Fuzzy-Face ain't doing anythin' about it," I muttered.

Tails scoffed, and shook his head.

"He didn't even do the rings," he muttered.

Rings? Puh! That fuzzy-faced bloke is so... stupid. I saw Sonic and Blaze slap their foreheads with their hands at the same time.

"Wings! I wove wings!" Benny exclaimed, running over to Blaze and giving her a massive hug, almost making her fall back.

"Get off me," Blaze whined, trying to get him off. "Go and hug a chair... or something."

Benny refused on letting Blaze go, and I just decided to leave him where he was. I didn't want his paws all over me again...

"Shall we get going?" Tails asked, gesturing to the doorway, "everyone's waiting."

"Cake, cake, caaaaake!" Benny exclaimed, jumping out of the church.

"You better go get 'im before he causes madness," I muttered, pointing to where he left.

"Allow me," Sonic said, happily, and sped out of the church to catch up with my annoying cousin.

"He reminds me of you," Blaze muttered.

I glared at her.

"I wish you hadn't said that..." I muttered, before my hand turned into a fist and an energy-blast started to build up around it.

"Whoa! Easy!" Blaze exclaimed to me, holding her hands up in defence, "look, Marine. It's your wedding! Relax..."

"Relax? Oh, _I_ need to relax?"

"Yes, you do."

I looked away from her and walked myself to the doorway. I then turned to Tails.

"You wanna go first, or shall I?" I asked.

"Why don't you go first," he said, smoothly, "as the saying goes: ladies first."

I couldn't help but smirk at him.

"CAAAKE!" I heard that echo from somewhere round the corner.

I suddenly realised I still had my energy-blast, I made it shrink back. I turned back to Tails, who was suddenly right behind me.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"Hmm... go to your left... round the bend-"

I glared at him.

"MY HOME?" I exclaimed, shaking with fury.

"Honestly, Marine," Blaze's voice came, "calm down. You're going to make the baby unhealthy."

The baby, the baby, the baby... Ah, I know what I'm doing!

"Blaze... when it is your wedding, I'll make you angry, see how you like that," I explained.

"Shut up and go home," she muttered, rather un-Blaze-like.

"Will do."

I stepped forward, not expecting the step, and almost fell forward... I would have fallen forward if somebody didn't catch me.

"Marine, try and stay on your feet," he said, jokingly.

"... Yeah, mate," I whispered, and he let me go when I was on my feet properly.

_**Blaze**_

Tails lead Marine back to her home, and I stayed at the church doorway. I stayed there for a while, when I saw a shadowy figure beside me, leaning against the church. My heart stopped.

I started to breathe uncontrollably.

It was Shadow.

He saw me. He looked at me! Okay. Just be calm. He's just a guy.

"You got a light?" he asked, holding up a cigarette.

I absently showed flames that came out of my palm. He watched me for a while, then cocked his head back a little.

"That'll do," he muttered, in his amazing voice.

He put the end of the cigarette against my fire, then when it was lit he put it to his lips.

I let my fire out, and sniffed. It didn't smell of cigarette... it smelled more like... lavender.

"What's your name, cat?" he asked me.

He obviously forgot who I was. My heart sunk slightly, I leaned against the wall and watched him. I knew my face looked dreamy.

"Blaze. Don't you remember me from the army?" I asked him, shrugging a little.

He looked at me up and down, then turned back to his cigarette.

"You gave me a rose," I continued.

"Hmm..." he murmured into his lavender cigarette, he took it out after a puff, "sorry. No."

My face dropped.

"Oh..." I muttered, and looked away slightly.

"Or, maybe I do. Were you the one who stared at all of us?" he asked me.

I blushed a little and looked at him.

"Maybe," I replied, I was surprised when my voice came out a little seductively, "I was the only girl there, you know?"

"Yes, I do," he replied, turning back to his cigarette, "is the raccoon your friend, then?"

"Mine and... Tails' and Sonic's... yes," I replied.

"Huh," the hedgehog threw the cigarette onto the floor, and stepped on it.

"You going to the... ur... party?" I asked him.

He looked at me and, for the fist time since I had seen him, gave a hint of an expression: a ghost of a smile.

"Are you?" he said.

My heart started beating again, only too fast.

"Yes," I replied, slowly.

He nodded, his expression blank again.

"I see," he muttered, "I only came because Rouge wanted me to."

"Rouge? Who's she?" I asked, a hint of jealousy came along.

"A friend of mine... well, more a colleague," he folded his arms and looked away, "you may have seen her at the wedding. She's a bat."

"... So... you two aren't-"

"No."

"Oh."

There was a long silence, I sighed dreamily and leaned against the wall. I could watch his back all day.

"So, _are_ you coming to the party?" I asked him, politely.

"Might as well. Got nothing better to do," he muttered, "can't spend an entire day just puffing these lavender cigarettes."

He turned to me, only to look at me from the side.

"Why do you have lavender cigarettes?" I enquired.

He sighed.

"Tobacco kills you. Besides, lavender has a far nicer flavour," he explained, his head rising slightly.

"It does?"

"Oh, yes. Believe me."

I smiled a little. Then, thought of what I was missing back at Marine's place. One thing's for sure, I'm taking Shadow with me.

I grinned inside me.

"When will you be going to this party?" I asked.

"You ask a fair amount of questions don't you, missy," he replied, looking at me properly.

I shrugged.

"Well, if you want to know so badly," he continued, "when you're ready."

My heart beat was so fast I thought I was going to black out.

"I'm ready," I said.

He nodded.

"Let's go, then."

Ha!

_**Marine**_

Where is that bloody cat? I mean, she was behind me a minute ago. Now, I'm stuck with a load of people who won't stop talking. I saw Sonic walk up to me, with a wondering expression.

"Where's Blaze?" he asked me.

"How should I know, mate? She lost me back at church," I replied.

"Hmm..." he put a finger to his bottom lip.

I raised an eyebrow, then grinned.

"You like her, don't you?" I pushed him.

He glared at me then shook his head in disgust.

"No!" he retorted.

"Yeah, sure," I said, sarcastically. Changing the subject, I decided to say, "c'mon, introduce me to all of these cobbers of yours."

"Oh!" his face brightened up, "sure."

But, Tails grabbed my arm.

"Oh, ur, allow me," he said, cheerfully, I then saw him glare at Sonic and whisper through gritted teeth, "find yourself your own girl."

"Humph!" Sonic retorted in a high tone, and looked away.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Still, it was amusing how Tails acted towards me. Tails now brought me to a bat and a bright red... kinda animal, who were talking until they noticed us approaching.

Upon Tails' bringing me to them, the bat said, in a surprisingly deep and business-like, yet comforting voice, "Aww. Hi, you two. So you're Marine, right?"

"Err... yip," I replied after hesitation.

"Well, I'm Rouge. This Echidna, here, is Knuckles," she explained, turning to him.

"Oh, hello," he said, looking quickly at Rouge then me, "good to see you," he offered out his hand for me to shake, I shook it. "Ow," he quickly withdrew and looked at his hurt hand.

"Oops... sorry," I apologised.

"Don't worry, dear. Tails has been telling me _all_ about you," Rouge explained.

"He has, has he?" I asked, slowly looking up to glare at him.

His face just made my heart melt, and I quickly looked at Rouge again.

"He particularly mentioned... your pregnancy," she told me, stepping closer. "He asked me for advice, assuming, of course, that I was experienced in those matters... It so happened that I wasn't, but I was able to give advice having seen things like this happen before... It was _me_ who suggested marriage..."

Wow, I wasn't expecting that. I blinked, then raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" I asked, "Well, I guess your blood's worth bottling, then."

Rouge was a little taken aback by my statement.

"It's just a figure of speech, mate," I reassured her. "Means, you're helpful."

She smiled.

"Oh. That's all right, then," she said.

Knuckles seemed very quiet. I saw Rouge push him slightly forward, he quickly got his balance.

"Um, hi," he said.

I forced a smile, and remembered Tails was still beside me.

"Good to see you, Knuckles," he greeted him.

Knuckles seemed to have a face of relief when someone finally spoke.

"You too. And, ur... well done, I guess," he explained, his hands turning into fists every now and then.

I then saw my worst nightmare come over to us.

"Miss Wouge can you fwy?" Benny asked the bat.

"Yes, I can, sweety," Rouge replied to him, stroking his hair a little.

"Mawine," Benny ran over to me, but I quickly dodged his embrace.

His bottom lip trembled, and he gave me a 'puppy eyes' look. I rolled my eyes at him. He looked towards Rouge and hugged her instead.

Tails thought it was time to go, and took my hand.

"See you," Tails said.

"Don't leave me! How do I get him off?" Rouge asked.

"Give the Ghala a sweet or sommet," I said to her.

She looked at me, then blinked.

"Do I look like Santa Claus to you?" she asked me, still polite though.

"Just an idea."

"Allow me to handle it," Knuckles interjected, slamming a fist into his palm.

"Knuckles, NO! He's just a child!" Rouge exclaimed, gesturing to the raccoon who still had a firm grip around her.

Tails looked around, then took me to a rather large... cat?

"Here, let me introduce you to Big," Tails said, he tapped the tabby on the shoulder.

The large thing turned around, he had a plate full of food.

"Oh!" he said, his voice deep and gentle, he seemed nice, "hello."

"This is Marine," Tails said, gesturing to me.

I hid a blush.

"Oh. You're Marine. Hello. My name's Big," the cat explained, pointing at himself. I saw a green dot on his shoulder, "I like to fish."

I nodded, not sure on what to say.

"Do you have any water?" he asked me.

I blinked twice.

"We're on an island, mate. We're surrounded by water," I explained to him.

He smiled.

"Thank you, me and Froggy will go now," and he then left.

I watched him go.

"Interesting bloke," I muttered to Tails. "Oh, wow, a croc!"

Tails looked at where I was looking, he smiled. The crocodile looked at me, then walked over.

"Vector, actually," he corrected me, suddenly a ring tune came out of one of his pockets, I guessed. "Sorry," he apologised and got out his phone, and whilst walking away said, "inspector detective."

I turned to Tails, and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Inspector detective?" I asked him.

"Yes, him, Espio and Charmy created this 'detective agency'."

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around to find Blaze behind me. She was, well... her hair was slightly ruffled up and her clothes were a little dirty than they were previously. She was breathing hard, but she was _smiling_.

"What 'appened to you?" I asked her.

"If I told yer... you wouldn't believe me," she replied, happily.

I looked around.

"Wait, Sonic's here... who've you..."

I then saw a black hedgehog come into my home, he brushed back his fine hair, and showed a tiny smile. I looked slowly at Blaze.

"You couldn't help yerself could yer, mate?" I asked her.

She shook her head.

"Nope! Not for a min... oh... wow," she muttered.

I blinked.

"Oh... um... maybe you should lie down," I offered.

"Lie down? I'm awake... look at me."

"Yeah, that's what worries me, mate."

"B... Blaze?"

We all turned to Sonic. He had a confused expression.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

_**Blaze**_

"Me?" I asked him, "I..." I waved him off, "you wouldn't believe me."

I felt sympathy for him though. If I told the truth it would ruin him. But, his face knew what had happened.

"Shadow?" he asked me, "huh."

I then saw Shadow right behind him. I gave him a twitch of a smile. He winked at me.

"Hello, Sonic," he said, smoothly.

Sonic turned to his rival - now on two levels, I realised - and sighed.

"Why are you here?" Sonic asked, prodding a finger into his chest.

Without showing any sign of emotion or pain, Shadow answered, "Rouge wanted me to come."

"Yeah. You also took..." Sonic stopped, and I blushed a little, "how do you do it?"

I sensed Marine fidget beside me, she looked down.

"I have my ways," Shadow replied, simply, just making my heart flutter.

"Hey, Blaze! I came! Like I said!"

I turned to that voice. One of my best friends stood there, he gave a me a wave.

Upon seeing his two lookalikes, Sonic exclaimed, "Oh, great. It's like I'm in a mirror room!"

I ignored Sonic.

"Hi, Silver. Good you came," I said to the silver hedgehog.

He wore a suit like Sonic, although it really didn't suit him.

"Like I promised," he reminded me, "come on, when have I ever let you down?"

"Ur... three times."

"Hey, well, two of them don't count: I was asleep," Silver explained.

"Sure you were," I muttered, teasingly, I then realised the state I was in. "Um..." I quickly smoothed my hair out and my cloak, and brushed my sleeves.

"Yes, I was wondering about that," Silver grinned.

I sighed and straightened up into my normal posture.

"There. Do I look normal now?" I said, my face expressionless.

"Ur... yes. Yeah," Silver replied, "Where's Marie, then?"

"Mar_ine_!" a certain raccoon interjected, "and I'm roight 'ere."

"Oh, sorry," Silver apologised smiling, "well, congratulations. Sorry, I couldn't come to the wedding."

"Well, yer 'ere na. That's all that matters. So, you're Blaze's cobber, then?" Marine asked.

Silver nodded, and stepped towards her.

"Yep. We go way back," I was suddenly patted on the back _really_ hard.

"Ow..." I choked out.

Silver chuckled.

"So, when is the cake being cut. I'm starving," he said.

"Oh-" Marine started.

"I... We'll do it now," Tails said from behind his wife.

"We will?" Marine asked, absently, but was suddenly tugged by Tails.

I looked at Sonic, Silver and Shadow. Sonic had pure jealousy on his face, and was slowly turning red. Silver was his usual cheerful old self, Shadow had no expression but he did a small smile at me. I smiled back. Then, Sonic sighed loudly. I looked at him, to find he had his arms folded and his foot tapping the ground.

"Blaze..." he muttered, and walked away.

"What's wrong with him?" Silver asked, happily.

"I think he's just jealous," Shadow replied, smoothly. No emotion.

"Why?" Silver asked looking at the two of us quickly, he then smiled, "oh... ha ha! Blaze, you couldn't help yourself, could you? Don't worry, I know you had a crush on him since you first set eyes on him."

I gritted my teeth in annoyance.

"... Be quiet," I whispered, "I told you not to tell anyone you read my diary."

Silver smiled.

"Okay," he said. "Anyway, I think the two love-birds are gonna cut the cake! I'm getting the biggest piece!"

He ran over to where the two were, just leaving me and Shadow together.

"Try and stay calm around me next time," he said to me, smoothly.

I looked up at him.

"I can be calm now," I reassured him, but I couldn't help but let out a pathetic sigh.

He smiled slightly.

"Don't tell anyone what happened," he whispered to me, then left the house.

"You're going?" I called to him.

He turned to look at me.

"For the while," he said, then left.

I smiled a bit, then walked over to where Silver was. But, was suddenly grabbed by a familiar person. He pinned me against the wall.

"What is the big deal?" he asked me.

"Calm down, Sonic. Nothing _big_ happened... we didn't go too far," I explained to him.

He glared at me.

"You went far enough, Blaze. Who started it? You?" He accused me.

"Who do you think..." I muttered and rolled my eyes. "He is dreamy." If I was related to him, I'm sure he would have given me a slap. But, instead, he shook me by the collar.

"Blaze, snap out of it!" he exclaimed.

"Snap out of what?"

"... You don't love him. He doesn't love you... be... be with me..." he said, his last words high.

"Who're you to judge?" I asked him.

He watched me for a while.

"I thought... you liked me." What is wrong with the guy?

"Of course I like you... but not in that way, Sonic. Sorry," I explained to him.

"Well... will you at least not do what you did?" I looked at him with the corner of my eyes.

"I'll try."

_**Marine**_

The whole cutting the cake thing I found rather dumb and corny, so I grabbed the knife and cut a load of pieces out. I then looked at Tails, who had a surprised expression.

"You didn't want a photo of us holding a knife na, did you?" I asked him, hoping I hadn't offended him.

He smiled at me.

"I'm not a photo person either," he said.

Grr... that tone of voice he used. I thought I couldn't love him as much as I did now, and I was bladdy wrong.

We had a little crowd waiting for the cake, with Benny at the front.

"I want du big one!" he exclaimed.

"You can have the big one, mate. In your face," I muttered.

Tails looked at me.

"Marine..." he muttered, I looked at him, he shook his head softly, "be nice."

"Be NI... okay."

The cake was handed out and Tails went over to me.

"You know, I didn't know raccoons ate _fresh_ food," he teased.

That made me throw my bouquet at him, only to land in Blaze's surprised hands.

_**Blaze**_

What in the blazes?

_**Marine**_

I quickly looked away from Sonic, who was about to look at me. I looked over at Tails, who was just laughing.

"Funny, eh?" I asked.

"Yep," he replied. "Way to go, Blaze. You know the old tradition..."

"So, where is this "honeymoon" going to be?" I asked, highlighting the quotation marks with my fingers.

"That's a secret," he whispered to me.

**Okay. I've got so much for these 'Mrs. Prower' chapters, and I can't fit too much on one chapter. Sorry. You'll have to bear with me. Please review if you want me to keep going!**

End of Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Mrs Prower, Part III

_**Blaze**_

Odd. Very odd indeed. How can flowers suddenly be in my hands? A pair of white gloved hands picked them out of mine, then they were being showed to me. I looked up to find Sonic "offering" me the flowers. As if he was giving them _to_ me. I raised an eyebrow at him, then folded my arms.

"I hope you like them," Sonic said, gently, his arm reached further towards me.

I rolled my eyes and took the bouquet. Sonic bit his lip when he saw my 'not amused' expression.

"Blaze. What is so good about Shadow?" he asked me, "I mean, he's just like me."

I snorted, and incinerated the flowers without any effort. Sonic didn't seem to notice.

"Hardly," I muttered.

He sighed in annoyance, and I mimicked him in a teasing way.

"What happened, though?" he enquired, stepping slightly closer to me.

"If you really want to know," I started, "I spoke to him, then we both headed off to Marine's, then something just made me..." I saw Sonic waiting for me to carry on. I didn't want to go into details, so instead I said, "well, he kissed me back! So, that shows he likes me, too."

I could have laughed at what I said if I wasn't serious ol' me and if I wasn't in this situation. Why can't Sonic just go off with Amy?

Actually... I could understand why.

Instead of me laughing, it was Sonic.

"Blaze," he laughed, "you need to wake up."

"I am awake!" I retorted, now standing on my toes, but he was still a little taller than me.

Lanky.

He watched me for a while, then sighed.

"Blaze..." he murmured, about to say something.

But, suddenly we were interrupted by Silver. He had a massive piece of cake in his hands and mouth.

"Mmm! Cake ish lovely!" he exclaimed, his mouth full. "Have shome."

"I will," I replied to him, "does it have fruit in?"

He nodded, smiling, crumbs on his lips.

I sniggered.

"But, good," he finished, swallowing. "Can't wait 'till the meal."

"Unca Silver!"

I rolled my eyes at that voice. A six-year-old raccoon ran over to Silver and embraced him tightly. Silver showed no annoyance, instead he laughed and stroked his hair.

"You're a nice feller aren't yer?" he said, kindly. "How do you know my name, chuck?"

"Unca Dails told me," Benny replied.

"I presume that's Miles. The one who has a liking to that _other_ raccoon," Silver muttered under his breath.

"Marine," I corrected, with the corner of my eyes I saw Sonic tense up. "Silver, me and Sonic were having a little talk. Could you two-" I started.

"Ah, young love! Sure, sure! I'll leave you to it," he explained, he winked at me, then took Benny away with him.

There was a little silence between us. I turned to him, and he seemed to have calmed down.

"You were saying?" I said.

His eyes darted towards me, and he folded his arms.

"Doesn't matter. We might get... interrupted again-"

"Sonic!"

"All right, all right. Sheesh..." his face then dropped, "no, really. Don't worry. It's weird. You don't wanna hear it."

I rolled my eyes slowly, and glared at him.

"If you so liked me that much, why didn't you say before Shadow came along!" I exclaimed in all one breath.

"Because, I... I... I..."

"What? You what?"

"I didn't think he would... do that!" Sonic finished.

"... You hate him now?"

"... Well, I've never particularly liked him," he explained. "Well, I mean if it wasn't for Rouge he wouldn't be here."

I suddenly felt rather foolish. Then, I waved him off, and turned around saying: "Go and get run over."

"... Fine!" he retorted, and that was the last I heard of him.

For now.

_**Marine**_

Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ah aha... what's so funny? I watched Tails, Dr. Eggman and Dr. Eggman-Nega. Hey. They both have fuzzy faces too.

Why they were laughing...

I DUNNO!

"What's so funny?" I asked all three of them.

The trio looked at me.

"Just recounting some of the previous adventures we've had... against each other," Tails explained.

"Yeah, that remoinds me how come you fuzzy-faced blokes are 'ere at a party?" I asked them both, "don't yer hate us?"

It was Dr. Eggman who answered, "Ah, well, as each and every one of our plans for 'Eggman-land' have foiled (no thanks to you lot), we've decided to put our creations to a different use - one not so violent - for building and communications, and similar. For example, we recommended one of our most sophisticated inventions - Captain Whisker - to go into religion. As you saw earlier, it has been quite a success."

"... I see," I replied, not getting much of what he said.

I then found myself in someone else's company. Sonic stood there with a very pissed off face.

"Sonic?" I asked him, "what's up?"

"Oh, Sonic, my boy, how are you?" Eggman asked him.

"Yes, I was about to ask the same too," Nega said, in exactly the same tone.

"Marine," Sonic started, "can I speak to you and Tails?"

"... You can speak to me, mate, sure," I replied, wondering what was wrong, I turned to the two Eggmen, "'Ope you don't mind, fuzzy faces,"

The two were quite upset by what I called them, and replied:

"... Yes, of course. Quite all right, but please call me Ivor - or Dr. Robotnik, if you must-" Eggman started.

"-And me Dr. Eggman-Nega," Eggman-Nega finished.

"Na warries, mates," I replied to them.

They smiled and left us three. I slowly looked at Sonic, as Tails went to stand beside me. Sonic was about to say something but I then saw a purple figure standing beside me. I looked at the figure. Blaze stood there, chewing on her lower lip.

"May I-" she started politely.

"Tails you speak to Blaze, I'll speak to Sonic," I instructed.

"Sure," Tails said in an agreeing tone, and left the room with Blaze.

I looked back at Sonic, who hadn't changed his expression.

"About Blaze, ain't it, mate?" I asked him.

He nodded sadly. The room was quite stuffy and noisy, so I thought we should both go outside.

"Let's go outside," I suggested.

He nodded again and we both went out. A few people were outside too. They either said 'hello' to me or waved. I smiled back. Sonic and me leaned against the wall of the house, and Sonic told me his problem.

"I don't know what's going on. I mean, Blaze really likes Shadow, and I really like her. But, she doesn't seem to care, she's more bothered about her precious Shadow. And, it seems odd for me to tell her how I feel. So, I want advice... I mean... you and Tails-" I interrupted him there.

"Na, mate. I ain't an expert at this," I said, "but, I'll help yer."

"Thanks."

_**Blaze**_

Tails lead me towards the kitchen, where only three people were. I didn't care who they were, so I quickly looked at Tails.

"It's Sonic," I started, he narrowed his eyes like he usually did when he was listening carefully, "you know I have a..." I blushed a little, "crush on Shadow. And... I don't know if we'll go further, but then there's Sonic. I always seem to be in his company and I don't hate it. And... I think he likes me in a way I don't want him to. What should I do?" I asked him.

Tails put a finger to his bottom lip.

"I'm not an expert at this. But, I'll help you," he said, gently.

"Thanks."

_**Marine**_

"So, you love her, roight?" I asked him, knowing the truth anyway.

"Wha-"

"Okay, that'll be a 'yes', then. Well... I dunno how to impress a gal, mate, but... do you know what Blaze likes?" I asked.

He thought for a while.

"No," he shook his head, saddened.

"Hmm. Talk to her. Then... take yer time, y'know?"

"But, Shadow-"

"Oy, mate. This has got nuffin' to do with that geezer. This is about you-" I rolled my eyes, and smiled a little, "-and Blaze, okay?"

He nodded.

"Okay."

_**Blaze**_

"So, you think he loves you?" he asked me.

"Wha-" I started.

"Okay. That's a 'yes' then. Heh. Well... just tell him the truth. But, nicely. When you two are together, then tell him. Sonic will understand and appreciate it one day," Tails explained, wisely.

"You think so?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Sure, I've known Sonic nearly my whole life. He's a good guy."

I already knew that.

I knew that from the moment I first met him.

_Slap_! Snap out of it, Blaze! _Slap!_

"Blaze!" Tails exclaimed, and grabbed the hand I was slapping my face with, "stop it."

I sighed.

"I should tell him now," I muttered.

I walked past him, and then saw him and Marine speaking outside through the window. I quietly walked over to the window and listened closely...

_**Marine**_

"... She probably won't listen. I'm sure. She is very strict with herself at times. It's kinda annoying."

"Ah, well. What you gonna do about it, mate?" I asked the hedgehog.

He shrugged.

"Dunno," he muttered.

I rolled my eyes, then saw a certain feline peering through the window. I glared at her, and her eyes quickly widened, and she ducked herself from view.

"Maybe you should talk to her now," I said.

"Fine," he muttered, "I'll try."

"Too roight."

_**Blaze**_

Ack! He's going to come back into the house. Okay. I straightened up and went into the lounge, waiting for him to come through the door. Then, he came.

SHADOW!

I gasped, but instead choked. He saw me, and walked swiftly over. Then, poured a few words into my ear.

"Meet me by the shore... in one minute," he whispered in his lovely voice.

My mouth was slightly open whilst he said that. He then moved away from me, and walked out of the house.

In one minute.

I can make it! Then the blue hedgehog walked through the door. Okay. I had to make this conversation fifty seconds long.

I'm capable of that.

He saw me, and didn't move. He stayed put for about ten seconds (yes, I was counting the seconds going) then came over to me.

"Look, Blaze," he started, still walking over, "I know you're mad at me. But, I need you to listen carefully."

I nodded, and he stopped in front of me. "You like Shadow, I gathered. But, maybe we should get to know each other more-"

"Ah! Fourty-five seconds been. See you in a bit, Sonic!" I exclaimed, too quickly, and left the house before he could say no more.

I felt rather sorry for him.

_**Marine**_

I came through my front door, only to bump straight into somebody. I toppled back, and fell on my back. I quickly jumped up, and glared at who had pushed me.

I then saw it was Blaze.

"Sorry," she apologised and left in a hurry.

I watched her go, then walked forward again into the house.

Only to bump into someone _else_! I toppled back once again, but this time I was caught by two strong hands.

"Careful," Tails said, gently, and I got back on my feet.

"Huh. Yeah, roight, mate," I muttered.

I suddenly then realised he still had his arms around me. I blushed, and slowly looked at his face.

"You can let me go now," I muttered.

He smiled, and did so. I somewhat didn't like that. But, whatever.

"Dinner's coming soon," he said to me.

That made me stare at him.

How does he DO IT?

"Dinner? As in-" I started.

"Yep. Where all the guests and us eat around a table. Part of the whole party thing, you know," he explained.

Tell me, please.

Why did I do it? Why did I suddenly find my lips pressed against his? It was obviously me who had done that. But, why? Sure he did make me feel really touched... but...

Oh, what the hell!

"Hey, you two! Hey, hey!"

I quickly moved away from Tails, and we both looked at who was coming towards us. Muzi stood beside Tails and grinned at both of us.

"Wow," he said through a grin, "you two. I'm sorry I interrupted. That was really... mate, that was ripper! Anyway, the cake's been eaten up. When's dinner?"

"Very soon."

"Where is it?" Muzi asked him, still grinning.

"Well..." Tails looked at me, "you can get changed if you like, I'd prefer it if you didn't 'cause you look nice like that, but after the meal-"

"Music?" Muzi asked, excitedly.

"Um..."

"Aw, that's bonzer!" the koala explained, almost jumping up and down, "wait 'till I tell the crew, mate."

He then ran off. Tails slowly looked at me.

"Ur... oops," he muttered.

Suddenly, the door opened from behind me making me jump. I turned around to find Blaze standing there.

I rolled my eyes.

She quickly ran past us, and said:

"Tell him I won't be a sec."

Then, ran off. What had happened to her, I don't know. But, she looked like she was when she came back from the church, although her cloak was almost undone.

I slowly looked at the doorway to find a black hedgehog standing there. He walked over to me and in a surprisingly nice and deep voice said: "You seen a purple cat here?"

"Yes. But, she'll take quite a while," me and Tails said together.

"Hmm..." the hedgehog put a finger to his lower lip, "well, that's fine, then. Humph," he did a tiny smile, "congratulations by the way. My name's Shadow."

He was obviously talking to me, as Tails had suddenly gone.

"G'day, mate," I greeted him, "Marine 'ere."

"Oh. You were the blushing bride, then."

I blushed.

"I guess I was right, then," he finished.

"You come 'ere for a reason, mate?" I asked him.

"No offence, but I only came here because a friend of mine asked me to," he replied, kindly.

"None taken, mate. Who's yer friend by the way?"

"Rouge the bat."

"... Oh. Her. I know her. You mean that Sheila who hangs around with the red fisty bloke?" I asked him.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. If you like," he replied. "So. She'll be quite a while, then?"

"Why?"

"Just wondering. Tell her if you see her not to look for me again." Shadow explained, "congratulations again. And, I hope your child will be healthy."

My hand turned into a fist. Tails and his big mouth!

Shadow then left the house, and closed the door.

"Okay, I've finished!"

I turned to the voice, and saw Blaze peering out of the bathroom door.

"Yeah, mate," I replied to her, "what 'appened?"

Blaze fully showed herself.

"I... did it again. I couldn't help myself," she explained.

"Did he do that to yer?" I asked.

She blushed.

"Well... I helped," she replied, then her eyes went dreamy, "wow... he's amazing..."

"How far did yer go this toime, mate?"

"... Further. But, not _that_ much further," Blaze explained.

"So, you made out again?"

She shrugged.

"Maybe," was her reply.

"And, you didn't say anything horrible to him?"

"Ur... no," she replied rather confused. "Why?"

"Because he said he didn't want you to look for him again," I explained.

She blinked, then her eyebrows raised. She was suddenly out of the door. I groaned.

Then, I thought it over. If this Shadow bloke was from the other world... how could he get back without Tails? Only he could operate the machine... and no matter how clever this bloke was, he couldn't possibly work one of Tails' machines.

Hmm...

_**Blaze**_

I looked like a right old fool. But, I didn't care. How could he do this to me? I then saw him. He was at the shore again. All on his own. I stopped running when I was right behind him.

"I told you not to look for me," he said, I sensed a slight tinge of anger in his voice.

"Why should I not?" I asked him.

He still didn't look at me, but folded his arms.

"You don't know me that well," he replied, his anger gone.

"I can if you let me."

He lowered his head a little, then turned to me. His ruby red eyes watched me coldly.

"Good bye. Now leave me," he said.

"Why're you doing this? And, what's the point?" I asked.

"I'll ruin your life if you stay with me any longer," he explained, "you're an amazing person, Blaze, you have made me feel how an old friend of mine made me feel - in fact more so. Her name was Maria. Thank you."

My heart fluttered with his every word.

"My past is difficult. People who are against what I have done in the past and wish to hurt me could target you if they knew I cared for you."

I thought about what he had said, and replied,

"Why wouldn't they just try to kill you?"

"Two reasons: firstly, it would cause me more pain if you were to die than if I were to; secondly, I cannot die," Shadow answered.

I couldn't believe it. _He... has feelings for me. Me! So much that he wants to protect me!_ I thought.

"Sh... Shadow..." I started.

"Mmm?" he said, looking away, eyes closed.

"I love you," I stuttered out.

He looked at me, and smiled slightly.

"I know." he replied. His expression became its usual expressionless self, "but please don't make this more difficult than it has to be."

What could I say after that? I had a bunch of things to say... but, they were things he didn't want to hear.

Then, my heart jolted! Did he love me back? Should I ask him?

Oh, yeah, sure. Hey, Shadow? Do you love me by any chance?

Har har.

I felt myself sadden inside. But, I tried to keep my face emotionless. But, I couldn't.

"O... okay. I'll do as you want me to," I whispered.

We both looked away a little from each other.

"Thank you," he said, "I appreciate that. I won't forget you."

I was breathless when he said his last words there. I stepped closer to him and moved his face to look at me with my hands, he seemed to know what I was about do next. Before I could let him do anything I had pressed my lips against his, and quickly found myself in comfort. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and to my surprise he did kiss me back. But, all too soon, he gently but strongly pushed me away.

"Don't do this," he whispered, and to my surprise, with a tone of great sadness.

This was SO un-Shadow like, let me tell you. I had changed him...

You know... that's quite sweet.

I nodded a little, and a lump in my throat came.

"I need to go now. Could you please tell Tails if he would take me back...?" he asked me. "For your sake."

"Yes," I whispered, I then realised I still had my arms around him, I let them slip away, then turned around.

Suddenly, I saw a bat-like creature walking over to me, waving at us.

"Hey, you two love-birds! Hey, honey. Remember me?" she said, standing in front of me.

She then saw my expression which I wish I had taken away.

"Aww, what's wrong, honey? Has Shadow done something?" she asked, trying to have a laugh.

"... Um..." I managed to choke out.

"It's nothing," Shadow's voice came, his voice made my eyes droop.

"Nothing? I can see that. You seen what you done to Blaze?" she then noticed Shadow's tone of voice. "... Shadow? Is that sadness I hear in your expression?"

Shadow remained silent.

Rouge became quite shocked.

"Wow," she said quietly. She turned to me, "I don't know how you've done it, honey, but you've given him emotions... That's quite something, I only know one other person who has done that and she's-"

"Gone." Shadow finished. "Rouge, did you come here for a reason, or to just pop your nose in to see what we were discussing?"

"I came for a reason," Rouge replied, "dinner. We're all going to back to our..." she saw me, "well, me and Shadow's dimension to have it. You two coming?"

"Yes," Shadow replied for her, "but, I'll have to leave you all after we go back."

"..." Rouge was speechless. Her eyes flickered to me then back at him, she nodded slightly. "I'll show you to the machine then."

Shadow walked past me, and we didn't look at each other. Rouge turned around and watched him walk away. I looked up, then looked away.

When Shadow was out of earshot, Rouge turned to me. By this time I was shaking with grief, barely keeping back tears. Rouge seemed to understand, and then wrapped her arm around my shoulders, and she walked with me to the machine. While we were walking, she started speaking to me:

"Now, then. Don't you worry about that. I've seen it happen many times. I don't care what his intentions are, but he left you, and it's left you in this state. Sit with me at dinner. We'll sort it out, okay, hun?" she asked me.

I looked at her with my eyes, then smiled a little and nodded.

"That's the spirit," she said, reassuringly. "Now, let's get to the machine before Tails thinks we're not coming. Can you run?"

"Yeah," I managed.

Without saying anything else Rouge wasn't on her feet anymore, I sighed quietly and ran. A few flames leaving a path behind me.

I ran as fast as I could, with Rouge gliding beside me.

**Nice and romantic, eh? I mean, this story needed some. Well, I hope Shad wasn't too corny. You know how the bloke is. Hee hee. He has GOT to be my favourite male character. He's so cool! Please review!**

End of Chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Mrs Prower, Part IV

_**Marine**_

Stupid, glass container. No way would I be going in that _sardine_ can!

"Marine," Tails called me, "are you coming or staying?" I was about to answer to his question, but I was suddenly thrown off my feet. It sure burned whatever had bumped into me.

"Marine?" I heard Tails call.

I sat up to find I wasn't in the place I was before. In fact, I was more like four metres away from there. I rubbed the back of my head where I had hit it. Odd. Why did it burn so?

I looked to the side in which I had been hit, to find a few flames... there.

"I'm on... fire."

I looked around me quickly, and what do you know, there's water. Without any hesitation I got two handfuls of water, and threw it on the flames. It soon went out, although my dress looked slightly black and wet. I raised an eyebrow at who was coming towards me.

Tails stood there with a confused expression, I saw behind him the bat girl and Blaze, who had a very shocked but apologetic expression.

"S... sorry," she stuttered.

I was about to scold her for ruining my clothing, when I noticed the sadness in her voice. Sure Blaze doesn't show her feelings and she sounds... well, she doesn't sound of anything really.

But, she certainly sounded sad now.

"Something happen, mate?" I asked her.

She chewed her bottom lip.

"Ur... I'm fine," she said, but her voice told me otherwise.

The bat girl tried to sound happy and normal.

"Me and Blaze will wait for you two at the machine," she explained.

Blaze slowly looked at her, and then followed her to the machine. I stood up, but my head felt suddenly very dizzy. I tumbled back, almost landing in the water full on, but Tails caught me quickly.

"Oops," I muttered, "head rush."

He smiled, and helped me up.

"Take it slowly," he started.

I rolled my eyes.

"No," was my reply, Tails didn't look in any way annoyed.

_**Blaze**_

_Keep your head low. No one cares about you. You don't care about them. Pretend no one's there. You're minding your own business, as are theirs. Show no emotion._

_PLEASE don't show any emotion!_ I screamed to myself in my thoughts.

I looked down, keeping my head low. But, I looked up with my eyes. The two of us were soon at Tails' dimensional travel machine. He'd obviously been giving people lifts at a time, as there were only five people left. And, one of them was Shadow.

Of course he wasn't going to look at me. So, I didn't look at him. He had his back faced to me anyway. The other people who were left were the two Eggmen, Knuckles, Benny and Shadow. My heart started to beat uncontrollably again when I thought of his name.

"Miss Bwaze!" Benny exclaimed, running over to me, "can you contwol fire?"

"Um... kinda," I muttered to him, I was quite happy to find my voice didn't come out... not how I wanted it to be.

"Can you show me, pwease?"

I sighed quietly. Children... urgh! I'm not a children-hater, but I'm not a children-lover either. I was in the middle. Some annoyed the guts out of me, though.

This was one of them.

"Fine," I replied to his question.

Upon me looking up... Shadow so happened to be in front of me. Automatically, both of my hands set on fire, a bit too much. Benny screamed then laughed childishly.

"Fire!" he exclaimed, jumping up and down, his glasses almost falling off.

Well, I guessed he was easily entertained. Who told him that I controlled fire, though?

Silver.

I looked at him, then sneered.

"Did you know Silver has telekinesis?" I asked him. "That means he can move things without touching them."

"Weally? Cool! Doesn't sound as cool as your power, Bwaze," he explained, grinning.

I nodded slightly, and looked away.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Unca Shadow!" Benny exclaimed.

Oh, God no!

Shadow slowly looked at the boy, and folded his arms.

"What is it, squirt?" he asked.

I bit my lip. Benny. That annoying...

"Are you fwiends with Miss Wouge?" Benny asked him, excitedly.

"Where did you hear that?" Shadow replied.

"Just asking..." Benny muttered, looking down at the floor.

"Well, then you probably know already."

"Are you fwiends with Miss Bwaze?"

Eek.

"..." I felt the tension.

I hated it.

"Why do you ask?" Shadow enquired.

"Are ya, though?" Benny exclaimed.

"Ask her. She may know."

Wha...?

I then realised my hands were still on fire, in fact they'd started to flare. Both of my arms were engulfed in flames.

Rouge saw me, and put a hand on my shoulder, then quickly flinched.

"Ow..." she muttered, looking at her injured hand, she looked back at me, "Blaze, honey," she whispered to me, "calm down."

I chewed my lower lip, struggling to contain my frustration. Benny saw me, then beamed.

"Miss Bwaze! You're goin' all fiwery!" he exclaimed.

Then, Shadow looked at me. One look at his eyes and my flames subsided. He watched me for a while.

"I thought you were level-headed," he said, calmly, as if nothing between us had been going on.

"I thought you were emotionless," I snapped.

I then wished I could reverse time there. Those words just came out...

I didn't mean that.

He didn't show any expression of offence, he just cocked back his head a little and whilst turning back around he said: "So did I."

The two Eggmen looked at each other and started to whistle. We then heard four footsteps coming towards us.

"Thanks for waiting," Tails said, walking to the front of the line, "let's get going."

All of us went into the machine, and to my surprise we all had enough room. Of course I tried to stay away from Shadow as much as bloody possible, but I couldn't.

In fact... he was right next to me. Our hands almost touching. I just hoped I wouldn't burst into flames again. Not that Shadow would mind. Now that I know that he's _immortal_.

"Now, then," Tails said, he looked at a button on the glass, "I think I'll do things a little differently this time. Let's teleport _straight_ to the restaurant, instead of travelling to the same place on the other universe."

"How will you do that?" Knuckles asked. I had forgotten his presence.

"Oh, all you have to do is press this button here-haha," Tails answered in a high voice, sounding slightly mad.

"T... Tails?" I stuttered, "we're not going up in the air again, are we?"

I sensed Shadow look at me.

"Well, how else shall we get around?" Tails asked, gently. Then he thought about what I had said, "Oh, sorry, Blaze. There's no other way of doing it. Just hold onto... Shadow or something..." he suggested, then turned to Shadow, "hope you don't mind?"

Shadow bobbed his head in agreement.

Tails returned to the controls.

"I've been waiting to do this for years," Tails exclaimed.

"But you've only had this for a few weeks. And _I_ would know about that," Marine explained.

Tails grinned.

"Of course you would," he replied.

Marine was about to reply, which looked more like a retort, when Tails continued.

"Right! Well, let's get going," Tails said, and pressed a button.

_Shoo_!

AHHHOHMYGOD!

Why? Why was the whole damn thing made of glass? Even the floor was. I shook with fright, and looked up, then slowly looked down.

"Don't look down," Shadow told me.

His voice made my head look forward, but suddenly the machine jumped, making me look down again.

"_Look_ at me," he said, his voice slightly annoyed.

I did as he wanted me to. His cold eyes watched me too, and I almost thought I was going to collapse onto him, then I just realised it was the force of gravity. Then, the machine started to get faster and faster.

His method was useful as I couldn't possibly take my eyes off him. The machine jolted again, which made me wrap my arms around his neck tightly for support, he showed no sign of... anything.

Now, I was holding onto him, I could actually look down. In fact, I felt... safe.

What is wrong with me?

"You okay now?" he asked me.

With you I'm always okay, and now I sound like a right old corny fairy tale character.

"Yes..." I whispered. "Are you really going?"

"You know I have to," he whispered so only I could hear.

"Do you want to?" I whispered just as quietly.

"... You know that also."

Why did I fall in love with a guy who speaks riddles?

There was a long silence between us, until the machine started going twice as fast. No. So fast.

"It can't possibly go any faster!" I said to Tails, who was smiling.

I saw Marine who had her face against the glass, and was looking down.

I was riddled with envy.

"Oh, cool! Every geezer is so small from up 'ere," she explained, smiling.

I saw Tails roll his eyes, playfully.

"IT'S HIGH!" Benny shouted, jumping up and down, which just made me feel dizzy.

I looked at the Eggmen who looked very impressed. I then looked up at Shadow, he was looking down at me. I felt safe just there. I slowly looked at Rouge and Knuckles. She was looking at her nails, not really much bothered. But, Knuckles was looking around himself slightly confused.

"I didn't know you'd be afraid of heights, Blaze," Shadow whispered to me.

I twitched a smile.

"You have no idea," I muttered.

"Blaze..." he whispered.

My heart started to beat uncontrollably.

"Ow, Blaze... you're burning me," he said.

My eyes widened, and I released him immediately. I then realised I had nothing to hold on to. I must not scream in front of him.

I am brave. I am brave... I am brave, I'm not afraid of anything, I'm afraid OF HEIGHTS! Suddenly, there was a slight bang, and the whole thing stopped.

Tails looked at his surroundings, then the button he had pressed, he announced, "Oops. Slight problem here, folks. I've actually brought you _inside_ the restaurant. Sorry for the inconvenience, Shadow."

"I can take myself out of a building, thank you," Shadow replied, a little sarcastically.

"Sure," Tails whispered. He then addressed the whole group, opening the door, "right. Hope you enjoyed the ride. You are free to go."

Marine raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not impressed," she muttered.

Tails bowed to her.

"Sorry. I hope you'll come to forgive me one day," he said, smiling.

Marine rolled her eyes.

"I'm having a laugh, yer drongo," she muttered, she looked at Rouge and Knuckles.

The bat put her hand down and realised we had landed.

"Oh, we set off?" she asked.

Everyone watched her. Rouge seemed slightly embarassed.

"I'll meet you all in the restaurant," she muttered, "c'mon, Knuckles."

The Echidna looked around him, and followed Rouge out of the machine, almost toppling over.

Marine made a small smile, and went out herself, with Benny following close behind. He called to Tails,

"That's a weally cool machine, Dails,"

Tails nodded as a reply.

The two Eggmen decided to leave, but first said to Tails,

"That's a fine piece of work, Miles. Quite extraordinary. We ought to meet up sometime, exchange inventions, that sort of thing?"

"... O...okay, why not?" Tails replied.

The two Eggmen left. Tails turned to me and Shadow, we were both standing there. Doing nothing. Shadow was the first to leave, and he was in quite a hurry. Tails watched him go, then looked at me. "You better say good bye," he said.

I nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks," I muttered, and quickly went out.

"Just trying to help," Tails said.

_**Marine**_

Tails saw me waiting for him.

"Let's go, Marines!" he joked.

I rolled my eyes, and straightened up, as I was leaning against the wall.

Tails went out of the machine, and closed the door.

"You ready?" he asked. "Where did we park this?"

"Yer mean where did _you_ park this. Hmm..." I looked around to find we were in the dark.

I am slow.

"Somewhere in the dark," I replied.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that. Let's go!"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room.

_**Blaze**_

The restaurant was actually empty, except for Marine and Tails' guests. Must have had the whole room booked. It was a particularly small restaurant anyway. I saw Sonic walking over to me. He did not look happy.

But, I was more bothered about where Shadow was.

He couldn't just leave me like that.

I then saw the door open then close. Shadow had gone out. I gasped and ran through the crowd.

"Hey!" I heard Sonic call to me.

I ignored him, and went out of the building. Shadow immediately stopped in his footsteps.

"You're not going to let me go, are you?" he said, calmly.

Never!

"I... I can be tough, you know?" I almost laughed at what I had said there, but he showed no emotion, "whoever is against you... I can.. I'm not weak-"

"You don't know my enemies. You've never met anyone like them," he replied, "now, please. Go."

"Can I at least say good bye?" I asked.

He turned to me.

"Good bye?" he asked. "Do so now, then."

I fidgeted slightly, and watched him, hoping he wouldn't go. I had to keep him here for at least a few minutes. I don't think I've ever liked someone as much.

I couldn't think of what to say. I bit my lip when he turned around...

No. He can't go. Not yet. No. No. No.

I was quickly right behind him, and turned him around. Before anything could be done, I had securely wrapped my arms around his neck, and lunged for his mouth. I kissed him with such passion I was on my toes. I thought he was just going to push me away, like he did last time. But, instead, he returned it, with similar passion.

_**Tails**_

Everyone was being very reassuring and friendly today. I was smiling at everyone, until I saw Sonic gaping out of a window. I walked over to him, and saw what he was looking at.

I beamed.

Outside I saw Blaze and Shadow holding onto each other... and... kissing. Wow. This was new. In fact, Shadow had nearly lifted her off her feet!

"Way to go, Blaze!" I cheered the princess on.

I then realised Sonic was next to me. I slowly looked at him, and found his expression was quite the opposite to mine. His mouth was wide open, so I put my finger under his jaw, and slowly pushed it up.

"Sorry, Sonic. Man's worst nightmare," I explained. "Don't worry. They're are many other girls out there. There's always Am-"

"NO! Don't even think that!" Sonic retorted.

Silver then came along.

"Hey, hey-" he saw the two kissers outside, "HEY, HEY! Whoa, Blaze! Wow! She's certainly the hedgehog-magnet, isn't she... Soooonic?"

Sonic stamped his foot in annoyance, and turned away. Then, I was suddenly quite annoyed with him.

He was heading towards the restaurant door.

To interrupt their moment together.

"OI!" I exclaimed to him, he looked at me, "don't be so selfish, Sonic. I mean... Shadow... he's leaving her. Don't you have any respect?" Sonic didn't answer, but he stayed put.

_**Blaze**_

I couldn't let him go. He would have to be the one to let me go. I couldn't. I felt his arms slip away from me, and then his hands were holding onto mine, which were now on his shoulders. He moved my hands down, and put them against my sides, as he slowly broke the kiss.

"I love you," I whispered, a little pathetically.

I saw him smile a little.

"You told me that before," he said, quietly, "now, let me go."

I guessed I had no choice, but to do what he wanted. I stepped slightly back for him.

"Good bye, Blaze," he said, calmly. "I'm sure we'll meet again."

"Yes..." I whispered, "again."

I then remembered those were the words I had said to Sonic when we first defeated the two Eggmen. I looked up at him. His expression wasn't emotionless, but he had an expression which I couldn't figure out.

"Bye," I whispered.

"Good bye," he said, his tone had an emotion in it, which I, too, didn't understand.

And, with a flash of green, he was gone.

_**Marine**_

It was actually nice to have a whole restaurant to yourself. Well, some other geezers were here, too. But...

The room Tails booked (somehow) was made up of many small circular tables, with about five or six seats each.

"So, Marine," I saw the crocodile walk over to me.

"Hey," I said.

He was about to say something, but his mobile started ringing again. He sighed in annoyance, and picked it up.

"Sorry," he apologised, and went away, the phone to his ear.

I sighed, and looked around me. All the guests were chatting away. I sat on a chair, around one of the tables at the back, and leaned my head against my hand.

Then, the restaurant door opened. I saw Blaze walk over to me, hands in pockets. I lifted up my head when I saw her not-so-happy expression. She looked at me, and made a tiny smile, which looked like she was forcing.

She sat down opposite me, and didn't speak. I wondered what was wrong with her. I smiled slightly.

"Hi, Blaze, mate," I said.

She looked at me, and twitched a small smile.

"Something wrong?" I asked. "Oh, it's that Shadow bloke, ain't it?"

"It's all very well for you to say that, Marine," Blaze retorted, "everything seems to go swimmingly for you."

I felt taken aback by that statement, but she did seem upset. So, I'll let her off.

"Ay, you know that's not true, mate," I said, "but, I won't argue with yer. I'm not getting into a foight on my wedding day."

My eyes flickered towards the door, then they slowly looked at her.

"You tell the geezer you love 'im?" I asked.

She flinched, and glared at me. Then, her face softened, and she looked away.

"Alroight, alroight, mate. I quite understand-well-"

"You do not understand!" she exclaimed at me.

I gulped.

"'Old your 'orses, mate. Keep yer fur on," I said.

She bit her lip, and looked away again.

I sighed.

"Sorry," I apologised, "I didn't mean t-"

"It doesn't matter."

"Fine." We both sighed in unison. Then, we saw two men come over to us. Tails and Sonic beamed at us... well, me.

"Hey, Marine. How are you?" Tails slurred.

"Ya what? Tails, yer don't need ter do that na - we're married!" I explained, then pointed out, "not that you ever _did_."

Sonic smirked menacingly.

Tails suddenly straightened, remembering something, then said,

"Oh, I've just got to sort a few things out," and he was gone. Sonic turned back to me.

"Keep going," he said.

"Na, mate. Ain't... oy. That was rude."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry," Sonic apologised. "That a new friend you got there?"

"Her name's Blaze," I carried on, "you know?"

"Hmm..." I could tell Sonic was just trying to get on her nerves, "I'm not sure. I mean, _this_ one hangs around with dark-"

"Shut up, Sonic!" Blaze exclaimed, now glaring at him.

"You gonna fight me again?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, you bet I will. And, this time it will be more painful for you then ever before," Blaze threatened him.

"You mean you had a blue? When?" I asked, rather surprised.

"Not for a long time," Sonic replied, "how can you like someone like _him_?" he asked Blaze.

She stood up.

"That is not your concern," she retorted.

"He's bad."

"He's not! No more than you are!" she certainly sounded like she meant that.

"You don't know what he's done," Sonic replied, wisely.

_**Blaze**_

I glared at him. How could he be so horrible?

"You've never had any particular problem with him in the past. Or not that I've noticed," I explained.

Sonic folded his arms.

"He's not the guy you think he is," he explained.

"Who are you to judge?" I asked again.

He looked at me with a glare.

"I know Shadow as much as you do. More, in fact," he explained. "He could hurt you."

"Shadow wouldn't-" I stopped.

Then thought: _Why was I so angry right now, so upset? So... heartbroken..._

_It was because of Shadow._

I looked away, quite defeated.

"Or, has he already?" Sonic's voice came along.

I turned my hands into fists.

"If you carry on you'll be as bad as him," I muttered, eyes closed.

He didn't say anything else. But, I still felt like hitting him in the face. It was a few more seconds until he finally spoke again.

"Oh, no..." he laughed quietly, "you don't actually _love_ him, do you?"

I opened my eyes, and glared. How... could he?

"Hey, Blaze!" Silver exclaimed, coming towards us.

He winked at me, and grinned, then his grin faded.

"What's going on?" he asked, slowly.

"Sonic..." I said, slowly, "you better go away before I scorch you until there's nothing left."

Sonic watched me for a while, and his face suddenly softened.

"Blaze-"

"Just _go_!" I ordered.

He stepped back, then turned away. I felt some tears form into my eyes, and I quickly and angrily wiped them away. Silver walked over to me.

"Blaze-" he started.

"What?" I asked, a little rudely.

Silver put a hand on my shoulder.

"Sonic will forgive you," he said.

I glared at him.

"Do you think I care about that no-good hedgehog?" I enquired.

"You know as well as I do, that you do. Very much so," Silver replied.

Just then a rather flustered Tails appeared. He brushed back his hair, and beamed at us all.

"Right, well, could you get into your seats now, because the dinner's about to start," he said, and then ran off in another direction.

Silver smiled slightly at me.

"I'm hungry," he said, trying to cheer me up, then ran to... a random place, which I couldn't be bothered to see.

Marine stood up from her seat.

"You all roight... I mean... you know?" she said.

"Yeah," I replied, "I'm sorry."

I heard Marine snort.

"I get it all the time," she replied, making me smile a little bit.

I then remembered Rouge wanted me to sit next to her. I scanned the room for her, and finally found her sitting near the edge of the room on the same table as Knuckles and Big. She noticed me, and gestured me to come towards her.

"See yer in a bit, mate," Marine said, beside me.

"Okay," I replied, I was about to look at her, but she was gone already.

Whilst I walked to the table, I saw everyone slowly coming in from outside to sit down. I saw Tails run across the room, almost tripping over a table leg, I saw Marine slap her forehead.

"I have to get everything organised!" Tails exclaimed to her.

Marine just shook her head.

My eyes suddenly widened when I saw the whole Coconut Crew come running towards Marine.

_**Marine**_

Blimey! Talk about a riot! The Coconut Crew were about to sit with me, but Tails stepped in front of them.

_My hero_, I thought, sighing with relief.

"Sorry, folks, I've got you booked you sitting on that table-" he gestured to a far corner, "-over there."

The crew moaned in disappointment, and went to sit over on that table slowly. Tails turned to me.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked.

"I think you're nuts."

**Aww, Blaze and Shadow...**

**ANYWAY, please review, and tell me if any improvements could be made. Cheers!**

End of Chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Mrs Prower, Part V

_**Marine**_

Why did I feel so paranoid? Odd. Well, actually, maybe I should feel paranoid. After all, let's just say Tails and me were the only reason why this 'party' was going on. So, a few people would be talking about the odd couple... which so happened to be me and him. Me and Tails were hardly alike. At all. Tails was a generous fellow who would listen to your problems (maybe I would... not sure. Depended what mood I was in), he was kind and... okay, yeah, he was gentle. And, he certainly wasn't annoying.

Like me. I'm probably the most annoying thing in this room.

I looked over at Benny sitting beside me. Okay, take that back. Maybe, _he's_ the most annoying thing in this room. You know, I haven't seen Benny so close before.

He really is a true and honest geek.

I looked around the room. Anyway, as I was saying about the 'me and Tails' thing. I am not really a person people would call 'a little angel'. Huh. No, no. The Coconut Crew had once tried to put me into a school. But, it only took me a week, until the school gave up on me. I mean, it wasn't my fault I put the wrong metal into the acid... well, I sort of put the whole science room on fire.

No one died though.

I'd say I was the only one who was injured. I had kicked the door in my annoyance, and hurt my foot really badly. I was really the popular rebel there. One time I had a lolly-pop in class, which you weren't allowed to have anyway, and had accidently swallowed the actual lolly. So, of course I'd said to the teacher that I had a lolly-pop stuck in my throat. All of the class was worried about me, but I just laughed it off. But, I was choking, trying to force it out. It was a nasty experience. I think I have still have the stick somewhere... not really.

So, when I was sent back to my dearest island, the Coconut Crew decided to home teach me. I'd say it was much better than those prison buildings. To be honest, I hardly learnt anything.

I think I was fourteen when I first went to school. It was two years later when dearest Mr. Prower came along. I put both of my hands on my face, and rested my elbows on the table. How _that_ happened with me and Tails... it surely wasn't expected. He was leaving to go back to his machine, when I kinda... stopped him. I looked up, and drummed my fingers on the table. Of course I wasn't expecting it to go _too_ far. I mean, I thought we were just friends. And, what we did wasn't what friends do, is it? Why Tails had come to see me again? I don't know.

But, he did look happy to see me. I still have no clue what was going on in his mind at the time. And, I wake up to find him not there.

Yeah, I certainly felt rather pissed at that.

Urgh! Enough. I hate thinking back then. I didn't even want it to happen, and it _happened_. Why? Why can't it be stopped?

I did a small smile at myself.

I'm not saying I didn't... enjoy... it. Heh heh.

"Marine!... Marine!"

"Wha...? What?" I asked.

I suddenly realised I had gone off to dream land... again. I saw Tails looking at me, and waving a hand over my unenthusiastic face.

"Hello...?" he murmured.

I blinked, and looked at him.

"Hello," I replied, my enthusiasm back.

He smiled.

"Hello," was his reply, "you dozed off."

My smile faded. I hadn't really fallen asleep, had I?

"I fell asleep?" I whispered, looking around me, no one was looking at me though.

Tails shook his head and sat down beside me.

"No. I meant you went off into your world," he explained, "what were you thinking about?"

I am such... you know, I'd be terrible at poker. You know? With the poker face?

I was blushing.

Tails raised a confused eyebrow.

"Marine?" he asked, "what _were _you thinking of?"

"Nuffin', mate," I replied.

He smirked. I hoped he couldn't read my mind. I looked away, trying to look at something to look at... duh.

Benny started tapping my shoulder.

"Mawine? Mawine? Mawine? Mawine? Mawine?... Mawine? MAWINE!"

"WHAT?" I yelled back at him.

"Hi," Benny said, then giggled.

Annoying brat. I really wished I could... no. No, that's not very nice.

I looked across at the various people whom Tails had chosen to sit with me: Tails (obviously); an empty seat; Sonic; and Benny.

"Who's sitting in the empty seat?" I asked.

"Ur, no one by the looks of things," Tails replied, looking at the seat himself.

I rolled my eyes.

"Na, mate. I meant as in who _will_ sit there?" I asked, both of my hands now gesturing at the seat.

My question was answered when Silver came along. He sat down in the empty seat, opposite me. And, smiled at us all. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hello, Marine," he said, cheerfully, "you look cheerful today."

"... Nice of you to join us... I guess," I muttered.

"And, how's my favourite little raccoon?" At first I thought he was talking to me, my eyes widened, whilst I looked away.

"Fwine, unca Silver," that 'little angel' voice just made me shiver.

I then realised something. I am pretty slow. That _thing_ next to me. I'm gonna be havin' one! Oh, crumbs!

Well, it won't be quite the same... it will be a cross between a raccoon and a fox. I snorted at the image that came up in my mind.

I then realised Tails was looking at me with a confused expression. I smiled at him.

"I always wonder what goes on in your head," he muttered.

I snorted again.

"Me? What about-" I prodded my finger into his chest, "-you?"

"Ow..." Tails whispered.

I looked over at Sonic, who was sulking quietly. I smiled menacingly at him, he looked at me, and I quickly looked away.

Tails seemed to stay watching Sonic, though. Silver patted the blue hedgehog on the back, making his head almost fall onto the table.

"Blaze will come to love you one day," Silver said, cheerfully.

I then looked at Silver, he saw me, and we both rolled our eyes in unison.

We were both thinking the same thing: It takes a lot to charm someone like _her_!

"I mean... I remember once when she had a bit too much to drink," Silver explained.

I grinned.

"Tell me more!" I exclaimed.

"Well," Silver grinned, "um... ur... well, she didn't really do much. Except she told me that she loved me sooooo much."

Sonic flinched, and glared at Silver, who was just smiling at him.

"Try it on her..." he winked, "you never know."

Sonic's hand turned into a fist, but Tails stopped him by turning him around, causing Sonic to accidently punch him in the face. My eyes widened by the such violence. But, I knew he was fine.

Of course he was.

By such force Tails started to fall back. I put my hands on his back and pushed him back up again. He was rather heavy.

Sonic had an expression which was both shock and apology. Poor blighter.

"Tails... I-" he started.

"No worries," Tails replied, "get it all the time."

I raised my eyebrow, and cleared my throat.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked him, an energy blast building up in my fist.

"Exactly," Tails said in a matter of fact, pointing at my fist.

I looked at it, then my eyes widened.

"Soz an' all. Can't control it," I replied.

"You can't?" Silver asked.

"Na, mate. It does it by itself... I think."

They all looked at each other, rather worried.

_**Blaze**_

"So, then, dear. How do you feel?" Rouge asked me, her voice calm.

"Fine," I replied, holding back my sadness, which just built up a lump in my throat.

"No, it's not," Rouge replied.

_Okay. There's no getting out of it. _I thought, _This bat knows all._

"...Okay, I don't," I admitted... Well, it had to come out soon enough.

"Well, you don't seem as bad as when I last saw you - at least you're not shaking now," Rouge pointed out.

I suppose that was true...

"Well that's because our ending the next time was better," I explained, having thought about it.

Rouge smiled, "Yes, I'm sure most of us noticed that..." Hearing that, I blushed.

Rouge suddenly turned more serious, "You must leave the past behind if you are willing to take full advantage of the present," Rouge explained. She smiled, "I know that from experience. I know it's going to be difficult, but you must take everything in your stride - including previous... happenings. For the moment, at least, let's just enjoy the party while it lasts... We'll discuss the past at another time. As I know Shadow better than anyone else (even his creator)-"

"Who's that?" I interjected.

"Dr. Eggman, or Robotnik."

I found this shocking.

"So you mean all of these years I've been fighting Shadow's creator?" I asked. I turned to look at Dr. Eggman, who was on a table a little further than us, "and he's come to our party?"

Rouge smiled, "Funny the way things work, honey... Anyway, as I know Shadow better than anyone else, I would be the best person to ask about him."

I nodded, and sighed. I couldn't bring myself to look at her, so my eyes trailed around the room. They stopped at the table with Marine, Tails, Benny, Silver and Sonic were on. I saw Sonic's expression, to realise it was similar to mine. I scowled and turned away.

"Blaze..." I recognised that voice as Knuckles, I looked at him, "shall we forget about what happened the last time we met?" I thought back to then. Then, remembered slightly. Knuckles had gone in a bad mood with me, because of something I said to him.

I think.

I'd almost forgotten.

"Sure," I replied to his question.

Rouge looked at us two with a confused expression. She then cleared her throat, and looked at all the guests, then said: "Tails knows a lot of people. Well, compared to Marine's guests, he's got loads."

I smiled a tiny bit, hoping I would cheer up quickly. But, there was something odd about Shadow's tone and expression when he left me...

I then realised what it was.

He was lying.

My heart beat died down, as I remembered what he'd said to me. He'd said me and him would meet again. But, that was just a lie. He told me that... just to cheer me up.

I felt the tears sting in my eyes, and I stood up. Knuckles and Rouge looked at me, the bat had a worried expression, but Knuckles gave me a confused look.

"I need to go. I won't be long," I muttered, my voice breaking.

"Blaze...?" I ignored Rouge's voice as I made myself out of the room, shocked and upset tears already escaping my eyes.

_**Marine**_

I watched Blaze walk out of the room, to another one, which was the toilets. Maybe she just needed to go, but her expression didn't look herself. Was she desperate? No. That's not the correct expression she had. I was about to follow her, but Tails started talking to me.

"Marine, have you noticed how many guests I have, compared to you?" he said.

I looked at him, then looked around. Blimey, he was right. I only had my dear crew and... Benny. I shuddered slightly at his name.

"I know, mate," I replied.

"Heh heh... where's Blaze off to?" Silver asked, watching his friend leave the room.

Sonic's head popped up.

"What? Where did she go?" he asked, quickly, almost standing up.

"Oh, someone's perked up," Tails joked.

I looked at Sonic, then smiled. I gestured my head towards the toilets.

"Somewhere yer can't follow her, mate," I replied.

"... Hmm..." Sonic put a finger to his lower lip, "I'll knock."

"You can't go into the sheilas' dunny!" I retorted, almost laughing.

"She won't mind," Sonic said.

"Na, Sonic... Sonic..." but, he was already gone, "oh..."

"Ha!" Silver laughed, and turned to us, "someone gotta camera?"

_**Blaze**_

I let the tears fall from my face, but I didn't make any noise. It felt good to let the tears out, though. But, I still felt like yelling.

_Knock, knock_.

I roughly wiped away my tears, and croaked: "yeah?"

"Blaze? It's Sonic." My eyes widened, and a tear dripped from my eye.

"Sonic, this is the ladies'!" I exclaimed, my voice clear.

"I know, but..." I heard him sigh, "you're upset. Can I talk with you? I can help."

"No," I said, and looked away.

"Please. You'll feel better... look, I'm sorry about our fall out over Shadow. He is a great guy, okay? Just... let me speak to you... I can help," he explained, his voice was gentle.

"You're not gonna be getting me out of here by speaking a pack of lies," I retorted, feeling more tears escape my eyes.

"You're crying?"

"Wha... what?" I asked, although my voice let me down.

"Blaze? Oh, my God. You're crying! Please, let me talk," I heard him knock the door.

I sighed, and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"You won't understand," I managed, just thinking of Shadow made me worse.

I heard him bang the door with his fist.

"Fine. Just trying to be a friend. Hasn't Cream told you about-"

I opened the door and glared at him.

"Don't put Cream against me!" I exclaimed.

He folded his arms, then his face softened when he saw my face. I quickly wiped the stray tears.

"What?" I asked, "yeah, I have emotions too, you know?"

He held his breath, and bit his lip.

"Sorry," he apologised, "sorry."

"What do you want?" I croaked.

"Will you tell me how you feel?"

I looked at him, and raised an eyebrow.

"Look at me!" I exclaimed to his question.

He did so, then realised what a foolish question he had asked. He nodded slightly.

"Did something happen?" he asked.

"..." I looked away, and shook my head.

"Then, why're you-"

"Oh, fine! He lied! Okay?" I interjected.

He was speechless for a while, then his eyes narrowed.

"What? That ba-" he started.

"No! He said that we'd meet again. I so wanted to believe him, but he had an odd expression and tone," a tear dropped again, making me angry that I was still crying, "and, I realised he was just saying all that crap just to make me feel better!"

Sonic's mouth went to the corner of his face, and he looked away.

"Damn," he muttered.

"Now, will you please leave?" I asked him.

He looked at me, and his expression became serious.

"Don't let him get to you. Come back to the other room again," he explained.

"I agree," I recognised that voice as Rouge.

She came over to us and saw my face, she shook her head, then looked at Sonic.

"If you don't mind, I have an important business to attend to," she explained.

"Oh..." Sonic grinned, "sure, knock yourself out-"

"No, I don't mean that, you idiot! Girls do more than go to the toilet in toilets, you know? Now, thank you, but... excuse us."

Sonic raised an eyebrow at her, then looked at me.

"Blaze, if you need-" he started.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes," Rouge said, quickly, "she needs a break from men like you. Now, shoo!"

"... Yes, ma'am," Sonic replied, he gave me a reassuring smile, then turned towards the other room muttering under his breath, "damn bat."

Rouge rolled her eyes, and turned to me.

"You look awful. Wow. Shadow has definitely done something to you... well, mind you, seeing as you changed him so much, it seems only fair..." she explained.

After a short while of her examining my face, she smiled, "now, what made you walk off like that?... Let's go in."

Rouge walked past me, and we both went into the lavatory. I closed the door, and she looked at herself in the mirror. She then turned to me.

"So, what happened?" she asked.

I hesitated, not sure on what to say.

"You can say anything you like to me, honey. I'll keep my lips sealed," she promised.

Something about the way she said that made me believe her.

"He..." I croaked, "lied."

I couldn't manage anymore, as I couldn't trust myself from crying.

"Shadow? What did he say?" she asked me.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I felt really under pressure here, and so many emotions wanted to escape me. The tears started to build up in my eyes.

"Cry all you like, dear," she said, gently, "let the tears go."

I wiped my eyes, and heard her sigh.

"Take your time," she said, not in a sarcastic tone.

I breathed slowly and calmed myself down after a while. I then felt I could talk.

"He lied to me saying we'd meet again. Of course I believed him... then," I explained.

"He wants you to be happy."

"... But... it's not true," I replied, my voice letting me down. "do you know why he wants to leave me?"

"Oh, yes, I do. He must have told you why. He wants to protect you," she replied.

"But, from what?" I exclaimed.

"His enemies and the like," she replied, I saw her sitting on the shelf where the sinks were.

"... But... you're saying that as if I'm weak. As if I can't defend myself," I replied, calmly.

She looked at her nails, then looked at me.

"You need to remember that Shadow is immortal," she said in a matter of fact.

I sighed.

"You really miss him, don't you?" she murmured.

I nodded, not looking at her.

"Well, as I said before, it's going to be difficult. You need to put _everything _about him behind you," she explained, "I know it's difficult. I've done it myself many times."

I looked at her.

"You have?" I croaked.

"Oh, yes, dear," she replied. "Is there something else bothering you?"

I didn't really know, to be honest. I just felt the need to see him again. I shook my head.

"You're sure?" she asked, firmly.

"... Yes."

"Hey, perk up, dear. You may meet him again. You never know? You may prefer someone else... there are plenty of men out there..." she said, dreamily.

"How many boyfriends have you had?"

She started counting on her fingers, then put her hand away.

"Too many," she said, shrugging.

That made me smile a little. She jumped down from the shelf and went over to the door.

"Come out when you're ready, hon," she said, and left.

I leaned myself against the wall.

_**Marine**_

"Hey, Sonic," I teased him, "did Blazey-poo give you the hard shoulder."

"Shut up, Marine," Sonic retorted, and sat down.

"Ooo," I teased.

Tails glared at him.

"Watch your mouth, boy," he joked, "that's my wife you're talking to."

"You be careful too. You don't want me to punch you again now, do you?" Sonic asked, mockingly raising his fists.

"Oh, is that a threat?"

"Guys, honestly," Silver sighed, slapping his forehead, he then looked at Sonic. "So, how did it go?"

"She's terrible."

"Her or herself?" I asked.

Sonic sighed.

"Both," he replied.

I saw the female bat walk out of the toilets, I leaned back in my chair and watched her. Tails saw me watching her, and raised an eyebrow. I looked at him, and shot straight up.

"A... ur... a new target, eh?" he asked.

"Ye... what? No!" I retorted.

Tails sniggered.

"Got tired of Blaze and now looking at Rouge, are we?" he muttered.

"No!" I retorted, in a high tone.

"Well, what's the reason for dreamy eyes, then?" Tails asked.

"'Dreamy eyes'? Doncha mean 'cold look'? I'm not a lessey, otherwise I wouldn't be with you na, would I?"

Tails shrugged, but then smiled at me, which was more of a smirk. I then saw Blaze walk out. Her face seemed normal. I watched her walk back to her seat too.

"Marine, darling. You're doing it again," Tails said.

I looked up at him.

"Darling? Eh, that's a new one," I explained.

Tails shrugged then blushed looking over to see Silver staring at him, grinning, then shaking his head. Sonic just raised his eyebrows for a slight second, then carried on messing with his fork...

I then realised he was watching Blaze. I raised my eyebrow at him, then followed his look. Then, I looked at him again. He was starting to smile...

"Sonic? Sonic?"

"SONIKUU!" I almost fell back on my chair. "Aww, he looks so adorable in this one!"

I looked to find Amy looking at a photograph of Sonic some tables away.

"That gal freaks me out," I muttered.

"You telling me," Sonic replied, "least she isn't chasing after you."

"True, mate. But, I know someone else who does..." I slowly looked at Tails, who was still blushing.

His eyes widened, and he put his hands up in defence blushing even more.

"What? Hey, I have an excuse," he explained.

I rolled my eyes.

_**Blaze (some minutes ago)**_

I took a deep breath and walked out of the lavatory. I tried to wipe Shadow out of my head. I thought of an image of him, and pretended to rip it apart.

But, I couldn't. It was as if the image kept on reforming again and again. I sighed once again, and walked forward. I felt a few pairs of eyes (Marine's) watch me whilst I walked forward. I had done well to show no evidence that I'd been crying. And, I was quite happy with my success.

I sat down at my seat, and tried to look calm.

"Ah, Blaze-" Rouge started.

"SONIKUU!"

I rolled my eyes, showing no sign of surprise. Rouge cleared her throat rather worried, then carried on.

"Do you feel any better?" she asked.

"A little," I replied.

"Oh... good," Rouge replied.

I sighed, and leaned my head against my hand, then saw Sonic watching me. He made a twitch of a smile at me, and I did the same.

"Now then, Blaze," Rouge started. I turned to her, "shall I introduce you to all of the people at the table?"

I looked at who they were, they didn't seem to notice me. I nodded a little, and I couldn't pay any attention...

He was still there.

**Review if I should carry on. I mean... is it all right? Or, is it going downhill?**

**PLEASE CAN YOU READ MY STORY '00S - METAMORPHIX'. You don't have to, though. But, it'd be great if you could read the first chappie and tell me what you think of it.**

End of Chapter 19


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Mrs Prower, Part VI

**Last chapter of the 'Mrs. Prower' chapters. Enjoy.**

**Check out my poll!**

_**Marine**_

The food was actually surprisingly not that posh. In fact, it wasn't posh at all. And, when you're sitting with Silver at a table, it looked completely the opposite to 'posh'. He was scoffing down the first course, his mouth already covered in soup. He saw my look, and wiped his mouth gingerly.

"Sorry," he muttered.

I shrugged. Like I hadn't seen that kind of behaviour before. The Coconut Crew always ate like that, I was, actually, the one who told them how to eat properly. But, that was only when Blaze wasn't around. Now, when she was around, she could make even the toughest of the koalas eat properly... I knew they all liked her.

I looked at Silver again, after I watched The Coconut Crew scoff down their soup. Silver was eating more calmly now.

"So, Silver," I started, he looked at me, and smiled, "dan't Blaze tell yer how to eat?"

"Huh," Silver grinned, he looked quickly at the feline, who didn't seem to be eating, he looked back at me, "lots of times. It's actually not that annoying. I find it funny. Certainly gets her temper going. I love seeing her reactions." Sonic's head perked up slightly by Silver's last comment, he then went back to his soup.

"Are you and her...?" I asked, gesturing to him and her.

Silver shook his head.

"We tried it once. Didn't really work well..." he cleared his throat, obviously hiding something, "so, we stayed as friends."

I made a tiny smile, and looked at the soup. I could sense Sonic tense up...

"So, how long have you and Tails been dating?" Silver asked.

That made my spoon fall into the soup, Benny to swallow his food too quickly, Tails to choke on his soup, and Sonic to swallow his spoon altogether.

We all watched Sonic and Tails choke with their soup and spoon. Tails finally finished, but Sonic was really having trouble. Everybody seemed to be watching him now. Sonic coughed madly, doing as best as he could to spit the spoon out.

Tails and Silver started to beat his back, forcing the spoon out. I was about to help, until Blaze came along. With no expression, she set his tail alight with her fire.

By such sudden heat and shock, Sonic spat the spoon out.

"GET IT OUT!" he exclaimed.

Blaze licked her thumb and second finger together, then put out Sonic's tail by using the two wet fingers. His tail sent off smoke. Sonic calmed down quickly, then turned to Blaze.

"Thank you," he whispered.

'You're welcome," Blaze replied, politely.

Everybody got back to what they were doing. Blaze went back to sit on her seat, I sat back down, as did Tails. I saw Benny holding back a laugh, and I almost kicked him under the table, only to kick the table leg... which rather hurt. Silver and Sonic sat down gingerly. The blue hedgehog took calm breaths. A waiter came along and cleaned the table up of Sonic's saliva and soup. Sonic then got a new clean spoon, and started drinking again.

"Ummm..." Silver mumbled, fiddling with his soup by stirring it around, "as I was saying... so, how long have you two been together?"

Sonic gulped.

"We haven't," Tails said, "Um..."

Silver raised an eyebrow, then grinned.

"Ah, I see," he muttered, "happens."

I felt a little like I wanted to punch him, yet hug him. He is annoyingly charming. No wonder Blaze likes him.

Sonic finished his soup, looking calmer then he was.

"You all right now?" Silver asked him.

Sonic nodded, eyes closed.

"Huh. I'm sure Blaze enjoyed that," Silver started again, "she did that to me once. I was drinking to much alcohol... pain nearly killed me."

Sonic looked at him, and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think I care?" he asked, bluntly.

"Of course you do. We all know you're all over her," Silver replied.

Sonic blushed a bit too much, and looked at his empty bowl.

"That's Shadow you're mistaking me with," he muttered.

"Hey, but, Shadow's gone, in 'e?" Silver said, nudging Sonic in the side, "left his beloved."

I sighed, and put a hand on my forehead then looked up to see Pinky coming towards us. She smiled at us all, then saw me, and didn't smile.

"How are you all...? Sonic, are you okay? Choke?" she asked, in that 'sweety pie' voice.

Sonic nodded, and tried to look away. Silver snickered.

"Did you see Blaze and Shadow?" she whispered to us all.

I rolled my eyes. 'Course we did! The whole damn guests did, you... urgh!

"Yes..." Sonic murmured, holding back a little annoyance, "we. Did."

Silver grinned.

"Absolutely," he agreed, "but, Shadow's long gone now. Isn't he, Sonic?"

Sonic looked at him, and then said through gritted teeth, "shut up."

_**Blaze**_

I sighed, a pretty long one too. I looked around the room at all the guests and saw Amy doing her best to flirt with Sonic. I rolled my eyes a little. You don't really need to do anything to make _Sonic_ like you. Rouge had introduced me to the people sitting on the same table as me, and they were as chatty as ever. To be honest, I couldn't remember anyone's name, I'd also forgotten what one of them was talking to me about. I just kept nodding my head at him, to make it look as if I was listening.

He finally finished talking, when he was interrupted by someone else, whom I had also forgotten the name of. I suddenly found two arms gently wrap around me.

"May I help you?" I asked, sternly, looking up at Silver's beaming face.

He grinned, and his hand gestured towards Amy and Sonic. I blinked twice and looked back at him.

"Wha...?" I asked, bluntly.

"You'll never guess what Amy is doing," he said, I suddenly saw he wasn't joking around.

"Flirting with Sonic?" I asked, shrugging.

"No. I think she wants Marine and Tails to not be toge-" I was on my feet.

"How dare that pink-furred bitch! Who does she think she is?" I whispered harshly.

Rouge and the others didn't seem to notice my outburst.

"No, no," Silver said, quickly, waving his hands in defence, "she hasn't said anything to them. Just... maybe, you should keep an eye on her."

"... Why do you think she doesn't want Tails and Marine together?" I enquired, my eyes looking at the pink hedgehog, whom I was starting to not like.

"The way she looks at them... or, Marine. As if she's..." Silver shrugged, "I dunno. As if... hmm..." he put a finger to his bottom lip.

"What?" I whispered.

"... Na. Probably just me being so "naive"," he used his fingers to show the quotation.

I folded my arms.

"You are naive," I muttered, looking at Amy again.

"And, you're stubborn," Silver said, making a light laugh.

I mocked a laugh.

"I'll keep an eye on her," I said, accidently making a menacing smile.

"Shadow still on your mind?"

I knew he'd asked me that to see my reaction. He always did.

"He always will be, Silver. Shame... he's one in a million," I explained, dreamily.

"Gee! Thanks!" Silver commented, sarcastically.

I made a small smile at him.

"Well, at least you're not in tears," Silver said.

I looked at him with the corner of my eyes.

"I would be if I wasn't in such a cruel job," I said.

He recoiled.

"I thought you liked... no, _loved_ your job!" he exclaimed.

"... I don't _love_ my job..." I replied.

"Still. You like it."

"Maybe."

"So?"

"So...?"

"You okay?"

I nodded slowly. Silver nodded in reply and we both looked at the table Sonic, Tails, Marine and... Amy were on. Oh, yeah, and Benny!

"She stolen your seat?" I asked.

"Na!" Silver replied, "I offered it to her... for the while. I'm going back now. Ta-ra for now!"

Silver walked backwards back to his place, then started floating.

Show off.

He suddenly bumped into a table behind him, making the guests gasp at his sudden appearance.

"Oh, gracious," he apologised, "sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry."

I saw him go bright red with embarrassment, and he quickly ran over to his table. I sat down again, and sighed. I kept my eye on Amy as she went to sit back on her table... I then looked at Marine...

As usual, she was just being her. Not knowing any suspicion. She saw me look at her... and waved.

I waved back.

She had a confused look on her face, and I looked away feeling slightly foolish.

You know...

Life can be quite boring at times.

_**Marine**_

I don't think Pinky liked me that much. I mean, the way she looked at me, as if I was some sort of animal... well, I am, but... well, a _deadly_ animal.

Silver smiled at us all, as happy as ever, I looked at Sonic who was resting his head on his hand, and watching... well, you know who. I then looked at Tails, he seemed to be watching the table as if it was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen. My eyes darted towards my cousin, who was messing around with his fork. I then saw Pinky from a far off table, she grinned at me menacingly. That made my heart beat faster.

I looked away quickly. What was Pinky up to? I thought she was nice.

I felt the need to get out of this room, I was feeling rather warm. Too warm in fact. No. I was starting to feel sick...

"Sorry," I apologised, and got up.

"Marine?" Tails asked me, looking at me now.

The others did too, with a confused expression.

"I just need to go to the dunny, mate," I said, as calmly as possible.

Before Tails could reply, I had gone. Surely, I'm just being pathetically paranoid. But, I felt I needed to think. I needed to be alone. When I came in, I found someone else was there. Cream was washing her hands in the sink, and saw me come in. So much for being alone!

"Oh, hey, Marine," she said, cheerfully, "enjoying the party?"

"Ur... sure," I replied, hesitantly.

Of course the sheila knew I was in some sort of trouble.

"What's wrong?" she asked, now drying her hands with the hand dryer.

I shrugged, and leaned against the wall.

"Do yer think... what's Pinky like?" I asked.

She looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Who's 'Pinky'?" she enquired gently.

I looked at her.

"Amy... Amy Rose, you know?" I shrugged.

She nodded, and sighed.

"Ur... she... can be annoying at times... even I know that, heh heh," she laughed.

"I mean... does she like Tails?" She put on a confused look, then giggled.

"Ur... yes," she replied slowly.

"... Urgh, I dunno how ter explain this. Would she ever..." I stopped, not sure on what to say.

Cream waited patiently. Bless.

"Has she ever split anybody up before?" I finished.

Cream leaned against the wall, and shook her head.

"Not that I know of," she replied.

"Do yer think she ever will?"

"Marine, what is _wrong_ with you? Come back to the party. People are missing you," Cream explained.

"... I think Amy doesn't like me."

Cream stopped in her tracks, and looked at me.

"Wha...?" she asked.

"I dan't think it's paranoia either!" I finished.

"Oh, I don't know, Marine. I mean, Amy's nice... at times. She wouldn't hurt you... I think," Cream explained, she put a finger to her lower lip.

I sighed. It probably was paranoia.

"Sorry an' all. Didn't mean to cause a riot," I explained.

"Heh. No, no. I understand," Cream replied, "come on."

She opened the door and went through.

I followed.

_**Blaze**_

Shadow. Shadow. Shadow. Shadow. Shadow. Shadow. GO AWAY!

I put my hands over my face, and tried to get the image of Shadow away. He's still there!

Grr!

I just wished the image would tear up and... disappear. But, in some cases, I didn't want that to happen. I wondered how Shadow felt? Was he like me? Or, was he not bothered at all? Did he even care?

I saw Amy and she was talking away to somebody. I sighed and looked at the table where Sonic, Silver, Benny and Tails were on.

Hold on.

I straightened up in my seat.

Where's Marine? My question was then answered when I saw her come out of the toilet door with Cream. She seemed all right, but her face didn't seem... herself.

It was more like a face I'd make. Meaning, she wasn't showing any emotion.

I drummed my fingers on the table, and watched the room closely.

"How do you feel now?" I recognised that voice as Rouge's.

I looked at her and smiled slightly.

"Fine," I lied, "fine."

For once she didn't see right through me. In fact, it looked like she was thinking about something else.

"Sorry, honey. I'm just going to have a small chat with Marine. You don't mind, do you?" she asked me, gently.

"... No," I replied, shaking my head.

She smiled and stood up, whilst passing me she patted me on the shoulder. I watched her walk over to the raccoon, who still had an emotionless face. I leaned my head against my hand and watched her, then I saw Sonic looking at me again.

I quickly looked away, and saw Knuckles being served the main meal. It was meat with a load of vegetables. The gravy looked good, as it was smothered all over the meat, and the smell was fantastic.

"Thank you," he said, politely to the waiter.

She smiled at him, then put a plate of food in Rouge's place then mine.

To be honest, I'd never seen anything so mouth-watering.

_**Marine**_

I saw the bat girl walk over to me, she smiled when she reached me.

"Hello, Marine," she said, politely, "may I speak with you?"

I wasn't expecting this, but I nodded. What did she want?

"Would you mind if Silver or someone-" she started.

"Benny," I said, turning to the annoying scavenger, "could you go and sit with Blaze?"

"Miss Bwaze?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure."

Benny jumped out of his seat, rather excited, and ran over to where the princess sat. I didn't see her expression when Rouge sat in his place. Tails was watching us closely, so Rouge started to whisper so only I could hear.

"How are you?" she whispered.

"Foine," I whispered back.

"No. You're not, dear. Something's troubling you," she whispered back.

_Whoa. This bat knows all_, I thought.

"I just feel kinda paranoid," I whispered.

"Someone bothering you?"

I shrugged.

"Amy..." I whispered.

She seemed to understand. But, before she could speak again Tails had interrupted her.

"Sorry, Rouge," he apologised, "but, ur... the meal is coming... main course."

Rouge saw for herself that a few waiters were putting down the food on the tables, she looked at me.

"Talk to me later, dear," she whispered, then went back to sit next to Blaze.

_**Blaze**_

Benny had come over to sit next to me, but was rather quiet. Knuckles and the others had all ready started having their meat... well, tasted it. I was waiting until everyone else had got there's. I looked around and saw they already had. Rouge finally came over.

"Thanks, honey. You can go and sit back down," she said to Benny.

He looked up at her, pulled his glasses higher up, as they were falling down. He jumped off the seat and ran back to his seat.

I raised an eyebrow. He looked rather cute when he ran. Suddenly, I heard the sound of glass being tapped. I looked to find Tails tapping his table spoon on his glass, I saw Marine go bright red and hide her face with her two hands.

"Hello," Tails greeted, when he got the whole room's attention, "nice of you to come."

I cupped my hand on my chin.

_**Marine**_

No. No! I thought he'd forgotten about the bladdy toast thing. I rested my head on my hand, and tried to look away, as if I wasn't in any part of this.

"I'm sure you've gathered that _this_ girl here is 'Marine'," he explained, making a few people chuckle, I shook my head.

I hated this and loved it at the same time.

"Now, I'm not really a person to talk to a crowd. But, I'll do my best-" I rolled my eyes, "-oh, and sorry I'm doing the toast so late... got a little caught up in the moment, you know?" he said, making some chuckles again, I didn't have a clue what the fox was going on about, "I first met her on a little island called 'Windmill Village'..."

"WAAY!" the Coconut Crew suddenly cheered. Ohhhh no.

"... Yes, ur, thanks. This was after me and Sonic were swept ashore, and then she poked Sonic with a stick..." Oh, yeah, he heh... the speech carried on, until I was suddenly in my own world again.

"Marine... Marine?"

I blinked and realisation dawned.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, when I found everyone eating.

Tails sighed next to me, and shook his head.

"Did you hear a thing I said?" he asked.

"I heard yer saying sommet about me nudging Sonic with a stick," I explained.

Silver went into a laughing fit, Sonic snickered and Benny... was scoffing up the food. Tails watched me, with no expression.

"Sorry," I apologised, and I did mean it.

He shook his head again.

"What goes on in your mind?" he asked.

"... I dunno. Ur... I really don't... why?"

"..." Tails rolled his eyes.

"You hate me now?" I asked, my eyes looking to my left then back at him.

"Wha... what?" he asked, in a high tone, "why would I hate you?"

"Why not?"

Tails snorted.

"Tails loves you, Marine. Don't think he doesn't, 'cause I know he does," Silver explained, I then realised that was only the beginning of what he was saying, "he's got dreamy eyes when he looks at yer! His speech was almost all about you. He loves you..." he grinned, "desperately."

I blushed really hard, as did Tails.

"No, he doesn't," I replied.

"Then, how comes you two are blushing?" Silver pointed out, "So, Tails, where're you taken Marine then? Somewhere... romantic?"

Sonic cleared his throat.

"There's a kid here," he muttered.

"Yeah..." Silver looked at him directly, "there is."

Sonic ignored him and went back to his food.

"I'll be taking her to my home," Tails replied.

What? Oh, okay then.

Silver's mouth fell agape.

"What?" he shrieked.

"Yep," Tails said, nodding, "my home. Anyway, I'm sure Marine wouldn't mind looking around here. You know?"

"Yeah, but... I mean, I would take my wife somewhere much better than my home," Silver explained.

Tails raised an eyebrow.

"If you ever get a wife," he said.

"True, but... Oi!" Silver exclaimed, "shut up."

Tails shrugged.

"Apologies," he said, politely.

I looked at him, and he gave me a smile I hadn't seen before. This was different. It seemed rather shy this smile, but in a way, loving.

I blushed harder, it took me a while to realise my hand had been taken under the table. _His_ hand.

My heart beat way too fast, and my eyes widened slightly.

His hand wasn't exactly holding mine, it was more like stroking. Something I wasn't used to. Never in my life had anyone does this before. I suddenly felt my hand stroking his hand back...

Stupid, corny weddings!

**NO! This chapter was absolute crap! And, I'd tried so hard on it! I'm so sorry! Next one will be better! I promise! I'm sorry it's so bad... damn.**

End of Chapter 20


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Is it The End, yet?

**NEEYA! Birthday soon, and I'm getting 'Shadow the Hedgehog'! YEY! Yes, I'm pretty late for the game, but... I can't wait! XD**

**Anyway, enough with me bragging. **

**Enjoy the chapter, mates!**

**Oh, and thank you for being so supportive throughout. This is my most successful story so far, and by far my best! **

**Thanks, guys!**

**I'm going to be carrying on with the POVs. I hope that's okay.**

_**Marine**_

How does the guy do it? Tails, I'm talking about. I mean, he set up this wedding, which must have exhausted him to the bone, but he's also organised, well... I'm not sure on what to name it. I mean, it's a sort of thing after the wedding, I suppose. You know, where all the guests dance with each other. I went bright red. Yeah. I hoped I wouldn't have to dance... or whatever. I _couldn't_ dance to save my life. Urgh, I'm a waste. I can't do anything right, probably a common disease I have.

It seemed dearest Miles was watching my expression, which looked like I was on my way to my death.

"Marine," he murmured, "are you all right?"

I forced a smile.

"Sure, sure," I muttered, quickly, I looked away slightly, "just gotta a slight worry."

He waited for me to continue, as he would.

"I can't dance," I whispered, so only he could hear.

I was a little surprised by his reaction. He smiled at me, almost laughing, but in a friendly way. Mind you, this is Tails.

"Don't worry," he said, gently, "You won't be embarrassed. I mean, you don't have to dance. Just put your feet on top of mine-"

He was interrupted by Silver who was beaming at us.

"Come on, you love birds. It's certainly dark out there. Oh, and slightly chilly. Nearly everyone's at the hall now," Silver explained.

"Hall?" I asked.

"Yeah. Tails, here, had booked some sort of building. Lots of people go there after weddings. He's quite amazing, Tails, isn't he? Organising all this," he explained.

"You dan't say," I muttered.

"Oh, come on!" Silver said, impatiently, "look, you're the only ones left!"

He was right. Only me, Tails and Silver were left in the restaurant. I rolled my eyes, and stood up.

"Sorry," I apologised.

"Wow, Marine. You're almost as thin as Blaze!" Silver exclaimed, "now, that's something."

"Roight," I said, "I _think_ that's a compliment."

Silver turned around and ran straight to the door, being in such a hurry, he didn't have time to open it, and splattered himself against it.

"Unnn..." he murmured in slight pain.

I saw Tails shake his head, then looked at me.

"Shall we go, then?" he asked, politely.

"Sure."

_**Blaze**_

The hall was dark, but had a few lights on. The red curtains were drawn, and there were two tables on each side of the room, either having drinks or some food on. There were tables at the back of the room, where the people who weren't going to dance, or going to have a talk, sat. I sat down myself, hoping nobody would come over to me. I saw Sonic in the far corner, Amy talking to him. Probably forcing him to dance with her.

I leaned back in the chair, and looked at the guests, who were either standing or sitting down.

I suddenly found Marine sitting opposite me at the table, she grabbed a book, which so happened to be on the table, too, and tried well to hide her face. But, she wasn't very successful.

"I'm not 'ere, mate," she whispered quickly.

I raised an eyebrow, and looked away from her. Her hiding position was rather pathetic, but... if I was her, I'd understand. Obviously, Tails wanted to dance with her. I made a small smile when I saw Tails skid to a halt as he came into the hall. He looked around him, until somebody who I hadn't seen before walked over to him.

He was a badger-like creature dressed in a suit smartly. He smiled when he came over to Tails and they spoke, after a few seconds the badger left him, and turned to something which was at the top of the hall.

The fox walked over to me, and smiled.

"Seen Marine?" he asked.

I was quite surprised that he hadn't found her. I mean, she was only behind me. I turned my head slightly, only to find Marine not there.

_**Marine**_

I hoped he wouldn't find me under the table. Surely, he wouldn't. I can't dance, and I don't wanna dance. But, the bride and groom _have_ to! Don't they? Gah, I'm screwed!

I suddenly heard music being played, a kind of music I haven't heard before.

"Marine..." I heard Tails whisper in annoyance.

Heh heh.

"Hey!" some guy said through a microphone, "where's your girl?"

"I don't know!" Tails replied back to him, "Ah..."

"Oh, well! Hey, somebody at least come over and dance..."

I saw Benny go into the middle of the room, and start to dance. I jumped making my head bang against the table, the sudden hit I did, made the table shake.

SINCE WHEN DID THAT RACCOON LEARNED TA BLADDY DANCE!

"Marine!" Tails cheered, when he saw me under the table, his head popping through the blue table cloth, I jumped again, banging my head in exactly the same spot.

I rubbed my head where I had bumped it, then I crawled backwards when he started to crawl towards me.

"Come on," he said, smiling, "don't be scared."

"Scared? Ha! Me? Huh." I retorted, looking away.

"Just come for _one_ dance. Come on... everyone else is... otherwise the Coconut Crew will force you to dance with them." He explained.

Point taken. I certainly don't want to dance with those koalas. In fact, I wasn't even sure if they were still sober. At _any_ party at the very most one of them _isn't_ drunk. And, that's usually dearest Kylok. Tails sighed, and offered me his hand. I watched it for a while, then looked at him.

"Let me get out from under the table," I muttered.

I crawled backwards then got up, when I was out from under the table. I already saw couples dancing, some geezers I haven't seen... no, they're not couples.

Friends.

Apologies.

My eyes widened when I saw Colonel and Muzy dancing together, head in each other's shoulders...

GAY!

"Come on!" Tails said, he grabbed my hand, and pulled me to where a few people were dancing.

I pulled back, but he was too strong. He looked at me, grinning.

"I have all night, you know," he teased.

I sighed. I knew he was telling the truth with that.

Crap.

_**Blaze**_

I watched Marine being dragged towards where others were dancing... sort of. I sighed, and rested my hand on my head. I drummed my fingers onto the table. I wondered if Shadow knew how to dance? Hmm.

"Blaze," I heard Silver's voice, and looked up at him, "want to dance? C'mon. Like old times."

He offered me his hand, and with the corner of my eyes I saw Sonic take a deep breath in. I suddenly felt the need to talk to him. I quickly looked at Silver, who still had his hand out for me.

"Come on, Blaze," he sighed.

I took his hand, and he brought me to where the others were.

"Can you dance?" he asked me, turning to me.

"Not really. Anyway, you know," I muttered, when he put his hand on my waist, he did it with such confidence, too, he kept hold of my other hand, though.

"I do. Heh. And, you don't dance like people would expect..." he laughed, "some princess you are."

"Shut up, Silver."

"Okay."

_**Marine**_

Just do your best to enjoy this. Just do your best to enjoy this. Just do your best to enjoy this bladdy, stupid, corny WALTZ! Tails seemed as happy as ever. Of course. But, after a few seconds he seemed to realise how bad I was at doing this. But, he smiled. Sure, I had done what your supposed to do, by putting my hand on his shoulder. But, really, I was just trying to do what he was doing.

Of course I sucked at it.

"Here," he said, gently, I almost gasped when he slightly lifted me off my feet, as if I was only a feather.

He put my feet on top of his, and started doing what he was doing before. You know, I was beginning to like this. This was different.

_**Blaze**_

Okay. Well, there's always a couple which is just such a pro when it comes to doing this sort of thing. Me and Silver were the two. In fact, we were being rather fast. I was actually enjoying it. Silver was laughing, and a few people envied our style. We did look like friends having a laugh. He spun me around again, twice as fast as before. The problem was, we weren't listening to the beat of the soothing music. No.

We were just... mad. Like old friends.

We finally came to a stop, both out of breath... well, almost. I made a small smile at Silver, and pecked him on the cheek. He grinned.

I turned around, and went back to my seat. Rouge came over to sit next to me, smiling.

"Hey, honey," she said, "you and Silver were great. Glad to see you've cheered up."

"He's good at doing that," I replied.

"I can tell."

Silver came over to us, and grinned at us both.

"Hey, Rouge. You want to go up?" he asked.

Rouge nodded and stood up.

"Come on, then, handsome," she said, and grabbed his tie to where I was, not so long ago.

Silver beamed.

I leaned my head against my hand, and looked around. I saw Sonic still in the corner, and he kept on doing small looks at me. I realised I was doing the same.

_Please_ can someone dance with him?

_**Marine**_

I opened my eyes, quickly. Oh, god! I had... I had been resting my head against his shoulder, and my arms around his neck. OH NO! I quickly moved away, slightly embarrassed. Tails gave me a confused look, but came over to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked, eyes narrowing, "you were doing great."

"Huh. Yeah, roight. The whole 'dancing' thing is kinda disturbing for me," I explained.

He raised an eyebrow, and shrugged.

"Well, I was starting to really enjoy it... but, you can go if you like," he said, slightly saddened.

Did he really enjoy it _that_ much?

"What do you see in me?" I asked him.

"... What do you mean?" he replied.

"I mean... why... do you... like me?"

He sighed, and hesitated.

"Well," he answered, "I dunno. I like your attitude. You're pretty-" Yeah, I blushed, "-Your kind... when you want to be. You almost own an island, only God knows how. You've built your own little boat-"

"Oh! Ha. That thing is long gone, mate." I interrupted.

He smiled a little.

"Oh. That's a shame," he muttered.

I shrugged.

I thought about the things Tails had told me.

"You being serious?" I asked him, pointing.

"You're asking me this _after _we're married? Of course. All of those reasons are probably the reason why I love you." Those last three words made my head spin. Did he... just say... he loved me?

"You love me?" I whispered.

He gave me a look saying 'of course!'.

"You serious?" I said, same tone.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't lie to you," he replied, smiling.

My mouth was slightly agape. Had Tails told me he loved me before? If so, I certainly need to get used to him saying that.

"Sorry," I apologised, "you can... still be with me if you want. I dan't mind."

He smiled, and walked over to me.

"Thanks," he said, and once again, put my feet over his.

New music started playing. Oh, don't think I hadn't seen Blaze and Sonic making quick looks at each other. So much for _me_ being pathetic.

_**Blaze**_

I looked around me, and saw Rouge come back towards me, smiling. She sat down.

"Silver is very charming," she commented.

I couldn't agree more. I watched Silver now asking Amy for a dance, she very much obliged.

"I think I'm going to ask Knuckles to dance. See you in a bit, hon," Rouge said, already gone.

I sighed slightly. Shadow seemed to be fading away, but something wanted me to hold onto him. So much for trying to forget him.

**Two hours later... or, something like that.**

I had almost fallen asleep, until someone tapped me on the shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Sonic looking down on me. I blinked.

"Will you..." he hesitated, "dance with me?"

_**Marine**_

Right now, I was playing a card game with Rouge. It was snap! And, it was fun.

"SNAP!" we both exclaimed together, our hands slapping down on the matching cards.

"Will you two be quiet?" Tails hissed, "it's getting late. And-"

"Hey, all of you," Silver said, coming over, "I've danced with _everyone_ today. Even the guys, and Tails, too. Heh heh. Marine, you're the last one," he offered me his hand, "come on."

"... I can't dance."

"Pfft! So? Everyone can dance. Even you. C'mon, I've danced with everybody else," he explained, beaming.

"Foine," I replied, and stood up.

I took his hand, and he lead me towards where others were dancing. The room was a lot darker now, and seemed more warmer and cosier.

"What toime is it?" I asked Silver.

"Hmm..." he said, he pulled back his cuff and looked at his nice Rolex watch, then looked at me, "almost twelve."

My eyes widened, and he beamed.

"C'mon, Marineee," he said, "Just go with the flow."

I was not going to do this right.

_**Blaze**_

I stood up slowly, and nodded to him. He did a small smile, and offered me his hand. I took it, and he brought me to where the others were, right at the back in the corner. I preferred being here actually, until I realised Sonic wanted to speak to me.

He gently put his hand on my waist, and I put my hand on his shoulder, our hands slightly touching. We did tiny moves.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

I nodded.

"You?" I replied.

"Yes. I'm good," Sonic replied, "..."

There was silence between us, and I realised we had stopped.

"I don't want Shadow to hurt you," Sonic started, "and, I know he already has done, in a way. I want to help you. I mean, if I told you how..." he stopped, and sighed, "okay, I'll admit it. I care for you too much. And... something wants me to be more than your friend. Please, don't walk away. I'm trying to explain an emotion."

My heart started to beat uncontrollably. No. I want to be with Shadow. But, I know I can't, because he's too dangerous... Thinking of Shadow just made me want to be with him. Something wanted me to stay with Shadow and... I couldn't care what his enemies did to me. I suddenly felt the need that I wanted to be with him, no matter what.

Why? Why do emotions do so much?

I could defend myself. I wouldn't let him down.

But, he's gone.

For all I know, I may never see him again.

I then remembered Sonic was still with me. No. I can't stand this.

Okay. Maybe, I'm being too 'fairy tale princess' here. But, it was true what I knew. I loved Shadow, but Sonic loved me! No! This wasn't how I thought my life would end up as.

"Blaze..." Sonic murmured, inches away from me, "I know you don't-"

"Wait, stop, Sonic. I know what you're trying to say. But, I'm sorry..." I apologised, walking away, "I can't do it."

I turned around and walked away from him.

"Wait, Blaze!" Sonic exclaimed.

I ignored him, leaving him feeling rejected.

A sudden pinch came over my emotions and I realised what it was.

Guilt.

_**Marine**_

Ha ha ha! Silver was really cool! I don't know what he does, but he made me dance. We were dancing in a way, which was really fast. I did a quick spin, and ended up hugging him. He laughed, and beamed. I moved away from him, and he gave me the thumbs up.

"See. You can dance," he said, beaming.

"Yeah. With your help, mate," I replied.

"Heh heh," Silver chuckled, "I'm gonna hang around with Blaze or Sonic. See you in a few."

"Bye," I replied.

We both departed and I sat in my seat opposite Rouge.

She yawned, and Knuckles put his feet on a table, and closed his eyes.

"Wow. Time's half twelve," Rouge stated.

Me and Silver had been dancing for almost half an hour.

Now, that's new.

I saw Tails waving at me, and I waved back, a confused look on my face. I then saw Pinky and Cream come towards us.

"Hello," Cream greeted them, cheerfully, "I danced with the whole Coconut Crew."

I raised an eyebrow.

"You survoived well," I said to her.

She laughed.

"They're lovely people," she said.

Yeah.

Sure.

Pinky seemed rather quiet, I then realised she was giving Blaze an evil look.

"Gotta a problem with Blaze?" I asked her.

She looked at me.

"... What if I have?" she said, smoothly.

I shrugged.

"Ah, what the hell. I can't be bothered," I replied.

"I still have my hammer."

"Eh?"

"_Hammer."_

"Good one, mate. You do that," I said, not really listening.

Pinky rolled her eyes, and tugged on Cream's arm.

"We'll be off now," she said.

"Actually, I want to stay, Amy," Cream interjected.

Amy gave Cream a threatening look.

"You gotta a problem with Cream?" I teased.

She glared at me.

"Good bye," she said, quickly, and left the hall.

That was it.

No proper good byes. Just a quick 'good bye'.

Good riddance. Urgh!

Rouge seemed to have fallen asleep, her chest was raising and falling in a calm motion. I looked over at Knuckles, who was looking at the inside of a glass, his eyes narrowed, he lifted the glass upside down only to make some wine go up his sleeve. He dropped the glass, and tried to look normal.

This party was going to go on for another four hours.

I knew.

**Reviews? Lol. Hope this chapter was good.**

End of Chapter 21


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: A Good Night's Sleep

**I had been thinking about this story over night, and yesterday. And, I've thought of what is going to happen after the wedding. I mean, it's kinda tragic, but you'll like it. If you don't, you can get your money back XD**

**No idea how, though... and what money is this?**

_**Marine**_

About an hour had gone by. And, I'd say where it was the part where all of mine, Sonic's and Tails' friends were dancing slowly and relaxing. The music in the background was dreamy, almost making _me_ fall to sleep, until Tails came along and asked me to dance with him.

_Again_.

I stood up, and he straight away dragged me away from the table, I almost accidently kicked Rouge's chair leg, but, fortunately, she stayed asleep. This fox certainly knew what he was doing, he'd done what he'd done before, but this time both of his arms were around me.

Oh, shi-

_**Blaze**_

I actually rather liked the dark, and the relaxing music. It seemed different to the usual music I have to hear. That would be like opera and all that other window-breaking music. I totally despised it all. But, I was heard once you get older you'll start to like it.

Don't know who told me that, though. I sighed, and then saw Sonic walking over to me. What did he want? To dance again?

"Blaze..." he said, his voice surprisingly happy, "I have a surprise for you. But, he's only coming as long as you don't mourn over him again. He's in the back... come."

My eyes narrowed, he wasn't talking about... him, was he?

I stood up, and Sonic grabbed my hand. He took me out of the hall, and then to another room. The music could still be heard. The place was dark, almost pitch black, but I was able to see the red stripes, the white shirt... the eyes!

Sonic had taken Shadow to see me! I had no idea what kind of trouble Sonic was in to do _this_. One thought struck me, though. Was Shadow angry? Disappointed? Annoyed?

"Thanks for coming," I heard Sonic say, in almost a whisper.

"Your welcome," it was definitely Shadow! I could recognise his voice anywhere.

"I'll... ur, leave you two be, then," Sonic muttered, I heard him leave.

There was little silence between us, until I suddenly found myself in someone else's arms.

"Sonic told me you were upset," he explained, his voice emotionless.

I didn't know what to say.

He was with me again.

"He wanted me to come and cheer you up. Of course I replied saying 'how?'. He just said that you needed me. What's wrong, Blaze? I know you. And, this is not like you. Rouge must have spoken to you about this. Forget about me-" I felt a sudden pain hit my heart, "-leave the past behind. I can't be with you, and you know it. You've got a Kingdom to rule, I'm just some emo trying to figure out his past-"

"No!" I interjected, looking at him in the face, "who said you were an emo?"

Not really what I wanting to stay, but if it kept him here, so be it.

In the darkness, I could see him make a small smile.

"Like that matters right now. I need to tell you to leave me be. I'm dangerous, Blaze. I mean... you have Sonic, Cream, Silver, Marine, Tails, Rouge, Knuckles... you have so many people who are your friends. And, with you hanging around upset doesn't help. Blaze, this is Tails' and Marine's wedding. Try and perk up," he explained, I felt his hand gently stroke my cheek, "I need you to perk up. Come on, Blaze. What are you turning into?"

I realised that wasn't a rhetorical question, and answered, my voice slightly trembly.

"I don't know," I whispered.

He didn't say anything for the next ten seconds, he was slightly circling me around, after listening to the music nearby.

"Are you staying?" I whispered, as I suddenly found one side of my face against his chest.

He sighed.

"You know I can't," I sort of knew he was going to say that.

I bit my lip.

"Anyway, there's something I need to be doing. I came only to tell you to think of the others around you. Not just me, everyone is trying to cheer you up. Especially Sonic. I mean, as soon as you turned your back on him, he straight away went looking for me. And, he succeeded... Blaze, you're biting your lip off!"

I let my lower lip go, only to find it bleeding. I sucked the blood away, and wiped it. He was going to go soon.

"... Don't go," I said.

For the first time _ever_, so I thought he'd never do it, he smiled.

He was smiling. Shadow the hedgehog was _smiling_! This was different to previously, as this smile was from ear-to-ear. And, yet, he looked so great when he did. Why didn't he do it most of the time?

Mind you, I can't talk.

I did my best to have a good time with him, for the last few minutes.

One question was always hanging around, though. And, I suddenly blurted it out.

"Do you love me?"

I felt my face heat up, I was obviously blushing. If only he could answer quickly, without his usual hesitation.

"... After all this time... and, you ask me that question _now_?"

I shrugged.

"Does it have to be said?" he asked me.

I opened my eyes.

"Yes," I replied.

He sighed.

"You know if I do or not. And, even if I didn't..." he seemed to pause for a moment, "... you would still mean something to me. I'm not really the type of guy to say 'I love you' to somebody. I'm not really much of a Romeo..." he explained.

I blushed harder. Romeo and Juliet. I _hated_ that play! I mean, I understood it, but it hardly kept me awake!

"... I hate that play," I repeated my thoughts.

He chuckled. And, there were no more words between us.

Until, the music stopped. The room seemed slightly colder.

"I must go now," he whispered.

I nodded. I couldn't stop him.

"I did keep my word, didn't I?" he whispered.

I nodded again.

He suddenly kissed me for a slight second, and too soon, he moved away. My arms released him, as his arms released me.

"Forget me. Be you again. Forget me."

And, in a sudden flash.

He was gone once again.

Only I knew _this_ time, he was gone forever.

The room was empty, with only me in it.

_**Marine**_

"Tails," I started, after a few minutes.

"Hmm?" he said, eyes closed.

Huh.

"How will you send Silver and Blaze and the others back to their dimension? I mean, yer seem stuffed," I explained.

He yawned. I was right.

"Yeah. Well, the Coconut Crew will be sleeping in my workshop. You'll be sleeping in my home-" ouch, "- Benny will be sleeping with the Coconut Crew... yes, I have set up all the beds. And, I'm sure Sonic won't mind Silver and Blaze sleeping with him," Tails explained.

I took all of this into account.

"Oh," I replied. "When does it all finish?"

"Three in the morning..." he yawned.

"It's half two," I replied.

He stopped his yawn to a halt, and looked at his watch. He looked at me with a questioning look.

I folded my arms, after releasing him.

"I 'ave a watch too, yer know?" I said.

He smiled.

"'Course you do," was his reply.

He pulled me against his chest again, and I saw most of the guests had left. Rouge and Knuckles had fallen asleep, I saw Benny wrapped in a blanket lying on two chairs, himself fast asleep. His glasses had been put onto the table nearby. I saw Cream and Sonic talking to one another, their hands gesturing in different directions. They seemed to be discussing something.

_Obviously_!

"Aren't yer gonna stop now?" I asked Tails.

"No."

I blinked.

"Please?" I tried again.

"Don't you feel cold without me?" he said, his voice pleading.

"..." I blinked, "That is the most pathe'ic thing I've 'eard yer say in..." I hesitated, "three weeks."

He blushed. Har!

"Maybe, I should tell everyone to leave now," he whispered, and let me go completely.

I nodded, and he went over to the badger, who was still here, playing the music.

I felt a sudden heat behind me, and quickly turned around. Blaze stood there, looking her usual self. No emotion.

"Blaze..." I started. "you've changed! What 'appened to your 'loss of dearest Shaddy' expression?"

"... I got over him!" she said, in her... usual way.

"No... yer haven't. You're just saying that," I replied.

"Oi! Now, don't try looking right through me. Only Rouge is allowed to do that," she explained, pointing at me.

"... Just trying ter help, mate."

"I'm surprised you didn't _break_ anything today. You know how bad you are."

"... Oy, I was ten, mate! Gimme some credit."

"...-"

"Blaaaaaaaaze!" Silver's voice came along, and he wrapped his arms around her.

_**Blaze**_

That bladdy... bloody person!

"Get. Off. Me."

He smiled, and let me go, before ruffling up my fur.

"Urgh!" I exclaimed, "what have you been drinking?"

"... Heh. Nofin' big," he slurred.

"..." I rolled my eyes, "Silver..." I saw he had a glass of beer in his hand, I grabbed it off him, "how many of those have you had?"

"Only twelfe," he replied, hardly keeping balance, "hey, Marine."

"... G'day," Marine replied, and slowly walked away.

"You need to get some sleep," I said to Silver, who just watched me dreamily, "you look-"

"Good looking? Sexy? Hot?" he asked.

"Not quite what I was thinking. I was thinking more a drunk bastard..." I explained, "now, go away."

"..." he saluted me, dreamily, then went away, "good bye."

What a weirdo.

I then saw Sonic walking over to me, but accidently bumped into Silver, who accidently bumped into Cream, who accidently bumped into the table, which accidently bumped into another table, which accidently fell over.

Now, that's what you call a chain reaction. I raised an eyebrow, as a few people went over to the scene. Sonic straightened up and walked over to me.

"Hi," he said, "did he...?"

"It doesn't matter. I don't want to mention him," I explained.

He nodded.

"Okay," was his reply, "oh, you and Silver are staying at my place tonight. Hope you don't mind."

"Yeah, you two can have the double bed. I'm sleeping on the settee," I explained.

He smirked.

"Sure thing," he replied, "... well... problem. The sofa's died. As in, it's ripped an' all. Long story. Sorry."

I chewed my lower lip, and shrugged.

"Fine," I replied, "I'll sleep with you two. But don't you try anything!"

"Sure, that's fine with me," he replied, smirking.

_**Sonic**_

Absolutely fine.

_**Marine**_

I am so tired! I looked at the remaining guests. Knuckles and Rouge had left, Benny was still asleep, as were now the Coconut Crew, along with Silver. Tails seemed to be resting on his chair, next to me. Blaze and Sonic and Cream were resting too. The badger was still playing music, although no one was standing up.

I stood up.

It was obviously time to go. I looked at my watch to find it was half past three in the morning.

Whoa.

_**Blaze**_

I had almost fallen asleep, until a few minutes later someone was waking me up. I opened my eyes to find Sonic looking down on me. He smiled.

"Come on. Vanilla's giving us a lift to my place," he explained, "Silver's in the car already."

I stood up, and sighed. The only person left was Tails, he waved to us.

"See you tomorrow," he said, and went.

The room was empty except for me and Sonic.

"Thanks for bringing Shadow over. I appreciate that. He really put some sense into me," I explained.

He shrugged.

"I'm just here to help," he said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you?"

He was about to answer, until we heard a car horn beep outside.

"Oh, Vanilla wants us to hurry up," Sonic said.

We both walked out of the hall, and outside. The sudden cool air struck me, and I actually rather liked it. I got into the front of the car, as Sonic sat in the back with Silver and Cream.

"Did you enjoy it?" Vanilla asked, rather tired herself.

She started the engine.

"Yeah," Sonic replied, "it was great."

"Oh, good."

The journey back took about three minutes only, me, Sonic, holding Silver for support, got out of the car.

"Thanks for the lift," I said, as did Silver.

"Bye!" Cream exclaimed, I waved to her smiling, as did Sonic.

Silver had fallen asleep.

"Bye," Vanilla said, then she drove away.

Cream waved to us out of the window, I waved to her until they were out of sight, which didn't take long. Sonic was doing the same.

When they were gone, I turned to him, and he gestured me to follow him.

_**Marine**_

His house was rather... small? I couldn't think of a word to put it, and I seriously can't be bothered to explain it right now.

I was exhausted. Never had I been awake for so long... well, I probably have.

Tails turned to me once we were at the front door.

"Don't!" I started, "pick me up."

His face saddened.

"I dan't like that," I muttered.

He shrugged.

"Okay. I don't really like it much either," he was obviously lying.

But, I didn't care. But, he wasn't going to give up that easily. Suddenly, he pulled me up into his arms.

"Ah! Tails! Get off!" I exclaimed, forcing myself out of his grip.

He just smiled, and with ease he led me indoors, then put me on my feet.

"Urgh!" I exclaimed, and turned away.

He laughed. He didn't bother switching on the lights, and grabbed my hand, leading me upstairs, and I then stopped.

I am not sleeping with _him_. I made myself a promise I wouldn't. Never again.

Once was bad enough.

He turned to me when I stopped, and raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, Marine," he said, "I don't bite."

"Did you bring my pyjamas?" I asked him, through gritted teeth.

He smiled.

"Of course. They're on the bed," he explained, opening his bedroom door. "I'm not that mean."

I walked over to him, and blushed.

"Tails..." I murmured.

He snickered.

"Come on, Marine," he grabbed my hand and led me into his room.

I saw my pyjamas on the bed...

He didn't want me to sleep with him, did he? The cheek of it.

"I'll give you some privacy," he said, behind me, I heard him close the door.

Nice.

I sighed, and went over to the pyjamas. I checked to see if the moron wasn't peeking, and got myself changed. -_-

_**Blaze**_

I had kept my clothes on. Of course. Sonic and Silver only had their trousers on. And, I was sleeping between them. As if I didn't feel uncomfortable enough like that, Silver had his leg over mine, and Sonic was very close to my face.

Damn. This was not good.

The two seemed to have got to sleep quite easily, but I couldn't. Not with them all over me like this, and snoring!

I gritted my teeth in annoyance, and sat up. They both moaned and woke up.

"Blaze..." they murmured together.

"Shut up!" I retorted, "I'm sleeping in the bath!"

"But, you're a good heater," I heard Sonic say, sleepily.

"Funny," I muttered.

I jumped off the bed, and took away their quilt and a pillow. The two moaned in annoyance, but were soon fast asleep. I rolled my eyes, and took my bed equipment to Sonic's bathroom. I put the pillow inside the bath, and went in, and put the quilt over me. I lay down with the pillow against my face. You know, this was so much more comfortable. I undid my cloak, and wrapped the quilt around me.

Unconsciousness had already taken over me.

**I did all of this in all one go! Woo! Please review! And, tell me if I need any improvements.**

End of Chapter 22


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Wakey Wakey

_**Marine**_

Ah! What was that? Oh. It was the quilt. Okay.

Oh, c'mon, Marine! This is Tails, it's not like he's gonna suddenly rape yer! - Not that he could... I mean... _him_, and _now_? What an odd thought.

I am an odd thought!

I pulled my quilt higher up me, so it went up to my chin. Right now, I was facing away from the fox. I seriously need to get used to these sleeping arrangements. A.S.A.P.

My stomach started to complain. I rolled my eyes.

Damn pregnancy! Urgh! When do you stop eating? All the child wants is _more, more, more, more_! I sighed, and removed the quilt from me, but gently enough so I wouldn't wake up _him_.

Surely, he wouldn't mind if I stole a little bit of food. After all, it was for his child's sake...

And, I was starving!

I got out of bed, and looked at his alarm clock, beside him. It read: 5:10.

Oh. Pretty early, then. And, had I fallen asleep at all? I looked at Tails' face, to realise he was sleeping on his back, his hands behind his head. He looked very much asleep.

In some ways, he deserved the sleep. In others, he did not.

Heh!

I opened his bedroom door, and headed down his stairs. The house was dark, but light enough for me to see what the hell I was doing.

There were two doors when I got down the steps. One of them was in front of me, the other was next to me. I looked at them both, and shrugged. It's not as if I would go through the wrong door, and I suddenly die.

I snickered. I love those kind of games.

Dunno what games they were, though. You can roll your eyes if you like. I don't mind.

I headed straight to the door in front of me. Bonza! It's the kitchen. Nice kitchen, too.

I switched on his light, because there was a light switch next to me. The kitchen was nothing fantastic and grand (but, I still liked it). All there was was an Aga, table with some cheese burger on, looked terribly mouldy too and it stank the whole damn kitchen, and a random fridge. Oh, and a few cupboards too.

Hmm.

What food does he have...?

Oh, hell! I couldn't care less. Just grab sommet and get the hell out. I headed towards a cupboard and opened it. Yeah. Great.

Pasta, more pasta, cereal more pasta... Ah, cereal would be fine. I grabbed the 'Shreddies' box from out of the cupboard, and dumped it on the table.

Oh, for crying out loud!

A bowl and a spoon. Urgh! Life is so difficult. After ten minutes, I finally found what I was looking for. I put a some Shreddies into the bowl, then opened the fridge door.

Milk, milk, milk, milk... Oh, crumbs.

Where's the milk?

_**Blaze**_

"Blaze...? Blaze?"

"Mreeeow..."

"Blaze? BLAZE! Come back to Earth! Earth to Blaze! Earth to Blaze! Do you copy?"

"Mreeeo... WHAT?" I quickly sat up quickly, and looked around myself.

Ow! My neck... it hurt. I must have slept on it the wrong way.

"Ow..." I murmured, and put my hand on my neck where it ached.

"Um..." I saw it was Sonic talking to me, he seemed to be blushing a little, "you were... meowing."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Sonic, all because I'm a cat, doesn't mean I 'meow' all the time," I explained.

"..." he smiled, "but, you were just meowing then."

"I don't meow."

"Well, you just did," he replied, smiling.

I snarled.

"Get lost! Go and make out with a chimpanzee for all I care!" I exclaimed, pushing him away, "now, leave me to sleep in my BATH!"

"All right, all roight... oh, wait, I'm not Marine, now, am I? Well, the thing is, Silver keeps snoring... can I, like... sleep... with... well, it's cold in my room and-"

"NO! GO AWAY! THIS IS MY BATH!" I exclaimed, my body bursting into flames.

Sonic quickly hid behind his toilet.

"Okay, okay. Can I, like, sleep here, then?" he whispered.

"Humph. You may. As long as you keep that annoying mouth of yours... _shut_. Here me? Not _open_. _Shut_!" I exclaimed to him.

He nodded.

I sighed, and lay back down again.

"Oh, and Sonic?" I said.

"Ye-"

"DON'T TALK! Anyway, if I meow again... just wake me up..."

"As long as you don't incinerate me," Sonic replied, his voice slightly calm.

"Deal," I replied, bluntly.

_**Marine**_

... AH!

I banged my head against the fridge door, in annoyance. That stupid blighter! He doesn't have any milk? Now, what? Guess I'll just have to eat the Shreddies dry...

Ah, what the hell. I couldn't care less, anyway. God knows what the Coconut Crew fed me when I was an ankle-biter!

I ran over to the bowl of cereal, and put a spoonful of them onto my spoon.

"Ah, well," I muttered, "beggars can't be choosers."

I ate the spoonful, and it actually tasted nice.

I loved it!

I quickly ate the whole bowl, but it wasn't exactly enough.

"Urgh... I hate th-" I kicked the chair, "OW!"

I sat down, and held my throbbing foot.

"Marine?" My head shot up when I saw Tails lingering at the doorway, he only wore his boxers, as if we've been together for a long while, not for six or seven hours...

I stared at him.

"What?" he asked, absently, then yawned, "why're you awake so early? Come back to bed."

I snorted.

"Not on your nelly!" I retorted, "I'm kinda hungry."

"Oh. Let me get you something then," he said, his face brightening back to his usual self.

The fox went over to his Aga, then saw the mouldy cheese burger. He slapped his head, I didn't really see what was wrong.

"That cheese burger. Ruined. Oh, well... I forgot about that. Heh heh," he smiled at me, and I twitched a smile back, slightly worried.

I watched him grab a load of metal stuff, then a load of food. He then put all of it on the Aga... until, I started to go off into my other world.

It was weird. I mean, yeah... it was weird.

The smell was delicious, though. One of bacon, mushrooms... and much more.

"Marine? Marine? Helloooo? Incoming, on your right."

I opened my eyes and saw to my right Tails holding a plate of food, he beamed at me.

"A Prower special," he joked.

"... Funny," I replied, bluntly.

He put the plate down in front of me, and I looked at the ingredients:

It had Fried bread, bacon (and plenty of it), eggs, bangers, baked beans, mushrooms, fried tomatoes, hash browns, and black pudding.

"... What would yer call this?" I asked, staring at the food.

He sat down opposite me.

"Ur, a full English breakfast," he explained, smiling.

"Cool."

I looked at the food, and before you know what, it was gone.

_**Tails**_

I looked at the full plate, blinked, and the plate was empty.

Well, that went down well.

_**Marine**_

Yum. That was just ripper!

"Did you like that?" Tails asked, I heard the sarcasm in his tone.

I nodded.

"Still hungry?" he said.

"Nope. I'm stuffed. Cheers," I thanked him.

He shrugged and smiled.

"What I'm here for," he replied.

I looked at clock on the wall, to find it was quarter to six. Wow. Tails seemed to be looking at the clock, too. He looked back at me.

"You want to go to bed?" he asked, pointing upstairs.

"Yeah, alroight."

And, that was the end of that.

I did love that meal... breakfast, though.

_**Blaze**_

I opened my eyes to find myself facing the tiled wall. Hmm. I then found myself touching a solid thing behind me. My eyes widened.

What in that name of the Jeweled Sceptor... is _that_?

I slowly turned around to be face-to-face with Sonic. I flinched. How did he get there? Why was he there? Oh, no! Get him away from me!

I pushed him away, but the side of the bath stopped him. He moaned, and moved closer towards me. Obviously, not knowing what he was doing. He was so close our noses were touching. I couldn't breathe properly. He suddenly moved again, this time _much_ closer to me.

Ah...!

"S-S-Sonic," I stammered, almost yelling.

He opened his eyes a little.

"Hello, gorgeous," he slurred.

"Ah! Wake up!" I exclaimed.

He fully woke up, then moaned in disappointment.

"Oh, oh... ur, hello, Blaze," he said.

"You just called me 'gorgeous'," I said, bluntly, glaring at him.

He blushed, and recoiled, smiling.

"Um, sorry, Blaze. I must have been half awake," he apologised, "you see, in my dream... we were married."

"In your dreams!" I joked, blushing myself a little, "Married? Ur, no."

"Ever seen Cinderella? Where the girl sings that song? You know? A dreeeeam is a wiiiiiish your heeeeeart maaaaakes-"

"Okay, Sonic!" I interjected, his voice wasn't that bad to be honest, but I really wasn't in the mood, "thank you."

He beamed.

"My pleasure," he said, smoothly.

I then realised Sonic was still in the bath with me, the quilt over us _both_. I sat up, as did he. "Sonic, why are you sleeping with me? You didn't touch my... tights did you?" I asked him.

"Tights? Why would I wanna touch those? Oh..." he grinned, "oh, I see. No. No... I'm afraid not."

I was tempted to punch him... but, maybe not.

"Well, that's just as well," I replied, "Um... Sonic... in your dream... what were we doing?"

"Ur..." He blushed, "well, something you're not supposed to do until you are married."

"Eek," I said, unenthusiastically.

"Well, it's just a dream," he sighed, but I could tell he was just trying to sound happy, "'night, Blaze."

He lay down again, and was snoring, but before said: "try and think of me."

"Yeah, if I thought of you I'd be having a nightmare," I muttered, no reply... "Sonic!"

No answer. Just snoring.

"Sonic! Oh, come on, no one falls to sleep that fast! Sonic!" I exclaimed, "Get outta the bath!"

No answer. I snarled in annoyance, and started to nudge him to wake up. He shot up, eyes sleepily.

"Aw, Blaze... you were just undoing your bra-"

"WHAT?" I exclaimed.

He smiled cheesily.

"Dreams can come true you know," he slurred.

"Okay, you're really starting to freak me out, Sonic," I said, quickly, and started to crawl backwards.

He started to crawl towards me, in a seductive way. But, it was bath! I didn't get very far.

"Aw, little puddy-cat scared?" Sonic teased.

"Sonic, never, ever will me and you be doing... what you were dreaming of," I explained.

"Oh, I think we might one day. You'll be asking for it. _Begging_."

"Oh, God...no."

"You will want me so much-"

"Sonic! Snap out of it! Sonic? Before I reduce you into ashes!" I exclaimed, slapping his face.

He just smiled at me.

"It was-" he started.

"Sonic... Sonic," I started to whisper, "stop it."

"... Okay," he finally said, quietly, "sorry."

He stood up, and was about to get out of the bath, but slipped on the side. He suddenly screamed slightly and accidentally landed on top of me. I gasped. So did he. The door opened.

A flustered Silver emerged, wearing just underwear, and walked towards the toilet, saying to himself:

"Ah, there you are. I've looked all over the house to find you. I wonder where Sonic and Bl-" he turned to the left, then moved his underwear back up again, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything..."

"No! We were-"

"Oh, I know what you two were doing. Anyway, could you either go or find me another toilet! I'm rather desperate," he explained, through gritted teeth.

"Ur..." I pushed Sonic off me, who seemed to be enjoying himself, and jumped out of the bath. "Sure."

I ran out of the door, and skidded to the right and ran into the bedroom. Sonic was just coming out of the bath.

I ran over to the bed, and grabbed a pillow, and screamed my face into it.

"-"

"Blaze...? Hey, what's up?"

I removed the pillow, and glared at Sonic, who was just smiling at me.

"What's up? Ha! I'll tell you what's up!" I exclaimed.

"Then, what's up?" he asked, his eyes looked to pillow, "ur, your pillow's on fire," he said, casually.

"Eh?" I asked, I then looked at my pillow. It had flames shooting out of it, I angrily threw it on the floor, and the fire died away, "I can't do anything right!"

"Let me help you," Sonic slurred, stepping closer to me.

"Oh, no, not again," I murmured, as I stepped away, he started to move towards me.

Suddenly, I found the wall behind me, Sonic quickly put both of his arms on either side of me. I was trapped. Then I put one hand on his shoulder and set it alight. Sonic didn't notice at first, then when I gestured, he exclaimed and patted his shoulder frantically. I just stood and laughed.

He then looked at me, glaring and smiling. Suddenly he was in front of me again, and was about to bite my neck as a joke, until Silver came in.

It looked completely wrong.

Silver stared at us, and I blushed, trying to pull Sonic's face away from my neck.

"S-Sonic," I stuttered.

"Mmm-Yes, Blaze?" he murmured, then turned around and saw Silver. "Oh."

"Honestly! Get yourselves a room! I'll read the newspaper elsewhere, and put some headphones on too. Hopefully, I won't hear anything except my music..." he winked at us, especially at me.

Who did that geezer think he _was_?

My hands started to build up with fire, but Sonic quickly grabbed my arm.

"C'mon, Blaze. Let's go... play... someplace else," he said, quickly, and dragged me out of the room.

The hedgehog led me over to the bathroom again, before he could go any further, I let his hand go of me, and I shot past him. I quickly turned around and slammed the door in his face.

"Aw, Blazey! Come on. I wuv you," he said, patronisingly.

"Shut up, Sonic!" I exclaimed to the door, my eyes scrunched closed.

God, I was angry!

There was a long silence, and I calmed down as the minutes past. I sighed, thinking he had given up. I climbed into my bath, and wrapped the quilt around me, and closed my eyes.

"Blaze... I'm sorry. Okay, maybe my dream will never come true... probably, but... I promise I won't mention us hooking up like that again. Okay? Just let me in. You're really warm."

I listened to his every word, and my ear flicked in annoyance. I gritted my teeth.

"Fine," I said, although my voice was slightly muffled.

"Thank you," Sonic whispered, as he opened the door.

I heard the door close again, and then heard his footsteps come closer towards me. I moved closer to the wall, to give him room. I felt his presence almost immediately, and then his snoring.

If only I could sleep like him.

Yes.

If only.

**Review please! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and check out my poll if you already haven't. Yep. Chapter is smaller than usual, but... there you go. Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it.**

End of Chapter 23


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Burns & Bangs

**Heh, thank you very much for your... imaginative reviews. Heh. Hope this chapter will turn out okay.**

_**Blaze**_

I was awake? What... already? No. I had hardly had an hour. I kept my eyes shut, and tried to fall back to sleep again. That is, if a certain hedgehog didn't wake me up,

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty! C'mon! Hup, hup, hup!" he exclaimed, nudging me to wake up.

"Mmmm!" I exclaimed, my lips sealed, I grabbed my pillow and put it over my head, and kept it there, my hands gripping the pillow tightly.

"Now, come on. A princess needs to be bright and early for the day to come! Look! I've even brought you some breakfast," Sonic explained, he sounded happy.

"Go away! Get run over!" I exclaimed, although my voice was muffled.

"Urgh!" The pillow was yanked away from me.

"H-Hey!" I yelled, and glared at the blue hedgehog.

"Oh, be quiet. Look, you get porridge," Sonic proudly showed me a bowl of porridge, with some sort of sauce he'd made a smiley face in the middle, "and, it's happy to see you."

Just then, Silver, dressed in his shirt and trousers from yesterday, came in. He saw my porridge and beamed, he quickly dipped his finger in.

"Yum," he said, he was about to take his finger out, but Sonic wacked his finger with the spoon, Silver jumped back.

"Hey, get outta there! You're gonna make people sick!" Sonic exclaimed.

I did a small yawn, and remembered I was still sleeping in the bath. Sonic suddenly shoved a mouthful of porridge into my mouth.

"C'mon, you need to be quick! All your little buddies back at the palace are missing yer!" Sonic exclaimed, giving me spoonfuls at a very fast pace.

"MM! Sonic!" I exclaimed, I slapped his hand, and his spoon went flying.

"Oh..." Sonic said, rather absently.

"Will both of you get out of my room!" I shouted standing up in the bath.

"Your room?" Sonic repeated.

"Yeah! Ma room! Get lost!"

Sonic sighed, and put the bowl down. Then put his arm around Silver.

"C'mon, brother. Sister's angry," he muttered, then went out closing the door.

I sighed in annoyance, then sat down. The bath was actually rather warm, seeing as the quilt was quite big. How long had I been sleeping? I saw a small clock on Sonic's shelf where he had his toothbrush and toothpaste. The time said: 11:59.

HOLY DOOLEY!

I jumped up, and climbed out of the bath, but slipped over and landed head first.

"Ow..." I moaned, and rubbed my head.

"Blaze! You okay? Who's in there with you?" I heard Sonic ask from outside the door.

"ME!" I retorted.

"Whaa...?"

"GET OOOOOUUUT!" I exclaimed, yelling at the door.

"... Sorry. Sheesh! Moody teenager..." I heard his footsteps die away.

I rolled my eyes, and picked myself up. Then, the most annoying thing happened to me for the _third_ time today. My foot landed straight in the bowl of porridge. I blinked.

Ew.

_**Marine**_

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep_-

"What the hell is that?" were the first words that came out of my mouth, when I woke up.

"An alarm clock," I looked over to find the voice, and saw Tails lingering over me, he was dressed in jeans and a blue t-shirt, "you've been asleep for a long while. I set my alarm clock for you," the beeping suddenly stopped when Tails pressed some kinda button on the clock, which I saw in his hand. He put it on the bedside table, then beamed at me, "you well?"

I blinked, and after several minutes of figuring out what the point of the clock beeping was for, I looked at him.

"Foine," I replied.

"Hungry? I've cooked you some more food. Sorry, Marine. You should have told me that pregnancy makes you hungry. I didn't know," he explained, shrugging in an innocent way.

To be honest, I was hungry, but... not _that_ hungry. I bet Tails had cooked _way_ too much for me.

"Thanks, mate," I said, doing a small smile.

"I'll meet you downstairs. Oh, Cream had insisted on packing your clothes for you," Tails gestured to a blue suitcase in the corner of the room, that I'd never seen before in my life.

Okay. How did Cream pack my stuff? How did she know where my stuff even _was_? Where the hell did that suitcase come from? And, when did she deliver it here?

Tails saw my confused expression, then smiled.

"I know," he said, as if he'd just heard my thoughts, "Cream certainly knows what she's doing. See you downstairs."

"O-kay," I replied, rather slowly.

Tails ran out of the room, and accidently slammed the door behind him, causing a picture on the wall to fall.

"Oops! Sorry!" he apologised.

I rolled my eyes, and went over to my suitcase. I just hoped Cream had packed the clothing I liked...

Because, I hardly had any clothes.

_**Blaze**_

I had removed the quilt and pillow from the bath, and poured cold and hot water into it. Then, splashed my porridge-covered foot into the water. I gritted my teeth, and kept my anger inside me. How much anger I'd kept in me my whole life, it had to be let out.

But, I might kill some people... so, maybe not. Heh heh... urgh! It's not even FUNNY!

"ARGH!" I screamed, as loud as I could.

I heard Sonic and Silver slip back in their chairs.

"Ow..." the two moaned together, I just grinned menacingly.

I scrubbed the porridge off with Sonic's nail brush, dried myself with a random towel (I couldn't care less what it was used for), and then threw it on the floor. Like hell should I pick it up.

Huh!

I was the guest after all. I buttoned up my cloak, and looked at myself in a random mirror. _Joseph, Mary and Jesus!_

My fur was in a right state. My tied up hair was kinda... coming out, and my eyes looked terrible! Stupid make-up. I hardly wore any, anyway! I sighed, and poured water into the sink, below me, and washed my face with my hands. I then grabbed another random towel and dried my face.

Then, I suddenly thought of Shadow.

"ARGH!" I screamed just as loud.

"Blaze! Shut UP!" the two hedgehog's exclaimed.

I threw the towel on the floor and slammed my foot down.

"I want Shadow!" I exclaimed, folding my arms.

"You can't have Shadow! He's gone on holiday!" Silver exclaimed.

"I WANT SHAD-"

"BLAZE, be quiet. Shaddy will come back one day," Sonic explained, "you have-"

"SHADOOOW! You shut up, Sonic! I'll tell Shadow what you were thinking of last night, and he'll get you!" I exclaimed, not sure on what I was saying.

"I'm sure he will," Sonic said, slowly.

"Sonic, I have no interest in you! I don't care if you want to have... THAT KINDA STUFF with me. Shadow.-"

"Is like-adorable-like," Sonic finished for me, with a sigh, he'd deliberately put on a girly tone.

"Shut up, Sonic. At least he likes me," I muttered.

"Did you finish your porridge?" I heard Silver, obviously wanting this conversation to finish.

"No," I replied, calmly, "I stepped in it."

Sonic snorted and burst out laughing, I kicked the door, wishing it was his groin. And, it really hurt.

_**Marine**_

Cream had obviously packed some of _her_ clothes in this suitcase too, seeing as only a few were mine. Fortunately, she'd packed my favourite shirt. The rest was either pink, white or a really light blue.

Totally not me.

I scurried through the clothes, then found some trousers which I liked. They were dark blue and baggy. Great.

I put the shirt and trousers on... yeah, and saw this was _not_ my shirt. It was shorter, and the sleeves went up slightly past my wrists. It was a fitted shirt... it showed me too much.

I snarled. That bladdy, annoying, big eared-

"Marine?" I heard Tails at the door.

"What?" I replied, a little rudely.

"You all right? Your food's getting rather cold," Tails explained, "are you okay?"

He opened the door. Oh, great.

His eyes widened when he saw what I was wearing.

"Your best friend packed me the wrong-"

"Heh. Marine, you look great!" Tails complemented.

I blushed.

"You don't mean that," my voice came out really bad.

I suddenly regretted living.

"Come on! Your breakfast-"

"Yeah, alroight, alroight!" I replied, and ran past him, and down the stairs.

Tails was right behind me when I got down, I opened the kitchen door, and saw the lovely smell of that English food breakfast thing. I saw two plates.

Oh, crap. He must want me to eat with him. He really was getting into this whole couples-for-ever thing. Urgh! Can't believe I'm flippin' married all ready, and having a _child_, too.

I'm only sixteen.

I felt Tails put a hand on my shoulder.

And... I've got him.

_**Blaze**_

I'd finally got myself ready and had put my fur and hair back to how it usually was. As soon as I came out, I saw Sonic beaming at me. I rolled my eyes at him, and saw how much taller he was than I.

Oh, gee.

I am small.

"Hey, Blaze!" Sonic said, cheerfully.

"Yeah. Bye," I replied, bluntly, and made my way over to Silver.

"Tails rang me a few hours ago. He said he wanted to meet up with us at one o' clock," Sonic explained, smiling.

I hid behind Silver, and held his hand. Silver had a confused look.

I suddenly felt a little worried being near Sonic. After all that he did last night.

Silver suddenly glared at Sonic, and went into a posture as if to protect me.

"Stay away from her. Otherwise, I shall destroy you," he threatened the blue hedgehog.

He gave Silver the thumbs up.

"Ah, now this seems familiar... Where have I seen this before? Ah, yes: you won't remember it. Anyway, cool, Silver. Just keep cool," he explained, calmly.

Keep cool. Huh! As if.

I looked up at the clock (there's clocks everywhere, aren't there?) on the wall. It was half past twelve, Sonic looked at the clock too. Then, looked back at us.

"We need to leave in twenty minutes..." he gave me an apologetic look, "sorry, Blaze. I mean, c'mon, we're best buds an' all. C'mon," he put out his hand, "friends?" His smile just made my anger fade away. How does he do it? I sighed, and revealed myself from behind Silver. I took his hand and shook it, but a sly smile crawled up my face.

"Ah, AH!" Sonic exclaimed, and tugged his hand away, he watched his red hot hand and started blowing on it.

"Now, then, Sonic. No more dreams of me stripping in front of you," I explained, then my smile faded, and I whispered to him, "did we get very far?"

He beamed and nodded quickly. Oh, poo.

Great start to my day.

_**Marine**_

I was right. Prince Charming had given me too much food. But, I did eat most of it. He smiled, as usual, and took my plate, before I could.

"You know," he started, putting the two plates in the sink, "I told Sonic we'd meet up at one. So, better get ready. They're having a lift back to Blaze's."

I blinked. You know, I need to give Tails something in return...

NO! Not in the way... huh, he's not getting anywhere near me, when it comes to that topic... well not for a while, anyway... Hmm...

Oh, I'll think of sommet.

"The Coconut Crew and Benny are meeting up with us, too-" the mention of my cousin sent a shiver down my spine, I do think of him, but that's only when I have nightmares, "-so, you ready?"

I nodded, and dreaded the thought of being with Benny again.

If I had a choice of Benny or death: I'd choose death.

_**Blaze**_

It was annoying. But, sweet at the same time. But, mostly annoying. Sonic and Silver wanted to get to Tails and Marine fast, and I didn't want to run.

At all.

I just didn't feel in the mood. So, with my attitude, Sonic had picked me up, and given me a 'piggy back'. I had wrapped my arms around his neck, by how fast the moron was going. He certainly is the fastest hedgehog to ever live, but... he has to be the most annoying as well.

When we stopped, I was frozen in my place. Sonic, of course, beamed. My fur was all in a mess again, but he was... bloody... fast.

"Blaze..." Sonic whispered.

Silver came over to us, out of breath.

"Whoa," he gasped, "Sonic... I... whoa."

He regained his breath, and I slowly climbed off Sonic, when realisation dawned. I took a deep breath in to calm myself. I did like that ride, though.

I looked up at Sonic, who was giving me a really good-looking smirk. No.

He's nothing compared to Shadow.

"Did you like that?" Sonic asked.

I nodded a little, but stared at nothing, like a real dumb-ass. Sonic stepped closer to me.

"There's many more where that came from," he whispered, I suddenly found him very close to my face, I even felt his breath against me, he stroked my cheek, and I knew what he was going to do next.

But, I couldn't do anything.

Before his lips could get mine, Silver had interrupted.

My hero!

He cleared his throat, and Sonic, with a pissed off face, looked at him. His face still very close to mine.

"Sorry," Silver apologised, "but, before you make-out shouldn't I go?"

"Yes!" Sonic retorted, his face turning back to mine.

Oh, bummer.

"Um!" I exclaimed, and ducked from his upcoming action.

Sonic's hand was still in the same position, and so was his head, but when I suddenly vanished, his face fell.

I blushed.

"Sonic," I said, slowly, "no matter how hard you try-"

"She will always be mine," Silver interjected, suddenly stepping at my side.

I rolled my eyes. Why? Why am I suddenly hanging out with hedgehogs? I mean... urgh! Why _hedgehogs_ of all people?

Sonic raised an eyebrow, then grinned.

"Sorry," he apologised, "it's just... I haven't kissed many people before."

My jaw fell to the floor.

"What?" me and Silver asked together.

Sonic grinned, and looked away.

"Aye, 'tis true - not that either of you'll remember it - she wiped everybody's, including her own, memory... except mine..." he carried on, as if he was happy with it.

Silver laughed, and I smiled a tiny bit. Sonic's proud posture vanished.

"What?" he asked, slightly saddened.

"What did she look like?" Silver asked.

"She were a human-"

"AH HA HA HA!" Silver laughed.

"That was the time you tried to kill me, Silver," Sonic came again.

Silver stopped laughing and raised a confused eyebrow.

"Oh, c'mon, me? Ha. Oh, I don't think so," Silver interjected, folding his arms.

I shook my head.

"Honestly, Sonic. What _does_ go on in your mind?" I asked him.

"... It's true," he said, weakly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Did we look any different?" I asked, "did we-"

"WERE WE MARRIED?" Silver beamed.

My eyes widened by his question.

"No," Sonic replied, quickly, he beamed at me, "you two looked exactly the same, though. Although it might have been a different Silver. And, Blaze, you never spoke to me!"

I recoiled.

"So?" I asked, "good job I didn't."

"Oh, yeah, I think you said something about Silver being naive," Sonic said.

"Yeah, that's Blaze, all right," Silver chirped, smiling at me.

I folded my arms.

"Shut up," I muttered. "So, where are we?" I asked, looking around me.

"Well..." Sonic looked around himself, "Tails said just outside town... so-"

"HEY, SONIC!"

Our eyes looked to our right to find Tails running over to us, he had put on his child-tone. Marine was walking behind him giving him a weird look.

_**Marine**_

After recovering from Tails' weird outburst I looked at the two hedgehogs and Blaze. They all looked well... and cheerful (hint of sarcasm).

"G'day, mates..." I muttered, unenthusiastically.

Silver winked, "anything happen last night?"

I snarled at him, but Tails just waved.

"No need, it's all happened before," he explained.

My heart jumped.

"Yeah, I suppose that's true," Silver replied, shrugging.

My hands turned into fists. How dare they speak... how dare _he_ speak of such private matters... oh, god, I'm sounding like Blaze... oops.

"So, Tails," Sonic started, he looked rather happier than usual, meaning he was _VERY_ happy, "where's the machine?"

"Oh!" Tails laughed like a mad scientist, "I can now make the machine come to us."

"I can't believe I'm with this... nerd..." I whispered.

"I heard that," Tails said, slowly.

I was very quiet after that. Suddenly Tails had some random remote control in his hand... he then pressed one of the many buttons on it.

"It should be coming," he said, we all looked right as he was.

About three minutes passed.

"Any minute now!"

_**Bang!**_

The whole ground seemed to shake madly.

_Oh, no. It's 'appening again_, I thought.

"Blaze!" Sonic called, "is Jim safe?"

"Yeah... he'd better be!" Blaze retorted.

The earthquake suddenly stopped, we all slowly looked at Tails, who just gave us an innocent look.

"What was that?" Silver enquired, stepping forward.

Tails kept his eyes on me, though. He bit his lip.

"Sorry," he apologised, "I'm really sorry."

"W... What d'ya do?" I asked him.

**0_0... cliffy. Heh. Please review! Oh, Jim's the Jewelled Sceptor in case you've forgotten.**

End of Chapter 24


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: A Little Miscalculation

**Woo! Thanks to all you guys, I've got 100 reviews! Now, I'm trying to get 150! But, I'll need your help, in return, I'll give you some brilliant chapters! Well, at least I hope they'll turn out magnificent. Heh.**

**Enjoy. That's the main thing.**

_**Blaze**_

I saw Tails watch Marine, and her only. He'd obviously made a little mistake. Me, Silver and Sonic looked at each other with a confused look.

"W...What d'ya do?" Marine asked, slowly.

Tails bit his lip. But, still couldn't bring himself to look at anyone else.

"Sorry," he apologised again, "Slight miscalculation..." he made a small smile, and looked at all of us, looking slightly worried, "I mean... I just wanted to impress you all."

"... What did you do, though?" Sonic enquired, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm afraid you guys won't be coming back home for a few weeks. Nothing big-"

"WHAT?" I screamed, putting my hands on my head.

Oh, no! Now what? I've got a load of paper work to do! AND, I have to get protecting the damn emeralds, not to mention Jim! What the hell was going on in that other dimension anyway? Oh, damn! I've got a meeting today! Oh, bummer.

Oh, darn!

"You mean..." Silver started, he actually looked _happ_y, "you wanted to leave?"

"No, Silver," I replied sarcastically, "I'm really enjoying it here."

I saw Marine chew on her lower lip, she then shrugged.

"Ah, well," she replied, "I'm sure Tails can 'andle it in a jiffy."

"First I need to find the machine," Tails replied, blushing.

Silver, Sonic, Marine and my eyes widened and we glared at him, me especially.

"You dunno where it is?" we all exclaimed.

He held up his hands in defence.

"I... I... I... I... Sorry," he stuttered.

I sighed in sheer annoyance, and stamped my foot on the ground and turned away.

"Gee, thanks a lot, Tails," I muttered.

"Don't be in such a state, Mari... Blaze," Tails explained, "it won't take me long. Promise. Come on. You know me."

I scrunched up my nose.

"Yeah. It better be ready by the end of the week, otherwise you're going _down_," I explained.

I could sense Marine grinning at my last word.

"Blaze, you can stay with me," Sonic said, cheerfully.

I gave him a bored look.

Silver gaped.

"Oh, a... a...and Silver," Sonic finished, his cheerfulness slightly fading.

"Just remember, Sonic," I started, "it will never happen."

Sonic folded his arms, and grinned.

"We'll see," he replied.

_Maybe, I could look for Shadow if I'm staying here... no! No. He'll kill me if I find him again... but_-

"So, we just gonna hang around then?" Marine asked.

"Sure. Why not?" Silver replied, "nice warm day, anyway. Better ring the Coconut Crew and Benny about what's going on."

"Ur... you can do that," Marine said, quickly, "I think I'll go and see Cream or sommet."

"Ur, no. You're staying with _me_," Tails replied, pointing to her then him.

Marine rolled her eyes.

"Foine," she said, and looked away.

"Anyway, the Coconut Crew need to sleep somewhere seeing as I'm going to be using my workshop. As will Benny-" I saw Marine shiver, "-so, Sonic?"

"Um!" Sonic exclaimed, stepping closer to me, "let's go and ask Espio, Vector and Charmy. You know how much they love kids."

"... Ur, yes, I do," Tails said sarcastically whilst scratching his neck.

"Oh, well. The Coconut Crew can stay with them too," Sonic finished, he smiled, "and Silver and..." he grinned, "_Blaze _will be with me. We'll have a lot of fun."

"Ooo, I'm looking forward to it!" I said, in a girly tone slapping my hands together.

Marine nodded at me, and smirked.

"Ooo, it's gonna be great!" Silver exclaimed, jumping up and down like that dumb, purple dinosaur called 'Barny'.

I snorted at his childish behaviour. Then, had an idea. If I could ring Gardon personally, and tell him I'll be away, and a few others...

Then, sure.

I saw Marine holding back a laugh, with much effort.

Then, I remembered. Ah, I'm so dumb when I'm in a bad mood! I can't ring somebody... in another dimension. Unless, I used Tails' phone... surely, the little fox... no, big fox won't mind.

"Tails," I started, he immediately hid behind Marine, who had to blink twice to realise what he was doing, "can I borrow your phone?" He came out of his... not very good hiding place, and smiled at me, nervously, biting his fingernails.

"S-sure," he replied, through his teeth, "just don't yell at me. Please."

"All right, all right," I replied.

Silver looked at me and did a smile for no reason.

"So, what now?" Sonic asked, shrugging.

Tails put a finger to his lower lip, and started thinking.

"Ooo! MEOW! I've thought of an idea!" Sonic exclaimed, pointing his finger to the sky.

I glared at him.

"Stop making fun of my race," I explained, "anyway, I only meow... well, I hardly ever meow."

"You're saying meow now," Marine replied.

"Shut up," I replied, glaring at her, I was happy how smooth my voice came out.

"Hmm... I'm going to try and make you purr one day," Sonic said.

Silver cleared his throat and shuffled his feet.

"You try," I said to him, smiling a little.

Sonic stepped closer to me.

"Oh, I will. We'll see who the one is dreaming about now... no, wait. I didn't say that right... say 'you try' again," he explained.

"No."

"Oh, fine!"

Tails sighed slowly.

"So," he started, "me and Marine will take the Coconut Crew and Be-"

"Ooo, na, mate! You can do that on your own!" Marine explained, smiling innocently and stepping away from him.

"Actually, Marine, you're coming with me," he explained, like the 'man of the house'.

Marine shook her head.

"Since when have you become so ordering?" I asked, folding my arms.

"Just trying to get my place in..." Tails was having trouble on what to say.

"Well, you have to impress me first," Marine said.

Tails grinned.

"Oh, that won't be difficult," he gave her a look.

_**Marine**_

"Oh, that won't be difficult," he gave me a look, which I just adored. Why did he always do that when he wanted me to do sommet?

He's done it before.

Grr!

"Oh, foine!" I replied, "whatever you want."

He smiled... bigger this time, and gave me a random wave. I blinked twice and slightly recoiled.

"So..." Silver said, "me, Sonic and... hee hee, Blaze, will be off now."

I heard Blaze start to whimper behind me.

"Oy, mate," I whispered to her, "if you are a virgin when I meet yer again... you'll 'ave done well."

"Thanks, Marine. That's very reassuring," Blaze replied, smoothly, but sarcastically.

I nodded, doing an odd smile to hold back a certain laugh. The two gents went over to her, and wrapped their arms around her shoulders.

"C'mon, chick. We've got work to do," Sonic said, grinning.

Blaze raised an eyebrow calmly, and suddenly Sonic and Silver screamed and backed away. They held their red hot arms.

"Cool," I whispered, "wish I could do that."

"You can still use an energy blast remember?" Tails interjected.

I looked at him, and shook a fist at him.

"I was talking to myself!" I exclaimed, "why did yer have to interrupt like that?"

"Because I'm nice," Tails replied, simply.

I rolled my eyes, and turned back to the 'hedgehog-magnet'. She seemed to be in the arms of the silver and blue hedgehog again, especially the blue one. He was climbing all over her.

Figuratively.

I cleared my throat.

"Ur... I'll just be going na," I said, stepping back only to bump into Tails.

"Heh heh heh," he laughed, gently, "let's be going then."

"So, Marine, you happy you're going to have a child?" Silver asked.

I blinked.

"That's a little outta the blue, mate. Ur... well..." I felt Tails start to tremble behind me.

"Or, would you prefer an abortion?" Silver started.

As soon as he said that, I suddenly felt rather angry... no, _very_ angry. I felt Tails stiffen.

"Ooo!" Sonic exclaimed, in a deep voice.

"Ya what? Na Oi bladdy wouldn't! Dan' ask me anythin' aba' tha' again!" I ordered, glaring at him.

Blaze was gaping at Silver, with a shocked expression. Silver gave me an apologetic look, and went red, and looked away in shame.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean that," he said, in a soft tone.

"Yeah, yeah, all roight," I replied. "Dan't hurt yerself."

Silver was completely facing the other way.

Nutter.

Sonic put on a grin, which even I thought was rather... eh hem.

"Let's go," he said, quickly.

He grabbed Blaze's hand, which burnt his hand, and backed away.

"For goodness sake, Blaze! Enough with the fiery thing all ready," Sonic explained, "God! I wonder how Shadow survived with you snogging him every second."

The mention of Shaddy obviously made Blaze angry. She huffed, and walked away. Sonic went chasing after her.

"Blaze! I'm sorry! Come back!" he called.

Suddenly, Sonic was circled with fire, he looked for an escape, but was completely trapped. Blaze glared at him through the flames.

"You will be sorry," she threatened.

She then reduced the size of the circle, Sonic screamed when the fire was very close to him.

"Blaze! I'm sorry! I won't mention Shadow again!" he exclaimed, his face looking at the sky.

"You promise?" Blaze asked, smoothly.

He nodded with a pathetic face. Blaze sighed, and the fire suddenly disappeared, Sonic sighed with relief and grinned at her.

"Hot gal," he muttered, and walked away.

"You can say that again," Silver said, nudging him in the side.

Blaze was quiet for a while, then a small menacing smile came upon her face.

"Do you want me to engulf you in flames? I'll do it, by all means," she explained, calmly.

"Only if you would like to be in unbearable pain you didn't realise you could feel," Silver replied, simply.

Blaze stared at him.

"Meow!" Sonic teased.

Blaze raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're supposed to be walking off," she said, gesturing at him.

"Oh, yeah, I am, aren't I?" Sonic laughed, and started walking off again.

To be honest, I forgot I was even there!

_**Blaze**_

I saw Silver walk over to me, and wrap his arm around me. But, I accidently burnt him, Silver screamed and backed away. Marine and Tails just stood there rather awkwardly.

"Me and Marine are gonna go-"

"Walkabout," Marine interjected, and walked away.

Tails followed her quickly, his tails flowing behind him. I looked slowly at Silver, to find it was Sonic staring right at me, his face very close to mine.

"Oh, kiss her quick," Silver came along from behind Sonic.

"Oh, okay," Sonic grabbed my face, and lurched for my mouth.

Holy dooley!

"Ur eheheh," I laughed nervously, and ducked away from him.

"Blaze! Come on, Blaze! Give me a kiss! Come on. I deserve one for after what I've done for you," Sonic explained.

"What _have _you done for me?" I asked, gesturing at him.

Sonic grinned.

"I gave you friends. I made you smile. I made you more social-"

"That was Cream! You just put me into a fight!" I exclaimed.

"Blaze!" Sonic whined, "come here."

"N-No," I said, folding my arms.

Silver shuffled his feet.

"Okay. Think of me as Shadow. What would you do if I was Shadow? Come here, and show me. Do whatever you want," he tried his best to put a deep tone in, "my name is Shadow. Shadow the hedgehog."

Silver snorted, but I tried to think Sonic as Shadow. I imagined his quills turning black and having those lovely red stripes, his cold eyes...

I stepped closer to him, and tried to imagine his posture as Shadow would stand. The folded arms, the emotionless face. I suddenly grew angry.

"Shadow!" I exclaimed, Sonic's happy face became a confused look, "How dare you leave me with Sonic? He won't leave me be! He just wants to snog me and all that! I want you back! I'm so angry you left me! Stay! NOW! I don't care what everyone thinks!"

Sonic blinked, and his mouth was slightly agape.

"Let me teach Sonic a lesson," he said, in a deep tone.

The Shadow-Sonic was stepping closer to me very quickly, of course Shadow wouldn't do that. It's usually _me_ stepping closer to _him_.

I stepped back.

"Sorry, Sonic... you're not him," I whispered looking away.

I could tell Sonic's face had dropped, he was about to say something, but then walked away. I felt Silver put a hand on my shoulder.

"He'll come running back to you," he explained.

"Huh!"

_**Marine**_

"Where're we going?"

"Dunno."

"Where're we going?"

"Dunno."

"Where're we going?"

"Over there."

"Oh, alroight."

I sighed and followed Tails to wherever we were going. His presence was rather comfortable and uncomfortable. I didn't know how to explain it.

"Marine," he started, "ring the Coconut Crew."

I flipped out my mobile phone from my pocket. It was blue, that's all I'm telling yer. I went onto me contact list and saw the name 'Kylok', I pressed the ring button and put it to my ear.

"G'day?" Kylok asked, through the phone.

"Eh, Kylok," I greeted him, "ur, problem with Tails' machine. We ain't going back till... well, for a whoile anyway."

"Oh, crikey," Kylok muttered, "well," he said, "we'll just have ter make do, then. We staying in Tails' workshop?"

"Na, mate. 'E's letting yer stay at a friend's," I replied back.

Kylok was silent for a long while, I heard Benny's annoying voice in the background.

"Ur... sure. When is Tails coming to get us?" Kylok asked.

"Ur..." I then realised we were walking in the direction the machine had exploded, or whatever happened to it, "Not sure, mate."

"Hmm... pass me to the blighter will yer?"

I tapped Tails on the shoulder, he turned to me and I passed him the phone. He took it.

"Hello?" he said.

I didn't hear anything coming through the phone, except Tails.

"Yeah... Yeah... a few weeks-"

"A FEW WEEKS!" now I did hear _that_.

"Sorry, Kylok," he quickly passed me back the phone.

"Ur..." I grabbed it off him, and hung up.

Tails' eyes widened and he sighed in relief.

"Wow. Kylok's kinda angry with me," he explained.

I nodded in agreement. There was a long pause.

"You hungry?" Tails asked.

I looked at him, to see his face. It was worried.

I shook my head slowly, wondering why he looked so worried. Was it because of the machine? Because Kylok was so angry with him? Oh, c'mon! Kylok's old and moody.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Well... it's just was Silver said," he straightened up, and looked at me fully, "he didn't upset you, did he?"

"No. You?" I asked, surprised how gentle my voice sounded.

Tails nodded.

My heart burst. Wow. I wasn't expecting that. Tails was upset by what Silver had said?

"Really?" I asked, my tone high.

"Yeah, well... I'm probably just being sensitive. It's just... well, what do you think on the issue?"

I blinked.

"Ur... nothing much really. Why?"

"Would you want this... child?" Tails asked, his hands in front of him.

My eyes narrowed slightly.

"Do you-"

"Yes, that's what I'm trying to get at. I mean... yeah, sure, I don't mind at all. What about you?"

I gave him a confused look.

"I'm foine with it," I replied, shrugging, but some part of me told me that was a lie.

He watched me for a while.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded slowly.

His face suddenly brightened up.

"Well, let's go find this machine," he said, cheerfully, and walked forward.

I stood there for a while. I still couldn't believe how Tails felt about what Silver had said... I mean... I didn't feel very much upset, more angry. But, I mean... never in my life, had I seen Tails... like that.

He wanted this child.

Did I?

I just didn't know. I mean, a mother at sixteen...

Ain't that illegal? I chewed on my lower lip, and some part of my hand made itself move to my stomach.

"God help yer," I muttered.

**Well, nothing much happened in this chapter. It's a slow story. Sorry. Please review! I'm kinda looking forward for Marine and Tails' child. I think the poll has had its final vote, it'll be closed soon. But, please review! And, THANK YOU for letting me reach 100 reviews! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Updating will be quick. **

End of Chapter 25


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: It's Getting Bigger!

**Here's the next chapter. I'm sure you've realised my chapters are getting smaller and smaller... or, maybe not. It's because I'm not having **_**that**_** much spare time, anymore. You know? School work and all that junk?**

**Heh.**

**Enjoy.**

_**Marine**_

It seemed he found the machine... finally. It took us quite a while. About three hours. And, those three hours were absolutely annoying. My stomach kept on growling at me.

Man, I hate pregnancy!

And, it wasn't as if I _chose_ to be pregnant. In fact, I was so stupid and dumb, I didn't think anything of it. Until, I found out about it. I'm telling you, this child is going to be so deformed, it'll be made fun of. Heh... wait, that's not funny.

No.

No way.

I sighed, and looked at Tails. His tails were flowing behind him, in a movement I recognised.

He was nervous.

I made a small grin.

"Sommet the matter?" I enquired, stepping slightly closer.

I couldn't see the machine, because Tails was in front of it. But, I was able to see the tops of it. And, it looked odd. Not how it usually looked.

Then, I realised. It was... transparent. It seemed to be faded. Tails turned to me, he had a worried expression, and his hand was cupped under his chin.

"... I never thought this could happen: the machine is halfway between our dimensions - in your dimension, it will look just like this, but it might be underground, or floating in space..."

Oh. Oh, great. I gave him a little bit of a sympathetic look. He must be in quite a stress. I sighed, when he turned around. The place was quite deserted. The time must be now about two o' clock or something. Left me watch at Tails'. Ah, well.

"How're you going to fix it?" I asked.

"Hmm..." he murmured, "well, there's one simple process I will use: it's called starting from scratch. I'll have to look at the plans and make another, and have another look at the design of the remote..." his face suddenly brightened up, "Ah, well. It'll be nice to have a new challenge: I had ran out of ideas..."

Tails run out of ideas? I was quite shocked.

"One downside for you though: you'll have to live with me."

Oh boo-hoo! I shrugged.

Like I gave the damn.

_**Blaze**_

I wouldn't say this was a nightmare, but it was close to it. I mean, I wasn't a fan of boys. I never really had the time to think about them, as most girls do. I mean, I could say something about them, but it may sound sexist, and feminist. And, I don't really like those kind of people.

But, some things I may agree on. But, not just about guys. Girls too.

Anyway, why was I thinking about different genders?

"We're going to have a lot of fun," Sonic explained, sounding slightly mocky.

I gave him a fake laugh, which sounded _very_ fake, which I liked. He raised his eyebrows at me, but then grinned.

Silver put his arm around me, and started walking 'gangster' style. I put my face in my hands.

I hoped Tails would hurry up with the machine.

But, something deep down... wanted me to not leave. I looked up, and saw myself watching Sonic.

No.

I have no interest in him.

But, there was something there. Please, just be friendship.

Once again, I was facing his home. I was quickly dragged in. The next half an hour that came, nothing much happened.

I mean, Silver had slipped over a random book. Sonic had been playing chess with Silver, although Silver chose to do that from the other side of the room, using telekinesis. And, I was just reading a book in the corner.

Alone.

Suddenly, Sonic's chipmunk music ring tone came along. He blushed a little, as Silver gave him a weird look. Sonic answered the phone.

"... Oh, hey Marine... Yeah... Oh... Wha... Oh... eh heh, I'll try... yep..." his eyebrows raised, "Oh!... Oh, okay... bye."

He hung up. Me and Silver kept our eyes on him. Sonic chewed on his lower lip, and put his phone away.

"Ur... Blaze. You're kinda going to freak," he started, oh, God... please don't say that Tails' machine had gone wrong, and he needed to fix it which would take three months or something, "Tails' machine has gone wrong. And, fixing it would take about... three..." I glared at him, and I felt myself starting to burn with fire, "... months..."

I took a deep breath in. Tails was innocent. An innocent citizen. Leave the poor boy be.

Just take your anger out on...

Sonic.

He immediately knew what I was thinking, by my face. And, had quickly dived behind the sofa. Oh, God DAMMIT!

I kicked the sofa, by sheer anger. I ignored the pain, and stamped my foot, and started cursing and yelling to the... ceiling.

"GODDAMNYOU! ! GOD! AHHH-" My screams were blocked, when a white gloved hand covered my mouth, "MMMMMM!"

"Blaze... shhh... it's okay. Tails will get the machine fixed in no time," Silver explained calmly, from behind, "I mean, it's not as if it's the end of the world."

I removed his hand roughly.

"God, I'd prefer to be fighting Dr. Fucking Eggman-Nega, then waiting for a fucking machine to fucking start again... Grr!"

"B-"

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! I'LL FU..." my words trailed away when I felt... something pressing against my shoulder slightly, it then trailed down to the centre of my back.

But, it was so... nice. My eyes slowly trailed to Silver... he wasn't anywhere, I guessed he'd fled from the room. So, if he's gone... then...

Was Sonic giving me a massage? Or, was it just... just...

"You need to stay level-headed, Blaze," Sonic whispered in my ear.

This sudden relaxation made me realise how exhausted I was. My eyes started to close a little, but I forced them up again. But, they kept drooping back... and... and...

He started to press harder, which just felt even better.

"Forget about your dimension for a while," he explained, in a soothing voice, "maybe, you should have a break. Think about other things. Tails will have the machine fixed in a few days... really. You'll even forget that it was ever broken. No one minds you being away for a while. I mean, Royals do need a break sometimes. Your world can look after itself for a while."

My eyes had closed, and I was almost leaning against him. He was good at this. How he knew and when he knew how to do this magic, I have no clue.

But, I didn't care right now.

"You see?" he said, again soothingly, "doesn't life seem so much better when you're not angry and frustrated?"

I gave a twitch of a smile, but I wasn't really listening to a word of what he was saying.

I knew he was grinning, though.

He was enjoying this.

He was.

"Ur... guys?"

That was Silver. I ignored his voice, which seemed to be annoying at the moment.

"Be quiet. She's calm," I heard Sonic whisper.

I could hear Silver doing a whispery chuckle. Suddenly, a noise came out of me, which I have never done before... well, I might have done, but...

It sounded sort of rumbly... and kinda low... no, I was not breaking wind! My eyes still refused to open... and, some how, I didn't really mind this noise.

I was purring.

Oh, shi... oh, what the hell.

"That's right," Sonic whispered into my ear, "just... be calm."

I couldn't stop this noise... and, Sonic was actually starting to disturb me. But, he had started to press harder on my invisible buttons in my back.

_Ding-Dong_.

"Oh, darn," I heard Sonic whisper.

My eyes opened.

"Oh, darn again," he said, louder.

Now, I could make my purring stop. It stopped to a halt, and I blushed.

Oh, crap.

"SONIC!" I exclaimed, suddenly rather angry.

"Oh, damn!" Sonic exclaimed.

Silver had obviously gone to answer the door.

"You think you can just make me... happy like that?" I asked him, "well, guess what, oh fair genius, you can't. I ain't that cheap, radish boy!"

He gaped at me.

"Blaze," he started, "you were so calm, and... ha, you purred. Told you, you would. But, I can make you calmer."

"I-"

"Oh, hello," we heard Silver at the door, "Amy."

Sonic slipped backwards. I choked on nothing.

"May I speak to Sonic?" Amy enquired from the door.

I recovered from my coughing fit, my eyes watering. Sonic stood up, and quickly hid behind the sofa again. Oh, God. If Amy saw me in _Sonic's_ home, with the guys...

Oh, bummer.

Just stay calm. You're not a coward.

Four footsteps could be heard coming towards the lounge. Silver came through first, then Amy did. She had her usual sparkly, happy face.

"Oh, hey, Blaze!" she said, happily.

Oh, she wasn't mad...

"Where's Sonic?" Amy asked, looking around the room, "I need to speak to him."

"Ur, I dunno, Amy. Ur, Silver?" I asked, gesturing to the silver hedgehog, who didn't seem to be paying any attention.

Amy cupped her chin with her hand.

"Sonikuu..." she murmured, walking forward.

Sonikuu? Heh heh.

"Oh, well..." she sighed, "you see, I'm going on holiday for a few weeks..."

I scratched my head. She didn't want to ask him, if he wanted to go, did she? He'd obviously say 'no'.

"Oh!" Amy's face brightened up, as she looked behind the sofa Sonic had hid behind.

_Zoom_!

A load of obstacles, as in a table, fell to the side, as a blue blur had ran past us. Before Amy could straighten up-

_Slam_!

That was the front door.

"I think Sonic needs the loo," Silver said.

I rolled my eyes. What a dumb ass.

Amy sighed.

"Oh, well," she repeated, "bye, then. If he comes back, tell him I said 'bye' and..." she gave me an envious look, I recoiled, "he's always going to be in my dreams."

Without any other word, Amy left the house quietly.

About ten minutes later Sonic returned, with a bouquet and handed them to me. I only rolled my eyes at him.

Well... this was going to be a _loooooooooong_ three months.

**Three months later, almost four, actually.**

_**Marine**_

If you were with me, you'd be quite shocked by how much the child had grown. Three months, almost four... and...

Well, my stomach wasn't how it used to be. There was a lump there. I had been pregnant for say four months, and already there was a slight lump. And, it could be seen.

I put my head in my hands.

I am _so_ gonna kill-

"Hey, Marine... you all right?"

"Hmm?" I removed my hands and looked at who was speaking to me.

Tails watched me with a worried expression. Him seeing the small lump had made him happier, but I still found him lingering over me with an expression only a worried father can have.

It sucked.

"Foine," I replied, forcing a really not very good smile.

He raised an eyebrow.

Yep. That was the sign that he knew I was lying.

I had been with this geezer for the past three months - hope I'm not repeating anything there - and, he'd been working on the machine, which was supposed to take Blaze, Silver, The Coconut Crew, Be... and me back to our dimension. He was making good progress, as he had the plans from the previous one. But, being Tails, he wanted to _improve_ it...

Silver, Sonic and Blaze we'd met a few times, and they all seemed to be joyful... well, the guys did. Blaze seemed to be with me most of the time when they all came round.

Heh heh. Of course, everyone was rather interested about this geezer growing up inside me. I tried to ignore them.

Quite the impossible.

The Coconut Crew and the devil had been visiting us sometimes, but really they've been wondering where to go. It didn't take long for Tabby to be in the newspaper because he'd started a fight in a pub. Pfft! Moron!

I then came back to the present, to still find Tails giving me his 'you-do-what-I-tell-you' look.

"Hello," I said, jokingly.

He sighed, and leaned against the door frame. Oh, yeah. I was in his home, in his... oh, God... _our_ room. Don't think in the past he hasn't been nagging me about where I'm going to stay.

My home, of course.

Yet, he's wanted me to stay here and be with him. Yeah. Easier said than done. I grew up in that other dimension. It's not like moving home.

But, he seemed to understand anyway. And, my God, was he happy about... the child.

'Do you think the child's a girl, or boy?', 'What would you want to call it?', 'Are you looking forward to it?', 'I wonder what the child will look like, do you?' (Of course I bladdy don't), 'I'm gonna be a dad'.

Well... no, you're gonna be an uncle.

"Marine," Tails started, "you sure you're okay? I mean, not everybody puts their head in their hands and starts to mutter a load of words."

Hold on. I was muttering?

"How's the machine going?" I enquired, changing his delightful subject.

"Oh," his face brightened slightly, "fine. You want to see it?"

Ur, no, not really.

I shook my head, and his eyes had quickly darted towards my stomach then my face.

Sometimes, I actually mistake him for looking somewhere else, I'd rather he'd not look.

"Well," Tails said, chewing his lower lip, "if you need something... just yell for me."

He then left the room.

Yeah.

Yelling for him won't be a problem... at all.

No.

I'm good at that, all roight.

**0_0**

**Ur, review, please. And, tell me if I had rushed this chapter or not. I mean, I was thinking; if I kept on doing loads and loads of chapters, not getting very far at all... Then, it'll get boring. So, I made it three months later. **

**Hope you enjoyed it. Any advice, just tell me. Oh, and no couple flames, please. They're rather depressing and pointless. Thanks. **

End of Chapter 26


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Secrets

**In case you've forgotten it's three months later. Okay. Enjoy!**

_**Blaze**_

So. Life seemed much more easier, I'd say. But, quite annoying. Mostly, because I had two boys climbing all over me, thinking about things I hoped they wouldn't be thinking about.

For the past three months, I have been living nights in the bath. Sonic would sometimes come to join me. Which would be rather disturbing and annoying. But, fortunately, he wasn't having dreams with _me_ in it. But, I still didn't like it how close we were together in the bath. He would come over to me because _apparently_ Silver snored. So, most nights, it was me and Sonic together and Silver having the bedroom. Anyway, I liked the bath. Right now, it was two o' clock in the afternoon. I was sitting down at the kitchen table, not really doing much. I was reading the newspaper, and got bored on the first page. Sonic and Silver? I don't know where those two were.

I sighed, and turned the page, then rolled my eyes.

This newspaper was rather boring. I folded it up and threw it on the table. I then folded my arms and leaned back in my chair.

Tails had been working on this machine, which was supposed to take me and a few others back to our dimension, but it had... well, I'm not sure how to put it. So, let's just say it wasn't usable now. Tails was now working on a new one, and being him, upgrading it.

I suddenly heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen door. I had a hunch it was Sonic, I just hoped I was wrong. I looked over at the kitchen door, and saw Sonic smiling at me. He came over and sat opposite me.

"You'll be glad to know, Tails is past halfway," he explained, happily.

Half way? It's been three months! Tails promised... well, maybe not promised, but said the machine would be _finished_ by three months. And, he was _halfway_. God. I had rung up a few other at the palace - with Tails dimensional phone - and said I couldn't get back, because of what had happened. I said I'd be about three months.

Yeah. Great.

Sonic seemed to know what I was thinking.

"Well," he started, "Tails said the machine will be quicker to finish, since he's done the hardest part."

I nodded, then shrugged.

"Oh, and I spoke to the mechanic today," Sonic explained, smiling, "and Mrs. Prower. Heh. Tails said everything's going fine. Marine is in quite a stress, but that's normal, isn't it? Heh."

Oh, yes. _That_ raccoon was pregnant, wasn't she? I did a small smile. Tails seemed rather happy about that, Marine seemed to be trying to ignore the problem she'd made. But, how could she now when her stomach was getting larger?

"I may drop by today..." Sonic grinned.

Over the three months the stupid hedgehog had grown to love teasing the poor raccoon. Of course, getting so annoyed would make Marine go berserk. And, by such anger her energy had really gone high. So, all the energy blasts she made were big. Bigger than what they usually were.

I always have wondered if the child would have its father's personality or its mother's personality. Personally, I'd prefer it if the child had its father's personality. But.

"Sonic," I started, replying from the last thing he said, "leave Marine be. She's in quite a stress. I mean when you're pregnant, you're back hurts and-"

"How do you know?" Sonic asked me, suspiciously.

I smirked.

"I kind've made Marine tell me. It's interesting. Especially, the hunger part. She told me she never gets full, well... maybe... sometimes, but she says she's hungry a lot of the time. And, when you eat nothing can come up," I explained.

He raised an eyebrow in confusion by my last statement.

"Meaning, you can't be sick when you are eating... or swallowing," I said, clearly.

He laughed. I didn't really see how you could laugh like he was, but it was quite funny.

"Aww, poor Marineee," he jumped up, "you coming with me?"

I hesitated then nodded.

"C'mon, put a smile on your face. You're a lot like Shad..." he stopped immediately by that name.

And, I was glad he did. No. Why did he have to say that name? Shadow. I exhaled. I had done well to keep Shadow out of my mind, but he was there quite a lot.

Sonic cleared his throat.

"Let's go," he said, the moron turned around, and went _splat_ when he bumped into the door.

I rolled my eyes at the idiot. Just then, Silver came running over to the door, he opened it too quickly for Sonic to back away.

_Splat_!

Because the door opened outwards, Sonic was squashed against the wall. Silver didn't seem to notice, he saw me and beamed.

"Hey, Blaze... where's Sonic? We were in the middle of a poker game," he explained.

"_MmmFR_!" a muffled scream came.

My eyes slowly looked from behind the door. Silver looked in my direction, then back at me with a confused expression.

"Wha...?" he murmured, bluntly.

He moved the door inwards slightly.

"GET ME OFF! GET _IT_ OFF!" Sonic yelled, madly.

Silver quickly brought the door inwards, and Sonic could now be seen. He gritted his teeth in sheer annoyance, then looked towards the kitchen door. It was closed. Silver must have legged it.

He looked at me, then his expression brightened.

_Boys..._

_**Marine**_

I kicked the door. And, oh my days, this one hurt. I kicked the door again. What good was this? I'm only hurting myself and murdering Tails' furniture. I looked over at the settee. I walked over to it, and kicked it.

Ooo! That one hurt the most.

"Ow," I whispered.

What could I kick next? I went over to the door again, and kicked it.

"OW!" a little someone exclaimed, "Ooo!"

I then realised that just as I was about to kick the door, dearest Miles had come through. My foot had landed in his groin. I gritted my teeth in embarrassment, and looked away.

"What was that for?" he enquired in a high-tone.

"I... dunno," I replied, shrugging.

Tails had actually fallen onto his knees, and had a painful look on his face. His hands were holding tightly onto his thighs, obviously doing his best not to hold the place where it hurt.

"Sorry," I apologised, going bright red. "I was meant to kick the door."

"Ah," Tails said, he looked up at me, "Kick the door? Now, knowing you, you kick the door only when you're mad or depressed."

I shrugged.

"Ya know me well, then, mate," I replied, doing a crooked smile.

Tails slowly stood up, with slight pain. Then, he looked down at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just-"

Tails' loud sigh interrupted me. Over the months, he's got to know me more. He can see right through a lie, when I say one to him.

It's starting to get rather disturbing.

Still, he didn't say anything once he'd done that loud sigh. I changed the subject.

"So, how's the machine?" I enquired.

His face brightened.

"Good. Very good. In fact, I've done the hardest part of the job. Now, I'm just finishing it off," he explained, folding his arms proudly.

I saw his long grey jacket, to find splotches of grease here and there.

"Why'dja come in?" I asked, wondering if he had just come in to brag about his work.

"Came to say that Sonic is on his way," Tails replied.

I shuddered. Tails knew full well how Sonic annoyed me nowadays. You know, I'm gonna hit that long nose where it hurts, next time. And, he'll be sorry.

He will, all right.

Tails raised a confused eyebrow, by my sudden menacing expression. I changed it quickly back to how it was. And, gestured him, in a way, to get back to work.

"Get going then," I said.

He smiled at me, and just slightly rolled his eyes. Then, left the room. I quickly pulled out my mobile phone, and rang up... probably, one of my only reliable friends.

"_Hello_?"

"Blaze?" I asked, "If Sonic is coming over, I want you to come too, mate."

I heard her sigh over the phone.

"_Marine, I'm... busy_," she replied, but not very convincingly.

"Mate, y'know how much he gets me cheesed off," I explained, almost whispering.

"_What has he been saying to you_?" Blaze enquired.

"Mostly about what I was like when I was ten, also about... well... eh..." I couldn't bring myself to say the dreaded word.

"_Pregnancy_," Blaze finished for me, calmly, "_Ignore him. Just tell the moron to get run over_."

"Yeah, roight, mate. That ain't gonna stop him. You think I haven't tried that?" I asked.

"_Sorry, Marine. I can't help you_," Blaze replied.

"Well," I started, before she hung up, "could you at least come?"

"_What about Tails? He'll stick up for you_," Blaze suggested.

I rolled my eyes. Tails was not really having much time with me, because of the machine. I mean, he worked really late at night, and it's me who's dragging him back into his own home. And, he's _way_ too tired to speak to me. And, there's no point talking to him whilst he's building the machine, because there's so much noise.

You know, I could tell Blaze all that. But, there was no point. I only wanted her to come round, not to have a big discussion.

Anyway, I needed to speak to her...

For a certain reason.

"Okay," I choked out, "forget it."

There was hesitation on the other side of the phone.

"_Okay. Bye_," she hung up.

_**Blaze**_

The chance when I can have free time without Sonic, I use. No way was I going to go _with_ Sonic to Tails'. Sure, if he wasn't going, I'd go by all means. I sighed. Maybe, I should speak to Sonic about mocking Marine. I stood up, and went into the lounge where Silver and Sonic were playing a card game.

"Sonic?" I said.

His head perked up at me, and he smiled.

"Yes... Blaze?" he replied, seductively.

I shuddered. What was I doing?

"May I speak with you?" I enquired, shrugging.

He nodded, and Silver snorted. I led the most annoyingly fast hedgehog out of the lounge, and into the kitchen. I turned to face him.

"Why're you going to Tails'?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"Tails said he wanted a helping hand," he replied. "Why?"

"Leave Marine alone."

"... Sure," he replied.

I nodded, and he turned around.

"Oh, Blaze?" he said.

I waited.

"I love you," he finished, his words came out not in any romantic way, well... slightly.

He'd said those three words before. A month ago.

"Go away," I said, through gritted teeth. "I don't believe you."

"You would if I was Shadow."

"OH, GO GET RUN OVER!" I exclaimed.

"Mreow."

"Go back to hell, Sonic!"

He sighed, and left the kitchen.

Well, that was rather pointless. So pointless, in fact. I hoped he'd leave Marine alone. But, really, I couldn't care less.

I sat down.

Life is SO distressing and humiliating.

_**Marine**_

I kept on throwing my mobile up and down in my hand. I was incredibly bored, and my eyes seemed to be fixed on the door. I blinked, and woke up from my dream world. What to do, what to do...

I went over to the door, and opened it. I could hear Tails working away from his workshop. Wow.

And, that's the place I headed to. I saw him working on some kind've cylinder thing. I saw him kneeling by it, and having some mechanical thing against it. What was coming out of the tool was what looked like blue fire. He had a grey mask over his face, and seemed to be in deep concentration.

I nodded a little, and leaned against the workshop.

But, he sensed I was there.

I'm telling yer! He's scary!

"Marine?" he said, "what are you doing here?"

There was one secret I had kept from him for a while now.

I didn't want this child. And, I couldn't tell him. Otherwise, he'd get upset and have a big discussion with me. And, somehow, make me want to have it.

That's why I wanted Blaze to come round. It seemed out of every other female, I trusted her the most. I would have contacted Rouge, but I don't know how to contact her.

So, I was pretty screwed. And, Cream had done enough for me.

"I.." I started, but a ball formed in my throat.

He seemed to sense my trouble, and I heard his footsteps come closer to me.

Then, they suddenly stopped.

"Oh, shi... damn," he muttered.

I heard him slip over, and a wire hit the ground, then a massive item.

_Bang_!

"Oh, darn," Tails muttered again, I wasn't sure what face he had, "stupid tools. No nothing and they hardly work."

I could heard him get up, then walk over to me. He appeared from behind the door, I forced a smile, although I wasn't looking at him.

"Is something the matter?" he enquired.

I shook my head.

_Please don't see right through me_.

_**Tails**_

She was lying. I could tell. And, somehow I knew what was wrong. But, I pretended I didn't know. I pretended that she wanted the child.

I pretended we were... happy.

_**Marine**_

"Oh," he said, surprisingly joyful, "did you come out for a reason?"

"Nope. Just some fresh air," I replied, in some ways that was true.

Tails nodded.

"Oh," he replied, "Sonic's coming in one hour. He told me by text. And, says that he's sorry he's been mean to you."

My eyes widened.

He was apologising? Hmm. Rather odd. Blaze must have told him. I shrugged.

"I'll get back to work, then," he sighed, somewhere I knew he was troubled.

I put my face in my hands, when he was in the workshop again. Was it me who was making him troubled?

I had to let it out.

I had to tell him. Otherwise, it'll just eat me up inside. And, him. He'd know something was wrong after a while. I should tell him now.

I took a deep breath, and removed my hands.

"Tails," I said, I knew he could hear me, "I don't want the child."

**Cliff hanger. Review! Hope the chapter was at least **_**okay**_**.**

End of Chapter 27


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Fire Away!

"Ah, the sun. The sea. The sand. Me. These are the best things in the world," a green hawk sighed.

He was lying down on the hot white sand of a beach, enjoying the scenery. He was wearing nothing but swimming trunks. He closed his eyes and sighed...

Meanwhile, a large purple tabby cat with a fishing rod and a pair of large ears, made his way down the beach. On his shoulder lay a small green frog, which was croaking joyfully.

"This place looks good," the tabby explained slowly to the frog on his shoulder.

"Ribbit!"

"Let's sit over there, where that patch of green is."

"Ribbit!"

Big - bless him - didn't know that the 'green' patch he found was in fact a hawk. He slowly went over to him, and sat down.

"AHHH-MMMM!"

"Do you hear something?" Big enquired, putting a finger to his lower lip.

"Ribbit?"

"Ah, probably just the wind."

Then, from below, Big heard a muffled noise.

"Oi! GET OFF!"

Big blinked twice, and then realisation dawned.

"Oh, dear," he said, and jumped up.

Jet, who looked rather flustered, sat up straight coughing from suffocation. He glared at the cat who looked rather worried.

"Are you all right?" the cat enquired, in his deep voice.

"Grr!" Jet exclaimed, and stood up, "I was enjoying a nice... day. And, you came and _sat_ on me! What kind of i-"

"All right, all right. I'm sorry," Big apologised.

The hawk then looked at the cat who had sat on him. A wave of déjà-vu passed over him. He calmed down. "You do seem familiar. Have I met you before?" Jet asked, cupping his chin with his hand.

"Ur... I don't think so," Big replied, slowly.

Jet raised an eyebrow, then smiled slightly.

"I must be going now," he said.

"Um, okay."

During his 'sun bathing' Jet had been thinking about something. Something that happened a year ago. He'd been in another dimension, and had been in a pub one night. Waking up with a hangover wasn't very pleasant, but had met someone he rather liked.

A young raccoon.

He looked back at Big.

"Do you... know anyone called 'Marine'?" he enquired, shrugging.

"Ur..." Big thought long and hard, then answered, "yes... she... I went to her wedding a while ago."

Jet's eyes widened.

"What? She had a wedding?" he shrieked.

"Yes... Ur... with a friend of mine..." he went back into deep thought, "he's called... " he then found the name and finished: "Tails."

Jet made a very weird noise.

"WHAT?" he exclaimed.

Big shrugged absently.

"Ur... do you want me to show you where they live?" he said.

Jet hesitated. Then, smirked.

"Okay," he replied.

"Ur... she lives..." Big scoured the houses near the shore, then stopped, Jet waited, "... there..." his finger slowly pointed Eastward.

Jet chuckled.

"Tails' house is there?" he asked.

Big nodded.

"Thanks..." Jet said, slowly and walked to that direction.

"No problem. Have a nice day," Big replied and watched him go.

_**Marine**_

I chewed on my lower lip. What was he going to say? Was he angry? Mad?... Wait, they're the same thing. Oh, dear. I heard his footsteps come towards me.

"Marine, I don't know how to say this, but I..."

He stopped talking. I slowly looked up at him, to find he was staring at something else. I followed his gaze and saw a green hawk looking at us both.

My heart beat grew faster.

No.

This guy I knew.

He's the one at the pub.

Oh, no.

"Hello," he greeted, in that American accent, "... Tails."

"Jet?" Tails replied.

I tried to walk away, but the hawk was looking right at me. I watched his eyes trail down to my stomach. His eyes widened, and he looked back at my face.

"Oh," he finally said.

Tails folded his arms and stepped towards me.

"You got a reason for being here?" he asked.

"Ur..." Jet had an awkward expression. "Um..."

"It's been a whoile, Jet," I said.

Tails quickly looked at me, his eyes narrowed, then he looked back at Jet. I gritted my teeth.

"How do you know him?" the fox asked, smoothly, which was really not at all like him.

"Ur..." I said, "I met him at a water hole."

"Water hole?" Tails repeated.

"Heh. It's a pub, mate."

"Oh..." Tails said, slowly, then his eyes narrowed again, and he looked at Jet, "and exactly what did you do that night?"

My eyes widened. What's _that_ supposed to mean?

Jet was silent. But, then finally spoke.

"Nothing," he said, smoothly, "nothing at all."

Tails looked at me with the corner of his eyes.

"As a ma'er of fact, you had a blue with Tabby," I explained.

"Ah. Okay," Tails said, "anything else between you two?"

"Well, he seemed to rather loike me-"

"Oh, really?"

"That's actually the reason why I came," Jet said, folding his arms.

I blinked, and I looked down, then back at him.

"Ur..." I started, I noticed Tails stiffen slightly.

You know, I found this rather flattering.

"Sorry, Jet," he said, I was surprised how calm his voice sounded, "but... as you can see..."

Jet raised both of his eyebrows and bobbed his head.

"Oh. I understand... So... I'll leave you to it," he said, awkwardly.

I watched him walk away, but suddenly turned around to us.

"Ur... by the way, do you know where Sonic is?" he asked.

"Well, as a matter of fact he should be coming to see us," Tails said.

"Oh...!" I stopped quickly, maybe I shouldn't say anything.

Heh heh.

_**Blaze**_

I drummed my fingers against the table. I wasn't really paying attention to what I was doing.

"Ur... Blaze?"

"Ur... Yes?"

I recognised that voice as Sonic's.

"You're burning the table cloth," he finished.

"Hmm?" I replied absently, I then looked at my hand, to find a black imprint on the table cloth.

"Oh, well. At least I got an autograph from a princess," Sonic slapped his hands together by the rubbish joke.

"Ha ha, that's awful, Sonic," I replied, sarcastically.

"Well, for you it would be. You have no sense of humour," Sonic replied.

"Har har."

"Are you coming with me?" Sonic asked, pointing to the door.

I shook my head slowly. His face dropped.

"C'mon. I've been waiting for you to get ready," he shrieked.

"Sure you have," I retorted, "I told you I didn't want to go."

He folded his arms.

"Oh... well, why're you here then?"

I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I want to sit here!" I replied, in a childish tone.

"Please, Blaze! You're burning my table cloth!" Sonic cried.

My eyes widened, and I saw the whole table on fire.

"Oh, dear," I said as level-headed as possible. I tried to stop the fire, but I had lost control!

Silver came forward to us.

"Hello, lovelie-AHH!" he screamed. "It's coming back to me, it's coming back to me!"

Sonic stared at him. The kitchen was almost fully on fire.

"You remember Iblis?" he asked.

"No. who's 'Iblis'? I remember when I left the oven on," Silver replied, normally.

"Will you stupid little boys hurry up! And, get out of the damn house!" I exclaimed, noticing the fire spreading around the room.

They looked at me and saluted. A piece of wood from an upper floor dropped. The two screamed and called,

"Come on, Blaze! The place is on fire!"

"Really?" I replied dully, "just go, boys. I can handle this."

The two quickly obeyed.

The fire spread across the floor and then up my leg.

No! Whenever this happens everything goes up in flames... literally!

The flames turned blue, and then started to cover my whole body. Oh, bloomin' hell. This ain't gonna be pretty.

A sphere of white fire formed around me. My eyes widened.

"Oh, dear."

The sphere widened and burnt everything in its path. I then noticed the cooker.

IT WAS A GAS COOKER!

"Oh, dear."

The house exploded.

I didn't feel anything though.

_**Marine**_

_BOOM!_

"Whoa, Tails. Was that you?" I exclaimed.

Jet sniggered.

Tails looked at me slowly and raised an eyebrow, then looked at where the explosion came from.

"That's Sonic's house..." he said, absently. "Let's go and see him, shall we?"

Me and Tails set off.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Jet exclaimed.

"Yeah, sure you can follow us with your little plastic board," Tails joked.

I hadn't a clue what he was on about.

_**Blaze**_

"NO! Oh, Blaze! You can't just leave me like that! Oh, no! Whydja have to go?" Sonic exclaimed, on his knees.

I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not going anywhere," I yelled, shrugging.

Sonic saw me, his eyes widened.

"Blaze!" he exclaimed.

He got up on his two feet and lunged at me. I fell onto my back.

"Oh, goodness me," I muttered. "This looks rather odd, no doubt."

He was squeezing me tightly now. He's turning into another Amy! Now I know what it feels like to be him!

"GET. OFF!" I exclaimed.

He refused. His house had been burnt down to ashes and I was thinking I'd do the same to Sonic... but, a hug? Wow. The only person who's done that to me in a while would have to be... Shadow.

No! No! Don't think about him!

"!" he screamed.

I then realised I was on fire.

"Oh, sorry, Sonic!" I apologised.

I let my fire go down, and he breathed heavily to calm himself. I moaned in frustration. This did not look right.

"Can you get off me now?" I asked him, politely.

He looked at me in the face, and we both blushed bright red.

"... Sure," he replied, slowly.

He stood up and I saw his front was covered in black. My clothes had been slightly torn, but... hey, that's my best cloak!

I quickly got up, and brushed my sleeves. A load of ashes sprayed off.

I saw Silver far away on a hill, waving.

I was somewhat confused. I looked at Sonic, who was just standing there.

"Go and cool yourself in the sea or something," I explained.

"Yeah. Good advice..." he then saw his home...

Now, I did feel sympathy.

His eyes turned watery, and he went on all fours.

"What have you done?" he cried.

"I'm sorry," I apologised, "I just couldn't control it. Now, come 'ere!"

He looked up at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Why should I come to you?" he cried, "you were the one wanting to do that stuff with me-"

"THAT WAS YOU!" I screamed, bursting into more flames.

Sonic stood up.

"Blaze! Keep level-headed!" he said.

"WHY SHOULD I BE LEVEL-HEADED WITH YOU!" I exclaimed, fire spurting out of me... I was turning blue again, "NOOOOOOOOOO! LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!"

Sonic grinned.

A fire engine could be heard in the distance. My fire calmed down, and I glared at Sonic.

"... Not my fault," I said, finally.

"GUYS!"

I scrunched up my nose. I saw Tails, Marine and some other geezer coming towards us. The geezer was a bird... a BIRD?

Sonic turned to them and smiled.

"Everything's fine. Blaze just had a little accident," he said.

I laughed sarcastically.

"Blimey, Blaze! This house! You knocked it down!" Marine exclaimed, beaming.

"What's so good about that?" Sonic asked.

"Hmm..." Tails put a finger to his lower lip, "some trouble here. Sonic, Blaze and... where's Silver?"

"Up there," I pointed to a far away hill with a certain figure on there.

"SILVER, YOU CAN COME DOWN NOW!" Sonic called to him.

Silver waved. I rolled my eyes.

Tails then noticed Sonic again.

"... You need to get yourself cleaned up," he said.

"Huh. Yep... Oh, hey, Jet," Sonic greeted the green hawk.

"Hey," Jet replied, "what's happened to you?"

"Blaze."

"Ah, so that's her name," Jet raised an eyebrow.

Sonic hardened somewhat.

"Don't get any ideas!" he warned.

I raised an eyebrow.

Well.

That was chaotic.

I think I'll have to sleep in a stream next time... or something.

**YES! 'Consequences' is back in business! Tell me if you like it, and tell me if it was worth the wait... XD Just review.**

End of Chapter 28


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Goin' Walkabout

**Well... you know how much I love updating. So, I may as well do so. I may be slow on later chapters, as I do not plan out my story (and, I don't want to). So, that's it I guess. Please review this chapter... I am now accepting 'Anonymous' reviews, but be nice.**

_**Marine**_

Nothing happened.

Much.

I mean, the Jet geezer was still hanging around. Blaze, Sonic and Silver were now with me and Tails (because of the house being burnt down by you-know-who), and that was it really. A red vehicle, for all I know, had made its way towards Sonic's home... but, when they the guys that came out of the vehicle, it was too late.

So.

It was four o' clock in the afternoon, like I gave a damn, and Sonic was moaning at the table.

"Where will I live now? What shall happen to me? I'll turn into a homeless person... No..." he put his head in his hands, "damn you, Blaze."

"Well, I said I was sorry," Blaze replied, who was, too, at the table. Her feet were on the table, too, and she had folded her arms in annoyance.

Sonic looked at her between his fingers, and smirked.

I sighed, and watched Tails come into the room. He was wearing his really old apron, with a few splotches of oil on. He saw Sonic, then saw Blaze with her feet on the table. He raised an eyebrow at her, and she quickly put them down and straightened up.

"That's better," he said, smoothly.

Jet came into the room, too. He saw me, and quickly looked away. I gritted my teeth.

"Hello, chums!" Silver exclaimed, he too came into the room.

I scrunched up my nose. This room was packed.

"Well," Tails said, happily, "the machine is almost done-"

Blaze was on her feet.

"It better be, boy! If it is not done in a month's time, you'll be on your back!" she warned.

I waved my finger at her.

"Na, Blaze. You gotta be poloite," I said.

She made a face and walked away from the table. Sonic watched her closely, with his eyes.

Silver sat down in her place.

"I love this dimension. It's great," he looked at me, "how's it going?"

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. Although, I knew what he was on about.

"The child. I hope I won't be counted as a pervert or nothing, but I've seen your stomach and... wow. It's on its way... You looking forward to it?" he asked.

_It_?

"It?" I repeated my thoughts, "my child is not an _it_!"

I was then remembered about me and Tails. Our conversation before Jet popped up. I looked at the fox, but he wasn't looking at me.

He wasn't looking at anyone.

Blaze soon came forward, after recovering. She saw Silver in her place and folded her arms.

"May I have my seat back?" she asked, politely.

Silver looked at her and smiled.

"You can sit on my lap," Sonic offered, patting his lap, Blaze gave him a glare which could go through steel, "like the puddy cat you are."

Blaze shook with anger.

Tails caught wind of this, and quickly said, "Now, then, Blaze... we've all ready had one house go up in smoke. I don't want this one to be the next."

Blaze calmed down, and gave Tails a sweet smile.

"Sorry," she apologised, her face turned grumpy again, and she looked at Silver, "My chair... if you please."

Silver sighed and stood up, he saluted.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll be waiting at the lodge near the horse and carriage should you want to return," he said, mimicking a butler and bowing.

Blaze watched him for a few seconds.

"Yeah, great," she replied, quickly, and sat in her original place.

Silver looked at Sonic.

"I'll take that seat," he said.

"I'm sure you would," Sonic replied, and looked away.

_**Blaze**_

The seat was warm.

"So!"

Jet's annoying voice made my ears perk up.

"What's it like to have a long tail, Blaze?" he enquired.

I looked at him in a weird way.

"What's it like to be a bird?" I mocked.

He looked away.

"Just asking a question," he muttered.

"As was I," I replied, smoothly.

"OKAY! Ur, it's a beautiful day today. How about a walk?" Tails said, looking at his wrist... only to realise he hadn't got his watch on.

He smiled sheepishly.

The first to get up was Sonic, I gave him a glare.

"Okay! Come on, Blaze! We're gonna have a fun time!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Oh, dear..." I mumbled.

Jet and Tails left the house. Marine gave me a menacing smirk, and left herself.

That left me with the boys.

"You guys coming or what?" Tails said, from behind the door.

Nobody moved.

"Okay, well... lock yourself out," Tails threw me the keys.

Yeah. Why me?

They hit me on the cheek. I blinked and looked at him... Tails closed the door.

"No! Let me come with you!" I exclaimed, I jumped up and tripped over my own foot.

"Aww, poor puddy cat... let me kiss you better," Sonic said, making a kissing noise.

"Ahhhhh! Leave me alone!" I cried, I swear tears were almost coming out of my eyes.

Silver and Sonic knelt down to me.

I stood up a little too quickly - this hurt my knee.

"Ow..." I whispered.

Silver and Sonic put their arms around my shoulders.

"Come on," they said in unison.

"No! Wherever you're going... I'm not going," I said, dumbly.

They looked at each other, then nodded.

Okay, if I had a choice between this or death... I would choose death. You know why? Know why?

Because, Mr. I'm-A-Hero-And-All-The-Girls-Love-Me had picked me up. I screamed and slapped his back with both of my hands.

"SONIC! PUT ME DOWN OTHERWISE YOU'LL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!" I screamed, "URGH!"

_**Marine**_

We were all about to walk forward, until we heard someone yelling... or screaming.

We all turned around to find Silver walking towards us, he beamed and waved at us all. It was not him.

Sonic came zooming towards us with a happy smile, in his arms was a boiling hot feline... She had folded her arms, and Sonic was carrying her like a baby.

Blaze shut her mouth, and kept her lips sealed. But, her glaring eyes never left Sonic's.

"Let's go!" Tails said, cheerfully.

As if everyone was normal.

We did.

**Half an hour later**

"... And, that was how it ended," Jet finished.

I blinked and nodded. The hawk had been explaining his life after the incident at the pub. Tails wasn't listening, though. He was at the front of us... sort of like a guide on telling us where we were headed next. To be honest, I had no clue where we were. Blaze was still in Sonic's arms and he seemed as happy as ever. He was running around a lot, just to get on Blaze's nerves. I could tell how much she wanted to get back on her own two feet. Silver was with Tails, and they were chatting about something.

I watched Sonic run over to us with a fuming Blaze. She had her arms folded, and I could tell she was fighting the urge to hold back flames. I smirked.

"Aw. My liddle kiddy cat can't walk," Sonic patronised Blaze as if she was a small child.

Blaze glared at him.

"Sonic. If we ever _did_ go out. It would have been over two minutes and seven seconds ago. Put me down. I am asking you whilst I am still calm. So be careful," she explained.

Sonic was walking backwards, whilst me and Jet walked forward. He was still grinning at Blaze in his arms.

"I made you purr," he whispered.

Me and Jet stopped. Silver and Tails did the same. It seemed the whole world had stopped as Sonic had said those four words.

Sonic dropped Blaze to the floor, as she'd burnt his hands. He looked at his black hands with wide eyes, and screamed. Blaze jumped up and burst into ferocious flames, but I stopped her.

Using my powerful energy blasts of course, Duh!

Na. I actually just used my mouth. More powerful.

"Roight, Blaze! You stop this dilly and dallying roight na! Behave loike a princess! Alroight?" I exclaimed, pointing a finger at her.

Wow. I'm getting used this.

Blaze's fire disappeared and she looked at me... blinked, then stepped back.

"I'll do whatever you say," she whispered, slightly croakily.

"Good," I replied, folding my arms.

I looked at Jet who was staring at me wide eyed. I looked over at Tails and Silver. Silver seemed rather beamy, and Tails... well, he was used to it. I saw Sonic... he was somewhat shocked, and was looking at his beloved... (Hint of sarcasm).

I looked back at Tails, who was still watching me.

"Okay. On with the tour," I announced.

"Tour?" Tails repeated.

"Just get to it, Miles," I said.

"Miles? Huh. You used to call me that once upon a time," he murmured, smiling.

Silver beamed.

"Yeah. Snap to it, foxy!" I ordered.

"Foxy? Oh, okay I'll settle for that. Right, well... on with the tour."

And, then everyone started moving again.

**Three Months Later**

Well. It was a happy life. Silver was living with us like a long lost friend. Jet was visiting us regularly... for some reason. Me and Tails were... me and Tails. And, Blaze and Sonic were still living with us at Tails' workshop and were happy with a million children... minus the children part and the happiness.

The thing was: the machine was not done.

So.

That caused Blaze to burn down another house. Fortunately, _this _one was not used, and was going to be knocked down anyway.

And, I'd been eating so much because of the damn thing inside me, I wouldn't be surprised if my jaw fell off. Na, really. It was getting bigger. My stomach.

Oh, yes. Not to forget my handsome crew and delightful Benny. They were still staying with the croc and some geezer named Espio and another named Charmy. Apparently, they were all having a great time. (Cough)

Right now, I was sitting at the table and I was not on my own. Tails was sitting beside me, his arm over the table. I was really in a lot of stress right now. The two of us were talking about the child.

You know? About me not wanting it, but Tails did.

The fox looked troubled too. He was leaning his head against his hand, and his arm was stretched out towards me. He was deeply thinking. I sighed and leaned back in the chair. My hands refused from moving from my swollen stomach. Seven months now.

Oh, dear.

TWO more months and the devil is born. I gritted my teeth. I wasn't looking forward to it. I really wasn't. I almost felt like bursting into tears right now. The pressure, guilt... and even...

Whoa.

What the hell...?

I jumped, my eyes wide. Tails immediately saw this and jumped too, almost in a flash he was by my side.

"Marine? What? What?" he asked, panicked.

The baby... was kicking me. It was rather soft... and kinda gentle.

My heart seemed to have burst just there. My mind seemed to have switched itself over. Some part inside me was happy. Joyful.

PFFT! Ha, ha. Oh, god, I'm a... I dunno.

I forgot that Tails was still staring at me with wide eyes. I felt like laughing and hitting him in the face.

This felt so...

Okay, I'm going mad.

"MARINE?" Tails exclaimed, now standing.

I looked at him slowly, rather worried. His face was... panicked.

I then heard three pairs of footsteps coming towards this room. Silver and Sonic barged open the door - almost knocking it down in the process - and then Blaze came in very calmly.

The three looked at us.

"What was all the noise about?" Sonic asked.

"Na, nothing, mate. Just Miles, 'ere, being kinda worried," I replied.

All three were silent for a while.

"Oh, okay," they sighed in relief and turned around.

When they'd gone, Tails looked at me again and said, worried, "what _was_ that?"

I laughed.

"Our little geezer just kicked me," I explained.

"Aww..." he then stopped and looked at me confused, "our little geezer?"

"The baby, dear," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Oh," Tails said. "Oh, right, yeah... what? It kicked you? Really?"

I stared at him.

"Yes," I replied, simply.

"That must mean it has feet now."

"Yes."

"That means it's too late if you want to finish it! The kid almost-"

"Shat up!"

He was silenced. I shook my head and smirked. Ever since those gentle kicks, something made me change my mind. I suddenly wanted this child. Yes... I probably sound really odd, but to be perfectly honest I did. I felt like I was responsible, I felt weird. Different.

Then, I realised what it was. The feeling.

I was happy. Ecstatic.

I'm a mum.

I twitched a small smile.

Hey.

I'm a mum.

Ain't that just ripper?

**0_0**

**Ur... PLEASE review! I had to do it three months later because the story was getting nowhere. I hope the chapter was good. Sorry if Marinee was a bit OOC. I mean, this chapter was... huh... it was hard, mate. Lol. I'm listening to 'Patience' by 'Take That' right now. It rocks! **

End of Chapter 29


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Emails & Telephones

**Ah, good ol' 'Consequences'. I miss writing this story.**

**Enjoy. Check out me new poll! **

**NEH! This chapter is pretty random.**

_**Blaze**_

Ha! I found such a funny thing in one of Tails' messages. Yeah. I'd sneaked onto Tails' computer, and checked onto his e-mails. He got one from Cream. And, it made me laugh.

Huh. A bit rude, but it was funny. I _had_ to read it again.

_Sender: CreamCake - Carrots rock!_

_Hey, Tails. Check this out. Rouge sent it me. _

_**Best PMT **_(A/N: That means before a woman has their period, when they get REALLY irritated) _**Question Ever!**_

_**Question:**_

_**How many women with PMT does it take to change a light bulb?**_

_**Woman's answer:**_

_**ONLY ONE! And do you know WHY? Because no one else in this fk'n house knows HOW to change a fk'n light bulb! They don't even know that the fk'n bulb is BURNED OUT! They would sit in the dark for THREE fk'n DAYS before they figured it out.**_

_**And, once they figured it out, they wouldn't be able to find the God damned light bulbs despite the fact that they've been in the SAME CABINET for the past 17 YEARS!**_

_**But if they did, by some miracle of God, actually find them, 2 DAYS LATER, the fk'n chair they dragged to stand on to change the STUPID light bulb would STILL BE IN THE SAME FK'N SPOT! AND UNDERNEATH IT WOULD BE THE WRAPPER THE FREAKING LIGHT BULBS CAME IN! BECAUSE NO F'KER EVER PICKS UP OR CARRIES OUT THE GARBAGE!**_

_**IT'S A WONDER WE HAVEN'T ALL SUFFOCATED FROM THE FK'N PILES OF GARBAGE THAT ARE A FOOT DEEP THROUGHOUT THE ENTIRE FK'N HOUSE!**_

_**IT WOULD TAKE AN ARMY TO CLEAN THIS PLACE!**_

_**AND DON'T GET ME STARTED ON WHO CHANGES THE F'KN TOILET PAPER!**_

_**I'm sorry... what was that question?**_

It's so true! Especially the bit about the toilet roll! Ah ha ha ha ha ha!

_**Marine**_

Tails had left the room after a little while with a beam on his face. I raised an eyebrow when I watched him go. After a while, I stood up. With my brilliant hearing I heard someone laughing.

Hard.

It was a female's voice. And, there's only _two_ females in this house... Blaze? Blaze the Cat is laughing? No... She can't be.

I slowly walked over to a door, which I haven't noticed before. It was outside the kitchen and near the lounge. I opened it and saw her. She had almost fallen off the chair by laughing so hard. It wasn't until she saw me did her laughing stop. She blinked, and put on her 'Princess Blaze' expression, and closed a square thingy in front of her.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to whatever Blaze had closed.

"A laptop," Blaze replied, standing up, she sniffed, "tell Tails I haven't been in here... heh heh..."

"What yer laughing about, mate?"

She watched me for a while, then grinned. My eyes widened. Who is THAT? And, where's Blaze?

She ran over to the laptop and opened it, I walked towards her. She started clicking some weird thing beside the laptop and on the... laptop's screen came a weird square thing. After a while, a load of words came up.

"Read that," Blaze chuckled.

I read the words...

_**Blaze**_

Hee hee. Wonder what Marine will think of this? Knowing her, she'd probably burst out laughing. I mean, I was in a real state. I didn't want to read it again, otherwise I'd start laughing again. Marine finished reading. I looked slowly at her face. She looked at me. And what shocked me was her expression. She narrowed her eyes at me and had a very confused look.

It suddenly occurred to me that she didn't find it funny. At all. I raised an eyebrow at her. How can you _not_ find it funny?

"You don't get it?" I enquired.

"Yeah, I get it all roight. It's just... yeah, whatever," she explained, and then left the room.

I blinked.

Odd.

_**Marine**_

I felt the need to pinch my skin and check if I was in a dream/nightmare or not. Blaze _the Cat_ was laughing at something which _I_ didn't find funny one bit. Hmm. I was so busy thinking I hadn't noticed Silver scoffing up some cheese near the fridge in the kitchen. When I finally saw him, he was staring at me wide eyed. I raised the left part of my face at him. He looked away and quickly swallowed the cheese, then threw the wrapper in the bin quickly, and turned to me.

He wiped his mouth and smiled.

"Hungry?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"Yeah. Where's Tails, Sonic and Blaze?" he asked.

"Oh... ur... Blaze is in there..." I pointed towards the room she was in, "Tails is in his workshop... and I'm not sure about Sonic."

Just as I said his name, a blue blur zipped past me, almost making me fall back. I then saw Sonic standing in front of me, beaming.

"Guys," he said, to me and Silver, "I know how to make Blaze like me."

Oh, great.

_**Blaze**_

I waited for ten minutes figuring out how Marine didn't find the e-mail funny. I shook my head and stood up. I wasn't expecting a piece of random paper to make me slip onto my back, which made the chair fall back itself, then the window behind the fucking chair smash.

I gritted my teeth. God, my head! Ooo! Migraine! Ow! I sat up... OW! I held the back of my head with sheer pain. Of course the others could hear the window smashing, so that made Tails, Silver, Sonic and Marine to come into the room.

Oh, no! Tails is going to figure out that I've been on his laptop! No.

The fox stared at his broken window then at me.

"It was the paper's fault!" I spluttered.

My head really hurt.

He pursed his lips, and sighed.

"Just leave the room, Blaze," he said, calmly.

He was angry with me. Oopsee.

I stood up, my head going bonkers, and walked towards the doorway. I saw Marine's priceless face, and carried on.

"Sorry," I apologised.

"It's fine," Tails replied.

Bless.

Suddenly, I saw a blue hedgehog beaming at me. His smile faded, and he chewed on his lower lip.

"Blaze.." he started, "will you... like... you know... go out with me?"

He quickly put on a toothy grin.

I stared at him wide eyed. What the...?

Has this geezer forgotten I'm part of The Royal Family? Oh... Goodness... I'm starting to sound like Marine 'ere.

"Why should I go out with you? You're no Prince Charming! The only charming prince here would have to be Tails!" I explained.

I saw Marine raise an eyebrow at that.

Sonic's beam faded.

"But..." he started, "... Oh... Sorry. Of course you wouldn't want to be with me."

Sonic turned away, and folded his arms.

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine," I said.

He looked at me.

"_One_ time, though! Sonic, I'm never going to live with you, okay?" I explained, shaking my finger, "you're not my type-"

"WAAAAY!" Silver cheered, jumping up and down and clapping his hands. "Good on you, Sonic! Ha! Careful when with Blaze on a date..."

I stared at him. No...

He stopped talking and backed away, slowly.

"Sorry," he apologised.

I looked back at Sonic, who was smiling.

"Cool," he said, "Coo-"

"BLAAAAZE! You moron! The window broke!"

I raised both of my eyebrows at Tails. He was facing away... and he had _just_ realised the window was broken. Oh, he's smart.

"Really?" I asked, sarcastically.

He looked at me, gritting his teeth.

"Go to your ROOOOOOM!" he ordered.

"I don't have a-"

"THE WORKSHOP! You're grounded for a month!" he exclaimed.

I blinked, and looked down.

"Okay," I sighed and walked out of the house, I quickly turned to him, "but, what about the wi-"

"OUT!"

I ran.

_**Marine**_

Wow. Tails has sure got a temper. Wow... WOW! In some ways that made me proud of him... Heh heh GASP! It's kicking again. I froze in my spot, and hoped the boys wouldn't see me.

But, they did.

You can guess who was in front of me in a flash...

Huh.

"Marine, what is it?" Tails asked.

"Nuffin. Just need ter get used to it," I replied.

He seemed to understand. Silver and Sonic, however, had a very confused expression. Maybe, I should tell them.

"The baby's kicking."

They gave me wide eyes...

"The fox-raccoon thing is kicking? Cool!" Silver exclaimed, Sonic and him gave each other a high five.

I turned around to the front door.

I think I wanna hang out with Blaze... eh heh...

"OW!" Tails exclaimed.

I turned slightly to what was going on. Silver and Sonic had slapped him hard on the back, making the fox choke.

"Way to go, Tails!"

"Yeah, good on you, bro!"

I gritted my teeth and walked forward. The door suddenly closed shut in my face.

Was that the wind?

I raised an eyebrow and turned around. Tails had a sort of remote control in his hand, with a red button on. He smiled at me.

"New invention, dear," he said.

"Oh," I nodded my head.

_**Blaze**_

I wished I printed off that e-mail. God, it is _so_ funny. I walked into the workshop and saw the machine. The machine I have been waiting for, for the last millennium. Now, I really did wonder what was happening at my palace.

Something then reminded me of Tails' dimensional phone. Was it in here?

I had an image of what it looked like. I looked around the workshop, careful with the machine, and looked for a telephone. I finally found one on a desk. It was really dusty. I went over to the white coloured phone and picked it up. I straight away dialled in one of my staff's numbers. The phone started ringing...

_BANG!_

"_Hey, thanks for using the dimensional phone. Remember you can get them half price at 'Tesco'... every little helps..._"

What the hell? That was Tails' voice I'm sure.

The phone then started to ring. Then, there was an answer.

"_... Hey, baby! You wanna come round? Around six... yeah... I'll be wai-_"

"AHHH!" I hung up.

What the hell was THAT? I shuddered, and watched the phone worried. I finally plucked up the courage to dial again.

"_Hey, thanks for using the dimensional phone. Remember you can get them_-"

"Just SHUT UP!" I blurted out.

"_Sorry._"

Wow. It actually has a brain? No way. The phone started to ring again. I got an answer.

"_Yes?_"

"Um, hi. This is Blaze-"

"_Sorry, sugar. She's really busy at the m- hey!_"

I heard another voice in the receiver.

"... _Go and watch the Olympic games or something..._" the voice was then heard clearer, "_What is it? Who are you? What do you want?_"

Gardon.

"It's Blaze," I said, simply.

"_Your Highness? I mean... Blaze? Oh... Blaze_."

"Hi. I came to say I won't be coming back for quite a while," I explained.

"_But, princess, everyone's fighting over the last drop of alcohol_."

I slapped my forehead.

"Can't you organise that yourself! Go and buy some!" I ordered, "_DON'T_ you dare use my credit card _OR_ money. Okay?"

"_Y-yes, Highness. Ur... okay. Bye, then_."

"Bye," I replied, and put the phone back.

I sighed and looked at the machine.

I hate my job.

**Hmm. Pretty short chapter, hmm? The ending was pretty random. Hope this chapter was at least **_**okay**_**. Please review! Thank y'all!**

End of Chapter 30


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Tables of Old

**Some people are wanting Shadow back, and I appreciate it. He may return, but I can't keep sending him back and out. But, I'm not sure. Maybe. Anyway, if he will return it shall be unexpected.**

_**Blaze**_

I sighed, and kicked around the small items on Tails' workshop floor. I put my hands behind my back, and sighed again. But, much louder and much more angry. I glared at the machine. How much I NEEDED to get back home! I stomped out of the workshop, almost banging into the door frame, and barged myself into Tails' home.

I accidently caused a small dent in the wall, but I didn't give a damn. I glared at the fox, with some kind of remote control in his hands. He smiled innocently.

"Hi, Blaze. You okay? The machine's coming on, isn't it?" he enquired.

I shook with rage.

Something just made me so angry... hormones probably.

"What, that bladdy thing in there? Ha. Na. It's still hanging out in that damn workshop, whilst good ol' you keeps goin' on walkabout. I bet you no one in this f'kn 'ouse knows how to even use a bladdy screwdriver! I mean, you see me... grr, so much f'kn work to be f'kn done at 'ome. And, the pile of bladdy paper work keep bladdy getting 'igher and 'igher! It's not my f'kn fault if the bladdy alcohol has all gone out back at palace. Because f'kn Ky... Ah, Gardon can't f'kn sort it out 'imself! But, I always have to be bladdy there to organise every f'kn dumb thing that's goin' on! Why can't the bladdy f'kn world look after it's fk'n self for once in a f'kn while! I have to do every bladdy thing! It ain't fair neither! Grr! It's not my fault my f'kn parents passed away when I was only f'kn SIX! They died by getting squashed under a f'kn TREE! So that left me sorting out all of this bladdy stuff! And, I've also got bladdy f'ker Nega to control! Him wanting the f'kn Sol f'kn emeralds! And, wanting the f'kn Jim! Not only is that a bladdy problem, I also 'ave a f'kn problem with my stupid love life. I've got this black hedgehog who dumped me, and a f'kn blue hedgehog that can run so f'kn fast, almost making everyone feel so low! DO I LOOK LIKE I'M F'KN OKAY, MATE! AND, DON'T EVEN BOTHER ASK ME ABOUT THE BLADDY TREE THAT FELL ONTO ME PARENTS! GAAARD! I NEED A DRINK!"

The fox, with gritted teeth, ran over to his kitchen. He threw his remote into the air by being in such a rush, it bumped onto my forehead... which... really...

Well. You now know I have a fiery nature.

"TAAAIILLS!" I yelled at the top of my voice.

_**Normal POV**_

Kylok scratched his ear, and raised an eyebrow.

"Your Highness?" he enquired, "was that her? Wow..."

_**Back to Blazey-poo**_

Tails quickly gave me a glass of god knows what, and I snatched it off him. I drank it all in one gulp...

And, sighed slowly. It seemed the floor below me had burnt away... I looked at the three rather worried looking animals.

"You okay now?" Marine asked me, after plucking up the courage.

I gave her the thumbs up.

"Yep, mate. Much better," I replied.

And, to be honest I really, really did.

_**Marine**_

What the hell? I scratched my head by confusion, and raised an eyebrow. Wow. Well, at least it's been let out now. Heh... urgh...

"Yer know, Blaze," I started, "what yer said there sounded a lot like the e-mail."

She raised an eyebrow.

"And, what e-mail might that be?" she enquired.

"Oh, only the one that yer showed me-" I was stopped by her shaking again, "I mean, the one that yer _didn't_ show me."

Tails looked at me with a raised eyebrow, and folded his arms looking down at me.

"And, what e-mail is this?" he asked, smoothly.

Why was he asking ME?

"How should I know?" I exclaimed, "It's Blaze yer need to look at!"

"Ur... there's a slight problem with that," he explained, "if I said so much as 'hi' to her, she'd probably burst into flames."

"Good point."

"I'm still here, you know?"

I put on a fake smile, and Tails suddenly hid behind me.

"Keep that thing away from me!" he cried.

"THING? That's it! I don't care what you're gonna turn into in a few months time, I'm gonna-"

Blaze was interrupted by Sonic doing a really loud yawn. When he finished, which seemed ten minutes later, he looked at us all with a confused look.

"What?" he asked, in a high tone.

We all looked at each other rather worried. Tails cleared his throat loudly, and straightened up.

"So, Sonic. When are you going to go back to teach your class?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow. What did that mean?

"Class?" I repeated.

"Yeah. I'm a P.E teacher," Sonic said, proudly.

I looked at Blaze and saw she was looking the other way holding a laugh. Sonic noticed though.

"What's so funny?" he asked, folding his arms.

"No, it's just... well, you were all heroic a few years ago... now you're just some lame P.E teacher teaching little boys and girls how to run," she explained.

I made a small smile.

"It's important," Sonic replied.

"Yeah. Like hell it is," Blaze replied, "I didn't need your help."

"That's why you can't run properly: you just stride everywhere," Sonic explained.

"Yeah-" Blaze looked away, "-shut up."

"But, coming back to answering Tails' question," Sonic looked at him, "yes. In fact, I'll be going back to the gym tomorrow."

"Oh, good for you," Silver said, cheerfully, "can I come?"

"Sure! Why not...? Oh, but no telekinesis allowed," Sonic explained.

I shook my head.

"Why not?" I asked.

"It says so. It's in the regulations. Otherwise the sports would be a little too easy," Sonic explained.

"Damn rule-makers... have to ruin everything..." Silver complained.

Blaze put on a somewhat insulted expression.

Silver quickly added, "Except you, of course, Blaze."

Her expression turned back to normal.

"Thanks," she muttered.

"Oh, Blaze!" Sonic exclaimed.

She rolled her eyes, and looked at him.

"Mmm-Yes, Sonic?" she said.

"How about tomorrow?"

"Eh? Ohhhhhh... that. Okay," she replied, unenthusiastically.

I snickered, and Tails gave me a look. I behaved.

"Oh, good... so 7-"

"SONIC!"

Oh, dear.

_**Blaze**_

Ah, saved by the bell... or Amy. I turned around and saw her. In the flesh. She had her hammer which looked twice her size between her hands, and she was staring at Sonic. Him only.

I put my hands behind my back. The girl's eyes then wondered over to someone else. I raised an eyebrow and looked at where she was looking at.

Tails stood there rather stupidly and Marine... was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh. Where's Marine?" Amy enquired.

We all looked back at her, and Silver shrugged coming towards us.

"Gone walkabout," he replied, doing his best with an australian accent.

He failed miserably.

I scrunched my eyes at how terrible he sounded.

"I'll be going," I said, and walked away to the kitchen.

I didn't need Amy right now. I didn't need anyone... especially Mr. Let's-All-Be-Best-Friends-Forever-And-Save-The-Wor ld. Upon entering I saw Marine stare at me, with wide eyes. I raised an eyebrow at her, questioningly.

"What's wrong?" I enquired.

"Ur..." she stuttered.

I narrowed my eyes and walked over to her.

"Marine..." I said, slowly.

She scrunched her eyes closed, and I saw her holding her swell. My eyes widened. Oh, shoit!

"Marine, what is it?" I asked, running over to her. "Whoa!"

I accidently slipped over another piece of paper, causing me to fall head first. I groaned in pain and stood up.

_**Marine**_

My God. It actually hurt. I chewed on my lower lip, and started to feel uncomfortable. I had miscalculated the months. It's been eight months now... not seven. Aw, damn. No wonder this child hurt so much. I saw Blaze get up from her fall and look at me, the corner of her mouth twitched.

Oh. She obviously thought it was... time.

I shook my head. And, she nodded, understanding.

"It hurts... that's all," I explained, "it's nothing."

"Okay."

The pain did die away quickly, but the baby kept kicking me. I seriously need to get used to this.

"You need to sit down?" Blaze asked me.

I raised an eyebrow, and shook my head slowly. I needed to get out of here. I wanted to be myself again. But, I can't now.

I then saw Sonic, Silver and Tails walk in. Silver accidently bumping into the door frame by not looking where he was going.

"Ow..." he moaned in pain, holding his forehead.

Everybody ignored him. Tails saw my posture, which I hadn't thought about, and came over to me... only to trip over the same paper Blaze had fallen over and to collide on top of her.

"Ah! Get off!" Blaze exclaimed.

Tails did so quickly. He brushed his sleeves, and Blaze stood up. She saw me.

"What are you looking at?" she exclaimed.

"What? I'm not looking at anything!" I retorted.

"Just as well," Blaze replied, smoothly.

Tails looked at her, and raised an eyebrow.

"Now, then, Blaze. Try to stay calm... you must be close to a period... or something," Tails explained.

Blaze shook with rage, and glared at him.

"Excuse me?" she said, with gritted teeth.

"But, nevertheless," he carried on as if she hadn't spoken, "you do not - I repeat - _not_ speak to my wife like that. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," Blaze replied, smiling slightly.

"Thank you."

Sonic sniffed his third finger for some odd reason, then smiled at me. I gave him a confused look. Silver was just staring at the wall...

"Why're you staring at the wall?" I asked, my mouth felt really dry.

"Dunno," Silver shrugged, "most interesting thing in this room."

For some reason, that reminded me of Pinky. Where'd she go?

"Where's Pi... Amy?" I asked.

"She went out," Tails replied.

"So!" Silver exclaimed, turning to us all, "when are you gonna find out if the child is a boy or girl?"

"Ur... I don't really want ter know. Besides, why spoil the surprise?" I suggested.

I saw Blaze leaning against the table, looking at her nails. She was so preoccupied she hadn't realised how _old_ the table was...

_Smash!_

Blaze lay in a pile on the floor, along with what was a table.

Tails was the first to speak,

"I appreciate you're in a cat-period, or whatever else, but could you _please _stop being so destructive? That table's been there for years."

Blaze smiled innocently, and picked up a piece of wood. She shrugged.

"With some glue you could... ur..."

"You could what? Glue your mouth together?" Tails suggested.

Sonic was the the first to notice Tails' change of character.

"What's got into you?" Sonic asked.

Tails turned to him.

"I don't know," he replied. "Probably _her_," he pointed to Blaze, who dropped her piece of wood.

"What did I do now?" she wailed.

"... What HAVEN'T you done?" Tails corrected.

I shuffled my feet, and looked down. This weren't gonna be pretty.

Suddenly, the door bell rang. My eyes slowly moved towards the kitchen door. Who was this? Tails left the room to open the door. All was very silent.

Nothing.

He came back in.

"Um..." he murmured.

And, in came in...

Oh.

They chucked him out.

My delightful, wonderful and charming...

Benny.

Oh, dear.

Now, this was going to be a charming few days... now, wasn't it?

**Finally! We're going somewhere now with the story... ish. Please review! I'm sure the characters are becoming a bit OOC, but... I'm finding it rather hard. Ah, well. Heh.**

End of Chapter 31


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Benny's Time to Shine

**Well, the last chapters have been quite pointless. But, I hope they won't be now.**

_**Marine**_

Well. Benny's life. Hmm. He was born by two people... or raccoons named Mr X and Mrs X. Mrs X was, one day, walking along a busy street. She was so busy looking at her mobile phone whilst crossing the road, she didn't expect the car to barge into her, and break her spine. Mr X became rather anxious about his son, after his wife's death. He was very protective over Benny, and never kept him out of his sight. Except for those times in school. Benny was bullied and was forced to eat garbage. Of course the poor boy took this all the wrong way, and was laughing with the ones who were laughing at _him_. So, that just made him look plain dumb. The glasses he wore now were his seventh pair, and the braces... oh, don't get me started with them.

So, after a few years at school, Mr X gave up. After that, Benny was then home taught by his next door neighbour, of course the raccoon kept on giving this neighbour a lot of random hugs, and a crowd of people had to force him off. And, after two months the neighbour gave up on Benny, and so Mr X was left with him again. The two then one day went on holiday together, and went to an island named 'Southern Island'. The place was magnificent, brilliant, warm. The best place in the entire stinking world. Mr X had booked a hotel somewhere on the island, and he and his son stayed there for the next two weeks. On their holiday, they decided to go for a stroll.

That was then I came along.

"Marine?" Mr X had said.

Of course I was really freaked out by this. How can some random geezer know who I was? Either way, I did what my instinct told me to do, and said: "who're you?"

"Oh," Mr X laughed, "I'm your uncle."

Say what? I had blinked by sheer confusion. This was odd and plain weird. Benny, of course, had ran up to me and gave me a massive hug. That freaked me out even more.

Two days later I got to know Mr X pretty well... and, maybe Benny. Mr X was introduced to the Coconut Crew, who were rather ecstatic to see a relative of mine. Ur... and, then Mr X and Benny went home.

In some ways I was rather happy Benny was going. He was pretty annoying, and I had made cup cakes... but they had been scoffed up by the possessed boy.

Two years later... Hmm, I must have been twelve, I think... Well, I met them again. Mr X was as good as ever, and I saw Benny had new glasses. He also gave me a grin, and that was when I noticed his braces. I had shuddered once seeing them. But, I'm _okay_ about it now. Still. I did find Benny to be rather freaky and weird. Two hours later after I'd seen them for the second time, I realised Benny was my cousin, which just sucked.

So, going back to the present. I think Mr X is still around, but we hardly meet much. He's been so busy with his job an' all, he almost lets Benny do whatever he wants. What was worrying me, though, was that his child hadn't returned for the last YEAR!

And, now here he was, standing in the doorway, with a happy face. Poor blighter. I bet he didn't even know his dad was looking for him.

"Hi, Mawine," he greeted me, waving.

"Yeah... hi," I murmured, absently.

"Wow! Unca Dails, you're house is HUGE!" Benny exclaimed opening out his arms.

Tails bobbed his head.

"I know. Pretty big, ain't it?" he asked.

"... I just said that."

"Yeah. Right. Okay, do you want a drink or something?" Tails asked, quickly.

"D'ya have some cake?" Benny asked, excited.

"Ur... sure, this way," Tails explained.

The fox led the small raccoon out of the room. I slowly looked over at Blaze, who had her eyes closed. She was still sitting in the pile of wood. And, with her eyes closed she looked rather like a Goddess of Wood.

"You comfortable?" I asked her.

She opened her eyes slowly.

"Actually, yes. Thank you," she replied, slowly.

Sonic gave me a worried look. I shrugged, and looked back at Blaze. She had her eyes closed again, and I really did find her rather odd, then. Well, I guess that's what a role as part of the Royal Family does to you. I raised an eyebrow once hearing my husband scream in a girly tone. Blaze didn't move.

Why did I marry him...?

Tails came running into the room, hopping on his tip-toes. He saw me and hid behind me.

"Save me, Marine," he begged.

I saw Benny come through the door, with a blue cupcake in his hands.

"Well, you're the bloke. Yer should be protecting me. Anyway, it's 'ardly a threat," I explained. "I mean, what's he gonna do? Hug yer to death?"

Benny noticed me and said,

"Mawine! Unca Dails wan away when I showed him my pwetty colours I can make."

I was a little puzzled.

"Er... What colours might these be?"

Benny extended his free hand and, to everyone's amazement, created an energy blast around it. The blast was different to mine as the blast rapidly changed colour - one moment it was a bright purple, the next orange, the next moment a dim blue.

I was very shocked by this.

"Er, Benny... When did you learn to do that?" I asked, rather slowly.

Benny just smiled.

"At school. When the big bullies were bullying me one day, I found these colours around my hand. That frightened 'em away."

Suddenly, the energy blast shot from his fist, and bounced onto the walls. This was when Blaze opened her eyes...

We all watched the ball, turning different colours at a time, bounce at high speed from one wall to another.

"Cool!" Benny exclaimed, jumping up and down, his glasses almost coming off.

This was _not_ cool. This was different. This was new.

Oh, well. And, I thought my power was unique... an energy blast that bounces on walls? Who would have ever thought of that?

Silver ducked once the energy blast moved towards him. He then quickly spun around, extended his arm out aiming at the ball, and stopped it. His eyes glowed a little.

I watched in awe.

Benny's face seemed to sadden.

"You need to be more careful, Benny," Silver explained, calmly.

"I'm sowwy," Benny replied, his face brightened up and looked at Silver, "That's a cool power, though."

"Thanks," Silver muttered, and the energy blast suddenly evaporated.

He lowered his arms, and smirked. I saw Sonic scratch his head.

"Gosh, Benny. Didn't think you had it in you," he explained, smiling.

Benny laughed childishly.

"I know! It's well cool!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah. Ditto."

I then heard the sound of wood being moved. I looked towards where Blaze sat. She was now standing up brushing herself. She then saw everyone looking at her.

"... What?" she asked, absently.

"Benny, here-" Sonic pointed to the small raccoon, "-can use energy blasts."

"Yeah, I know. I saw," Blaze replied, she looked at Benny, "wish I could do that."

"But, you got fire!" Benny replied.

"I sure do..."

"I'm feeling a little left out now," Tails explained.

I turned to him, with a raised eyebrow.

"What do yer mean?" I asked.

"Well," he looked at me, then all of us, "you all have powers."

"Um... you have a point. But, you can fly," Sonic explained.

"Yeah, that's no fun," Tails muttered.

I slowly looked at Benny again, who was now eating his cupcake. I watched his hands carefully. I didn't trust him. Not now. I mean, when you're an ankle-biter you can't control it _that_ easily. And, knowing Benny. He doesn't even know the difference between right and wrong.

"Huh. If Benny can do that. I wonder what the child can do," Sonic explained.

I scrunched my eyes closed.

"I don't wanna think about that," I whispered.

I imagined a cross between myself and Tails: it hovered high above buildings and fired energy blasts down at unknowing people. It had red eyes and looked really evil...

Urgh... my imagination sometimes does take the better of me.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I opened my eyes half way.

"Another knock?" Silver asked.

"Hmm..." Tails walked towards the door.

I peered round as did the rest of us. The fox opened the door and the green croc stood there. He had an apologetic look.

"Sorry, Tails. Benny sort of ran off, so... ur... yeah," he explained.

"Ah, that's fine," Tails replied.

"Ur... could you look after him? I mean, he's got rid of three of our phones... been playing around with Espio's horn... on his forehead, UR... anyway, he does seem to get along with Charmy, though. So, Benny can see him every now and then if he likes," the crocodile explained.

My eyes widened, when I saw Benny walk over to the door way. I noticed his fist, and I knew he didn't realise what was around it.

"Hi, Vecta!" Benny exclaimed.

He had used his fist to wave... but... an energy blast bounced from his fist straight onto Vector's snout. The blast bounced off him back into the house. Silver once again stopped the blast with telekinesis. We turned back to find an unconscious Vector. Tails turned to Silver.

"Er, Silver. Could you carry Vector to a bed? It would be the easiest way, you see..." He suggested.

Silver shrugged.

"Sure," he replied.

Without a single movement, Silver lifted Vector to the height of his shoulder. I rubbed my eyes and looked again. Yep, this was definitely happening. With incredible ease, Silver led the crocodile up the stairs, his eyes glowing.

Whoa...

I looked over at Blaze, who didn't seem in the slightest interested.

"Weren't that good?" I asked her.

"Ah, seen him do it many times," she explained, "can come in handy at times. I admit. Vector's a pretty heavy guy. Would have been difficult to move him."

Sonic looked at her.

"Oh... you know all now, do you?" he asked.

Blaze shrugged, and looked at him.

"As a matter of fact: I do. It is my job as princess," she explained.

"Humph... 'course it is," Sonic muttered, looking away.

I looked over at Tails, who was scratching the back of his head. Benny, however, looked rather happy.

"Can I some ice cweam?" he asked, looking up at the fox.

Tails put his head in his hands, and moaned.

"I can't believe I'm having one like him," he complained.

I raised both of my eyebrows.

"Look who's talking, Mr. I-Wanna-Be-A-Dad!" I exclaimed.

"Hmm?" Tails looked at me absently, "Oh... Oh! Heh. No, I didn't... ur... Thinking out loud... yeah."

"Sure," I replied, after a while.

"Honestly, I am," Tails replied, innocently.

"All roight, all roight!" I replied.

"GET ME MY ICE CWEAM!" Benny ordered.

"Benny..." Sonic said, slowly, "we don't want to spoil your appetite. Maybe, you can have some after tea."

"Alwight," Benny replied, looking down.

We looked at Sonic with confusion.

"When did you learn to do that?" Tails asked, happily.

"I'm a coach. I do all kinds of stuff like that," he explained, folding his arms in triumph.

Blaze gave him an odd look.

"What? I do," Sonic said to her.

She nodded slowly and looked away.

"Yeesh," she muttered.

"... A COACH?"

Ow. I'm gonna have to get my ears tested if this carries on.

"Oh... Like a bus?" Benny asked.

I turned to him slowly, with a raised eyebrow.

"No, no," Sonic replied, politely, "I teach children, like you, how to do sports."

"Wow! Can I go?" Benny asked, enthusiastically.

I looked at Sonic. And, he chewed his lower lip.

"As long as you are good. And, no energy blasts," he explained.

"Okay!" Benny replied, happily.

Well. He was going to be out of the way for a while. That's good news.

"You're going tomorrow, right?" Tails asked.

Sonic nodded.

"Sure am," he replied.

_The next morning_

_**Blaze**_

I opened my eyes slowly. Then, closed them. I was pretty tired. I had been asked to sleep with Benny, which, I thought, wasn't too bad. Then he started asking me questions:

"Why're you purple?"

"I just am. Like you are brown."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know."

"Do you like it here?"

"Ur... yes."

"I like it here."

"Oh, that's good."

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Urgh... green."

"Why?"

"Just is."

"Why?"

"Dunno."

"Do your fire powers hurt you?"

"Ur... no...?"

"Why?"

"Just doesn't hurt me."

"Is Unca Silver your best fwiend?"

"Yes."

"More than Unca Zonic."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because Sonic... Sonic..." I had fallen asleep by that time.

But, the young one was now nudging me to wake up.

"Come on, Auntie Bwaze," he said.

"Urgh..." my eyes widened, I jumped up, and glared at who had spoken to me, "Stop! Who goes there?"

I realised I was glaring down at Benny, whose eyes were now turning watery. He hid his face behind his hands. I looked at him in confusion and saw my hands glowing with fire. My eyes widened, and I knelt down to him.

"Sorry," I apologised.

"You scared me, Auntie Bwaze," Benny explained, looking at me.

"I'm not your auntie!" I replied, pointing at him, I sat down on the bed, and put the cover over me, "now, let me get some sleep."

"Why?"

I flinched.

"... I'm tired," I moaned.

"Why?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" I shouted, glaring at him again.

That was the first time I had made a child cry.

"No, no, no, no. Don't cry! Please," I begged him, now facing him.

But, he kept on looking away, and withering when I tried to get a hold of him. Ah, this sucks.

"Benny. Don't cry. I was just playing around," I lied, "really."

"You're scawy," he cried, "I'm going to tell Mawine."

"No, please!" I know Marine wouldn't give a damn, but... I didn't want him to be scared of me, "I'm sorry."

He looked at me a little bit. I saw he didn't have his glasses on, and he looked much more... nicer, say? I don't know.

He looked at me, his eyes puffed out by crying. He looked very unhappy.

"You're mean," he said.

"No, I'm not," I said, "I'm just... moody."

"But, you're fwames came outta nowhere," he explained, his face frightened.

"Well, that's just the same as your energy blasts," I explained.

"My what?"

"Your... um..." I sat down on the bed again, and leaned against the wall behind me, "your pretty colours..."

I had soon fallen asleep again... but, I still heard his voice.

"Pwetty colours... hmm..."

He seemed to be talking to himself, and the last thing I heard from him was: "I know you like Unca Zonic."

Unconsciousness took me over.

_**Marine**_

... what? Oh. Morning all ready? I opened my eyes and sat up, and gave an enormous yawn, which made Tails jump up.

He looked at me rather shocked, and when I'd finished said:

"What was that?"

"I was tired," I replied.

"Oh..." he collapsed.

I prodded him with my finger.

"You need to get up now," I said.

He just groaned.

"Taaaaaaails. Wake uuuup," I said, quietly.

"Half an hour more."

"Oh! All roight, I'll make brea-"

"NO!" he jumped up and looked at me, "You'll burn the house down!"

"I'm not that bad at cooking, y'know?" I said.

"... Trust me. You are," Tails replied, smiling.

"Oh."

Tails jumped out of bed, and stretched.

"All right, I'm up, I'm up," Tails explained, quickly.

I nodded slightly.

_**Blaze**_

I heard a lot of murmuring in my room. And, opened one eye. In front of me was a rather small nose, a brown face and pair of enormous eyes.

"AHHH!" I screamed.

Benny kept his smile on his face. I was so shocked, I had bumped my head against the wall behind me.

"Oo," I said, and held the back of my head.

"Did I scare you, Auntie Bwaze?" he said, smoothly.

"I'm not your aunt! And, yes, you did," I explained.

I looked at him, and saw he had a sympathetic look.

"What 'appened to your head?" he asked, sweetly.

"I bumped it," I said, flatly, "thanks to you."

"You're welcome."

I shook my head, and looked back at him.

"Unca Dails will be getting bweakfast now!" he exclaimed, jumping up.

Since when did he know the routine? I just nodded and smiled.

"Okay," I said, slowly.

"You coming?" Benny asked me, pointing to the door.

"Okay," I said again.

"Yey!" Benny exclaimed, I didn't expect him to grab my hand.

Wow. He was strong for a child his age. His strength made me slip off the bed, landing head first.

"Ooo!" I exclaimed, once I got a migraine.

I held my head and curled over.

"Auntie Bwaze? You okay?" Benny asked me.

I had almost gone into tears. God! My head! I'm starting to think sleeping with Sonic is better. I don't get injured that way. I slowly looked up at the raccoon, and cocked an eyebrow.

"C'mon!" Benny exclaimed.

"Okay," I replied, then looked at him sternly, "but, I'm not holding your hand."

I followed the rather excited raccoon out of the door. Only to bump straight into Sonic.

"Oof!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, you okay there, Blaze?" Sonic asked me.

"No... no, Sonic, I am not. I am not okay, Sonic," I explained.

He held my shoulders.

"Why not?" he asked, quietly.

"Benny!" I shrieked quietly.

I saw Marine come towards us, she saw Benny then me. Her eyes widened.

"Please remove your cousin!" I choked.

"Croikey, Blaze! You've 'ad a rough noight," she explained.

"... That boy wouldn't stop asking me questions... then he started crying... then he gave me a migraine this morning," I cried.

"Croikey! You have had a rough noight!" Marine said.

Suddenly, Silver came out of a bedroom door nearby. And what angered me was how happy he looked. He yawned and stretched and beamed at us all.

"Morning, ya'll! I have just had the best night of my life-" Sonic choked, "Oh! Sorry, I did not mean that, Sonic! Heh... Blaze... what's up with you?"

"Benny!" I shrieked, my finger pointing at air... I looked and saw that Benny had gone. "Urgh! I need a hug!"

"Oh, well I can supply you with one of those," Sonic said.

And, for once, I actually didn't really care if he touched me. I collapsed into his arms, warn out... although it was just the morning.

"Tails is making breakfast," Marine explained.

"Oh, good! I'm starving!" Silver exclaimed.

I felt Sonic's arm tighten around me.

And, you know what?

I enjoyed it.

**Whoa! Please review!**

End of Chapter 32


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Easy Peasy Lemon Squeasy

_**Marine**_

Well. Time flies. All of us had eaten breakfast, or cereal. I had eaten three bowls, due to how hungry I was. Benny's place was covered with milk and shreddies, and that would be the same for his face. Blaze was sitting next to him at the time, and once seeing his face, her eyes widened. She raised both of her eyebrows. Benny looked at her and just smiled. Sonic was tapping his fingers against the table, his head against his hand and was staring at nothing. My eyes drifted towards Silver. He was attempting to levitate the milk carton with his telekinesis, and Tails was reading the newspaper. I felt rather bored, then. Life in a home. Huh. I missed life outside. I started to feel homesick. But, whatever. Tails was going to be done with the machine soon.

I hope. I was beginning to feel more desperate than dearest Blaze. Two minutes later, Sonic was on his feet. He did an enormous stretch-

"ARE WE GOING?" Benny yelled, jumping up himself.

Tails looked up from his newspaper, and Silver accidently dropped the carton. We all looked at the young raccoon. Sonic seemed to have been in mid-stretch, but had stopped abruptly from Benny's outburst.

"Sure..." he replied, quietly.

"Yey!" Benny exclaimed, hopping from out of his seat.

Sonic looked over at Silver, who had stood up too. He smiled slightly.

"Let's go," the blue hedgehog said, "bye, Marine, Tails..." he looked at the feline, who was looking away, "bye, Blaze."

"Good riddance..." Blaze muttered under her breath.

Sonic had an offended expression, but I knew he was teasing her.

"See you, Sonic," Tails said.

"Yeah, bye," I said, too.

Sonic waved to us all, and blew a kiss to Blaze. She saw this and looked away again, with gritted teeth. Silver, him and Benny went out of the house. Benny almost colliding into the door on the way. I slowly looked back at the other two. Tails was the one to start talking.

"Well, since the others are out. I've been thinking..." he started.

Blaze groaned.

"... That I should teach you how to cook," I realised he was referring to me.

"You what?" I asked, absently.

"Come on. Blaze, you helping?" Tails asked her.

Blaze put her head in her hands.

"Okay, I'll take that as a no," Tails muttered, "you do your thing, Blaze."

"Gee, thanks."

Tails looked at me and gestured me to follow him. I did so. He led me towards his kitchen, and put a bowl on the table. This bowl was rather large and see-through. I watched it for a while, then turned back to him. He smiled at me, and grabbed a green packet from one of the cupboards, and a container of eggs from the fridge.

"We'll bake a cake," he said.

Bake a cake? I _know_ how to bake a cake... actually, I only know how to make cupcakes. But, they are sort of children kind of things. I dunno. I watched Tails get out a load of the other ingredients and put them out on the table. And, my God, his face. He looked so pleased with himself.

He turned to me.

"Oh, by the way, shall we make a chocolate cake?"

"Er... Okay..."

Finally, after getting one more ingredient, he stood next to me.

"So. Here are the ingredients:-" he started to point to various objects he'd put on the table, "-butter, self-raising flour, sugar, eggs, and cocoa powder... and that's it."

I blinked. Wow. That's a few.

Tails was about to speak again, but we heard the door barge open. Blaze stood there, fuming. But, her kicking the door with such force made the door close back on her gently. Me and Tails watched for a few seconds...

"ARGH!"

We then heard a door slam shut from a way back. I guessed it was the front door. So. Blaze had stomped out for some random reason. We both turned around and saw her walking away. She really did seem in a stress.

"I have had enough! I have spoken! The machine is not done! Huh!" and, she disappeared from view.

Tails looked at me with confusion. I raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with _her_?" Tails asked.

"I don't know," I said, slowly.

I was telling the truth.

_**Sonic (Yes. I know.)**_

Me, Benny and Silver looked at the grey building. I had a large bag on strapped around my shoulder, with various sports items. I smiled.

"So, how long do you do this for?" Silver enquired me.

"Oh, heh. About an hour," I explained, he gaped at me, I shrugged, "well, you need to get the exercise."

"Are there other people like me?" Benny asked.

I looked down at him, and saw his expression slightly worried.

"Yeah, sure," I replied, "maybe a tiny bit older than you."

"Oh. Alwight."

All three of us walked forwards. Silver stopped and I looked at him.

"So, where's this sign saying no telekinesis?" he enquired, folding his arms.

I smiled and gestured with my head to his right. He cocked an eyebrow and did so. There in big black letters read:

_**NO TELEKINESIS IS PERMITTED! Oh, and no smoking, food or drinks. Thank you.**_

Silver stared at the big sign with wide eyes.

"You didn't have anything to do with this, did you Sonic?" Silver asked, turning to me.

"What? No! No. Of course not, Silver," I laughed.

"Oh."

I turned around and walked into the gym. The door was heavy and metal and made a creaking noise. As soon as I entered the large hall, I realised how long I hadn't been here for. The place was freezing! Benny, however, just jumped in front of me and what surprised me was how gymnastic he was.

He started to do all sorts of somersaults on the floor. My eyes widened even more when he started to walk with his hands across the room. Finally, he was on his two feet again.

"Unca Zonic! Was I good? Was I good?" he exclaimed, running over to me.

"Ur..." I started.

Silver clapped his hands.

"You were-" the door barged open behind us and a load of children came in screaming, "!" Silver took a deep breath in, "!"

"Take it you're not too keen on children, Silver," I said to him, smoothly.

"N-No. Ch-Ch-Children. I lo-love child-children," he stuttered.

"Right," I slowly looked at my class.

They were all here by the looks of it.

"Hello, there," I said, gently.

"Hiya, Sonic!" they all chorused.

"Heh heh," I laughed, "hey, guys. I have a friend to show you... well, two friends actually."

I gestured to Benny and Silver. The young boy looked suddenly really shy.

"This is Benny. He will just be with us for today," I then looked at Silver, "and this is Silver! He'll be helping me!"

"Will I?" Silver looked at me confused, "oh, dear."

I clapped my hands together.

"Okay, guys!" I exclaimed, walking forwards.

My students got into a space, and I pushed Benny forward with my knee gently. He slowly walked towards the others. My students watched him for a while, and I felt rather sorry for him. He did look rather awkward with braces and glasses. I just sighed.

"So. I'd like you all to get into groups of four and do warm ups together," I explained.

They all did so. And, you know the one who wasn't picked. Benny stood there, shuffling his feet. Hmm...

_**Blaze**_

Huh! Huh! HUH! Huh...

Huh...

My life is bloody typical. Why had I just walked out? I don't know. I just felt like doing so. Huh. I kicked a pebble nearby, and kept my head low. I was then entering a town, which I didn't know. I didn't look at anybody who walked past me. I just carried on to nowhere.

"Um, excuse me? Excuuuuse me?"

I ignored that voice, that sounded somewhat very similar to mine.

"Hey! YOU! The purple one!"

My head shot up and I turned slowly. I saw a purple swallow running over to me. She seemed to be in a hurry too. When she reached me, I could hear her heavy breathing.

"Do me a favour, will ya? I... I kinda need to... well..." I then saw in the swallow's arms a baby wrapped in a white blanket. I had a feeling it wasn't hers, "please will you look after him for _two_ minutes. Please?"

I nodded, and the swallow passed me the child. My eyes widened. I had forgotten I had this thing about holding children. I was so scared to drop them. I gently took the baby in my arms, and held the child securely.

"Thank you! Thank you so much. I won't be long," and the swallow ran off.

I looked back at the child. I realised the child was a he by the clothes he wore. He was a green feathered hawk with tads of purple feathers. My eyes widened, and I looked up as to where the swallow had gone. I looked around me, and saw I was on my own. The swallow was nowhere to be seen, and the direction she'd just ran to was _out_ of town.

She had left the baby to me.

"HEY!" I yelled, the baby didn't stir from his slumber, "You forgot your kid! HEY!"

I started to run the direction the swallow had ran. No way could I catch her up with such a delicate object in my arms. I stopped, and gritted my teeth. Surely, the swallow wouldn't just _leave_ him. I mean, c'mon. He was her responsibility. I then saw the baby wake up. He saw me...

Then, the baby burst into tears. He made such a painful cry, it hurt my ears. I moaned.

"_Please_, stop," I begged hopelessly.

The child carried on, and actually started to move. I held him very tightly.

"Hey! What are you doing with my kid?" a yell came.

I looked towards where the voice came from.

"Oh, Blaze. Ur... wha wha... why've you got Sharon?"

My eyes widened. I was facing Jet. Oh, my days. Oh, my goodness! Jet seemed to read my mind, though.

"Oh, she's my niece," he said, smiling.

I blinked, and hesitated. Then, it hit me. I sighed in relief.

"Huh. Sorry, Jet. This purple swallow-"

"Wave? What's she doing here?" Jet asked me in a high tone.

I had completely lost him. I raised an eyebrow and remembered the crying baby in my arms. I chewed on my lower lip and looked at her. So. Sharon. Nice name. Heh. He was a she. Trust me to get the genders wrong. I looked back at Jet who had his hand behind his neck. He was looking at the child as if she was very, very important. My eyes widened, and I looked at the child again.

Purple and green feathers. I slowly looked up at Jet, whose eyes seemed to have widened too. He was looking at me. I've found a daddy here. So much for niece!

"Ur... so you and that swallow are-"

"What?" he asked in a very high tone.

It actually hurt. But, you gotta admit, Jet does have a _nasty_ voice. Makes Eggman's voice seem sexy. I scrunched my eyes closed... I can't believe I just thought that. I shivered. I opened my eyes and saw Jet looking at me with still wide eyes. I smiled innocently.

"Come on. I mean... _look_. It's just plain obvious," I explained, "anyway, why'd she just leave Sharon here with me?"

"I... She... Wha... I... H... I..I..Oh...Um... I don't know," he admitted.

I raised my other eyebrow, and nodded slowly.

"Okay, that's just-" I looked away and with gritted teeth said, "-perfect."

"But, I don't think she would just leave her alone like that," Jet said, worried.

I looked at him, and looked back at the baby whom was still crying. I gritted my teeth. Marine, Benny and now _this_! What is happening in the world today? I sighed and looked at Jet, who just blinked at me.

"Maybe you should..." I passed him the baby and he took her carefully, "... you know? I'm no baby sitter... heh."

My laugh had stopped abruptly when I saw the purple swallow running back.

"Oh, where d'ya put..." she noticed the green hawk, who stared at her, "... Oh."

"Ur... if you don't mind, I'll be going now," I said through a fake grin, and backed away.

The swallow glared at me. That's not fair! I don't know her! What was I supposed to do?

"Well, he just like turned up and I couldn't refuse him his _own_ child," I explained.

"_Own_ child?" she repeated, cocking her head back a little, she folded her arms.

"I said to her she was my niece! She saw right through me!" Jet exclaimed.

"Don't mention me in this, mate," I said in a deep voice.

He looked at me. I saw Wave look at me then Jet again, she then looked at Sharon.

"My child please," she said, politely.

"She's mine too!" Jet exclaimed, hugging the child against him.

Oooooh dear. I saw the baby had stopped crying once in a familiar person's arms. I bit my lip and looked at the two. This was going to be bad...

_**Marine**_

"So, do you know how to crack an egg?" Tails asked me.

"Yeah, easy-peasy lemon-squeezy!" I replied, I picked up and.. er... smashed it onto the table. Shell, white and yolk splattered everywhere.

I felt rather awkward, and sheepishly looked at Tails. He just smiled sympathetically.

"That's not _quite_ how you do it," he replied, "watch me."

I watched Tails take another egg and gently tap it against the rim of the bowl, then prise the shell open and pour the contents into the bowl. None of the shell went into the mixture of sugar and butter.

Ohhh... So, THAT'S how yer do it! I usually did it my way... Coconut Crew taught me it. Bless 'em... Hey, I haven't seen those geezers in a while.

I watched as Tails brought the bowl closer to him and start stirring the mixture with a wooden spoon. He looked at me and passed me the bowl.

"You stir," he said.

I bit my lower lip, and took the spoon. I started to stir like he did, only one stupid thing I didn't do.

Hold the bowl.

So, instead of the spoon circling around the inside of the bowl, the inside of the bowl was circling around the spoon.

"No, no, no, no, no," Tails said, quickly.

He took the spoon from me, and put my free hand on the bowl, and then gave me the spoon.

"Now, stir," he said, happily, "_Holding_ the bowl, dear."

"Yeah," I said, quietly, feeling rather stupid.

I did what he told me to do, and while I was doing that he quickly took another egg and poured the contents of that into the bowl. Then, he added a load of white stuff which just looked cool!

"What's that?" I asked, pointing at it.

"It's called 'flour', Marine," Tails said, bluntly, "remember?"

"Oh, all roight! Yeah, sure," I replied, and I sounded rather enthusiastic compared to him.

"Oh... good," he droned.

He finally stopped pouring the flour and watched me for a while. I narrowed my eyes feeling rather uncomfortable with him just looking at me like _that_. I slowly looked at him and he quickly looked away. I raised an eyebrow and shook my head.

"Tails, we're now married. It's all roight to sustain eye-contact," I explained, stopping my stirring.

He looked back at me with the corner of his eyes.

"I suppose you're right," he replied, he looked at me fully, "... now, then... back to the stirring."

I gave him a confused look, and did so. This was rather awkward, and I knew he was enjoying this.

Huh.

'Course he was.

_**Sonic**_

"Now! Donald, don't go get in the way! Harry, try and score! No! You blew it! What are ya doing? Theresa, try and... no! Urgh! Gary, don't forget to move and shoot _in_ the goal! Benny! BENNY! STOP IT! NO ENEGY BLASTS!" I exclaimed, now yelling at the young raccoon who was totally thrashing everybody with his energy.

He had scored eighteen. The goalkeeper lay unconscious in the corner. I decided it was time to walk over and tell Benny what the rules were. I pointed my finger at him.

"Benny! You've caused chaos, okay? You've knocked out every other player!" I spread my arms out, "ur... that's against the rules. Remember?"

Benny slowly looked around him. He saw that he was the only player in the court. I sighed and shook my head. Training was nearly over anyway. Still. Training children was difficult and tiring. Training a child with energy blast powers was torture! I looked behind me and saw Silver sunbathing. Well, attempting to. God! Some help he was! I slowly looked back at Benny who looked very apologetic. He had his hands behind his back and was swivelling the balls of his right foot (don't get any ideas).

I blew my whistle, to find it was making a rasping noise. I looked at it confused, and blew again. Then, I saw it was blocked. I saw a very small piece of paper jammed in the top of the whistle, and took it out angrily.

I opened it up to found writing inside. With narrowed eyes I angrily read.

_Happy whistling. See you tonight. Blaze IX_

Now. So, after 'Blaze', was that stating she was Blaze the ninth, or a kiss?

I groaned... Why did she have to be so... ambiguous?

However, I smiled. She had written to me! Beat that, Silver! I turned to him with a grin, and walked over to him forgetting about Benny and the others.

"Look what I got!" I boasted, waving my letter up and down in his face.

"Oh, yes... she does that to everyone. I think even Benny's got one in his shoe somewhere," he explained, smiling.

"Shoe?"

"She always put things in unexpected places. I mean one time I actually found one of my letters in ur... well... heh... Blaze can be rather mad once you get to know her... we know each other _very_ well," he grinned, "she put one in my underwear."

My grin faded. Right.

"Does that include the 'see you tonight' bit?" I asked, biting my lower lip.

Silver shrugged.

"Ur... usually. Sometimes she says 'see you tomorrow morning'," he explained.

My face scrunched up when I scrunched up the letter in my hand. I threw it on the floor. I felt a sudden rejection. Nope. Tonight me and Blaze will be something.

I grinned.

She'll like me tonight.

Yes.

She so will!

_**Blaze**_

I watched Jet and Wave glare at each other, and I stepped back a little.

"Give me my child back!" Wave ordered.

"Why can't you stay with us?" Jet replied.

"Jet, we've been through this all ready," Wave exclaimed, her fists shaking.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. But, you are being difficult," Jet retorted.

I sucked on my lower lip. I felt so dumb.

"_Please_, Wave," Jet now begged, "what's wrong with me?"

She was about to say something but stopped. Her mouth closed and she sighed.

"Because you like that raccoon," Wave said, calmly.

I gasped and my mouth went slightly agape. Wave, however, heard this and looked at me.

"You know this raccoon?" she enquired.

"Ur..." I put my hands behind me back, "yeah," I looked at Jet, "this is Marine, roight?"

He nodded slowly.

"Ur... yes," he replied.

"Well!" I clapped my hands together, proudly, "let me tell you that nothing will ever happen between those two! This Marine girl isn't in the slightest interested in Jet - she's married to and very much in love with Tails."

Her eyes widened and softened somewhat.

"You mean Shorty? Aww... that's pretty cute if you think about it," she explained.

"So...? There's nothing to worry about. And, anyway, Jet! Why do you so want to be with Wave _and _Marine! Who'dja think you are? You've gotta make a choice, son. And, rather quickly," I explained, waving a finger at him.

Jet gave me a confused look.

"Since when were you my tutor?" he asked, in a high tone.

I shrugged, and folded my arms.

"It is my job, after all," I explained, wisely.

"Hey, I know you! You're that princess from the other dimension. Blaze. Blaze the Cat, isn't it?" Wave enquired me, smiling.

"No, shit, Sherlock. It's Blaze the Hedgehog. Who the hell do you think I am?" I retorted, sarcastically.

"Just clarifying," Wave replied, bluntly.

"Okay," I smiled, "now you two love-birds... heh, quite literally... go back to your apartment and look after Shannon," I explained, wisely.

"It's Sharon!" Wave and Jet said together.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I must be going."

And, I walked away.

**O-kay. Please review! **

End of Chapter 33


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Snails?

_**Tails (Hmm. Don't see that everyday)**_

It's depressing, isn't it? Well, this day was certainly chaos. Firstly: me and Marine had... well, _I_ had decided to bake a cake and teach her how to make one at the same time; Sonic had rung me up saying him, Benny and Silver needed to be picked up. So, I left Marine with the cake.

After I picked up Sonic, Silver and Benny... after the parents of the children had yelled at Sonic for Benny thrashing them all the children with his energy-blasts... I came home to find the smell of something burning. I had to sniff three times before it hit me.

Marine. Had. Left. The. Cake. In. The. Oven.

And, I _had_ told her what to do if the cake was done. I walked over to the kitchen, only to find Blaze setting fire to an old tea towel of mine. When she saw me, she quickly hid the tea towel behind her.

"Blaze, why are you doing that?" I had asked her.

"Nothing..." she had replied, looking away sheepishly.

I had just shrugged it off.

Secondly: Benny became obsessed with my new invention. A portable television. He was now lying on his stomach staring at the TV screen watching this weird programme named 'Sponge Bob Square Pants'.

Weird.

Thirdly: Silver had knocked over my kettle, which sent a load of hot water pouring all over the floor. He had apologised a lot to me, but I had told him to forget it. Sonic had come through and had slipped over the water, causing him to go straight into the flaming hot water.

"YOOOOOOW!" he had screamed, jumping up and down trying to grab his back where it hurt, "SOMEBODY HELP!"

Of course, me and Silver had been in a panic. But, Blaze simply came in and filled a mug of water, and poured it onto his back.

Fourthly: I had forgotten about the cake in the oven. So, it was burnt. Great. However, when I had not been looking Benny had been nibbling.

HOW CAN YOU EAT A BURNT CAKE!

Fifthly: Sonic and Blaze were going out.

So, Sonic couldn't shut up about it - and Blaze wasn't too happy about it. I didn't want it to end as it did at Sonic's: the house burnt down.

The time was seven o' clock in the evening. I was sitting at the table reading the Sunday newspaper (two weeks old) when Blaze came running into the room, somewhat almost out of breath. I raised an eyebrow when I saw her.

"Where's Marine?" she enquired.

I shrugged.

"I don't know. Probably lounging around in our room," I explained.

"Oh, okay... _Our_ room?" she repeated.

"Yeah," I smiled, looking at her, "gotta problem with that?"

"Ur... no," she replied, slowly, "just... yeah, thanks."

And, she quickly ran out of the room. Or, strode. As she does. I sighed and looked at my newspaper again.

"Tails... Tails! Oy! Hello? Are yer receiving?... Bladdy fox..."

"Now, then you!" I exclaimed, pointing at Marine, who now had a worried expression and was now cross-eyed because of my finger, "Don't... I repeat... Don't call me... a bloody fox. 'K?"

"Sure," she replied, simply.

I removed my finger and nodded.

"D'ya know where Blaze is?" she asked me.

"Yeah, she's looking for you," I replied, absently, looking at my newspaper, "ooo! They've got fifty percent off tools in Argos."

"Ur... Tails?"

"Yeah?" I looked at Marine.

"That's a week old..."

"No, it's _two_ weeks old," I corrected.

"Yeah, well, _still_! What kinda loony would read a bladdy two weeks old newspaper?"

"Ur... a loony you're married to."

She scrunched up her nose at me, which usually meant she'd had enough, and walked out of the room. I sighed when she closed the door behind her, and took a sip of my tea nearby...

"URGH!" I exclaimed, spitting the cold tea out.

"Oh, sorry," Silver's voice came along.

I saw him sitting opposite me in a chair. He had an apologetic look.

"What for?" I asked, quietly.

"Ur... I made the tea cold," he said, smiling really angelically.

"Why...?" I asked, slowly, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I was experimenting, y'know? I kinda put ice in the tea and I wanted to see if it was cold and-"

"Well, why did you test my tea?" I interrupted him. "Everything was going swell, and you ruined it."

"Oh, yeah, sure," Silver said, sarcastically, "first with the burnt cake-"

"It's called sarcasm, Silver," I said, flatly.

"Ur... I knew that."

I sighed, and extended my arm with the tea in.

"Could you get me another tea, please? A hot one this time?" I asked.

He stood up, and brushed back his rather weird hairstyle.

"Yes, sir. Anything else, sir?" he asked.

"Yes. A biscuit would be nice, too. Now, snap to it," I explained, he took my mug, and I resumed reading the newspaper.

"Yes, sir," Silver said, slowly.

The door closed and I carried on reading. Suddenly, the door was barged open, and Sonic came flying in. He did a front roll and looked at me, his hands on his hips. I saw what he was wearing. A shirt with a massive collar and baggy black trousers. He had combed his hair flat, which just looked really weird.

"Put quite a bit of effort into this, haven't you?" I enquired.

"This is my one night. And, I can't afford to slip up," he explained, proudly.

"Mmm."

"So... what do you think will happen?" he asked, with gritted teeth.

"Knowing Blaze probably nothing. Hope you have a good time, though," I said, trying to brighten him up.

His smile faded, and he raised both of his eyebrows.

"Yeah, we'll see. I can impress _any_ girl... except this one," Sonic explained.

"Ironically enough, the one you do want to charm."

"I know, tell me about it."

I nodded slowly and continued reading.

"Okay! Here is your tea, sir, and your biscuit," I heard Silver say, in an attempt to sound like a butler.

I raised my head and looked at him. He was walking over to me, with a tea towel round his arm and a tray with a mug and biscuit on. Sonic looked from behind with a raised eyebrow. He had a confused look.

"Thank you," I said, "just put it here, thank you."

Silver put the mug and biscuit on a table near me, and bowed when finished.

"Anything... Oh, Sonic! Eh heh... Hi," he blushed, waving at Sonic.

"What have you done to him, S-tails?"

"Snails?" I asked, confused.

Sonic scratched the back of his head, embarrassed.

"I mean-" he started.

The door so happened to be closed at the time, and Sonic was standing beside it. The door opened whilst he was speaking, causing him to get squashed by the wall and door. Blaze came running in again.

"Has anybody seen Sonic?" she asked me and Silver.

"Um..." I slowly looked towards the door, as did Silver.

"MMM!"

Blaze jumped and looked at the door.

"It's talking..." she said.

"Behind the door, Blaze," Silver said, bluntly.

"Oh! I see."

There was silence between us.

"MMMMMM!"

"OH! Okay, I'll open it, okay," Blaze said, and she removed the door from Sonic.

The hedgehog fell to the ground with a splat. Blaze looked down at him, with a finger to her lower lip.

"Ur... So-"

"What?" he exclaimed, now standing up and glaring at her.

"Fine," she said, and shrugged, "I thought you wanted to go to dinner with me..."

"Okay, I'm sorry, Bwaze... I mean Blaze," he said, quickly.

"Oh, dear. I've been dreading this moment for days... and I have good reason to."

I stood up and walked over to them, chucking the newspaper at Silver, who caught it quickly.

"So!" I clapped my hands together and saw what they were wearing.

Sonic was wearing the shirt and trousers and Blaze was wearing what she usually was wearing. Oh. I looked her up and down, and she folded her arms.

"You gotta problem, mate?" she asked, in an australian accent.

"Yeah: you're not wearing anything particularly special," I explained.

"'Particularly special'? Tails, if there's one thing you should know about me, it's that I _always_ wear special clothing."

"Well, we goin'?" Sonic asked, rather impatiently.

"If we must," Blaze muttered.

"Oh, c'mon, Blaze, it'll be a blast!" Sonic cheered.

"That's what I'm worried about."

The two walked out of the house, and waved their good byes. Marine turned up and said good bye, too. Then, ran back into the house. I had no idea what the rush was for. Suddenly, Benny came running out of the door, but I grabbed him by his dungaree strap. He started running in mid-air.

"Whoa, what is it? What is it?" I asked him.

"Gah! I want to go outside!" he exclaimed, sadly.

I smiled and gently brought him back in.

"Sorry," I said, "it's dangerous out there."

I looked back at Sonic and Blaze. The feline whispered to me, before she left: "If I'm not back before twelve ring the police."

I nodded slowly. O-kay.

"Good bye, Unca Zonic! Good bye, Auntie-"

"I'm not your auntie! And, I don't intend to be," Blaze explained, and turned away.

Sonic waved to us, then the two walked away. As soon as they were out of the gates, Blaze ran a different direction from him.

"HEY!" Sonic yelled, "Don't run away! C'mon! Blazey! One night, please! BLAZEY!"

"DON'T CALL ME BLAZEY!" I heard a loud yell from a distance.

"Well, come 'ere, then," Sonic said, calmly.

I closed the door.

_**Blaze**_

I snarled and stopped in my tracks.

"Oh, Blazey!" I heard Sonic call for me.

I shook with rage. This night was going to be worse than I thought. And, what I thought was bad enough. I whirled around on my heels and glared at him straight. He came jogging up to me with a smile.

"You're so happy, Blaze," Sonic chirped, and slung his arm around my shoulders. "C'mon! We're gonna have sexy time."

"URGH! Go away!" I exclaimed, and freed myself from his grip.

"Well, c'mon, let's just have a pizza or something," he explained, calmly.

I folded my arms. Then, shrugged. Pizza. Nothing wrong with that.

"Fine," I replied.

"Oh, cool! Oh. Do you think we would get it for free, 'cause y'know you're princess an' all-"

I growled.

"On second thoughts, maybe not," he said, happily and turned around, "c'mon."

He put his arm around my shoulders and walked forward. I took his arm and interlocked it with mine.

"That's better," I murmured.

A smile crawled up on his face. We both walked into a town, which I recognised from this afternoon. The lights shone in the darkness, and it was annoyingly romantic. I looked away from Sonic, pretending something had caught my eye. Sonic, however, seemed as happy as ever.

"This place is great!" he said, "me and Tails used to come here every so often. But, when you and Marine..." I looked at him, raising an eyebrow as a warning, "... came along, it kinda changed."

"Oh? How?"

"Well," he shrugged, "Tails likes to hang around with you two and Silver... and probably Benny."

Oh, him. Yeesh.

"As do I," he added.

Yeah, 'cause you do, Sonic!

"Well, there wouldn't be anywhere else for you to go now, would there?" I enquired.

"... 'Wouldn't be anywhere else for me to go'?" Sonic repeated. "It's like you don't know me at all, Blaze: where _wouldn't_ I be welcome?"

"The home of the Eggmen?"

"...Well, a few years ago, maybe. They're fine, now, though."

"Oh, good for you," I murmured, looking away again.

"Why, hello there!"

My eyes twitched.

That was Rouge! I quickly unlinked my arm with Sonic's, and walked away a little from him.

"Oh, Blaze, dear, you've sure cheered up," I looked over at the bat, to see she was looking at me with a smile.

I twitched one back, and looked away. Bit rude, but there you go.

"... Hi, Sonic. How are you?" Rouge asked the hedgehog.

"Fine, fine," Sonic replied, quickly, "so, what brings you here?"

I slowly looked at her. She folded her arms.

"Oh, no reason really. I just wanted to see the... see the town. Knuckles also wanted me to come as well, so..." she explained, trailing off.

"Knuckles? Where's he?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, he reserved a table in one of these restaurants... It's an Italian one, because he wanted pizza... 'Blue Moon Restaurante', that's the one... Anyway I'm sure I'll find it..."

I noticed Sonic's happiness fade a little.

"Oh, well, that's just where we were going!" he explained, shrugging.

Oh, no! There's no _we_! There never was a _we_!

"Oh, isn't that sweet," Rouge said, somehow she detected Sonic's slight disappointment, for she added, "don't worry, Sonic. I'm sure you'll find a table from our interference."

Sonic attempted to deny, but Rouge put up her hand to stop him.

"You don't have to do that, Sonic," she said, "I'll see you two later, then."

Sonic could just nod and smile.

"Bye," I said.

"Good bye," and she went away.

I slowly looked at Sonic, who slowly looked at me.

"Let's go," he said.

He walked forward and I quickly caught up with him.

Maybe, this night won't be _that _bad. Will it?

**Well, there wasn't much of Marine. Heh. Please review. The more reviews the more enthusiastic I shall be to update. Thank you!**

End of Chapter 34


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Fish, Chips, and a G&T

**I just sneezed twice, then... hey, that gives me an idea for the first part of the chapter... Oh, sorry I haven't updated for the last 300,000 years, but I've been busy and on holiday. Enjoy! Yey! 150 reviews! I reached my target!**

_**Marine**_

"Achoo!" I sneezed, "Achoo!"

"Mm, bless you."

"Eh. Thanks."

I sniffed, and leaned back in my chair. Tails was sitting opposite me reading the newspaper, very interested. Silver was on the computer nearby playing some lottery game. And, Benny was playing with a pencil and putting it in his mouth.

Oh.

Hold on. There's something wrong with that. I looked back at him, and saw him chewing on the pointy bit of the pencil. My eyes widened, and I snatched the pencil away from him.

"H-Hey!" he exclaimed.

"No," I replied, and looked away.

I heard him whining and making a noise which was the beginning of a cry. You know what, I really don't need this. Just before he could cry out loud, Silver interrupted him.

"Holy... Oh... Oh... _oh_!" My eyes widened, and I was slightly worried.

"Ur... Silver..." Tails said, in a flat tone.

"No! NO! OH MY DAYS! MACARONI AND CHEESE! OH! OOOOOH!"

"What?" I yelled.

He swirled around to us on his wheely chair.

"I... I've won ten quid," he said, a beam on his face.

... Yeah.

_**Blaze**_

The restaurant was... nice. The glass on the doors flashed, when we both walked up to them in a small alley way. I looked the building up and down. It was small, yet rather flashy. The windows were very clean, the doors were one of those doors that go round and round in circles. Hmm. I'm not very sure on what those kind of doors are, but I've always liked them. I remember one time when I was ten... If memory served me correctly... Well, I went in one of them, and of course the door was so fast, I tripped inside.

Silver was with me at the time, and he could only laugh and point at me. I had to quickly get up, yet the door was still as fast as ever. The damn restaurant geezer kept on pushing the door round. I finally went out of the door... thing... and barged into Silver.

"Remind me never to go in one of those doors again," I had said.

And, here I was now. Facing one of these doors. Sonic pulled me in... And, of course being the nutter he is he didn't know the door went round...

I let go of his arm just in time for him to run into the door. My eyes widened, and I cocked my head back. Sonic, being the so called 'Fastest Hedgehog' was going round and round and round and round and round and round and...

"Um..." I could only watch.

Suddenly, the door was stopped.

_Splat!_

Sonic was squashed into the window, and a door man... who was human, looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He was young. About my age if not younger. He had bright blonde hair, and blue eyes. He had a tan, and was dressed in a tuxedo. I smirked a little bit by his looks.

"Sir. Are you okay?" he enquired, as Sonic slid down the glass.

Sonic pulled himself away from the glass and blinked twice. He saw me and made a goofy smile, he gave the thumbs up. The man tapped his shoulder, and the hedgehog turned to him.

"Oh... hi," he said.

The man watched him for a while, then smiled. A dimple showed on his cheek when he did so.

"You're Sonic," he said.

I rolled my eyes. Here we go again. Sonic the hedgehog. What about me? HELLO! I'm part of the Royal Family! Ah, what the hell. I was relieved that nobody knew me. Yeah. I really was.

"Sonic!"

"Sonic! Please can I have your autograph!"

"Sonic!"

"Oh my God! Sheryl!"

"Jack, look!"

"Everybody! IT'S SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

My eyes widened more, when a load of girls screamed and glomped him. He was pinned to the ground, and a load of girl were all over him.

"Blaze!" Sonic begged me, "Help!"

I blinked, and straightened up. I walked through the rotating door... _This had better work _I thought. I cleared my throat...

"All right! Back off! He's mine!" I ordered, all the girls looked at me with wide eyes then slowly crawled off him.

I folded my arms and watched each one of them with a threatening look. They all said nothing, and walked away. The restaurant had gone quiet after my outburst, but then went back to their meals. Sonic stood up and brushed himself.

"My worst nightmare: Fan girls," he explained, "sometimes I wish I _was_ with Amy... No, wait! What am I saying?"

AMY? My eyes widened...

"You serious?" I asked.

He scratched his head.

"I was just trying to make a point... Oh... Blaze?"

Oh, God...

"Ye-es?" I asked, very slowly.

"What you said back then to those Fan girls... Was it true?" he enquired.

"Ur... no," I replied. "I was just trying to get them off you."

"Oh."

I saw the guy was still at the doorway. He blinked.

"Um, shall I take you to your seats?" he enquired.

Sonic looked at him and nodded.

"Ah, yes," he answered, "a table for two please."

"Right this way."

The two of use were led upstairs, and on my way I saw a load of girls giving me criticising looks...

WHY ME?

The young man stopped in front of a small table with a fake flower on. I rolled my eyes again. Why do morons put _fake_ flowers in _pots_? It's disgusting. And, what's wrong with _normal_ flowers?

Sorry.

Anyway, Sonic sat himself down first and I sat down opposite him. On the table was a knife and fork, a red napkin and a glass. The man gave us both a menu each, then walked away. I looked at the menu, but didn't look at the words. In fact, I wasn't hungry. I looked to my right, seeing people watching me. I felt rather paranoid... Hold on...

It was what I was wearing that was making them stare like this. It seemed my class was too much for them...

Well, I guess that was a relief.

So, it had nothing to do with Sonic. Oh, okay. I leaned back in my chair, and stared at the people staring at me. They quickly looked away by my... fantastic glare. I watched an echidna walk past us, with a tray of drinks in hand. An echidna. No. It wasn't Knuckles.

"Oh... you are kidding," Sonic muttered.

I looked at him.

"What's wrong?" I enquired.

"That echidna..."

This is my chance. He's interested in another girl. I grinned. Yes! Ha ha!

"Yes. She's very pretty, isn't she?" I encouraged him.

He gave me an odd look.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"May I take your or... Sonic?" I looked up to find the echidna giving Sonic a wide eyed look.

"Shade?" Sonic asked, raising an eyebrow.

"..." I had made my face very odd. My left side was up.

The echidna saw me, and raised an eyebrow.

"You got a problem?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do. Now, then, lady, _you_ are a waitress. Now, get waiting," I explained, clicking my fingers.

She narrowed her eyes.

_**Sonic**_

Of all times to show her face. And of all companies.

I didn't think the two would get along. I saw that I would have to do something or they would have a fight.

"Ladies, please. Let me introduce each of you to each other," I said with a smile, looking at either female.

The two seemed to calm a little.

_**Blaze**_

What _was_ that girl's problem?

"Blaze, this is Shade. A good friend of mine who helped us previously from a geezer called 'Ex'-"

"Ix," Shade corrected.

"... Yeah. Anyway, like you, Blaze, she's from another dimension - a different one to yours, though," he turned to Shade, "This is Blaze. My fiancé-"

"Fiancé?" Shade repeated.

"What? Am I _hell_!" I exclaimed, standing up and glaring down at him.

"I was just joking. I forgot that you two took things so seriously," Sonic explained, grinning.

I slowly sat down again. I tapped my fingers and watched the echidna. We looked at each other...

I think I've made a rival here.

"Anyway, as I was saying. This is Blaze my-" he looked at me, "-friend. She's helped me save the world several times before. And, as you may have heard she is from another dimension. A princess in fact."

I twitched a smirk at her.

"Princess?" she repeated, "well, if you don't mind me asking. Why aren't you happily ruling away in this other dimension?"

"Oh, and Shade is 2000 years old," Sonic added.

I made a sarcastic snort.

"Ur, yeah, and I'm 6 million. I'll be 6 million and one next month," I said.

Sonic's expression remained serious.

"I was serious, Blaze,"

I gaped. Ooooh... I've just offended a two-thousand-year-old. Not good.

I smiled sheepishly at her, then it faded. I then made that weird expression again.

"Well, what the hell are you doing waiting in a flippin' restaurant?" I exclaimed, looking at her.

She raised an eyebrow slowly.

"That's not really any of your business," she replied.

"Eh heh," I looked away.

"Can I take your order?" she asked, smoothly.

"Oh, oh, yeah..." I said.

We placed our orders and Shade turned around...

"Oof!"

"Oh, sorry! I was just trying ter... ter... Shade?" I saw Knuckles narrow his eyes at the echidna.

"Knu... Oh! Look at the time! I've... I've got a job to do," the echidna then hurried off.

How come everybody knows her? What have I missed these past years? What next... Marine pregnant? Oh, wait she is isn't she? Ah...

Knuckles blinked twice and slowly looked at us. He folded his arms.

"Was that Shade?" he enquired.

"Sure was," Sonic replied, "and her and Blaze, here, didn't exactly... get on."

"No. I guess not... Well, seeing as _we_ didn't get on at first... eh heh... eh... Anyway, how are you two?" he asked, quickly, "Rouge told me you two were eating here."

"Yes. Yes, we are," I replied.

_**Marine**_

I sighed. And, then suddenly heard the doorbell ring. I blinked and Tails was quickly on his feet. I watched him leave the room...

"Oh, hey, Amy."

Oh, crap. Pinky. Why now? I rolled my eyes, and looked away. I heard two pairs of footsteps make their way into the lounge. Pinky showed herself at the doorway.

"Auntie Amy!" Benny exclaimed, and ran over to her and gave her a big hug.

"Aww... he's so cute."

Yes. Get out.

"How are you, Amy?" Tails asked, politely.

"Me? Oh, I'm fine. How are you two? Where's Sonic? Oh, hey, Silver."

The silver hedgehog looked away blushing. I rolled my eyes. I stood up and looked away, not wanting Pinky to see my... lump. I scrunched my eyes closed.

"Hey, Marine."

"Howdy."

"How are you?" Pinky enquired, "and, your child?"

"We're great, yeah," I stuttered, "tar for asking."

I didn't look at her still.

"Can I get you a drink, Amy?" Tails enquired.

"No. I'm quite fine, thanks. Where's Sonic?"

"On a date with Bla-" I gritted my teeth, by Tails' foolishness, "Oh... I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

I slowly turned and saw Amy. Steam was coming out of her ears and she was giving Tails a very threatening look.

"Where. Are. They?" she asked, slowly.

"I'm not allowed-"

"You tell me!" she said, darkly.

Out of nowhere came a rather large hammer, she aimed it at the fox. My eyes widened.

"Yer are not! I repeat, _not_! Allowed to do that to my husband!" I exclaimed, glaring.

Tails gave me a look saying 'my hero!'.

"What are you going to do?" Amy asked, flatly, "roll me flat?"

That was it! My hands shook, and energy blasts quickly formed. My eyes twitched and I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm gonna give yer five seconds ter get outta here, Pinky! Na scram! Or, I'll pummel yer till there's nuffin' left!" I warned, "'cept a puff of pink fur!"

She gaped... slowly. She looked at Tails, then me...

And, then went off wailing.

Oops.

I heard the door slam. I gritted my teeth slightly guilty. Maybe, I was a little harsh. I exhaled slowly. Silver looked at us, then smiled.

"She'll be back. You know Amy," he explained.

Hmm...

I turned to Tails.

"Some help you were. You're supposed to be protecting _me_!.. Ah, well..." I said.

Tails was shocked, scared, then happy...

So predictable.

I saw Benny with a blank face, Tails seemed to be rather cheerful (typical Tails), and Silver... was Silver. I turned away and looked out of the window, and saw Pinky walk out of the driveway.

Maybe, I had been a bit too harsh.

_**Blaze**_

I tapped my fingers against the table, and put my head in my hand. Sonic seemed to be looking the other way. Knuckles had only come to say hello, and then left shortly after. Right now, the two of us were rather quiet. Then, Sonic spoke.

"Do you like it here?" he enquired.

I hadn't answered to his question. Something seemed to be going round in my head. And, it was about _our_ relationship. Lately, Sonic had been growing interest in me, yet... he seemed to deny it.

I needed to ask him about how he felt about me. My heart raced slightly faster.

"Sonic," I started, "do you think of me as just a friend?"

He watched me for a while, seeming slightly confused by this sudden question.

"Depends how you put it as 'just as a friend," he replied.

"Sonic. Don't be all smart on me. Answer me clearly. You've wanted to go out with me for some time... Is this really friendship? Do you feel something else? If so, tell me. Because, you've kinda been bugging me about all of this," I explained.

"Um..." he slowly looked away, "I... don't understand."

"You like me, right?"

"Yes."

"As a friend?"

"Y-Yes."

"_Just_ as a friend?"

My heart beat grew slightly faster when he hesitated. He then slowly looked at me with the corner of his eyes.

"I don't know," he replied.

I gritted my teeth. Why can't he just say a clear answer?

"Do... Sonic, just tell me... and don't be all smart, but tell me how you feel towards me," I explained.

I waited patiently for him to answer. But, I found a sudden shyness within him. What was wrong? I felt slightly annoyed when the echidna came back with a tray of food.

"Um, the pie?" she said.

"Oh... me," Sonic replied, bluntly, recovering from my question.

"Manners, boy," Shade gave him the plate of food, "and the-"

"PIE! I love pie!" Sonic exclaimed.

Me and Shade watched him slightly worried.

"Right," she said, slowly, "fish and chips?"

"Oh. Please," I replied.

Sonic slowly looked at me with an odd expression.

"What? It's the only thing I like here," I replied, pretending our moment never happened, I turned to the echidna abruptly, "it's a good variety on the menu though."

"Oh. Thanks," she replied, smirking, "enjoy... oh, I didn't ask of drinks."

"Oh, I'll have..." Sonic seemed stuck on what to say. "Ur, can I have... fizzy water?"

"Certainly," she then turned to me, "and a glass of milk?"

I slowly glared at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I whispered.

"Nothing, nothing," she replied, calmly.

"I'll have-" I looked at Sonic, "-a gin and tonic."

"Oh, okay," she replied, and took a few steps back, "enjoy."

Sonic immediately dug in. My appetite had faded away, though. And, I played with the fish with my fork. I leaned my head against my hand, and bit my lower lip. I inhaled.

"Sonic," I said.

He stopped in mid-chew, and looked at me slowly. He knew what I was going to ask.

"Don't think you can get away with this situation," I explained.

He swallowed.

"Do _you_ like me?" he asked.

I watched him calmly.

"How do you mean?" I said, smoothly. No way was I going to hesitate.

"As a friend?" he asked.

"Yes. As a friend. That is all," but something inside me told me... Eat the fish, eat the fish, eat the fish!

"Okay," he said, I looked at him, "I do like you more than a friend. There."

I gritted my teeth.

"Then, why haven't you told me this before?" I murmured.

"Because I thought you'd get angry with me. I've never really been able to speak to you like I used to, to be totally honest. In fact, I preferred it... when we were younger... Now, I'm getting a little old," Sonic explained.

"Oh, my heart bleeds for you," I said, sarcastically.

"What? I'm trying to tell you my feelings," he retorted.

"Then, tell me them! And, don't get smart. Or long-winded. _Please_."

He seemed shocked by my tone of voice. Never have I begged like this before. And, I was pretty shocked how my voice came out as well.

But, I found this to be quite frustrating, odd and quite emotional. He took a deep breath...

And, I listened.

"I would prefer to tell you somewhere more private."

Oh. Was that it? I rolled my eyes.

"Fine," I said, and stood up.

He looked up at me.

"Where are you going?" he enquired.

"_We _are going _outside_," I explained.

He slowly stood up, and I led him outside. Shade so happened to walk past us.

"Going so soon?" she asked.

"No. Me and Blaze are just gonna chat," Sonic replied.

"Ah."

I rolled my eyes again, and we were both soon outside. It was dark and slightly cold. But, no one was in sight when I walked away from the building. I turned to Sonic.

"Tell me now," I said.

He closed his eyes... then looked at me.

"I'm in love with you, Blaze. From day one I didn't think of you that much, but time flew and something about you just made me feel... odd. Of course I didn't tell you, and I acted around you like a friend would. Then, we met for the third time. My feelings for you had died down a little more. But, we've been together for almost a whole _year_. I couldn't tell you how I felt. And, of course I always acted around you as if I was just playing... as if I was me," I couldn't breathe properly, I had stopped breathing when he'd said his confession towards me. Suddenly, the hedgehog smiled, "there. I said it."

I could only stare at him. I started to shiver. And, not by the cold.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" I stuttered.

"Because you were with Shadow. You liked Shadow, I became jealous," he was stepping closer to me, but I stayed put, "so, I was obviously too late. And, so damn slow! I like you because you're different, and nothing like Amy," his hand was now on my cheek, and I gasped a little... I couldn't move away from him, "heh. I don't have anything against her, though. But, you're always so oblivious... so stubborn... so... _impossible_."

My eyes widened, and I knew what was coming next. I tried to back away...

"N-No-" I was stopped when he had placed his lips over mine.

I immediately tried to push him away. But, he was strong. His free hand went behind my head, and he hung tightly onto me. His hand stayed put on my cheek, and I carried on pulling away. I couldn't, though. His kiss was furious, as he tried to have entrance to my mouth. I carried on pushing him away but to no avail. He carried on kissing me furiously, and my eyes stayed wide. His hands then trailed down to my waist, and he had a firmer grip there. No way could I escape. He kissed me angrily, yet full of passion. I couldn't pull away, so I let my hands drop. I kept my eyes open as he carried on kissing me.

His kiss calmed down more when I wasn't pulling him away. His lips were now gentle over mine, and his hands held me gently too. His hand came back to my cheek again, and he carried on. He then pulled his face away, eyes still closed, then went back to kiss me again. I waited patiently for him to finish.

After what seemed three-million years, he did. I watched him. He had his eyes closed, and was smiling. He sighed.

"Better now?" I enquired, rudely.

"Yes," he breathed, looking at me, "much better."

"Good..." My fist went straight for his mouth.

"Oo!" the hedgehog held his jaw in pain, and looked at me, "Blaze, whydja do that?"

"Whydja think? You think you can just tell me your feelings towards me and then shove your fucking tongue down my throat! Well, you've another thing coming!"

Sonic smiled, though.

"You kissed me back," he said.

"I did _**not**_!" I exclaimed, glaring, "you were coming onto me like a rapist! As you were my friend, I decided _not_ to incinerate you and just wait until you were satisfied!"

He kept smiling, though.

"You liked it," he said.

"I! Did! Not! I was pulling you away, or you were probably too engrossed that you didn't even notice my struggling!" I retorted.

"Huh. Okay... All right, I'm sorry," he said, smoothly.

"Humph!" I brushed past him, and walked my way to the restaurant.

Sonic quickly caught up with me.

"You won't be able to stop thinking of me after that," he said.

"Yeah! I'll be having nightmares!" I retorted, not really sure on what I was saying.

I was so angry.

I angrily pushed the door, the glass softening under my touch. I growled, and made my way in. Sonic was still by my side, though. His hand brushed against my back, and I slapped it away.

"Bugger off!" I exclaimed, "I bet you the bloody food is cold now! Nice going!"

I stormed upstairs... He was still behind me, though.

"Blaze. Blaze. Oh, c'mon, Blaze! Why are you so moody! Just forget it. Blaze!" he exclaimed.

I was so angry... By such anger a tear escaped my eye, which quickly fizzed and boiled away. I growled-

"Oof!" I fell back, only to land in his arms, "Urgh! Get off me, you bastard!"

"Oh, excuse me."

Anyone could recognise that business-like tone. I was quickly out of Sonic's arm, slapped him hard in the face, which left a black mark, and brushed past the bat. I felt guilty about the rudeness I was giving towards her.

But, I wasn't in the mood. The 'Me and Shadow' business was different. Sonic loved me. But, I was starting to despise him. He can't treat me like he is doing now.

_He's my friend_, I made myself think.

Had Sonic drunk alcohol today? If so, he could be... No, wait. Why am I being so optimistic?

He knew what he was doing. And, that was what was wrong. Sonic was completely sober, and when he's sober he's... well, he knows what he's doing.

I slumped myself in my seat, and growled. I put my hands behind my head and gritted my teeth. I then tried to calm down.

I noticed embers forming around my arms and realised my anger could be the cause of the destruction of the restaurant, if not the town if I didn't calm down.

Shade came over to me, placing the drinks down. I glared at my alcohol. I quickly drank it all down, feeling a little better. I passed Shade the glass abruptly. She took it from me slowly.

"Gimme another. Quickly," I ordered.

"Sure," she replied, and quickly went.

My hands turned into fists... I had to calm down.

**Happy New Year! And, hope ya'll had a Merry Christmas!**

**Yey! SonAze, but Blazey ain't very happy 'bout it. Heh heh. I needed to put Shade in this... Heh heh. Well, thank you for reading and please give me your opinions on the chapter. Updating shall be slower than usual, so bear with me, guys!**

End of Chapter 35


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: The Bill, the Runs, and the Waters

"Guys. I've been wondering," I groaned, and slowly looked at the silver hedgehog still at the computer, Tails hadn't moved from his newspaper, "aren't you two going to be doing the child's room?"

I raised an eyebrow. I had completely forgotten about that! I panicked a little and looked over at the fox, who looked as calm as ever. Oh, God. He hasn't all ready done it has he?

"It's all been sorted," he said.

I folded my arms. Oh, great. He didn't let _me_ help? However, Tails noticed my expression and smiled.

"Marine, you're most likely to break something. You know what you're like," he explained, straightening out his paper.

I recoiled and straightened up about to scold him, but nothing came out of my mouth. I closed my mouth shut, and sat back down again folding my arms. He had a point. I was terrible when it came to _not_ breaking things. It wasn't long ago... well, more like two years ago... when Muzi had come back to Southern Island after playing his music at some gig. And, apparently some geezer in his twenties or sommet gave him a free mini (it really was small) piano, how he'd taken it back with him I hadn't a clue. I was fourteen at the time, and didn't really know much about instruments.

Except for the odd drums, and Muzi's... so called 'guitar'.

ANYWAY, back to where I was. I had checked out his piano, and immediately fell in love with it (I mean as in... I enjoyed playing it. *cough*) So, I was playing on the piano most of the time.

Eh heh.

The next minute you know there are piano keys all over the floor. Cheap rubbish. I panicked, of course, and tried to fix the piano back to how it was. I succeeded, but the keys were in the wrong place. Muzi soon came back, and I acted as if nothing had happened. However, I panicked more when I saw him with a piano book. He was going to play from the notes. He put both of his hands on the piano, after opening the book, and started playing...

That was the last time he left me with anything valuable.

But, I mean it had got to be home-made that piano!

Anyway, I opened my mouth again to speak to Tails who still had his eyes glued to the two-week-old newspaper.

"So. What's this bedroom loike, then?" I enquired.

He looked at me.

"... Well, it's not done properly because we don't know what gender the child is," he explained, sheepishly, I rolled my eyes slowly, "BUT! I have bought a cot and all the stuff you need."

"Stuff? That ain't really a word for you to use, mate," I commented.

Tails shrugged and looked back at his newspaper. Suddenly, Benny started crying, making me almost curl up into a ball...

I then realised I could all ready be a ball. I glared at him, only to realise he really was crying.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"I swallowed the lead fwom the pencal," he cried, showing me a pencil, with a lead missing.

I blinked.

Great. First Amy and now _this_!

"What did I tell you?" I retorted, gesturing to him.

Silver came over to his side.

"Now, now, Marine, you need to be kind. He's only... how old are you?" Silver enquired.

"Twenty-four," Benny replied, crying still.

"What?" Silver exclaimed, he then fainted right on the spot.

"How old are you really?" Tails asked, bluntly.

"Ten."

"... So as I was saying-" Silver jumped up to look at me, "-he's only ten. I mean, give him some credit."

I stood up and snarled at him.

"You dan't know that..." I couldn't think of a word to use, "Thing!"

"... Aww, that's harsh," Silver muttered.

Benny gave me the big eyes... I just snarled.

_**Blaze**_

Fish! A creature that's swims all day and all night in this liquid, which just stinks and tastes of salt that you put on your fish n' chips! Being a fish must be so simple. You swim. And, that's it. But, if you are living on the solid ground, you wouldn't really be...

You get my picture.

All I'm saying is that I envy fish! They taste good, though.

I slowly looked up to find Sonic sitting opposite me, with a very awkward expression. I looked away from him, feeling slightly awkward myself. My eyes wandered over to my empty glass, which used to have alcohol contained within it... But, that's all gone now. It's all GONE!

I slowly grew impatient of us just saying nothing to one another, so I decided to... talk. Not something I'd do... Yeesh!

"Sonic..." I said, my fingers tapping against the table.

He slowly looked at me with his eyes. Only his eyes.

"Yes, Blaze?" he replied.

"..." now what? I put myself into this... "Erm..." I looked once again at my glass, "Get me some more alcohol. After what you did to me..." I gave him my fantastic glare, which always works, he squirmed.

"Y-Yes, dea-I mean, Blaze! Sure," he stuttered, and grabbed my glass and walked away from the table, silently.

I rolled my eyes, and propped myself on one elbow. I stared at the door, then closed my eyes a little...

HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! My eyes widened, I panicked slightly, when I saw HER come into the... place. Yes. It was her, for sure. The pink, the hammer, the works.

It was Rosie herself. Why was she here? Oh, crumbs. Did she find out I was with Sonic?

Hold on. Why am I so scared about a little pink midget? I watched her closely as she walked forward. I just hoped she wouldn't notice me.

I watched her walk over to the bar, and decided to hop out of my chair and spy on her. After all... it was my job. I sneaked down the stairs, and watched her from the bannister. She sat herself at the bar. Shade saw me whilst walking past, but just shrugged it off. Huh.

"Can I have a white wine, please?" Amy asked to the barman.

White wine?

"Certainly. What kind?" he asked, between a yawn.

"White."

I rolled my eyes slowly.

"Ur, yeah. White. White wine coming up," the barman said, awkwardly walking away.

I sat down on the step, and carried on watching her. Just then, Sonic came up the stairs humming some song.

"Sonic, look out-" too late.

The speedster, so called, had tripped over me...

Aye. Another chain reaction.

Him tripping over me, caused him to fall on top of me, which caused the glass to smash, which caused Shade to slip over the wine, which caused some random guy to trip over all three of us...

"I say!" someone with a very posh tone said.

I'll say. Shade quickly stood up, and brushed herself down. The random geezer that fell over us, quickly ran down the stairs. The posh guy walked away, and Shade watched him go.

"Thanks for the help," she muttered, sarcastically, then saw us... her eyes widened, "you can always do this somewhere more private. God. Get a room!"

"What?" I stuttered, pushing Sonic off me, and getting up, brushing myself, "no, no, no. Heh heh. Um... No."

Shade blinked at me, then nodded slowly. She nervously walked away.

"I'll, ur, I'll just be going," then she went down the stairs.

I sighed, and turned to Sonic who was twiddling his thumbs.

"Now, Sonic," I said, smoothly, "my alcohol."

He hiccuped.

"Ur, just go and... sit in the bar... over there," he muttered.

"Fine," I retorted.

I brushed past him, and went down the stairs. I saw the bar and went over to it, the barman saw me and took my order. I looked around waiting.

"... Oh, hey, Blaze."

I twitched. How could I forget? How could I be so stupid? Of all the people to avoid, _I go and sit next to her!_ I slowly turned my head around, looking the other way, and tried to put on an australian accent, well... Marine's accent.

"Blaze? Oo's Blaze?" I enquired, gritting my teeth by fear.

She laughed, making my eye twitch.

"You're not a very good liar," Amy said.

I turned to her, and looked at her straight in the face.

"And, you are?" I enquired, with wide eyes. I must have looked quite demented.

"... I don't know. What are you..." her face turned angry, "doing here, anyway?"

I brushed myself.

"I was..." I put on a quick pace, "buyingmyselfadrink."

"Oh, really? Then, _why_ is that_ hedgehog_ standing _next_ to you, _giving_ you the drink?" Amy enquired.

I quickly turned around to see a somewhat shocked Sonic, with a glass of wine in hand.

"I didn't know she was here," he whispered.

I gave him a pathetic look.

"Sonic?" Amy said.

"Um..." Sonic put his arm around me and dragged me forward, "so, who was that hedgehog?"

"Oh, ur-"

"SOOONIIIIC!"

Oh, dear.

_**Marine**_

Silver had gone with Benny to go to the hospital, so that just left me and Tails. All things were really boring. He was reading the newspaper _still_, whilst I was just fiddling with my thumbs. I sighed impatiently, and looked for something to occupy me with. I found nothing. Absolutely nothing. I sighed again, and looked at Tails.

He is such a nerd.

"Tails," I said, straightening up.

He made no move.

"Tails," I tried again, same reaction, "Tails... Tails... TAILS!"

"Whaa? What? Hello! Are you all right? Please don't say it's... oh..." realisation dawned, when he saw me facing him, "heh... hey."

"I'm bored," I said, childishly.

"Bored? Well," he stood up and smiled, "I know something that could entertain you."

"B-But," I stuttered, "I-I'm all ready pregnant."

He grinned sheepishly.

"Eh heh," he scratched the back of his head, "I didn't... mean that," he coughed, "I meant..."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Well?" I said.

"Um..." he looked around the room, then back at me, "... What do you like to do?"

What an odd thing to say.

"Hmm. Sailing boats," I said, simply.

"Yeah," he smiled, "a slight problem. It's a little late, and... we're quite far from the coast... kinda..."

I smiled at him, and turned to the door.

"Can I look 'round yer 'ouse?" I asked.

"Sure," he replied, calmly.

I smirked menacingly, and went out of the room.

_**Blaze**_

There was one things that came to mind.

Run.

But, I didn't. In fact, I walked along with Sonic. And, I knew fully well that the demon was following us, slowly, with her rather large hammer. I gulped, and I'm sure Sonic did, too.

I then saw a familiar echidna (God! She's everywhere, isn't she?). She saw us, and blinked. Then, walked on...

She froze. As did Sonic. I slowly turned to find Amy frozen as well. My eyes darted between the two characters, then I cupped my chin with my hand.

Shade was empty handed, so she put her hands on her hips looking down at the pink hedgehog who stood there trembling.

"Can I help you?" she said, calmly.

"... I'm going home," Amy whined, turning around, and out of the restaurant.

She was gone.

I raised an eyebrow as I watched her go. Very peculiar girl. Only God knows what goes on in her mind... I scrunched my eyes closed... I don't really _want_ to know what goes on in her mind, anyway.

"Thanks for saving us," Sonic said.

Shade looked at him with a questioning look.

"I was only doing my job, and she walked out on me!" she complained.

"You know..." I said, slowly, walking out of Sonic's grip, "I'm gonna go home."

"Really?" Shade trembled, "why-why is everyone going home?" her face brightened a little, and she looked at Sonic, who had a blank face, "you'll stay won't you, Sonic?"

"Oh, sorry. I've just got to make sure Blaze... is safe... on her way home. She... like... needs a bodyguard," Shade and I gave each other a confused look, "c'mon, let's go."

He grabbed my hand, and we were quickly out of the restaurant. When we were out of the doors - after spinning round them almost three times - he let me go. I brushed myself, and straightened up.

"I prefer slower transport," I admitted.

"Oh, really? Slow transport is boring," I gave him a raised eyebrow.

"In your view."

"Oi!" we both turned around to see Shade running over to us, she had an angry face, "don't... You need ter pay! C'mon..." she clicked her fingers in Sonic's face.

"How much?" he enquired.

"Hmm... I'd say about..."

"No! Not _about_! Give us the bill, you idiot!" I retorted.

"Oh! Wow. Fiery temper," Shade muttered.

"You can say that again," I glared at Sonic, he quickly made a sheepish grin, "I'll be good."

Shade blinked, and turned back to the restaurant then quickly looked back at us.

"Don't. Run. Away. You have no idea how powerful I can get when angry," Shade explained.

I snorted. She looked at me, and raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a challenge?" she asked, smoothly.

Sonic nudged me, slightly worried.

"Don't do this," he squeaked, "this'll only end in tears."

I sighed, and loosened my posture.

"Ah, Sonic's right. Sorry, Shadey. Anyway, bill please," I explained.

She opened her mouth to say something, then shut it. She turned towards the restaurant. Me and Sonic waited for her to return with the bill. But, a guy who looked like a beggar came over to us, with cigarettes in hand. He was walking towards me.

"Hey, chick. Want one?" he asked, in a slurred tone.

"..." I gritted my teeth, "go away."

"Aww, c'mon, chick-"

"WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME CHICK, ALL READY?" I yelled, spitting in his disgusting face.

"The chick doesn't want any cigarettes," the man murmured, and walked away.

I blinked, and looked over at Sonic who had his mouth shaped like an 'o'. Just then Shadow... SORRY, Shade came out with the bill.

_**Marine**_

... I was walking up the stairs, looking at various pictures of Tails' childhood life on the wall. Some of them he had a really big grin, that almost filled his face, apart from the eyes of course. They always took up the majority of his face, anyway. I carried on walking... Then realised I was touring a house I had been living in for the last 8 months!

What's wrong with me?

I was about to roll my eyes, and turn around, when I felt something... not quite right.

My vision had become slightly weird, but changed back to how it was. I felt a sudden and horrible pain in my stomach. I panicked.

My stomach.

I felt myself flush up, and gritted my teeth.

"T-Tails..." I whispered, "help."

"Hey!" I heard Silver exclaim, when coming through the door.

He made me jump so much, it caused another sudden pain to hit me. Oh, God! OH GOD! I wailed in pain...

"MARINE! IT'S... I mean, Tails..." Silver said calmly, "I think Marine's waters have broke."

I first heard the newspaper, then the loud _thud_, then the 'ooooow', then the running footsteps. I soon saw the fox running up the stairs...

His eyes widened, when he saw my posture.

"Oh, dear! I mean, push..." he said, helplessly.

"Oh, thanks, that _really_ helps..." I muttered sarcastically.

I saw Silver and Benny nearby, with wide eyes.

"S-Silver, call the ambulance," Tails stuttered, not leaving his eyes away from me.

He was gone in a flash... not literally.

... I felt another sudden pain hit me again, and I gritted my teeth. This was rather painful.

Wait. Rephrase that.

This was the most _painful thing I'd ever felt!_

**The best cliff-hanger I've ever done-ish! I'm looking forward to updating, but I need your opinions on the chapter. So, review! Yey! Marine is finally in labour... XD**

End of Chapter 36


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Consequences

**Hi, guys. I realise the last chapter was a HUGE disappointment to ya'll, so I'll give you the next chapter.**

**!SHADAZE FANS, PLEASE READ!**

**I appreciate you want the hedgehog back (and I may do too), but this is mostly a Sonic/Blaze fiction then a Shadow/Blaze fiction, I'm afraid. But, there shall be hints of Shadaze in some chapters. And, I'm sorry, but I can't keep having him going and coming back. It wouldn't work out. I am sorry for the inconvenience, and you may find OTHER people shall be disappointed if Shadow comes back. I REALLY appreciate you wanting him back, but... he's not really planned for more of this story...**

**Maybe... the sequel...? Oops XD Gave you a little spoiler there. Ah, well.**

**OH YEAH! Marine is wearing a skirt...**

_**Blaze**_

Sonic had paid a forty quid note, with slight disappointment, and the two of us headed back. But, I wasn't expecting what was coming next. You see, me and him were walking along quietly, until we met a few adolescents. I completely ignored them, but Sonic didn't. I didn't understand why not, though.

"Sonic," I hissed when he went over to the three adolescents nearby.

"Hey, hey!" they all chorused together, then laughed.

I raised an eyebrow and had a look at who the adolescents were, but didn't recognise them. One was a... Hold on... All _three_ were hedgehogs. A brown one, a red one and a blue one...

Hold on, that's Sonic... Let's try that again.

A brown one, a red one... yeah, and a blue one. I raised my other eyebrow when I saw Sonic barge himself into the red one. The red hedgehog fell to the ground winded. I gritted my teeth and cocked my head all the way back in sheer annoyance. I didn't have time for this. And, why was Sonic beating up strangers?

For crying out loud!

I looked back at them, to find Sonic on the ground. The blue one lingering over him. I decided to walk over. Bad idea.

When I reached him, the adolescents made a wolf whistle, which really set me off. But, I hid my anger and helped Sonic to his feet.

"What are you doing?" I whispered to him.

I then saw his angry expression.

"Those morons stole all me money last time I saw 'em!" he whispered back.

Money? Why'd they do that? I walked past Sonic and looked at the three hedgehogs.

"What makes you think you can steal someone's property in such an awful manner?" I enquired, folding my arms, my voice smooth.

The brown one made a grin, as the blue one wolf whistled again. The red one, whom I'm sure was the leader, walked over to me, strutting. He licked his lips.

"Tell me," he said, he leaned closer, "you busy tonight?"

I wasn't expecting _that_! I cocked my head away from him, with wide eyes.

"No. Anyway, why should I waste my time sleeping with slobs like you?" I retorted, turning around.

"Ooo!" they all chorused together, "she's feisty."

I saw Sonic tense up.

"What a little whore," one of them said.

I ignored him... But, Sonic didn't. I gasped, slightly, when I watched Sonic pounce onto the red one, trying to aim his fists at his face and succeeding. The red hedgehog was hopeless, but the other two came. They were about to lunge at Sonic, but I kicked one of them in the side, making him collapse, I then went over to the other elbowing him in the back of the head. He groaned in pain and fell forward.

Wimps.

I saw Sonic, his expression was mad. It had gone red, and his teeth were gritted as he carried on punching the hedgehog in the face. I pulled him off the hedgehog.

"Sonic, it doesn't matter," I whispered.

He snarled, but stayed put.

"Don't talk to her in that way!" he exclaimed, pointing at the red hedgehog, who was getting up, awkwardly.

The other two finally did so, too, and without a glance at each other, they turned to the side, lifted their collars so it covered their chin then strutted away. Me and Sonic watched them leave, and watched the brown hedgehog kick a dustbin on his way.

"You didn't need to lash out on them," I said, after they were out of ear-shot.

Sonic pulled out of my grip, and sighed.

"Yeah, I did. I met them a year ago... Stole my money," he explained.

"What happened?" I enquired.

He looked at me, and his expression was back to how it usually was.

"Well, I was making my way past here, when I was suddenly ambushed by them. Fool I was. Carrying about one-hundred quid in my wallet, and credit cards. With my speed I tried to get away, but they knew me, somehow. They had caught me before I could get away and started beating at me. They finally found my wallet and ran off, after saying I'd die a virgin," I almost snorted, "So, they left me sprawled in the cold night air. I soon recovered enough to make my way back home... Well, to Tails' home. We rang the police. They were caught and fined, but they deserved much more painful things than that..." Sonic gritted his teeth, then calmed down, "oh, well. At least I showed Mike what I was made of."

"Mike?" I repeated.

"Yeah. He's the red hedgehog," Sonic replied.

I raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I heard the brown one say his name," Sonic replied, he smiled at me, "let's go back home."

Let's.

Sonic and me turned around, and walked on, back to Tails' home where it would be peaceful.

... Or, so I thought.

No one answered the doorbell when we rung it, so Sonic stepped inside. I snarled. Why didn't the moron just open the door, anyway? It wasn't until I heard him scream 'OH MY DAYS!' did my anger fade.

I slowly stepped inside...

Suddenly, somebody... or, some people pushed me out of the way, receiving an annoyed 'hey!' from me. They seemed to be in a rush, and they wore black... nurse uniform. I raised an eyebrow, and saw a man carrying a... suitcase of some sort.

No. This guy was no 'man'. He was a robot.

Well, well... If it isn't Johnny.

I was about to snigger, when Silver came running over to me from the lounge. His face was very panicky, which made me slightly worried.

"Ma... Ma... Ma... Ma-"

"Calm down, Silver. Take a deep breath," he did so, "and tell me."

"Marine's in labour."

My eyes widened, then I beamed. I ran into the lounge...

But, tripped over the rug.

"Oof!" I exclaimed, then quickly scrambled up again.

I swirled around, looking for where Marine was. Then, I found her. She seemed to be in pain, and was lying (sort of) on the sofa. Her hands were gripping onto the sofa, tightly. I saw Tails nearby, he was pacing around the room, biting his nails. Sonic was leaning against the sofa, looking down on her, beaming a little.

His small beam faded when he saw Johnny. In fact, everyone in the room realised who he was. Except for Silver... I then remembered Benny. Where was he?

I walked over to Silver and asked him. He still had a nervous expression.

"In the kitchen. Amy is coming over to pick him up and take him home," he explained.

AMY?

"Johnny? What the hell are you doing here?" Tails enquired, panicking a little.

The robot ignored him, too busy with his job. The other two, who were a man and a woman, beside him gave each other a nervous glance, Johnny sighed.

"Sorry, Marine. It's too late for you to have the pain killers. I guess we'll just have to do it the old way," he explained.

"Why... Why are yer a mid-wife?" Marine asked.

"Ah, I found pirating really boring. And, now Captain Whisker is a-"

"Yes, we know," Sonic interjected.

"Oh. Okay, then," he saw me, "hey, Blaze."

I waved absently, and looked over at Marine.

"... SO!" Silver interrupted the silence, "When will the baby come out?"

I rolled my eyes slowly at him.

"Um, January the 9th. Apparently, it's being sold in most shops," I replied, sarcastically, "except for that shop... ur... what's it called?"

"Morrisons?" Sonic asked.

"That's the one!" I replied, clicking my fingers.

Tails was just giving me a confused expression.

About three minutes passed, and I was leaning against the wall. I quickly straightened up, when I heard Marine groan in pain. Sonic had straightened up, too, Tails tripped over falling on his butt and Silver... did nothing.

Oh, God! I beamed menacingly.

_Ding-Dong!_

"Urgh... perfect timing," Tails muttered.

Silver ran over and answered the door. I heard footsteps soon heading towards the room... And, Amy stood there with a massive grin. Huh. That's a change.

Well... from a few minutes ago, anyway.

"Marine! Oh, wow!" I glared at her, and she went to sit beside the raccoon, who seemed to be in more pain than before.

I had to admit, though... when in pain, she did look rather cute. I scrunched my eyes closed. Why am I thinking that _now_?

ANYWAY... A few minutes passed...

Marine seemed to look a little different, as she looked helpless, and all ready seemed slightly warn out. I still noticed the pain she was having, though.

"... And, you know, one time I hurt myself and it was like _giving birth_," Amy babbled on.

Marine looked at her, with a raised eyebrow.

"You gonna be staying 'ere?" she asked, her voice slightly trembly.

"Yeah," Amy replied, dully.

Marine looked away... almost rolling her eyes. I stood where I was, as I drummed my fingers against each other, my mouth shaped like an 'o'.

_**Marine**_

GOD DAMN IT! I hate prawns!... Oh, yes and I hate giving birth as well...

Suddenly, my vision became slightly hazy... and I felt a LOT of pain... I grabbed onto the sofa and onto Tails' hand, who himself squirmed in pain... I wailed in pain...

FUCK! God, I've had better times than this! The pain! GOOOOOOOOOOOOO-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! GURGH! OH, MY GOD! GRRR!

SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!

Oh, my God. Oh, my God...

Jesus Of Nazarath! God damn it! URGH!... Ah, crap... urgh... Hmm? Is it over...?

"Oh, wow!"

"Hey, it's a... what is THAT?"

"My child."

"Well done, Tails, you've got a... squid."

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

I heard sobbing from nearby... My eyes widened when I realised it was Blaze. I felt the pain ease away from me, and sighed. I couldn't really move. In fact, I was pretty warn out!...

My vision came back properly. I saw a child in Tails' arm. My eyebrow cocked up apurptly.

I then realised it was Benny...

I looked away, gritting my teeth. Only to be face-to-face with Silver.

"Ah!" I exclaimed.

"Well done... It's a squid!" I smacked him in the face.

"... Where is it anyway?"

"_It_?" I heard Blaze repeat, "Marine... you mean 'he'."

"And, he's right here," I heard Johnny say, then burp, "oops, sorry. It's a nervous stomach!"

I sat up, feeling my energy build back up quickly. I watched Benny beam at something in one of the mid-wife's arms. Then, whatever it was was passed to Tails, who took it gently. He looked so happy.

_**Tails**_

...!

_**Marine**_

I tapped my fingers against the sofa, waiting.

"When you've finished," I said.

Tails looked at me, and beamed.

"It's a boy!" he cried.

"Yeah. I was told that before," I replied.

I saw Blaze, Amy, Silver, Johnny and two other geezers, along with Benny (who was being held up by Silver) and Sonic crowding around Tails, who was carrying the child.

I folded my arms and huffed. I looked the other way. Fine.

Two seconds later, I heard a sob nearby... And, it wasn't from Blaze.

Oh, c'mon! Amy's sob-

Oh, for the love of God! Finally!

_**Blaze**_

... Cool. A half raccoon, half fox child. What a cross-breed! Heh heh.

I watched Marine hold the child, which was now wrapped in a light blue sheet blanket that had come out of the blue. Her expression was rather... satisfied.

"So, aren't you gonna feed him?" Johnny asked.

"... How?" Marine replied.

I rolled my eyes slowly.

"Breast feeding-"

"What?... Now?" Marine croaked.

"Now would be a sutable time, yes.. Anyway, we'll be off now. Cheerio!" the mid-wives quickly left.

I scratched the back of my head, confused.

Suddenly, Sonic's arm was around me. I slowly looked over at him.

"Ain't it just sweet?" he asked.

"Don't get any ideas, Sonic," I replied, folding my arms, looking away.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Wouldn't dream of it?" I repeated, looking at him, "you all ready have."

"Oh, yeah," he replied, grinning, "I forgot about that."

"So, what are you gonna call him?" Amy enquired.

I saw Benny looking down at the child with wide eyes.

"... Wha...?" Marine asked, bluntly.

"What are you going to name your child?" Amy asked, clearly.

"Oh.. um..." I saw her and Tails give each other a confused glance.

I sighed. They hadn't thought of a name...?

"What creature is he, anyway?" I asked.

"Hmm..." Sonic put a finger to his lower lip, "a half raccoon, half fox creature."

"Yeah, I figured that," I replied, looking at him.

"Well, what would be the name?" Sonic asked.

"Urm..." Amy replied, "a... let's see... urm... A facoon?"

"A rox?" Tails suggested.

Marine gave each one of us a confused look.

"A BAFOON!" Silver exclaimed.

We all looked at him. He shrunk timidly.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"... Let's just call it a..." I looked down at the child, thinking, then a light bulb flashed above me, "a foacoon."

"I like it!" Tails replied.

"A foacoon it is," Sonic said, from behind me. "Now, we just have to think of a name for the child."

"Ah, I know," Marine said.

We looked at her.

"How about... Well, I was watchin' a film the other day, and this bloke's name came up that I thought was ripper. How about... I dunno... Sweeney?" she suggested.

"Sweeney?" Tails repeated, he then beamed, "okey-doke."

I liked that name.

"Okay," Silver said, "Sweeny the foacoon."

I gave him my 'what the hell!' expression, and he remained quiet. I looked back at the child...

I smiled a little at him, as he fell to sleep in Marine's arms.

He had very light blue eyes, and his fur was a light brown. His ears were shaped slightly like Tails', and what I found most sweet about him was how big his eyes seemed to be. But, now he'd closed them I couldn't see them. He was very small. And, before he was wrapped in the blanket I was able to notice he only had two tails...

My eyes widened.

_TWO?_

No. How disappointing. I was hoping it'd be three _legs_! Hold on... I raised an eyebrow thinking of the vision with a child with three legs... I shuddered.

"Hey, Marine," I said, "your son has got two tails."

"Say what?"

"Yeah, I know!" Tails replied, smiling, kneeling beside the two, "I noticed."

"Wonder what his personality is like..." Amy muttered.

"What's that?" Benny enquired, helplessly pointing at the child.

"Ur..." Tails mumbled, "your second cousin."

"Oh, cool! I 'ave a second cousin!" Benny exclaimed.

"Yes... right," Tails murmured, slowly looking away.

Sweeney suddenly started to move, and he was scrunching his eyes shut. He then opened them, and suddenly started to make a painful cry. Silver gritted his teeth, as Sonic covered his ears.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" Silver exclaimed.

Stupid baby... Oh! I meant as in Silver. Heh heh... urgh...

"Marine, you need to feed him," Tails explained.

"How? I-I mean..."

I smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll take the boys out..." I saw Amy, and glared, "and the girl."

"But-" Tails protested.

"All right. You can stay," I said.

"But-" Marine protested.

"I've seen it all before, Marine," Tails interjected.

I nodded, smiling. Then, turned to the others who slowly walked out of the room. On his way, Sonic slapped me on the backside making me jump.

"Don't. Do. That," I whispered.

"I'm kidding yer, Blaze," he replied, grinning.

I watched him leave the room, and looked at the three still there. Marine had a blank expression.

"You didn't have to do that," she said, bluntly.

"Yes, I did," I replied, and walked out of the door.

**Hmm. I HOPE that one was okay. Please give me your opinions, and I promise I shall not scold you XD. Oh, and I don't really want people going on about Shadow returning. Thanks! Tata!**

End of Chapter 37


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: A Look into the Past, Part I

**Sweeney Prower! It's so catchy. **

_**Eight months ago. **_

"Damn!" Tails exclaimed. "Urgh... Where's it taken me...?"

Slowly, the adolescent fox opened the glass doors to his machine. He saw his surroundings, and raised an eyebrow.

"Ah... This all seems familiar," he muttered, looking around.

He recognised the ocean, the beach, the huts... Yes. He was on Windmill Island, once again. The fox cleared his throat, and chuckled.

"Oh, dear," he mused, "oh, well. May as well meet a few old friends, while I'm here."

Tails made his way towards a hut he recognised well. He got to the door, and went to knock. But, before his fist reached the door, it opened.

"OI! SCRAAM!... Oh, sorry..." Marine said, sheepishly, "hey, Tails. Sorry, mate. Didn't recognise yer. Oi 'ad a bad noight: 'ad a blue with Tabby. I was off me face. Na I gotta hangover. Head 'urts... a lot."

_Not quite the entrance I was expecting, but there you go._ Tails thought.

"Well, you reap what you sow. Anyway, nice to see you again," Tails said, grinning.

"... Mmm-Hmm. Why're yer here anyway?" Marine enquired.

"Had a little trouble with one of my inventions," Tails explained, "you see I had made an invention that could teleport me to Sonic's... But, instead it took me here."

Marine cocked back her head a little, with a raised eyebrow.

"Crikey, you're a clever bugger, aren't yer? Mind you, yer did save our ass... several years ago... when the fuzzy-faced bloke... s... came along. There were _three_! I'm still trying ter get over it..." she explained.

"Oh," Tails replied.

"So... why are yer here?"

"I just said."

"Yeah, I know. But, why'dja come over 'ere? Why'dja come to ma 'ouse? Ya 'ave the choice of every 'ouse around 'ere. And, you choose moine... why?"

"Because, you're the only person I know here," Tails replied, calmly.

"That's a porky and you know it! You met all me cobbers last time we met," Marine replied.

Tails blinked.

"Well, I know you best," he replied.

"... So. Where's Sonic?"

"Good question," Tails replied, closing his eyes.

_Was she this slow last time? Mind you, she does have a hangover_, Tails told himself in his thoughts.

He looked at his machine, and back at her.

"I was wondering if I could... you know... build my machine back to take me... back," he said, absently.

"Sure... You can stay at moine if you loike whilst you're repairing," Marine replied, her words slowing down.

_Well. There you go._

"Thanks," Tails replied, walking back, but tripping over a little. "I'll just get to work."

"Uh-huh," Marine replied, absently, "okay. Cheerio," she closed the door.

Tails turned to his machine, hands in pockets.

He smirked.

_Slam! Slam! Slam! Slam!_

"Blaze, cut it out!"

"NO! I CAN DO WHAT I LIKE! I'M PRINCESS!"

"Blaze, please."

"... Ew. You've done a smell."

"No, I haven't."

Blaze stood up, and glared at Silver, who was looking very innocent.

"You can NOT make a SMELL in my face!" she exclaimed, scrunching her nose up.

"But, I didn't do anything!" Silver cried, he then smiled, "well, what can I make in your mouth... In your face, rather...?"

Blaze scowled.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"Sorry. It's just a question," Silver replied.

"You do worry me at times, Silver," Blaze replied.

"Blaze..." Silver started, "you know we've been friends for the last... millennium?"

"_Two_ years, Silver. And, if you don't stop using that voice it will _end_," Blaze warned.

"... Look. Maybe, this friendship of ours can go further. Will you-"

"HOW DARE you? Of course I won't... Oh... Fine. If you want," Blaze replied, folding her arms.

"Great!" Silver exclaimed, "tonight."

"... Okay."

The silver hedgehog ran out of the throne room, accidently tripping over his own boots on the way. Blaze groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, blast it!" Tails complained, kicking the machine, causing the glass to smash, "ye... ah... Ooo... Gee... Ah..." he scrunched his eyes closed in sheer annoyance, then aimed his fist at the machine.

"Oi! 'Old your 'orses, mate!" Marine stopped him.

"Grr!" Tails exclaimed, wiping his hands through his hair, "bloody machine!"

"Well, the machine ain't alive, mate. So, really it's your fault," Tails looked at her, slowly, "sorry..."

He glared at the machine.

"Urgh... and I've now smashed the glass!" he complained, he turned to Marine, "Oh, yeah, Marine, do you know anywhere where you can make glass?"

"Ur... glass comes from sand, roight?" Marine replied.

_Maybe she's brighter than I thought,_ Tails thought.

"How do you know that?" he enquired.

"Well, I'm not stupid," Marine replied, matter-of-factly. She then went into thought, "er... from what I know, no blioghter makes glass 'round 'ere, mate."

Tails sighed.

"_You_ can probably make glass," Marine said.

"Yes, I know, Marine," Tails continued, "but, making glass is a long process and a difficult one at that. If you wish to make it effectively, you need the proper instruments. Have some cardboard?"

"... Cardboard? What's tha'?"

"Okay, then, _wood_," Tails said.

"Crikey, there's a forest around 'ere, mate. Anyway, I know a bloighter who carves wood," she continued, "he's... ur..." she pointed to the west, "over there. Friendly bloke."

"Great. Take me to him," Tails ordered.

"Okay..."

The two made their way over to a small hut. There was smoke coming out from the chimney, and piles of wood outside the hut. It was on the beach, and was under a few trees.

"Geezer's moving in a few days," Marine said, "dunno why, though."

Tails nodded, and made his way towards the home.

"Do you need to pay?" he enquired.

"He knows me pretty well... So, maybe not," Marine replied, she stopped outside the house, "go in, then."

Tails did so. He knocked on the door.

"Ur... What?" a reply came.

"Oh. My name's Tails. I came to buy some wood," the fox explained.

"Who?"

Marine sighed and rolled her eyes. She walked over to the door, and opened it. Tails was surprised by what was inside. Nothing but wood. The sofa was wood, the fire was wood... he blinked, the fire? He saw the table was wood... well, no surprise, and the chairs were wood... Ha! They weren't plastic. A very old human was sitting on the chair, sipping tea, in a wooden mug.

"Oh. Maria?" he said, once seeing Marine barge her way in.

"Eh? No. Mar_ine_!" she retorted.

"Mariane...?"

Marine rolled her eyes.

"My cobber 'ere needs some wood-" she started.

"Oh, great!" the old man stood up, without effort, and walked out of the house, walking past Tails, who stood there rather shocked.

In two seconds, Tails had a few planks of wood in his face. He was cross-eyed by how close the wood was to his face.

"You can have that for free if you like. Marine's a good friend, so..." the old man explained.

"Ur..." Tails took the wood, "thanks."

"You're welcome," the old man went into the hut again, and slammed the door shut.

Marine slowly looked at him.

"Cool, eh?" she said.

"... Yes, quite," Tails replied, and the two went back to the machine.

**Three minutes later...**

"And... Done!"

"Marine, we haven't even started."

'"Wha...?"

Tails sighed, and turned to her. "Do you have a hammer?" he enquired.

"Do I?" Marine exclaimed, "... mate, yer don't need one..."

"I don't? Marine, I need to remove the rest of this glass from this side," Tails explained.

"Yeah, I know, mate," Marine replied, she twitched a small smile at him, "may I?"

Tails narrowed his eyes, but nodded. Suddenly, an energy-blast formed around both of her fists and she fired them at the glass.

_Smash!_

Tails widened his eyes, and seeing this, he smiled. He looked at her.

"Carry on, but be careful," he said, "I want this whole side taken away," he explained, gesturing to the remaining fragments of glass still attached to the metal frame.

"Na warries," Marine replied, and fired at the glass again with her blasts.

Soon, it was done. Tails nodded, and knelt down to the wood. Out of his pocket he picked out some peculiar object. Marine narrowed her eyes slightly, as she watched him unfold something. Something big. When he was done, she recognised the object. She twitched a small smile, then her expression became confused. How could Tails make a fold up hand drill?

"Are you trying ter be _funny_?" she enquired.

"No. This is another of my inventions. I have been hearing complaints from my favourite customer. He says he needs hand drills a lot of the time, but when he does... well, he doesn't have it. If you get what I mean..." Tails explained, looking at her.

Marine had a very blank face. She blinked, and nodded slowly.

Tails smiled, and took out a drill end from his pocket. He placed it in the drill, picked up a piece of wood, and placed it on the metal frame of the machine. He started to drill. Marine watched him, interested.

"How come it's drilling so easily? I thought it'd take a whoile to pierce metal..." Marine asked.

Tails stopped drilling and turned to her. He showed her the drill, "This drill has a diamond-coated end, so it will pierce nearly anything."

"Except diamond."

"Well... Not necessarily: it _can_ cut through diamond - just takes a long time..."

Marine blinked again, then nodded.

**Some time before eight o' clock**

"Silver!"

"Blaze!"

"Silver!"

"Blaze!"

"... What? Where are you?"

"... I'm right here."

Blaze narrowed her eyes, and turned around. She was suddenly facing a silver hedgehog, who had a massive beam on his face. She yelped, then suddenly realised who he was. She folded her arms, and raised an eyebrow.

"So..." Silver said, "let's go and... do stuff."

Blaze rolled her eyes, then nodded.

"Fine," she said.

Silver grabbed her hand, and ran out of the palace. However, he barged into some armour causing him to fall back. He groaned in pain, as Blaze looked down on him. She sighed, and knelt down.

"Honestly, Silver," she sighed, "you're so wonderful. Yet, such an idiot."

Silver sat up, and looked at her.

"I'm wonderful?" he enquired.

"... Not really," Blaze admitted, then stood up.

Silver mimicked her move, and brushed himself down. He offered Blaze to link arms with him, she rolled her eyes, and accepted. The two walked out, until Silver became impatient. He grabbed her hand, pecked her on the cheek, and ran forward.

He took her to a peaceful garden, which Blaze found annoyingly romantic in the moon's light. He didn't let her hand go, and started walking with her. Blaze looked away, embarrassed.

"Aye," Silver sighed, "there's just no pleasing a woman."

Blaze abruptly looked at him, and narrowed her eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh, ur... yeah. Hi," Silver stuttered.

Blaze watched him for a while, then let his hand go. She walked faster than him, but Silver quickly caught up. He watched her face, and his arms grabbed her waist, and he pulled her towards him. He received a slap from her, though.

"Don't get cocky," she said, and much to Silver's surprise, she winked.

Silver, with his mouth open, allowed her to link arms with him. Then, the two walked on.

**Hey, hey! So, this chapter, and a few to come, are basically an insight of mentioned events that happened around the same time. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Guess you're wondering how long this story shall go on... So do I.**

End of Chapter 38


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: A Look into the Past, Part II

**Hmm. I'll just remind you that Marine was pregnant for only eight months. Why? I don't know. Ask her.**

**Contains: Tails/Marine. So, if you don't like the couple... well! Bugger off! Joke.**

_**Eight months ago.**_

Half asleep, Tails put in the next plank of wood and drilled it onto the metal frame. He then sighed, wiped his forehead, and stood up. He had a cramp in his knee, so he needed to quickly sit down again. Marine, who was wide awake, looked at his work then at him. She saw his posture.

"Honestly," she said, "how can yer hurt yer knee whilst yer drilling with yer 'ands?"

Tails looked at her, slowly, and sighed.

"I have been kneeling down for too long," he explained, "so, I hurt my knee that way."

"Mmm..." Marine murmured.

Tails stood up again, and stretched, his arms cracking. Marine raised an eyebrow. When Tails was finished, he looked at his work. The side in which the glass had been broken was now made of planks of wood, which had been screwed to the frame. He tried to open the door to the machine, and succeeded. It was just the noise that was the problem.

_Screeeech!_

He groaned, and scrunched his eyes closed by the noise. Marine, however, didn't seem to notice. He closed the door again, receiving more of the painful noise.

"Well," he said, "it works."

"Mmm-Hmm," Marine replied, looking at it.

Tails sighed, and looked up at the sky. It was dark, his eyes widened.

"Wow. I've been here for a while," he commented. "I wonder when it was the last time I had something to eat."

"Ur... I fed you two minutes ago," Marine replied.

"You did?" realisation dawned, "Oh, yeah! Those sandwiches. Mmm. You're pretty good with sandwiches."

"Oh, thank you."

Tails stroked his palm hard down the wood, then his eyes widened once more.

"YOOOW!"

**A few seconds later...**

"Ow... hey!"

"... Shut up."

"It HURTS!"

"Well, yeah, mate, it's gonna hurt if yer keep moving around like a bladdy... _Fox!_" Marine retorted.

Tails huffed, and looked away. He was annoyed. Mostly with himself. The wood had many splinters on it, which caused his hand to have many splinters on it too. He had refused on taking the splitters out, so with slight disappointment, Marine did it for him. However, Tails wasn't enjoying it, and was close to chewing off his lower lip.

Marine had a needle in hand, and with a scrunched up nose, was plucking out the splinters. She plucked out one. Tails removed his hand and glared at her.

"THAT HURT!" he exclaimed.

Marine rolled her eyes.

"'Course it did," she replied, absently.

"Then, why are you taking them _out_?" Tails retorted, still glaring.

Marine sighed.

"Because, I dan't think you'd want yer whole loife with a load of ruddy splinters in yer 'and," she explained.

"Mmm, yes I do! I'd rather that, then _you_ plucking them out!" Tails complained, holding onto his injured hand.

Marine gave up.

"Foine," she said, "your fault, anyway."

"Oh, please!"

"What?" Marine asked, innocently.

"Why... Why are you being so-" he looked away, then turned back to her again, "-_difficult_?"

"I dunno. I just am," Marine replied. "Now, I've only got another four more ter do. If yer let me do it now, it'll be over and done with."

Tails looked at his splintered hand, sniffed, looked away, and extended his arm to her. Marine raised an eyebrow at him, and got back to what she was doing...

"YOOOOOOOOOOW!"

All seemed very quiet. The moon shone against the grass, which had dew on. But, the grass was suddenly squashed when a pair of big boots trod on them. Silver sighed, and looked at his companion who was a little way back. She was walking slowly, hands in her pockets. Silver smiled, and walked over to her.

"It's great tonight, isn't it?" he encouraged.

"Mmm," Blaze replied, unenthusiastically.

"C'mon, Blaze. Be a bit more... happier," Silver explained, "it's great!"

"Will you _stop_ being so naive...?" Blaze enquired, looking at him, "it's starting to get on my nerves."

"Oh," Silver watched her walk past him, "sorry, Blaze."

She sighed, and stopped. Silver walked over to her side.

"Something bothering you?" he asked.

"No. Not really," Blaze murmured. "I'm just thinking of my friend, Marine. She's been acting weird these last few... weeks."

"Why?"

"Silver, if I knew, I wouldn't be worrying about her would I?"

"Probably."

"Aye," Blaze sighed, and carried on walking, Silver caught up with her.

"So, where do you want to go?" he asked.

"Nowhere. I like it here."

"Oh, good," Silver smirked, "so do I."

"There you go," Marine said, finishing with Tails' last splinter.

The fox had sweat dripping down his forehead by such stress. He looked at her, with gritted teeth.

"That is the last time I mess with wood," he explained, "... God."

Marine shrugged, and looked at the needle, she then threw it into a bin nearby.

"You going tonight?" she enquired.

"Probably," Tails replied.

"Oh, okay," Marine said, slightly bored.

Tails looked outside, and saw how dark it was. He hesitated, then turned back to her.

"Could I actually stay for the night? My machine might go wrong, and then I'll be... in quite a tight spot," he explained.

"Sure," Marine replied, "what's the toime?"

"Ur..." Tails looked at his watch, "almost nine o' clock."

"Oh."

There was a little silence, Tails chewed on his lower lip, as he couldn't take his eyes away from her.

"Ur... Marine...?" he started.

She looked at him, with a raised eyebrow.

"Mmm?" she enquired.

"Ur... I was... wondering..." he was interrupted, when someone barged open the door.

"Marine!" a low voice exclaimed.

"Oh... God," Marine moaned.

A koala suddenly showed himself, dressed in nothing but underwear. He noticed Tails, watched him then shook his head. He looked at Marine, who was looking away.

"Look! I've never been so bladdy angry in my loife! What is with yer thinking..." the koala trailed off, when noticing Tails still standing there, "you want sommet?"

"Yeah!" Marine replied for him, "he wants you to bugger off."

Tails smirked.

The koala glared at her.

"I only came to see if we could be buds again," he complained.

"... Oh. Well, that's not the way to do it, mate! Be a bit noicer," Marine explained.

The koala sniffed, and nodded.

"I understand," he replied, "I'm sorry an' all, Marine. Can we be cobbers again?"

"Sure!" Marine replied, "na, get out."

"Yeah, but, I was-"

"OUT!"

The koala ran out of the house, laughing.

"Now, what were yer saying?" Marine said, turning back to a blushing fox.

The two were still walking in silence. Silver rolled his eyes, becoming impatient.

"What do you do on dates?" he asked.

"Dunno."

"I thought you make out and stuff."

Blaze looked at him, with a raised eyebrow.

"Why are you asking me that?" she enquired, smoothly.

"Because I'm bored!" Silver complained, childishly.

Blaze rolled her eyes, and groaned. Silver patted her back.

"... It is pretty boring," he said, "you have to agree."

"Okay. I agree. I am very bored," Blaze replied.

"Then, let's do something fun!" Silver exclaimed, smiling.

"Like what?" Blaze replied.

Silver hesitated, and put a finger to his lower lip.

"Wanna make out?" he asked.

"What? Silver! You don't just make out for fun... well, maybe some people do... But, "making out", means kissing and all that mushy crap. I don't do that. Both of us don't have strong enough feelings to... do that," Blaze explained.

Silver grinned.

"Who said?" he asked.

Blaze sighed.

"Silver, I _know_ you don't like me in that way," she explained, "maybe, give it a few days."

Silver nodded his head, and the two carried on walking again. Nothing was happening between the two, and Silver was beginning to think all of this wasn't going to work out.

Blaze was thinking exactly the same.

They both sighed in unison.

Tails sighed, and shuffled his feet, feeling awkward. He saw Marine waiting for him to carry on.

"I've forgotten what I was going to say," he lied, chewing on his lower lip.

"... Oh," Marine said, raising an eyebrow slowly, "why are yer blushing?"

"Wha..?" Tails wiped his face, and gulped, he smiled, " no, no. I'm just... really hot."

Marine narrowed her eyes for a split second, then twitched a small smile.

"Yer don't really act this way most of the toime," she pointed out.

"No?" Tails scratched the back of his head, "I just need some fresh air. That's all."

_Oh, God. I don't fancy her, do I?_ Tails thought.

Marine's face brightened up.

"Hey, I know what's wrong," she said.

Tails gritted his teeth.

"Wh... What?" he stuttered.

"Yer need a drink," Marine replied, Tails narrowed his eyes.

"Drink?" he repeated.

"Yeah. A drink. Y'know? That liquid stuff...? Ring any bells...?"

"Yeah, I know what a drink is, Marine," Tails retorted, he sighed, "I don't need a drink."

"Yeah, you do," Marine replied, she walked backwards, "let me get you one..."

Tails gave up, and let Marine go. He waited in the room for a few seconds, and she was soon back with a glass of alcohol. She passed the glass to Tails, and he took it. He watched the liquid for a while, smelt it, and scrunched up his nose.

"It ain't poisonous or nothing," Marine said.

Tails looked at her, then back at the drink. He swirled the liquid around for a while, then took a hesitant small sip. He choked a little, once tasting it. The raccoon snorted.

"Sorry," she apologised, "I didn't know yer dan't drink," Tails was sure she was holding back a laugh.

He looked back at the alcohol again, took a deep breath, and drank a mouthful. He twitched his eye, and swallowed down the liquid. But, he had to admit, whatever it was... It tasted nice. And, he was beginning to feel a little better. Although, there was nothing wrong with him. He swirled the liquid in his glass again.

"Like it?" Marine enquired, shrugging.

"Mmm," Tails replied, "it's nice. What is it?"

"Nothing really, mate. Some people call it a G and T. Gin and Tonic," Marine explained.

"Oh," Tails looked back at the alcohol again, "it tastes nice."

There was a long silence, and Tails started to blush again. Marine became confused.

"Why... do you keep blushing?" she enquired.

"To be totally honest," Tails sighed, still looking at his glass, "I don't have a clue."

Marine nodded slowly. There was another silence again, and Tails sipped some of his alcohol. Suddenly, they heard a noise from outside that sounded mostly like a wolf being strangled. Tails slowly looked back at Marine, who looked very confused. She then rolled her eyes.

"Probably Muzi. Lately, he's been trying to make his own electric guitar," she explained, "but, he always keep electrocuting himself."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"... What?" she asked, in a rude tone.

"Nothing, it's just... you've changed," Tails commented.

Marine had to blink twice before she could answer.

"And?" she said.

Tails placed the glass down on a table nearby.

"Have I changed?" he enquired.

"Unfortunately, no. You're still as nerdy as ever," she teased, grinning, her grin faded when Tails stepped closer to her.

"Oh, am I?" he asked.

"... Okay... You're starting to freak me out... Probably sommet to do with the alcohol," she muttered, stepping back.

Tails stopped.

"What? Oh. No, no. I'm completely sober, Marine. So, you don't need to worry," he explained, smiling reassuringly.

Marine gulped.

"You... ur... were walkin' up to me... ur... I need to go to bed," was all she could say.

"Why?" Tails asked, he looked at his watch, "it's only half nine."

"Exactly... Ur..."

"C'mon, don't you want a drink?" Tails offered.

"Okay, it's got to be sommet with the alcohol!" Marine pointed out.

Tails narrowed his eyes.

"No. I just thought you liked G and T," he said.

"How do yer know that?"

"... I didn't. That's why I said I _thought_," he explained.

Marine had the nerve to stick her tongue out at him, childishly. But, didn't.

"Foine. One, then," she muttered.

Tails grinned, making Marine even more suspicious. She stood close to the door.

"URGH!" Silver sighed, "You are so boring!"

"Oh, me? What about-" Blaze prodded her finger into his fluffy chest, "_you_?"

"Me?" Silver shrieked, "I'm not boring!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Prove it."

"Fine, I will."

"Yeah, you do that."

"Fine, I will."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

They both looked away from each other. Blaze tapped her foot, and folded her arms, as Silver scrunched his eyes closed.

"... Blaze...?" he said.

"Yes, Silver?" she droned.

"..." he pursed his lips, "so, you just wanna be friends now?"

"Yes, I do," Blaze whispered.

Silver's heart dropped.

"Oh..." he said, quietly.

"Well, nothing was happening, Silver," Blaze replied, turning to him.

"True. Too true," Silver whispered.

Blaze noticed his disappointment, and sighed.

"What is it that you want from me?" she enquired.

Silver turned to her.

"I don't know," he said, helplessly, "I just thought I'd try it."

"Well, you have tried it and you failed miserably," Blaze spat.

"So-rry! Relationships aren't really my cup of tea, anyway," Silver replied, sarcastically.

"..." Blaze shook her head at him, "look, Silv. You're my best friend. But, we can't... well... it just doesn't seem right."

"Yeah, I know, I know," Silver sighed, "but, can we... you know..."

"WHAT?" Blaze screamed.

"Eh? No, no! I meant be friends for life...?" he stuttered.

Blaze raised an eyebrow, then relaxed.

"Oh, sure. That's fine. But, nothing more," she warned.

"Okay," Silver smiled at her.

Then, the two went back to the palace. And, played a game they liked.

**Scrabble!**

"So, do you like it here, Marine? In Windfall island... I mean! Wind_mill_ island," Tails corrected, quickly.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool," Marine replied, leaning against the door frame, "what's it like being in the main land?"

"Pretty cool," Tails sighed.

The two watched each other for a while, then Marine pulled another confused expression.

"Why do you keep looking me?" she enquired.

"Sorry," Tails apologised, "do you have a problem with it?"

"Yeah. It's kinda freaking me out. When you were younger you didn't used to do this," Marine explained.

"I thought you said I was exactly the same," Tails said, smoothly.

Marine gulped.

"You're doing it again," she croaked.

"Doing what?" he said, smoothly once again.

"_That_! Being nice... well, trying to be. Why can't yer talk to me like... like yer used to?" she asked.

Tails sighed.

"Are you... single?" he asked.

Marine put a _very_ confused expression.

"What kinda question is _that_?" she shrieked, "if yer interested, yes I am. I have been all me life. You?"

"I am single. I have been all my life, as well," Tails explained, stepping closer.

Marine took a few steps back.

"Tails... I... Ur..." she stuttered.

Soon, he was very close to her. Marine didn't have the courage to look at him in the face, so looked at his collar instead.

"Yes?" he said.

"... Stop it!" Marine ordered, helplessly, "you make me feel low... and weak..."

"I do? How?" Tails enquired.

Marine felt her flush up.

"Your height," she replied.

"My height?" Tails repeated.

"Yes... That's another thing that's changed about you. Oh, and your voice as well!"

"Took you a while to notice that."

"Eh? Oh..." Marine looked away, "did it?"

Tails raised an eyebrow, then smiled.

"You're blushing," he said.

"So are _you_!" Marine retorted.

"I am?" Tails blushed, "oh..."

He scratched the back of his head.

"Why are we just standing here? It's worrying..." Marine muttered.

"I don't know. You tell me," Tails replied.

"You came _over _here!" Marine protested.

Tails lingered closer.

"Well, we can move elsewhere," he whispered.

_Oh, my God. He's coming onto me! HE'S BLOODY COMING ONTO ME! And, I don't know what to do_, Marine yelled to herself.

"You don't have to do anything," Tails said.

"What?" Marine exclaimed, almost making the hut echo, "how do you know that?"

Tails hesitated, then smiled.

"I can just tell what you're thinking. By the expression on your face," he explained.

"Oh. I'm easy ter read, am I?" Marine enquired.

"No. Anyway, why are _you_ so tensed up? Seen a ghost?"

"Ghost? Where?... Hey, shut up," Marine told him, glaring.

Tails chuckled.

"Works every time," he mused.

"Hey, that's not funny! What about if I said... um... If I said... Sonic's dead!" she exclaimed, pointing to the floor behind him.

"Marine, Sonic isn't with me," Tails replied, softly.

"There's no fooling you, is there?"

"No. There isn't."

Marine nodded slowly. Again. There was a pretty long silence, and Marine started to feel herself get warmer and warmer, by embarrassment. She hadn't been in this kind of situation before. And, wasn't sure how to get out of it. The truth was, she didn't know what the situation was, anyway. So.

She stood there, helplessly. Then, she decided to take a few steps back.

"I... ur..." she managed to say.

"I... Ur... What?" Tails teased.

"I... Ur... _What_?" Marine asked, confused.

"What were you gonna say!" Tails exclaimed.

"Um..." Marine looked up at the ceiling then at him, "..."

"You're surprisingly quiet," Tails commented.

"... mmm..." Marine whimpered.

Tails laughed.

"Wow. Full of words you are tonight," he explained, "you sure something isn't wrong?"

"Tails... I... what is WITH YOU?" she exclaimed.

"Me? What's with _you_?" Tails repeated.

"You-" Marine prodded her finger into his chest, "-that's what's with me!"

"Would you prefer I wasn't-?"

"No! I mean, no..." _oh, dear..._

"All right," Tails smiled, "That's fine with me."

"I really hate this conversation," Marine muttered.

"I'm starting to enjoy it," Tails teased.

"Me too..."

"You just said you were hating it."

"I know... But... Just go away!" Marine cried, waving her hands helplessly.

Tails smiled. He sighed.

"Marine," he said.

"Mmm?"

"You're so..."

"Yes?"

"... Impossible."

"What?" She couldn't say anymore, as she found something different.

Her eyes widened.

_Oh, God... He's... He's... Kissing me!_ she yelled in her thoughts.

By such surprise, she fell back. Tails sighed, and rolled his eyes. Marine quickly got up again, and walked backwards, only to bump into the wall.

"Ow," she had bumped her head.

"Oh, looks like you need a little help to bed," Tails purred.

"Whoa, whoa! Down, boy. _Down_, boy! It may be late in the night, but I know what you mean by that," she explained, but couldn't help but smile.

Tails cocked an eyebrow.

"You do?" he said, "oh..."

"No! I don't mean I've done it. Ha... No," she couldn't find the sense of humour in herself she once had. "Tails, why did you... WHY... did you kiss me?"

She had gritted her teeth by embarrassment. Tails grinned.

"Use your common sense, Marine. It's the way I feel about you," he explained.

"Hey? Oh, ur... how _do_ you feel about me?"

Tails rolled his eyes.

"Do I have to make this any simpler?" he said.

"No. Probably not," Marine replied, looking away.

_He likes me... Hold on... OH MY GOD!_

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," she said, quickly.

She felt Tails' arms wrap around her, and pull her closer. She blushed, and her eyes widened.

"Um... Tails...?" she stuttered, "what are you... doing?"

"Do you feel the same way about me?" he asked, simply.

"WHAT? I mean... yee... no... and... yes," Marine stuttered.

"Seriously."

"Well, ur... you're a great cobber an' all-"

"Marine!" Tails looked at her in the face, "stop acting... like yourself, and help me out here."

"Ur... Yah... I think so."

"You _think_ so?" Tails said.

"Okay. I _know_ so... Hold on... I've only met you for the last..." she thought this over for a while, "... day."

"I know. Likewise."

There was a long silence, and Marine found she couldn't pull out of his firm grip.

"You're slimmer than I remember," Tails whispered.

"Eh?... Oh. Well, I've grown up, mate. You're a bit different to how oi remember. Your height for one thing," Marine pointed out.

"Anything else?" Tails said, grinning, showing off his shiny white teeth.

"Tails, you look terrible like that, mate," Marine said.

Tails' grin faded.

"Sorry," he apologised, he then smiled, and remained that way.

Marine looked away, holding back a demented laugh.

"R-ight, okay. Um... you can let go now," she said.

"You know you enjoy me holding you," Tails purred, holding her still.

_How does he know these things? What a jerk! _Marine thought.

"So, you just gonna hold me all night?" Marine asked.

He watched her.

"Yeah," he sighed, "but, we don't have to stand up."

_Okay! he does want me now! _

"That was too far, Tails!" Marine exclaimed, then smiled, "why are you acting like this?"

"You know, Marine. I told you about half an hour ago," Tails replied.

"Oh..." she grinned, "oh, yeah."

"Mmm-Hmm," Tails replied.

"Y'know, I think Sonic is kinda waiting for you in your... in your..." she found she was having trouble to speak, "in... hell... no... Tails..."

"Marine, please, just shut up for at least _two_ minutes," he asked. "In the nicest possible way."

Marine nodded her head, slowly... Tails noticed how dreamy she was. He smiled. Her eyes became droopy as she saw him linger closer to her.

"I don't wanna do this," she said, suddenly.

"That wasn't _two_ minutes," Tails complained, "I was counting."

"Yeah, sure you were. That's like you, Tails. With all your machines and-" Tails sighed, and did the only thing that could make her shut the hell up! He pulled her towards him, and kissed her. Passionately this time.

Of course, Marine was not expecting this. She tried to push him off, then gave in. Her arms seemed to trail to the back of his neck, and back down to his shoulders. Tails smiled all the way.

_I'm a genius!... Hey..._ Tails thought.

_DAMN!_ Marine yelled in her thoughts.

Tails, starting to become enthusiastic, almost lifted her off her feet. It took Marine a while to notice he was taking her up to her bedroom. She said nothing, as Tails carried on kissing her. He closed the door behind him, with his foot...

**Several hours later...**

Marine snuggled against Tails' chest, and he smiled to himself.

"Tails..." she said.

He opened his eyes.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I love you," she breathed.

Tails' heart rose faster, and he bit his lower lip.

He knew he couldn't stay. People would ask questions. He was about to speak to her about it, but found her almost asleep. He smiled, and closed his eyes.

Maybe, she'd come to forgive him.

**The next morning, 7:07 am. **

Tails woke up and opened his eyes. He realised there was someone next to him, and remembered. How could he forget? He chewed on his lower lip. It was now or never.

And, Tails usually chose "now". He gently slid away from her, making sure that she didn't wake up, dressed, and crept out of the room. He made his way outside, and closed the door quietly.

He walked over to the machine, hands in pockets. He saw Muzi by the machine, playing on a... guitar of some sort. Tails ignored him, and, with a straight face, opened his machine doors. Muzi spotted him.

"And, exactly where do yer think you're off to, mate?" he enquired.

"Um... I've gotta go," Tails replied, and stepped in.

"Oi, mate. What's for the long face?" Muzi enquired.

"You'll find out soon enough," Tails murmured, "bye."

Muzi narrowed his eyes.

"Something happen?" he enquired.

Tails looked at him.

"That's one way of putting it. Now, I really have to go!" he said, and closed the door.

Muzi watched as the machine suddenly shot up into the air. With wide eyes he saw the machine blast its way into another direction. Muzi blinked, and beamed.

"Crikey! You dan't see that everyday!" he laughed.

**Two hours later...**

She woke up. Before opening her eyes, she thought something was different. She opened her eyes, and narrowed them, seeing a space where someone had been lying. She blinked. Then, realisation dawned.

"Oh, god..." she murmured, dropping her head into the pillow, "I didn't, did I?'

"Oi, Marine!"

Marine moaned once recognising that voice. She sighed, and rose her head.

"Open up! The machine! Have yer seen it? It went like a rocket, it did!" Muzi shouted at the door.

Marine's eyes widened. She grabbed her dressing gown, pulled it on, wrapped it around her. And, ran over to the window pulling open the curtains. And, much to her dismay, the machine was indeed gone.

And, Tails along with it...

**D'aww. Those two are nutters! Please review. Well, now you know how those two events happened. Phew! That's a long chapter.**

End of Chapter 39


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Hmm?

**POVS HAVE STOPPED! Heh XD. You'll find a few surprises... CHECK OUT MY NEW POLL!**

A black hedgehog, dressed in a black shirt and black trousers and black everything, took a notepad and pen and walked over to a table of four. He was in a restaurant at the moment, and was hoping no one knew that '_The Ultimate Life-form_' was a waiter. He took the family's orders, happy they showed no suspicion about him, and walked over to the counter. He was about to rip off the piece of paper from the notepad, and take the order. But, was interrupted by a very familiar raccoon.

"Oi, mate," she said.

Shadow turned to her, and his eyes widened slightly. He soon calmed down.

"Yes," he said.

"I was wondering if I could get a job 'ere?" she suggested, then realisation dawned as she recognised the hedgehog before her, "oh, bugger, mate. What the-?"

"Damn," Shadow whispered, he sighed, "I work here."

"Oh, roight, mate," Marine replied, smiling.

Shadow nodded, "how's... ur... Blaze?"

"Blaze?"

"Blaze. You know? Blaze the Cat. Princess Blaze...?"

"Oh, roight, yeah, yer bird. Um, she's great," Marine replied, nodding a little.

Shadow looked down, "oh, good. How are..." he looked at her, "how's your child?"

"Oh! 'E's ripper, mate. But, ur, I needed to look for a job an' all, because apparently Tails dan't get paid. So..." she shrugged, "can I have a job, please?"

"Of course," Shadow replied.

"So, where's yer manager?"

"You're looking at him."

Marine blinked, and looked behind the ebony hedgehog. Shadow sighed.

"Marine, _I'm_ the manager," he said.

"Oh!" Marine slapped her forehead, "'Course yer are, mate."

Shadow nodded, "so, you want a job here, then? Fine. As long as..." he leaned closer to her, "... you don't open that big mouth of yours and tell anyone - _especially_ Blaze - that I'm working in a restaurant."

Marine smirked, "Sure."

"Great," Shadow straightened up. "You can start now if you like."

"Na? Oh, orright."

"Hold on," Shadow held up his palm in her face, "do you know what a waiter does?"

"Does? Yeah, mate. 'Angs around the place asking for... ur... well, askin' customers an' all what they want... if yer get me," she murmured.

"Hmm..." Shadow hesitated, not exactly wanting someone like _Marine_ to work at his _own_ restaurant. He sighed, "How about if you take the garbage out...?"

"Oy, mate. Yer making fun of me race?" Marine retorted.

"No," Shadow replied, calmly, "but, it'll really help."

Marine raised an eyebrow at him, "Look, mate. If you dan't give me a proper job, I'll go tell yer beloved that yer working in a flippin' restaurant!"

"I hate blackmail," Shadow murmured, "all right. As you are my ally. I won't kill you."

"Ur... na, look, mate. What I said... I... I wasn't being serious an' all," Marine stuttered.

"Sure," Shadow replied, "the bin's over there-" he pointed to a bin full of packets or whatnot, Marine glared at him.

"Blaze..."

"All right! What do you want to do? However, you are not being the manager," Shadow explained.

"Hmm... Well, can I be what I came 'ere for, mate?" Marine asked.

"And, what was that?"

"A waiter."

"Oh. I see - well, unfortunately not, as waiters are male. However, you _can_ be a waitress,"

"Shut up, smarty pants. Yeah, okay. I'll be a waiter... ES," Marine replied.

"Good. Come this way and we'll get you sorted out-Oh!" Marine flinched, "... What's Sonic been up to?"

"Ur..." Marine narrowed her eyes, "I thought you were straight, mate."

Shadow closed his eyes, keeping his cool, "He hasn't been getting too close, has he? If you know what I mean."

"Na, na. He never touches me!" Marine answered.

Shadow rolled his eyes, "not _you_! Blaze."

"Oh, roight. Should have said. Yeah, yeah. He's 'ad his 'ands all over her..." Shadow fumed, "Ur... not really. I was just jokin' around an' all."

"Well, please don't," Shadow said, calming down, "it is a very delicate topic."

"Yer still like her?"

"You know I do."

"Yer wanna hold her?"

"Yes."

"Yer wanna please her?"

"Yes," Shadow sighed.

"Yer want to be with her?"

"Of course I do. Anyway, may we change the subject?"

"Why? You were the one who started it," Marine answered.

"Urgh, do you want this job or not?" Shadow asked, impatiently.

"Sure."

"Then, get changed, wash your hands, and get waiting," Shadow ordered.

"Yes, sir!"

"I like that. Now..." out of nowhere came a tray, that hit Marine on the head.

"Ow..."

"Get busy," Shadow said, and walked away.

Marine rubbed her head, and picked the tray up. She raised an eyebrow.

"Odd bloke."

Sonic had his hands over his ears, with his eyes scrunched close.

"Make the bloody thing stop!" he yelled.

"Oh, quiet!" Blaze retorted, picking the small child up, and rocking him back and forth.

The baby still cried.

"Oh, crumbs. Where's Marine gone?" Blaze enquired.

"She's gone to get a job!" Sonic wailed.

"Where's Tails?" Blaze murmured.

"He's building the machine as you wanted! And, that's the reason why Marine's gone. Because Tails has no time to get a-"

"QUIET!" Silver yelled, at the top of his voice.

Blaze and Sonic looked at him with wide eyes. The baby carried on crying.

"Bloody thing!" Silver kicked the door.

"Shut up, Silver. You were crying your head off at this age!" Blaze retorted, yelling over the screams.

"How would you know?" Silver exclaimed.

Blaze looked at Sonic.

"Because you're so flipping fast, go get some warm milk in a bottle," she explained.

"What type of milk?" Sonic suggested, looking at her chest.

Blaze, however, noticed.

"Back off! Anyway... they're empty," she explained, holding back a blush, "now, bugger off!"

"What?"

"GO GET A BLOODY MILK BOTTLE!"

Sonic quickly ran out of the door, bumping into Silver on the way, who fell into the cot nearby.

"Oo! That's gonna leave a bruise," he moaned, straightening up and rubbing his back.

Sonic soon came back with a bottle of milk. He quickly passed it to the feline, who glared at him.

"Took your time," she complained.

"Ooo!"

Blaze gave the bottle to Sweeney, and he started to drink. Her eyes widened, when Sweeney struggled, and tried to bring his face away from the bottle top. Blaze's eyebrow raised slowly, she poured a drop of the milk onto her wrist...

"SONIC!"

"What?" Sonic asked, innocently.

"You moron! You gave the poor child steaming hot milk!"

"You said you wanted hot milk!" Sonic protested.

"God!" Blaze complained, and brushed past him, she slammed the bedroom door closed behind her.

"Dude," Silver said, Sonic looked at him, "I can't wait until you get your hands on her."

Sonic raised an eyebrow, "you mean I will?"

"Sure! I read her diary..."

"Excuse me?" Sonic's eyes brightened, "what did she say?"

"...Ah, nothing much... Nothing to do with you."

"... Why did you mention it, then?"

Silver chuckled, "Just wanted to see your reaction. Remember, she's still waiting for Sha-"

"Yes, and _she_ doesn't like being spoken about!" Blaze interrupted.

Silver and Sonic looked at her fearfully.

"Now get some warm milk for Sweeney."

"Yes, ma'am," they chorused.

The two hedgehogs left the room, well... one of them did. A feminine, but strong hand caught Sonic's arm. He gulped, and slowly looked at her. She wasn't looking at him.

"You can hold Sweeney, whilst I go and speak to Tails," she explained, passing the wailing child to Sonic, who caught him quickly, "I'll be back in _five_ minutes. And, me and you need to talk."

"You can say that again," Sonic murmured.

"Shut up," Blaze whispered, "you're in trouble."

She then stormed off. Sonic blinked, then sighed. Silver soon came back, tripping over the last step on the way.

"Here you go, Bl-" he stopped, when he saw him face-to-face with Sonic, who had dreamy eyes, "man, what happened to you?"

"She's gonna speak to me," Sonic slurred.

"Wow. Then, you can make a move."

"Already have."

"Oh, cool," Silver took a step forward, then his eyes widened, he looked at Sonic, "Who? When? I mean... how did it go?"

"She slapped me."

"Some move. Here's the milk," Silver gave Sonic the milk, "enjoy."

"Thanks," Sonic then gave the wailing foacoon the milk, he drank it peacefully, "y'know, Silver? Which milk do you think he prefers? This, or his mother's?"

Silver looked at him, with wide eyes.

"Tails..." the fox didn't hear Blaze enter the workshop, he was so engrossed with his work on the machine, "Tails..." still no answer, Blaze entered the workshop fully, "TAILS!"

"Whoa... That's wasn't Blaze, was it?" Marine muttered.

"Um, excuse me?" a man said, who was sitting at a table.

"Oh, sorry. What was that? Oh. Macaroni and chips... What would you like to drink?"

Tails sighed, and removed his mask. He looked over at the feline in the doorway.

"You want something?" he enquired, in a sad tone.

"..." Blaze narrowed her eyes.

"I said 'DO YOU WANT SOMETHING'?" Tails exclaimed, he brushed his hands through his hair in irritation. He then sighed, "Sorry. I'm just so irritated!" he turned from her, "I appreciate you rule the world in the other dimension, but I've just become a father, and I'm _so_ worried he's gonna die. Couldn't I postpone this for a _few_ months? Please?"

Blaze hesitated, then sighed, "Okay. Can I at least use your trans-dimensional phone?"

Tails beamed. "Yeah, sure," he said.

He removed his mask, and threw it on the floor. He was quickly out of the workshop.

"Where's the phone?" Blaze exclaimed, stamping her foot, as if she was a moody teenager on a period.

"Marine... Marine!" Shadow exclaimed, to the very absent raccoon.

She abruptly stopped pouring the salt on the chips, and looked over at her manager.

"What are you doing?" Shadow enquired, walking over to her, "that's such a waste."

Marine looked down at the chips, to find a mountain of salt covering them. She chewed on her lower lip.

"Oops... Sorry, just looked pretty," she explained, helplessly.

Shadow inhaled, "it doesn't look pretty now. If I catch you doing it again, or anything similar, you're off," he explained.

Marine smirked menacingly.

"NO!" Shadow exclaimed, making all the customers turn to him, after a few minutes they got back to what they were doing. Shadow exhaled, and wiped his forehead, "you are so _impossible_."

"Oh, I've heard that one before," Marine replied, looking away.

"You have? By who?"

"Why do you care?" Marine retorted, glaring at him.

Shadow folded his arms, "something wrong with being friendly? Now come on! We need another lot of chips, or they'll complain!"

The raccoon immediately set to work.

While working, she said to him, "This is new. You wanting to be friendly.."

"Yeah, well... You know who's responsible for _that_..."

"Oh... Well that's ripper, mate!"

Shadow looked at her.

"Get to work!" he ordered.

"Orright, orright," Marine said, quickly.

She grabbed her notebook and pen, and then remembered she needed to get some chips. She put the notebook back, and ran over to a different room, where others were frying chips. Once opening the door, a green hawk passed her a bag of chips.

"Here you go," he said, he was about to walk away, but suddenly noticed who she was, "Marine...?"

"Oh, you," Marine murmured, "ur... what the hell are you doing 'ere?"

"Marine? Oh, it's so great to see..." he looked her up and down, "Oh. Have you had your child yet?"

"Mmmmm...A boy. Called him Sweeney," Marine replied.

"Oh, that's good," Jet muttered, "How's ur... Tails?"

"Ripper. You?"

"Great," Jet murmured, Marine took a few steps back.

"Uh-Huh. Well, I must be off na," she said.

"Oh, ur... You working here?" Jet asked.

"No, I thought I'd jut pop in an' say 'Hi'. 'Course I'm working 'ere, yer muppet!" Marine retorted.

Jet nodded. Marine quickly went.

"WAA! WAA! WAA! WAA! WAA!"

"Sonic, stop crying!" Tails exclaimed, taking his child off him, gently.

"It's not my fault!" Sonic cried, "your child kept on crying, then Blaze yelled at me... and now you're laughing."

Tails snickered, and looked down at Sweeney, who had immediately stopped crying. Tails smiled at him. Sonic shuffled his feet, and couldn't help but smile himself. Silver was looking at some books on a bookshelf.

"So, Mar... Blaze let you go?" Sonic enquired.

"Yep," Tails sighed, not really paying attention.

"Oh. Wonderful," Sonic muttered, "she can be wonderful at times."

"Yeah."

"I love her, Tails."

"Mmm."

"Tails... I'm serious," Sonic said.

"Oh, good."

"TAILS!"

"Huh? What?" Tails looked over at the hedgehog, who had a very upset face, "yes? What is it?"

"I have a love problem."

"Oh, don't we all..." Tails looked back at his child, "except for me, of course. I'm as happy as I can be."

"Oh, well that's all well and good, but I'm _not_! Tails, how did you make Marine love you? How did you impress her?" Sonic asked.

Tails looked at him, "well, you have to be good with your words. Do something that'll make an impression on her - a _good _impression - and make her happy. If you do all that and she still doesn't like you... Well, there's nothing anybody can do. Shadow was-"

"_Please_ don't mention that self-centred little emo!"

"_Emo?_ I presume that's short for 'emotional'... Which is exactly what he _isn't_, so I don't know what your problem is."

"He. Took. Blaze."

That moment Blaze came into the room.

"Did someone mention my name?" she enquired.

Tails and Sonic looked at her, Silver was completely oblivious.

"Ah, well, never mind," Blaze shrugged it off, "now, Tails, good to see you've cheered up."

"Oh, thank you," Tails replied, looking back at his child.

Blaze's eye twitched.

"Must. Not. Look. At. Child," Blaze muttered.

Sonic heard her.

"Jealous?" he asked.

"You have no idea... And, NO-" she looked over at the hopeful hedgehog, "I don't want you to help me."

"Oh, what a shame. Well, who else is going to come along and do that... I dunno, maybe Shad-?"

"Don't mention that name," Blaze whispered.

Sonic lowered his head, "how did he impress you?"

She wasn't expecting such a question, "that is none of your business. Anyway, Tails, where is the phone?"

"Hmm?" Tails looked up from looking at his darling.

"Where's the phone?"

"Oh, it's in the..." he turned back to Sweeney, "workshop,"

"Where!"

"Hmm?" Tails looked up again.

"Where in the workshop!"

"Oh! oh, sorry! I'll go and get it. Hold Sweeney for me, would you?" Tails asked, giving Blaze the baby and leaving.

"I don't think that's a good-"

Silver was interrupted by Sweeney's wailing upon realising he was no longer in a parent's arms.

Blaze chewed on her lower lip, and rocked Sweeney back and forth gently.

"Um... Does anyone know a lullaby?" Sonic asked, Silver and Blaze looked at him with a confused expression. "Obviously, you people in that... dimension... have never heard of lullabies..." Sonic said, "let me sing Sweeney a lullaby?"

"I think the sound of his wailing will be nicer than your singing," Blaze retorted.

"Blaze... Just give him to me," Sonic said.

Blaze rolled her eyes, and did so.

"Be careful with him," she warned.

"Whatdja think I'm gonna do? Drop him...?" Sonic pretended to fall over, "Oh, that was close."

The baby stopped wailing and, for a moment, made a very sweet, light noise. Sonic had made Sweeney laugh.

Silver raised his eyebrows.

"Your ability with children never ceases to amaze me..." he explained.

Sonic smiled, then it faded when Sweeney started wailing again. He repeated the movement again, and said, "oh!". The child laughed again. Sonic couldn't help himself, but see Blaze's expression.

He wasn't expecting her to have a smile. Well, it was a small smile.

But, good enough.

Tails soon came in, with a phone in hand.

"Sorry, Blaze. Anyway, here's your ph-oo," he noticed Sweeney giggling in Sonic's arms.

Tails was side tracked _again_ by his own son, and walked over to the foacoon.

"What did you do?" he whispered, looking at Sweeney.

"I'll show you," Sonic repeated the move, which made Tails say the word, "No!" for a second, then saw that Sonic hadn't dropped him. In fact, Sweeney was still in his arms. Tails smiled.

Sweeney was laughing.

"Can I hold him?" Tails enquired, gently.

"Yeah, sure," Sonic passed Sweeney to Tails, who took him gently, and couldn't take his eyes off him.

Blaze was very close to bursting into envious flames. She glared at Tails, and her eyes slowly trailed down to the child in his arms. She inhaled. Sonic noticed.

"Blaze, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's just... Tails, here, is all happy with his bundle of joy! And, I... Tails, can I have the phone now?"

"Hmm?" Tails looked up from the baby.

"THE PHONE! Stop doing that!" Blaze exclaimed.

Due to the loud noise, Sweeney cried.

"Oh... Blaze! Please be careful with your voice around him," Tails said, then walked away, rocking Sweeney and giving him words of comfort: "Don't worry. It was only Blaze... She can be loud at times..."

Blaze just shook her head, and said, "Yeah, sure. He can be as loud as he likes, but I raise my voice and it's like I've broken the law."

"Well, as you're a princess, you can," Sonic mused.

"Yeah, shut up," Blaze retorted to him, yet Sonic noticed her voice breaking.

"Ur... Blaze?" he started, "are you okay?"

Blaze huffed.

"I'm fine," she retorted, though her voice was still croaky, "Fine. Don't worry about me."

"... Bl-"

"I'm fine!" Blaze exclaimed, and rushed out of the room.

Sonic stayed where he was, with wide eyes. Silver walked over to him.

"Was she... crying?" Sonic asked.

"Looks like it. I haven't seen her do that for a very long time," Silver explained.

Sonic looked at him, "what...? She's _crying_?"

Silver shrugged, and before more could be said, Sonic was out of the room.

"No, don't do that..!" Silver stuttered, then he realised he was the only person in the room... "Blaze is not going to like this."

Sonic ran down the stairs, and almost bumped into Tails on the way. The fox looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Have you seen Blaze?" Sonic asked.

"No.. Why?"

"Um..." Sonic ran back up the stairs.

Tails blinked, shrugged it off, and looked back to Sweeney again, who had fallen asleep.

Sonic ran up the stairs, until he got to the same landing he was on before. Ignoring Silver's _very_ worried expression, he checked in every room. He looked in the last one to find her not there. He turned around...

"Oh!" he exclaimed, when seeing he was face-to-face with her.

"What the hell are you doing?" she enquired, prodding him in the chest.

"You were upset, so I went to cheer you up," Sonic explained.

Blaze sniffed, "I wasn't upset."

"Yes, you were. Oh! I know why. You want to have a child! Aww, ain't that sweet?" Sonic exclaimed.

"Shut up, Sonic."

"Look, Blaze... If you _really_ want a child that badly, then-"

"Are you trying to be _funny?_" Blaze retorted.

"... May I finish?" Sonic said.

"What?"

"If you _really_ want a child that badly, then... I was thinking... Well, Shadow's still kinda around-" Blaze's eyes widened.

"What?" she exclaimed, "You tell me this _now_? Where is he?"

Sonic wasn't expecting such an answer. He sighed.

_She really does like him..._ he thought.

"I don't know," he admitted, "but, in this dimension."

"Well, obviously," Blaze replied, sarcastically.

"Just trying to be helpful. Anyway, I'm sure Shadow would oblige to... ur..." Sonic sighed, "You get the picture."

"That's where you're wrong, Sonic!" Blaze replied, looking away, "Shadow isn't like that. He wouldn't do that. He's not that sort of person."

"Oh?"

"Yes, _oh_," Blaze repeated, looking at him. "Have any other suggestions?"

"... Not really," Sonic admitted, "you just cheer up. And... You've got time anyway."

"Yeah, that's bull! People say that, and in the next few years your sixty!... Not saying I am, but... Who else is there?"

"_**Me**_!" Sonic exclaimed.

"How many times, Sonic! I'm not interested in you-"

"You don't have to be. Just let me do the... work... and then, I'll leave you," Sonic explained.

"You have a sick mind, Sonic. Now, I am fully aware you only like me for-"

"NO! You're my friend. I want to help!" he exclaimed, helplessly. "You look at Tails as if he's a murderer, and the way you look at Sweeney... I've never seen such... emotion..."

"... Wow, you are serious," Blaze muttered.

"Yes, I am!" Sonic retorted. "So... d'ya wanna... um... watch a film or something?"

"We've tried this before, Sonic," Blaze whispered, "and, I didn't like what you did then. Not at all."

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have done that. I was stupid-" Blaze nodded in agreement.

"You were very stupid," she agreed.

"Thanks," Sonic said, "but the words I said were true!"

"You think I don't know that?" she said, smoothly.

Sonic smiled, "Well, you don't care."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blaze asked.

"You don't care about the way I feel about you. You treat me like dirt!" Sonic exclaimed.

Blaze said nothing, yet was taken aback. They remained silent, until Silver decided to interrupt the silence.

"Hello, my beautiful friends," he greeted.

They both said nothing, and Blaze slowly walked away. Sonic turned to the wall... _Bang!_

**SonAze! WOO! XD Please review. Writer's block has gone! WOO! Check out my new poll! WOO!**

End of Chapter 40


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: Oh, Bottoms

**Oh, my God! Shadsie is back! *Fangirl scream*... Anyway, thanks for the reviews, guys. And, I realise I am always insisting for reviews. So, I'm not going to do that anymore. Enjoy the chapter!**

Marine saw new customers come into the restaurant, she looked around to see if any waiter was free, then found that none were. Except her. She was finding this job to be incredibly boring. No. It wasn't boring. She just wanted to see her child. She shook her head.

"I'm goin' mushy," she muttered.

_Of course I don't miss the ankle-biter. Although, I've only seen him for one flippin' night!_ she told herself in her thoughts.

Marine sighed, and grabbed four menus, as three people had come in. Wait. She raised an eyebrow. _Three_. She put one back, and went over to them as they were just sitting down. She went over to them, and without a word, placed the menus down in front of them. She received a few thank yous, and Marine turned around, smiling politely.

Her eyes widened when she saw Jet leaning against the counter looking at her. She stuck her tongue out at him, and walked away from him... Only, to slip over the orange juice that so happened to have been spilt there. Marine gritted her teeth, slammed her fist against the marble floor, causing her hand to throb, and stood up.

"Stupid, bloody..." she muttered, looking around to see if anyone had seen her.

She rolled her eyes, when she saw Jet still looking at her. She walked over to him, and glared at him.

"You gotta problem?" she exclaimed.

"No," Jet replied, smoothly, "how are you?"

"Distressed. Why in... God's name are yer staring at me, mate?" Marine whispered, hoping no one would hear.

Jet chuckled, "you know why."

"Uh-huh. Well, guess what bird-face, it ain't gonna happen," she retorted.

Jet raised an eyebrow, "I know. You're married and have a beautiful child."

Marine narrowed her eyes for a split second, "how the heck do you know what my ankle-biter looks like?"

"I imagine, dear," Jet replied, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah?" Marine replied, "well, stop imaginin' for once if your bladdy life and get a bladdy life whilst yer at it!"

"I do have a life. I have a child myself-"

"Then, why are you bladdy flirtin... or _tryin'_ to flirt with me?" Marine stuttered, glaring.

Jet chuckled again, causing Marine to pull a blunt expression, "you really do have a temper."

"You have no idea," she replied, slowly.

"Marine..." the raccoon gave Jet one more glare, and turned to her manager.

He looked very emotionless. Yet, looked down at her like she was being disciplined.

"I think, for once in your life, you should stop flirting with boys. And, get on with your job," Shadow explained, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, _I'm _the one flirtin', mate?" Marine retorted.

Shadow then glared at her, and started to lean towards her. Marine shrunk.

"Don't. Talk. To. Me. With. That. Tone. Of. Voice." He warned, "otherwise I'll fire you."

Shadow then turned away. Marine stuck her tongue at him behind his back, and grabbed her notepad and pen. She walked forward...

"Oof!" Marine had, once again, fallen forward.

She was up on her feet in a second, and looked at to what had made her fall over. She glared down at two red boots, with patches of white one. And, an odd black pattern. She rose her head, to see whose feet they belonged to. And, not much to her surprise, Jet the Hawk stood there.

Beaming.

"Get. Lost." Marine said, and then walked away, she knew Jet was snickering.

"Snickers bar!" Silver exclaimed, grabbing the chocolatey nut bar out of Tails' hand. He dug in.

Blaze couldn't help but stare. In her opinion, that was -like- _so_ inappropriate. The feline walked over to him, and grabbed the chocolate bar out of his mouth. Silver screamed at her, causing Blaze to tumble back by surprise. She landed on her backside. Sonic walked past her, smoothly.

"Thanks for catching me, Sonic," she muttered, sarcastically.

Sonic sighed, turning to her, "well, in the past years I have been catching you. Yet, you just slap me around the face."

"Ha!" Silver exclaimed, then covered his mouth.

Blaze stood up, and brushed herself down. Tails cleared his throat, and looked back at Sweeney, who was still asleep in his arms.

"I thought you two had stopped talking," Silver explained, looking at the blue hedgehog, to the lilac feline.

"What do you know?" Blaze retorted, and stomped back upstairs.

Sonic made a low whistle, "she _can_ get _so_ stressy sometimes. I think she's the most stressiest thing ever to be with."

Tails slowly looked up at him, with a raised eyebrow. Sonic smiled at him, "Marine as an exception."

He nodded, and looked back at Sweeney again. Silver blinked, and walked into the living room. Sonic turned to Tails again.

"By the way: how's Amy doing with Benny?" he enquired.

Tails looked up at him, "who's going out with who?"

"No! How is Amy doing with Benny?"

Tails blinked. "Oh, bottoms."

"Ha! Yer see! Look! Ha! Yer can't play," Marine yelled at the hawk. "In your face, greeny!"

"Greeny?" Jet repeated, he looked back at the Chess pieces, "... Hmm... I didn't know someone like you would be good at Chess."

"Eh?"

"I mean..." Jet watched his helpless King, then back at her, "Did your Apple Crew help you?"

"App-Coconut Crew, you drongo! Get it roight, mate," Marine calmed herself, "and, yes. They did."

The two were playing Chess at the moment, well, because nobody seemed to have entered the restaurant lately. And, the customers inside were eating. So, it was rather boring. Fortunately, Jet had brought a Chess board with him for some odd reason. Why? I don't have a clue, mate.

"Let's play again," Jet said.

"Alroight." The two got the chessmen back to how they were. Then, got into thinking position. Jet moved his middle pawn forward by two places. Marine did a similar move. The game went on for the next five minutes, by which time Jet had taken both of Marine's rooks and Marine had removed three pawns, both knights, and a bishop.

They hadn't noticed Shadow come over. Marine was about to make a move, until she suddenly found a gloved hand in her face. She leaned back in surprise, as she watched said gloved hand move her queen two places to the left.

"Checkmate," Shadow said.

Marine sighed, and glared up at him. Jet rolled his eyes.

"_I_ was playing," she said.

"You've not been employed to play Chess!" Shadow retorted.

"Well, neither 'ave you, mate!" Marine exclaimed.

Shadow narrowed his eyes, "get to work."

Marine pulled a face, then folded her arms, "no one is around... except for those geezers eating an' all."

"... I don't care. You are meant to _work_!"

"Well, what work is there to do, when there isn't any work ter do!" Marine complained.

Shadow folded his arms, and glared down at her, "do you know who I am?" he asked, calmly.

"Yeah."

"Do you _know_ who I am?" Shadow repeated.

Marine grinned, "yeah, mate. You're Shadow the Hedgehog. You have a liking to, ur, female cats."

"For goodness sake!" Shadow spat, "that's the one thing I told you not to tell anyone! And, what do you do...?"

Marine blinked, and shrugged, "Yeah, but, I wasn't telling anyone except you."

Shadow flared, "I believe Jet is present," he answered.

"Well, I wasn't talking ter him," Marine replied, smartly.

Shadow started to tremble with rage, "That's it. That IS IT! Go! You're fired!"

Marine was taken aback, "Oh, but mate, it's my-"

"OUT!"

"Aww, c'mon, mate. Blaze won't be very happy-"

"GET OUT!"

"Aww... Orright... At least I can see my ankle-biter..." Marine said, standing up.

"Get-"

"Oh, can I have my pay?"

"GET OOUUUT!" Shadow yelled.

"Orright, orright. Keep yer hair on, fluffy. I'm goin'," Marine explained, walking slowly out of the restaurant.

Shadow glared at her, "Move faster!"

"Orright," Marine replied, calmly, opening the door, "I'm out."

"Send my regards to Tails!" Shadow retorted.

"Okay. I'll send your regards to Blaze-"

"No! Please..." Shadow suddenly softened, and ran over to Marine, and held both of her hands, Marine was rather shocked, "please don't tell her I'm here," he said, in a begging tone.

"Wow. She's really changed you," Marine muttered.

"You have no idea," Shadow sobbed, "I used to be an emotionless creature. Now, I'm this softy... thing."

"Softy?"

"Well, relatively, yeah," Shadow straightened up, and his expression was emotionless again, "Please leave."

Marine blinked, and took a few steps back.

Then, ran.

"C'mon, pick up, pick up-"

"_Hello?_" a very, very exhausted voice came.

"Amy? How are you? How's-"

"_Ur, Tails. Dear. This is Rouge._"

"..." Tails blinked, and smiled, "Oh! Sorry... ur... why're you so tired?"

There was a slight pause, "_ur... Tails, dear... I don't think you'd understand._"

Tails rolled his eyes, and looked at Sweeney in his free arm, "how old do you think I am?"

"_Wha..? Oh... Ten...?_" Rouge muttered.

Tails blinked, "Nooo... I'm seventeen."

"_WHAT? Oh... Dear... Oh, dear... It's been a long night... Oh! No, I didn't mean that!_" Rouge exclaimed.

"Oh, okay," Tails sighed.

"_Ur.. Is that Tails?_" A deep voice could be heard on the other end of the phone.

"_Shut up, you stupid echidna... I mean... eh heh... Oh, dear... How are you?_" Rouge enquired.

"Never better," Tails sighed.

"_Right. Well, it was nice hearing from you... I gotta go now..._" Rouge muttered, sleepily.

"Oh. Well, tell Knuckles I said-"

She hung up.

Tails looked at the phone, with wide eyes. He shook it off, then tried dialling Amy's number again. He waited for an answer.

"_Hey! This is Amy Rose. Leave a message after the beepy... Beeep_..." Tails rolled his eyes.

"Hi, Amy. Tails, here. Wondering how it was going with Benny? Okay. Well, ta ta for now. Ur.. yeah," Tails said, absently, then put the phone down.

"Oh, Sonic!"

He almost dropped Sweeney once hearing that, but quickly held him again... Tightly... Tails blinked, hoping his was imagination playing tricks. He waited...

"Oh, Blaze..."

"Oh, my God!" Tails exclaimed.

With gritted teeth, he slowly went up the stairs. The fox stopped for a slight second, then looked back at Sweeney. If whatever was happening, he wasn't sure if he should bring Sweeney with him. He ran back down the stairs and into the lounge. Silver was sat on a chair, reading the newspaper.

"Silver, hold Sweeney," he said.

"Yeah, sure!" Silver said, taking the sleeping child in his arms, gently.

Tails then ran back up the stairs.

"Sonic... Um..."

"Don't worry. You're doing fine."

Tails' eyes widened. He snickered, and slowly went up the last two steps. His blue eyes trailed over the doors, wandering which _room_ they were in. He got up the last step, and listened.

"Sonic, I've got too much..."

"Just swallow it."

"Yow..." Tails whispered, he walked over to the door where he heard the noise.

"Yes, Blaze. That's it," he heard Sonic mutter, "you're doing good."

"I... Can't do it..."

"No. Keep going."

Tails leaned against the door, with a massive grin on his face. He pressed his ear against the door.

"Ah, damn, Sonic."

"No. Keep going. You're doing so well!"

Tails leaned closer into the door.

"Heh, Blaze... This is good..."

_WOW! Sonic. Hold your breath._ Tails thought.

The fox slowly stood up. He put his hand on the doorknob. He had to _check_. Just to make sure. He gulped, and the door opened. He stepped in...

But, he was very surprised at what he saw.

Blaze and Sonic were sitting on two chairs, clothes on. They looked... well... normal. Tails eyes fluttered.

"Oh, hey, Tails. I was just teaching, Blaze, here, how to whistle," Sonic explained, "she's failing miserably."

"So much for 'You're doing great, Blaze'!" the feline retorted.

"Oh, ur..." Tails walked backwards, "hope I'm not interrupting anything... I thought you were doing, ur... something else..." the fox stepped backwards, and closed the door.

He slammed his forehead against it... and closed his eyes...

"Oh... God..."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Tails opened his eyes, and beamed.

"Marine!" he yelled, and ran down the stairs.

Before Silver could answer the door, Tails was in front of him. He opened the door, to find Marine there. Of course. He smiled.

"How was work?" he asked.

"Eh? Oh. I got fired," Marine replied, casually.

Tails' smile slowly faded, "what?"

Marine narrowed her eyes, "Why aren't _you_ working?"

"Oh, I... Ur..." Tails scratched the back of his head, "Sweeney, ur... needed me."

Marine had a very confused expression, "So, he needs you and not me, then. Foine. I will go, then."

"NO!" Marine wasn't expecting such an answer. She was expecting something on the lines of that, but not _quite_ like that. Tails blushed, "I mean... No. He... ur... I... You're his mother."

"Oh, d'ya wanna medal?" Marine replied, sarcastically.

"That'd be nice," Tails replied, grinning.

Marine blinked, and brushed past him. She looked around her... "So, where's the geezer?" she asked.

"You mean, Sweeney," Tails replied, smiling.

"Yeah, whatever... Where's he gone...?" Marine enquired.

"He can't have gone far, Marine. Silver's got him," Tails explained.

"He has?" Marine slowly looked at the silver hedgehog, who was empty handed.

Tails glared at him, "SILVER!"

"What?" the hedgehog asked, innocently, "I put him down."

"WHAT?" the two yelled. "You can't just _do_ that!"

"Why not?" Silver asked, confused, then realisation dawned, "oh. I mean, I _lay_ him down to get some sleep."

"Oh! Oh, right," Tails and Marine looked away, sheepishly, "cool."

"I'll just go and get him," Silver said, and walked into the living room.

Marine was about to follow, but Tails grabbed her arm. She turned to him.

"I need to talk to you," he said.

"Hmm? About what?" Marine asked, absently.

"... About Sonic and... Blaze," Tails whispered.

"... Oh, roight... what?"

"I'll talk to you tonight, all right?" Tails enquired.

Marine blinked, as he walked past her.

"Yeah, okay," she said, "I know what 'talking tonight' means..."

"Not today!" Tails exclaimed, "we've all ready got one!"

"Yes? So?..."

"Marine! For goodness sake!" Tails shouted, looking at her, forcing down a smile coming his way. "There are virgins present."

Marine's eyes looked over to the silver hedgehog, "sorry, mate."

"What makes you think I'm a virgin?" Silver enquired, folding his arms (Sweeney was on a chair, _not_ in his arms).

"Oh... Just assumption. So, ur... you and Blaze, roight?" Marine asked, through her teeth.

"No. This was some other... person," Silver explained, looking away.

Marine blinked twice, "Riight... I'll... ur... Oh, there he is!" the raccoon's eyes finally spotted the foacoon asleep on the settee.

Tails looked over at him, "oh, yeah."

"I feel very sick," Blaze murmured.

Sonic grinned, "Hey, Blaze...?"

"Mmm?"

Sonic grinned, and leaned back in his chair.

"Am I your friend?" he enquired.

"... Uh-huh."

"Oh!" his face brightened, "may I ask why you treat me like dirt, then?"

"Say what?"

"Well, it's what you do," Sonic said, looking at her, "and I want to know... why."

Blaze narrowed her eyes, "what are you on about?"

Sonic gave up, "never mind."

"No, no. Go on," Blaze encouraged.

Sonic looked at her, "what's got into you all of a sudden?"

"..." Blaze made a confused expression, "hmm?"

"I need to talk to you," Sonic said, seriously, "about our relationship."

Blaze stood up, abruptly, "what? Why? I mean... yeah, why?"

Sonic stood up, and looked at her, "all we do is just end up in tears. I think... well... I... what?"

"Hmm?"

"_What_?"

"Eh?"

There was a long silence, then Sonic sighed.

"Are you still in love with Shadow?" he asked.

Blaze's eyes widened, "why?"

"I'm... interested," Sonic replied.

The feline hesitated, "what if I was?"

Sonic cleared his throat, "that's... fine. Cool. But, are you? Seriously."

"I don't know why I should tell you..." Blaze murmured.

"But, you can tell me anything. You know that. I'm your friend," Sonic explained.

Blaze saw he was being serious. Then, thought.

"Friend? _Just_ a friend to you?" she enquired.

"Well," Sonic shrugged, "you just want it to be like that, so..."

Blaze watched him.

"What makes you think that?" she asked.

Sonic's eyes widened a little. He was about to say something else, but was interrupted by a certain raccoon.

"What in blazes are yer doin' in ma room!" she exclaimed, "get out!"

"What?" Blaze and Sonic asked together.

"Out!"

"No. But, what's wrong with you?" Blaze asked, innocently.

"Oh, nuffin'! Just that oi got fired by yer bladdy boyfr... oh... dear," She shrunk in size, and had a very guilty face.

Sonic looked over at Blaze to find her expression... shocked.

"W-What?" she asked, slowly, "you don't mean... um... ur..."

"No, no, no!" Marine exclaimed, "It was... ur... a slip of the tongue... ur... I said my employer was your boyfriend, because... ur... he's a cat, too! Yes, that's right... Sorry, mate. Nothing doing with Shaddy,"

Blaze, of course, was not convinced.

"Where did you work again?" she asked.

"Um... ur... I can't remember!" Marine exclaimed.

"Tell me."

Sonic stared at her, and lowered his head.

"Some place called 'Fish Eyes' or sommet," Marine muttered.

"This is important, Marine. I promise I won't tell him that you mentioned him. I'll say it was a coincidence for me to just drop into the restaurant..."

"Oh, yeah? He's _so_ gonna believe that... oh, bottoms... I'm hopeless when it comes to keeping bladdy secrets!" Marine yelled, "the restaurant was called 'The Yacht Inn'."

"That's a pub... Urgh... Blaze, _please_!" Sonic exclaimed, "will you forget him... I mean... if I am your friend... what do you think I would feel? For six years too..." Marine stepped towards the door, feeling rather awkward, however Blaze watched him, "I've waited for six years to tell you how I feel... And, Shadow comes along and..." Sonic waved his hands, gesturing he'd given up, he turned away, "You know how I feel about you. But, if you want Shadow... That's fine."

"You are so pathetic!" Blaze retorted.

Sonic turned to her, with a glare.

"You think I'm going to go running into his arms again, when he left me? No! I'm not that weak. Sure, he's something. And, what a something he is. BUT, I'm not going to do it again. It's too painful. And, me and Shadow..." Blaze shrugged, and her expression softened, "it just seemed rushed..."

Marine had quietly gone out of the door, whistling.

"I thought... you wanted to see him again," Sonic explained.

"Yes! To tell him how ridiculous he is staying around me!" Blaze exclaimed, she inhaled and calmed down, "and, anyway, about me treating you like dirt... Well, I didn't know I was. I apologise."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"I mean... _oh_."

"Oh?"

"Oh, for goodness sake! You don't love him, then?" Sonic enquired, stepping closer.

"He broke my heart... Wow, I do sound mushy... so, therefore, no. I don't. He's... different," Blaze explained.

"Everyone's different," Sonic replied.

"_Very_ different."

"Mmm."

"Anyway, what the hell's he doing working in a restaurant? He should be a soldier or something... like he was..." Blaze lowered her head, "oh.." she looked back at Sonic, "I'm going to tell him... or show him... how angry I am! And, _he_... God! He needs to get a life! Ha!"

Blaze turned to the door, and opened it. Causing it to slam into the wall. Sonic just stared in amazement.

"Oh... and, Sonic?" she said, turning to him.

"Yes?" Sonic asked.

"Thanks," Blaze said.

"Anytime, dear."

"Oh, good," she turned to face the doorway, then looked back at him, "dear?"

"... Yeah. I mean... yeah..."

Blaze watched, hesitated, then turned around.

"Good bye, Sonic," she said.

"... Bye," Sonic replied, in slight disappointment.

He turned away, but suddenly found Blaze by him again. He turned to her, and received a peck on the cheek. Then, she went again.

Sonic nodded.

_**YES!**_

**Oh. That "YES" was me, by the way. Well, hope it was good. Check out my new poll if you all ready haven't. You'll find more SonAze in later chapters. Yey!**

End of Chapter 41


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: Will I Ever?

**Wow. Thanks so much for the reviews! 202! Wow! Thank you so much! Well, on with the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. The couples coming up may be disappointing for a few, but... The story hasn't finished with JUST this chapter. To be honest, I'd say we're only half way. But, near the END of 'Consequences'. Lots of plans for the sequel, as most of you want one, (I checked my poll, and wow!). Enjoy, lovelies!**

"Get out of my way!"

"Oi!"

"Oh... sorry."

Marine glared at the lilac feline, who had just barged her way past her. The raccoon blinked, and saw Blaze was heading in the direction of the front door.

"You off?" she asked.

"Yes," Blaze replied, "I've got some _very_ important business to attend to," she noticed Marine's blank expression, "seriously."

"Uh-huh... Wait! You ain't goin' to that restaurant, are yer?" Marine enquired.

Blaze twitched a small smile, and was out of the door. Marine glared at nothing, and went after her. Tails watched the two go. He blinked, then looked at Sweeney in his arms. He then rose his head once seeing Sonic run down the stairs. The blue hedgehog ignored him, and ran out of the door. Tails blinked.

He ran into the lounge, where Silver still sat reading the newspaper.

"Silver," he said, the hedgehog looked at him, "take Sweeney."

"Sure," Silver took the small child in his arms, gently.

Tails ran out of the lounge, and outside. He saw a blue blur from far off, and followed it. He wasn't really sure why he was following those three. That is, if they _were_ going anywhere.

"Hey!" he called, and increased his speed.

He looked to his right, then looked forward again-

"HOLY CRUD! MARI-"

"Say wha...? Oh my-!"

_Bump!_

It seemed Tails didn't have time to stop, as he bumped straight into Marine, who had obviously stopped running. Blaze was beside her at the time, and Sonic was close by.

But, right now the two were on the ground. Marine quickly got up, Tails soon after her. She glared at him.

"You gotta problem, mate?" she asked.

"Yes!" Tails replied, "where are you going?"

"Me? Tryin' to stop Blaze, 'ere, from meeting her long lost boyfriend," Marine explained, gesturing to the feline.

Tails narrowed his eyes and looked at her, "really?"

"I only want to tell him that he needs to get a f'kn life," Blaze said, and turned around.

Tails noticed that they were facing a restaurant called 'The Yacht Inn'. Odd.

_I thought Inns were only pub hotels_, he thought to himself.

He soon noticed he was the only one outside, and quickly followed the three inside. Once again, he almost collided into the same person. Blaze turned to all of them.

"Why're you all following me?" she whispered.

Marine chewed on her lower lip, once seeing a familiar character leaning against the counter.

"Hey, Marine!" he called, Tails and the others looked over as to where the voice came from, "thought you were fired."

Marine gulped. Jet the bloody Hawk was leaning against the counter looking as calm as ever. The raccoon then glared at him, ignored the fuming Tails beside her, and walked over to him.

"Dan't you ever get ter work?" she asked.

"Yeah," Jet replied.

"Well, get to it, then!"

Jet smiled, then it faded slowly when he saw Tails coming his way. The fox folded his arms.

"You want something?" he enquired.

"Hello, Tails," Jet straightened up, "been a while."

"Yeah. It certainly has," Tails replied, through his teeth.

Marine finally noticed his anger, and decided to pop into the... conversation.

"Y'know where Shadow is?" she enquired.

_Wait... Why am I asking that?_ she told herself.

"He is right here," a calm and deep voice said from behind.

Marine's eye twitched, and she turned to the ebony hedgehog. He wasn't looking at her, though. In fact, he was looking at a certain feline in the doorway. They stared at each other, at a loss for words. Marine noticed Sonic, who had stepped a little closer to Blaze. Shadow slowly turned to Marine.

"I told you not to tell her," he whispered.

"I didn't," Marine replied.

"Then why the hell is she here?"

"Aww, you mean yer ain't 'appy to see her?"

"I... I... Am furious!" Shadow whispered, harshly.

"Now, now, Shadow," Tails said, stepping closer, "keep your cool."

Shadow glared at him, "shut up. You're turning into the faker."

"Who're you calling Faker, Faker?" a voice said from behind him.

Shadow turned to him, and looked him up and down. He narrowed his eyes.

"I thought I smelt a rat," Shadow whispered.

"You gonna treat me as if I don't exist?" Blaze asked, sarcastically.

Shadow's eyes trailed over to her. He watched her for what seemed a lifetime, then turned back to Sonic.

"You... and her?" he said, through gritted teeth.

"... Not yet," Sonic replied.

"What!" Blaze exclaimed, glaring at him.

"Similar situation as to how I left you, then," Shadow explained, his cold eyes looking back at her.

"... Not quite: when you left me, we were both distraught that we had to leave each other, and Marine and Tails had just been married-"

"Don't bring us into this, mate," Marine interjected.

Tails nodded in agreement.

Shadow turned back to Blaze, "Are you implying that you are no longer, as you put it, _distraught_?"

Blaze smiled, "As a matter of fact: I am. What is done is done, and I can put it behind me."

Jet grinned, "hello, Blaze."

"Oh, God, not you... Oh, how's Shannon?" Blaze enquired.

"It's Sharon!" Jet retorted, Marine raised an eyebrow at him.

"And, who is this Shannon?" she asked.

"It's Sharon! And, she's my daughter," Jet explained.

"Then, why the hell are you trying to get with my wife!" Tails exclaimed, through gritted teeth.

Marine blinked.

"What the hell's got into you?" she enquired.

Tails looked at her, "never mind."

Marine blinked twice, looked at Jet, smiled, and turned back to Shadow, Sonic and Blaze.

"Why are you working in a restaurant?" Blaze enquired, raising an eyebrow at the ebony hedgehog.

"To live a normal life," Shadow replied.

"Oh, that's sweet, mate," Shadow turned to glare at the raccoon, Tails straightened up, "I-I mean... cool...?"

Shadow turned back to Blaze, "So, this relationship between you and me... Is it over?"

"Of course. It ended a long time ago," to her surprise Shadow's expression showed slight pain, "I mean... Are you all right?"

"Fine," Shadow replied, calmly, "I'm fine."

"Well, I'm sorry, Shadow, but you can't expect me to prolong my feelings for you until you decide to show your face. It's ridiculous trying to have a relationship with someone who chooses to run away all the time-"

Shadow flared, "You know the reason for that!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure. I'm "too weak". Yeah, I thought you would be constantly fighting your oh-so-powerful enemies all the time, and I realise you work in a _restaurant_. What are you going to be up against that will destroy me here? Undercooked food? Bacteria?"

"Thieves?" Jet offered. Shadow threw a deathlike glare at Jet. Jet quickly retreated, "Sorry."

Shadow turned to Blaze, "so... it's over?"

"Um... Yar," Blaze replied.

"I understand," Shadow whispered, lowering his head.

Sonic twitched a small smile, which Shadow noticed.

"What is so amusing, Sonic?" he enquired, raising his head to look at him.

Sonic folded his arms, and rolled his eyes, "Your face."

"Excuse me?" Shadow enquired.

Blaze was shocked at Sonic's answer, "Sonic! Don't do this!" she whispered.

Sonic ignored her, "I said I found the look on your face funny," he repeated for Shadow, loudly.

Shadow shook with rage, "You don't realise what you have done," he said, quietly.

Sonic folded his arms, and gave him his cocky grin. Shadow flared, grabbed Sonic by the collar of his shirt and pushed him towards the restaurant door. Blaze rolled her eyes, and followed them. Marine raised both of her eyebrows twice, and followed them, too. Tails glared at Jet, who was still leaning against the counter. He then ran out of the restaurant.

"This I gotta see!" Jet said, grinning and ran out of the restaurant himself.

Sonic was pushed down to the ground, as Shadow glared down at him.

"Now, leave me be," he said.

Shadow turned away, and Sonic glared at him. He noticed Blaze, and fire ran through his stomach. The blue hedgehog grabbed Shadow's shoulders and hauled him back.

"Guys!" Blaze exclaimed, but was ignored completely.

Shadow turned to face Sonic, and lunged his fist to his face. Sonic fell back.

"Un!" he exclaimed, in pain.

Shadow walked over to him, calmly, and pulled up his gloves. But, to his surprise, Sonic kicked him in the stomach, causing him to hunch forward. Sonic took this as an advantage. He jumped up and brought his fist towards the back of Shadow's neck.

All too quickly, Shadow stepped backwards and uppercut Sonic, taking him off guard and causing him to fall to the ground on his back, blood on his face where Shadow had uppercut him.

The blue hedgehog groaned slightly in pain, but stood up.

"Why are you hurting me?" Shadow enquired, calmly.

"You... You... TOOK BLAZE AWAY FROM ME!" he shouted, his hands turning into fists.

Blaze was quite shocked by this.

"Guys! Stop! Don't fight over me!" Blaze exclaimed, "Please, this is ridiculous!"

The two hedgehogs glared at each other.

"I don't want anyone getting hurt-" Blaze noticed Sonic, "-... Um, looks like I'm a little too late in your case."

Shadow nodded, "Now, Sonic," he said, "leave it as is." Shadow turned away, yet Sonic still felt anger in him. But, he was weak. The blow to his head had made him slow, but he wasn't finished. He growled, and, weakly, aimed his fist at behind Shadow's head.

But, the ebony hedgehog saw this. He swerved around, and punched Sonic in the jaw. The blue hedgehog, silently fell to the ground. Blaze gaped.

"What... What did you do that for?" she yelled at him.

"He was going to hurt me. _Again_. I had every right to stop him from doing so," he explained.

"Yeah, like you haven't hurt him enough!" Shadow said nothing, and turned towards the restaurant. He walked away. This hurt Blaze slightly. She slowly stepped to where he had gone, then stopped. "Fine!" she yelled behind him, "Go!"

Shadow ignored her, yet felt hurt inside. He said nothing.

Blaze watched him with wide eyes. Jet was still grinning, Tails was looking away sheepishly. And, Marine was... Well, being Marine. She just stared.

Sonic slowly sat up, with a loud groan. He had a black eye, which was closed. And, his lips were bleeding. He had a bruise on his left cheek, and blood dripped from his jaw. Well, not that bad, but... a bit of blood.

Blaze turned to him, her expression not gentle, nor angry.

"You should feel grateful he didn't kill you," she explained, she looked away.

"Un," Sonic put a hand on his bruised cheek, "I've never really lost against him that easily before. I think I was going a bit-"

"Over the top?" Blaze carried on for him, glaring, "What were you thinking?"

"He deserved it."

"Deserved _what_ exactly?" Blaze enquired, "it's you who got off worse than him."

Sonic shook his head, and stood up, weakly. His back cracked.

"Ow..." he moaned, "Well, he's sure toughened up. Or, probably just really angry... Ow..."

"If anyone was angry, it was _you_," Blaze retorted.

"Well, you aren't exactly calm, are you?" Sonic replied, "and, Tails looked like he was going to kill Jet - Oh, no offence, you guys."

"None taken," The two said together, giving each other a quick glare.

Marine shuffled her feet, awkwardly.

Sonic wiped his bloody mouth, and shrugged.

"Sorry," he apologised, "I was just... jealous and angry."

"And, you use violence... When will you learn, Sonic?" Blaze asked, gently.

"I don't think I ever will."

She said nothing, and walked away. Sonic wiped his jaw again, and watched her go.

"Blaze...?" he said.

He didn't receive a reply. Sonic felt hurt by this, and he closed his eyes.

"I think I'll go home... Oh... I can't..." Sonic muttered, "Blaze burnt my house down... Blaze... Oh..."

The blue hedgehog sighed, and went into the direction where Tails lived. Speaking of Tails, he was shifting closer and closer to Marine, watching Jet very closely.

"What's he gonna do to me, mate? Rape me?" Marine asked, sarcastically.

"Not while I'm here he isn't," Tails replied, through gritted teeth.

"For Goodness sake! You've just seen a blue. You don't want to make one yourself. I'm going home... well... _Your_ home."

"_Our_ home," Tails said, deliberately looking straight at Jet.

"Yeah, yeah," Marine said, quickly, "let's go..."

"Let's..." and him and Marine turned towards their home.

When Jet was out of earshot, Marine said, "you really don't like him, do yer?"

"Not anymore."

The two got back, and Tails headed straight over to Sweeney. He grabbed him in his arms, making Silver fall back in surprise, and rocked him. Marine rolled her eyes.

There was then a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Marine said.

She went over to the front door, and opened it. She gasped.

Jet stood there.

"Hey, Marine," he said.

"Now, is really not a good time," Marine whispered.

"Is that Jet?" Tails' voice came.

"Um... No," Marine replied.

"It is Jet, isn't it?"

Tails was suddenly beside her, holding Sweeney firmly. He glared down at the hawk.

"Get. Out." He said.

"I never came in," Jet protested, "anyway, may I speak to Marine?"

"NO!" Tails glared, "Go. Away. And, never come back."

Jet snickered, gave Marine a wink, then walked away.

He wasn't gone for good.

Sonic was in the bathroom, three minutes later, and was wiping his face with water from the sink. The water turned to a redder colour than before, once he dropped his hands into the warm water. He sighed, and closed his eyes.

_I'm such an IDIOT!_ he screamed in his thoughts, _Blaze... must... hate me..._

Hate was such a strong word. And, Sonic hoped that wasn't how she felt about him. He regretted fighting Shadow for her. He knew it was pointless, but something gave him the nerve to. Something inside that was very, very angry told him to.

His heart leaped when he heard a faint knock on the door.

"Um, Sonic?" his eyes widened, "May I come in? I need to talk to you."

Sonic sighed, dreamily, "come in."

"You've locked the door."

"Oh.. Oh!" Sonic stepped out of dream land, and quickly went over to the door, he unlocked it, and saw his worst fear at the door. Well... sometimes his worst fear. "Hi."

"May I come in?" Blaze asked, slightly shocked to see Sonic topless, but there you go...

"Y-Yeah!" Sonic replied, grinning, "sure."

Blaze stepped in and Sonic closed the door. The feline's eyes trailed down to the small drops of blood on the mat, to the red water in the sink. She chewed on her lower lip. Sonic noticed, and quickly pulled out the plug.

He stayed facing away from her.

"So, what did you want to say?" he asked.

"... It's about... me and... you."

"Uh-huh."

"Well... I..." Sonic scrunched his eyes closed, as his heart hammered against his chest, "I'm sorry."

He opened his eyes, and turned to her.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm sorry because... I... was oblivious towards you," she explained, "About the 'me and Shadow' thing. I didn't know..." her expression then turned angry, "why didn't you tell me before he came into my life?"

"Wha-?"

"God, Sonic! You're such an idiot! Do you have any common sense in your bloody, stupid brain of yours? Did it ever occur to you that all you have to do is look me in the eye and say... whatever you want to say! But, Sonic! _NOT_ after I've fallen for some amazing guy, okay?" Blaze explained, eyes slightly wide.

"It wasn't... It isn't... You make it sound so _easy_!" Sonic exclaimed.

"That's because it IS!"

"You have no idea," Sonic said, turning away a little, "You've never experienced it! Never had to do that! You just sit there and look glamorous! You have the easy part, trust me."

Blaze watched him for a short while, then her expression softened, "you're wrong again, Sonic."

"Urgh! What did I get wrong now, Missy?"

"Girls are in exactly the same position as you guys are," she shrugged, "I _have_ felt the same before."

"Huh. Shadow?"

"No. His rival, actually."

"And..." Sonic slowly turned to her, "who might that be?... Oh. Not Kn-Knuckles?"

"What? I don't find that echidna in any way attractive."

"T-Tails? But, Tails is with Marine!"

"No! For goodness sake! Sonic, you're so dumb!"

"What? I mean... so who's this 'rival'?"

"... _**YOU!**_"

"Oh..." realisation dawned upon him, "Me? Ur, when?"

"When we were six years younger. I had a crush on you, all right?"

"Did?"

Blaze rolled her eyes, "Yes."

Sonic blinked, "why didn't you tell me?"

"Why the hell do you think I didn't?" Blaze stuttered, "it's the same reason why you didn't tell me."

Sonic watched her for several seconds, then said, "is... this... crush... still... happening?"

Blaze hesitated, "... To be totally honest, Sonic: It is. I'm not fickle with men. Or, hedgehogs for that matter."

"Even when Shadow came."

"Yes," Blaze sighed, "even when Shadow came."

"... R-Really?"

"Well, I liked Shadow more, _then_, but..."

Sonic's eyebrow cocked up, "then?" he repeated.

"You are deaf."

"Blaze, really? _Then_?"

"Yes. _Then_. How many times do I have to say the word?"

"How comes when I asked you out an' all, you rejected me?"

"Because I'm shy!" Blaze exclaimed, "I'm... stupid..."

Sonic twitched a small smile, "you've really made my day."

"Ur... Sonic, it's nearly the _end_ of the day."

"Well, you've really made my night... I mean... I didn't mean like that," Sonic explained, with the same happy expression.

Blaze nodded, timidly. There was a long silence.

"Um..." she murmured.

"Yes?"

"I just want to say..."

"Yee-es?" Sonic said, stepping closer.

"I want to say..."

"Ye-es?"

"I..."

"BLAZE, TELL ME!"

"I bloody, f'kn love you!"

Sonic blinked, sighed dreamily, then fainted.

"Oh, how weak..." Blaze muttered.

Sonic suddenly was up on his feet again, he ran over to her, and grabbed both of her hands. By surprise, Blaze fell back, banging her head against the toilet seat!

"OW!" she yelled.

"Oh... sorry," Sonic apologised, pulling her back up again.

Blaze pulled out of his grip, and brushed herself down.

"Glad I got that off my chest," she said.

"You love me?" Sonic asked.

Blaze looked at him, and rolled her eyes, "Yes, Sonic. I love you."

"That feels so good!" Sonic grinned.

"Right," Blaze turned to the door.

"You going?"

"... Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because I want to."

"Why?"

"What more do you want?"

"Oh... I don't know," Sonic said, sarcastically, turning away, "maybe, a.. ur... a kiss...?"

"Oh, for goodness sake! I don't want to kiss you..."

"Fine. I'll kiss you," Sonic said, turning to her.

"NO!... I mean, heh, no," Blaze replied, grinning, "not now."

"Okay. I'm cool with that. Just say those three words again."

Blaze sighed, "... I hate you."

"Yeah... that's it... HEY!"

"Just joking. But, _One_ more time: I love you."

"I love you, too!"

Blaze slammed the door shut.

Sonic grinned, and ran over to the bathroom window. He opened it, and brought his head out.

"YES! I LOVE HER! AND SHE LOVES ME! IN YOUR FACE, SHADOW! IN YOUR FACE, STUPID ULTIMATE LIFE FORM! I LOVE HER! YEAH! I LOVE BLAZE! AND SHE LOVES ME!"

Shadow sighed, and turned to the direction of Tails' home.

"I will get her back," he said, "I will."

**To be continued...**

**Acknowledgements **

Well. First off: I'd like to say thank you to a friend of mine who helped me the whole way through this story. So, let's give this mate of mine a round of applause. I wouldn't have got past chapter 3 if it wasn't for him. We had many laughs writing this story, and hoped you did to.

Secondly: You guys! Very supportive reviews, throughout the story. Well, most of them... Heh. I'm kidding. Na, really. Thanks, guys. You really encouraged me to carry on. And, look how far you've taken me! Thank you so much for the encouragement, I appreciate it!

Thirdly: My laptop. What could we do without that? Heh heh. Na. I'm being silly. I type on my laptop a lot of the time, and I always wonder if it's gonna blow up! Heh. You never know.

Well, that's all... I think.

All Sonic characters belong to SEGA and Sonic Team, and SEGA and Sonic Team only.

Benny, Sweeney, Shannon... I mean Sharon belong to me.

Cheerio!

End of Chapter 42 and Consquences by Bureizu za Vampire


End file.
